La Brigade d'Exploration: Les Ailes de la Justice
by Fluvia
Summary: Un groupe spécial a été formé dans la police: la Brigade d'Exploration, reconnaissable grâce aux Ailes de la Justice sur leur uniforme. Eren, âgé de 6 ans rêve d'y entrer un jour. Mais sa vie va basculer en peu de temps, et sa rencontre avec la Brigade ne va pas être celle qu'il espérait... UA aussi adventury, drama et romance! tous les personnages!
1. Un sombre prologue

**Disclaimer: bon c'est parti: ce manga ne m'appartient pas : ses personnages ne sont hélas pas les miens! :p Pour ceux qui ont lu mes précédentes fics et qui savent de quoi je parles - sinon rien ne vous empêche d'aller regarder sur mon profil 0:p je déc- ben le loto n'est pas concluant... XD Mais cette fic se situe dans un Univers Alternatif!**

 **Notes de l'auteure (qui aime beaucoup en faire): Voilà pour cette nouvelle idée! eh ouais encore une l'ai eu en regardant un truc à la télé le soir! :p j'espère que ça va vous plaire: j'ai mis du suspens (une pote me harcèle en mode "continueeeeee!") XD Voilà un petit UA, mon premier je l'avoue! Mais bon, je pense qu'il vaut mieux dire: place à la lecture! :p**

* * *

 **La Brigade d'Exploration**

 **Les Ailes de la Justice**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un sombre prologue**

La sonnerie retentit et les enfants tous âgés d'à peu près six ans, se précipitent en courant et en se bousculant à qui mieux-mieux vers la sortie. Les rires s'éloignent petit à petit de la pièce maintenant calme. Le maître observe l'un d'entre eux en particulier dans le groupe, un peu en retard : Eren Jaëger, qui ne court pas comme les autres. Il prend son temps en enfilant son petit cartable aux couleurs vives sur ses maigres épaules, il discute avec ses amis : Mikasa Ackerman et Armin Arlett. Il est d'une taille moyenne, voir petit pour son âge, rien ne le distingue des autres élèves : ses cheveux bruns sont un peu en bataille et ses yeux verts un peu turquoise sont larges et pétillants. Ouverts avec curiosité et détermination sur le monde qui lui tend déjà les bras.

Ce gamin, le maître le sait entièrement dévoué à ses amis, il a déjà une forte connaissance du mot « loyauté » et « honneur ». Il le pense doté d'un avenir sans doute heureux et radieux. Sa vie n'est pas très compliquée : il est bien entouré, ses parents sont présents pour lui. Il ne peut rêver mieux pour un enfant : une famille aimante et des amis présents. Seulement, il est une véritable tête brûlée et qui ne change pas d'avis : du genre de ceux qui se jettent quand même dans la bataille, tout en sachant qu'ils ont déjà perdu. Cela ne les empêche pas de s'y mettre corps et âme, quitte à se faire blesser voir y rester. Ils font de leur maximum, jusqu'au point de rupture.

Leur professeur pousse les trois enfants dehors en souriant tendrement : ce ne sont pas de mauvais bougres malgré tout. Ils sont même les trois des meilleurs de la classe. Mikasa est douée d'une force incroyable, Armin d'une intelligence à tout épreuve et Eren, d'une capacité de repérer les petits détails. Ainsi qu'une volonté de fer…

Le maître revoit alors un de leurs petits camarades, un an plus tôt – déjà ! – arriver en courant dans la cour de récréation avant la sonnerie du matin. Aussitôt, tous s'étaient regroupés autour de lui, curieux, tandis qu'il agitait un bout de journal et criait dans tous les sens qu'il avait une grande nouvelle pour tout le monde. Que ce qu'il avait entre les mains allait changer leur existence à tous. Que c'était ses nouveaux héros. Mieux que des séries et des cartes à échanger.

— Eh, lisez ça : « _Une… nouvelle b… brahcheuh… de laa… policeuh… s'est f-formée_ », lit ce dernier avec difficulté.

Un autre bambin qui lit plus vite que lui râle de sa lenteur et le lui arrache des mains en l'insultant d'escargot handicapé. Il envoie également sa main dans la figure du véritable propriétaire quand celui-ci veut récupérer l'article. Une bataille naît alors pour ce pauvre bout de journal vite oublié – Eren pour une fois en retrait –, et le maître intervient. Il sépare les deux enfants belliqueux, les punie à recopier cent lignes chacun et confisque ensuite l'article découpé et froissé, malgré leurs protestations. Il les fait ensuite rentrer dans la classe, les mettant à l'autre bout l'un de l'autre et leur disant que c'est leur punition.

Il revoit aussi nettement cet article si froissé entre ses mains, malgré tout ce temps écoulé. Il revoit parfaitement le logo qui en fait la couverture, en grand : deux grandes ailes déployées, une bleue foncée et l'autre blanche sur un blason aux bords ocres. Et puis, devant, un homme blond aux larges épaules, le regard fermé mais entouré d'une aura prévenant de ne pas le déranger, vêtu d'un uniforme – chemise blanche, veste de cuir brun et pantalon blanc aux lanières noires et une cape verte sur son épaule droite – avec un poing sur le plexus et le bras gauche dans le dos. Rien que sur la photo il semble être charismatique et presque effrayant. Le maître avait alors pensait qu'il ne valait mieux pas avoir à faire à lui.

 _«_ _Une nouvelle branche de la police s'est formée. La Brigade d'Exploration, une unité d'élite qui assisterait le GIGN et serait plus formée que la police. Les_ _A_ _iles de la_ _J_ _ustice , leur logo, s'étendront sur tout le pays et surtout sur cette ville. Les meilleurs sont recrutés très strictement par_ _le major en chef_ _Erwin Smith,_ _également_ _le responsable de l'escadron, secondé par Livaï Ackerman et Hanji Zoe. Tous trois ont fait la guerre d'Irak et s'assurent désormais de la sécurité que va retrouver prochainement la France._ _Une Justice prochaine va sans doute y régner…_ »

Il sourit, reposant son regard sur les deux bambins qui boudaient et posa l'article sur son bureau, bien à plat. _Tant mieux,_ pensa-t-il, _au moins ces gamins_ _que j'éduque_ _seront plus protégés et auront une chance de vivre dans un monde paisible_. Eren s'était alors avancé vers lui, le regard brillant d'une détermination farouche qu'il n'y avait jamais lu auparavant. Ce dernier pose ensuite fermement un dessin sur son bureau – le maître les y encourage, pour « développer leur sens artistique ». Puis, il leva ses grands yeux verts si lucides sur son professeur et lui annonça avec une certitude inébranlable :

— Moi, plus tard, je serais dans cette escouade d'élite, monsieur. Je vous jure que vous me reverrais dans quelques années sur un article de journal comme celui-ci. Je vous parie que vous serez fier de moi. Car je vous promets solennellement d'entrer dans la Brigade d'Exploration.

Le professeur sourit de nouveau et revient alors au présent. Ces yeux flambants, il ne les a jamais vus comme cela auparavant et cela l'a marqué. C'est à ce moment qu'il a compris de quelle détermination pouvait être dotée le gamin. Il pose ensuite un regard bienveillant sur le trio, puis sur le dessin accroché au fond de la classe. Les Ailes de la Justice. Les traits sont légèrement flous et hésitants mais on voit qu'il a mis tout ce qu'il avait dedans. Il a mis tout son être, tout son espoir.

Ce gamin naïf, pourra-t-il réellement y réussir à y entrer ? Pourra-t-il passer les sélections si difficiles ? Après tout, avec sa détermination à toute épreuve, ça se pourrait bien… Son sourire s'étend en imaginant le petit plus grand, quelques kilos de muscles en plus et une quinzaine d'années en plus, dans son bel uniforme et au garde-à-vous. Avec cette putain de fierté sur son visage, et en même temps si sérieux. Oui, ce n'est pas _probable_ : c'est sûr. Il sait qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son possible pour réussir à arriver à son objectif, il en est certain. Autant que le maître l'est qu'il fera chavirer les cœurs, qu'il aura du succès…

Il éteint la lumière de la pièce, ferme ensuite à clef la porte, après avoir vérifié que tout est bien en ordre dans la pièce pour demain et la femme de ménage – on ne sait jamais avec des enfants si étourdis. Il se retourne ensuite et regarde le trio se séparer à la sortie de l'école, au niveau des grilles qui vont bientôt se fermer. Armin est récupéré par sa mère à ce portail, tandis qu'Eren et Mikasa continuent ensemble en rigolant dans leur innocence et en saluant gentiment leur camarade. Cette jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et mi-longs est orpheline et a été adoptée il y a peu par une famille, mais elle passe aussi beaucoup de temps avec le garçon. C'est la famille de ce dernier qui l'a accueillie en attendant la fin des si longues procédures. Le professeur sourit et se dirige vers sa voiture, slalomant entre les parents et les enfants qui le saluent gentiment, lui souhaitant bon week-end.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que tout va avoir chaviré dès le lendemain. Qu'il ne les verra plus de la même façon. Qu'il aura devant lui un enfant brisé et sans doute mal en point.

Mais en attendant, Eren et Mikasa parlent joyeusement tout en marchant avec habitude sur les trottoirs de la route. Le jeune garçon lui a proposé de venir goûter à la maison et leurs parents se sont arrangés entre eux. Alors, cet après-midi, Mikasa vient manger des crêpes avec lui pour le repas – cela va sans doute aussi faire office de dîner vu leur petit estomac. Les délicieuses crêpes de sa maman, cuites sous les yeux, mangées encore chaudes avec de la confiture maison… Faisant aussi fondre le chocolat ou la chantilly qu'ils peuvent y étaler. Leurs petites moustaches sur le coin de leurs bouches gourmandes… Un vrai régal. Son ventre gargouille pour le confirmer et cela les fait sourire.

La petite aux cheveux noirs regarde alors le cou de son camarade. Un cordon de cuir sombre y est accroché, avec, au bout, une simple clef. Étrange. Ce dernier croise son regard et hausse simplement les épaules, répondant déjà à la question qu'elle se pose intérieurement :

— Ça ? Bof… c'est papa qui me l'a donnée. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ça sert, mais bon…

En effet, la veille, après une dispute entre ses parents – la première fois depuis qu'ils sont ensemble et cela a pétrifié le petit Eren qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait –, son père s'est planté ensuite devant lui, lui a mise autour du cou et lui a ordonné de ne _jamais_ s'en séparer. Tout en le rassurant après coup, que ce n'était que pour un court instant, pour une période de temps troubles. Rien de bien grave, ne t'en fais pas fiston, on t'aime beaucoup avec maman et on te protégera ne t'en fais pas du tout. Mais ce dernier n'est pas si dupe : il a vu la résignation effrayée derrière les lunettes rondes de son père – pourtant si inexpressif et cachant si bien ses problèmes. Cependant, il est trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe exactement, pour être mis dans la confidence. Alors, il préfère oublier. Il garde sa chère innocence aveugle, tellement précieuse.

Qu'importe le temps quelle tiendra encore.

Ils approchent de plus en plus de la maison, sans se douter… Sans se douter que leur innocence si précieuse est en ce moment précaire. Qu'elle va bientôt se terminer, que les choses vont radicalement changer pour eux aujourd'hui. Ils rient encore puis tournent à droite, sans hésitation et habitués. Ils ne font presque même plus attention à où ils posent les pieds – sauf devant les passages piétons, il ne faudra pas qu'ils se fassent disputés. Ils arrivent ensuite dans le petit lotissement tranquille et aisé où le gamin habite. Ils saluent poliment une vieille voisine, qui leur répond en souriant gentiment, se rappelant de ses propres enfants à cet âge-là. Ah, l'enfance, quel doux moment, que les parents en profitent car elle ne dure pas très longtemps, et après c'est les disputes et la crise d'ado… Une véritable corvée.

Eren et Mikasa s'arrêtent alors devant le portail, et le garçon a déjà sorti sa clef avant de le voir. Mais les deux grosses portes blanches sont déjà ouvertes. Surpris, Eren hausse les épaules. Et en plus, remarque-t-il, il y a deux voitures : celle de sa mère – normal comme elle ne travaille que de la maison – et celle de son père. Ça, c'est une surprise : chirurgien, il est débordé et rentre toujours tard. Et l'enfant ne le voie que très peu : seulement les week-ends et encore, une fois sur deux. Un grand sourire illumine alors son visage, ses yeux verts pétillent d'une joie sincère : cela fait trois jours qu'il ne se sont pas vus et là, ils vont pouvoir manger des crêpes avec lui, sa mère et même Mikasa !

Le petit brun se saisit de la main de son amie et l'entraîne rapidement – elle pousse un petit cri de surprise avant de le suivre. Ils courent dans la petite cour en graviers pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Il pousse celle-ci et annonce gaiement un petit « _c'est moi ! Je suis de retour avec Mikasa… Et on a_ très _faim !_ » Il sait que sa mère est dans la cuisine, mais la porte doit être fermée : il ne sent pas la délicieuse odeur, ne renifle pas la senteur si alléchante des crêpes en train de cuire. Et surtout, elle n'a pas répondu, c'est donc qu'elle ne l'a pas entendu. Quant à son père… il doit être soit dans son bureau, soit avec sa mère dans la cuisine en train de discuter.

Le bambin ferme la porte derrière eux et s'avance, retirant d'abord ses chaussures pour ne pas se faire disputer.

Ils posent ensuite leurs cartables dans l'entrée et se dirigent vers la cuisine. Vide… Étrange. Le bol de pâte est en plus prêt dans le grand bol en verre, la poêle a déjà l'huile dedans, elle est même posée sur la plaque à induction. Il manque juste à l'allumer, et à verser une bonne louche dedans. Ensuite, après quelques minutes, les deux enfants mangeront la première crêpe ensemble, bien chaude et ils continueront jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et ne pas manger le soir. Les deux salivent déjà. Bon, reste à trouver les parents – ne comprennent-ils pas que les enfants ont faim en rentrant de l'école ?!

Des bruits de voix inconnues, mêlées à celles de ses parents parviennent alors à Eren. Il tend l'oreille, ces derniers ne l'avaient pas prévenu qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes, des invités… A l'idée de devoir partager ses délicieuses crêpes, il se renfrogne. Trois personnes en plus – d'après ce qu'il peut percevoir – … pff, il espère vraiment que sa mère en a assez prévues pour tout le monde : il en veut pour demain matin comme d'habitude.

— Allez, dis-moi, sale abruti de Grisha. Où _le_ caches-tu ?! Gronde une voix menaçante. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on fasse du mal à ton épouse, hein ? ALORS TU TE BOUGES LE CUL, BORDEL DE MERDE ?!

Eren se fige : qui parle ainsi à son père, un respectable médecin ? Les voix viennent du salon, et il s'approche discrètement, se cachant derrière le mur. Ses parents sont ligotés à une chaise, leurs yeux sont écarquillés de terreur et de haine. Le sang marque leurs joues, ainsi que des bleus déjà violets. Il y a une femme parmi les deux hommes, elle semble être la chef du groupe, celle qui donne les ordres. L'enfant demande alors à Mikasa d'un signe de main de courir prévenir la police. Lui, est figé sur place, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Un pistolet frôle la joue bleuie de sa mère, et le gros blond musclé sourit narquoisement. Ses traits se figent dans la mémoire d'Eren : une mâchoire presque carrée, des yeux légèrement enfoncés, une coupe courte. L'autre est plus petit, bien moins imposant. Brun, les yeux de la même couleur. Quant à la femme, elle a une sorte de chignon, un air de supériorité et un nez aquilin. Ses yeux bleus, presque translucides, scintillent d'une lueur étrange et effrayante. Elle les plisse un moment, dans une expression hautaine et méprisante.

— Laisse tomber, Reiner : ils ne diront rien, annonce cette femme. En tout cas pas tant que qu'il n'y a pas de moyen de pression sur eux. (Elle soupire un peu blasée et visiblement ennuyée.) Tss. Tellement prévisibles. (Elle regarde son poignet où est attaché une montre.) Mais leur cher petit va sans doute pas tarder à arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

— Laissez-le en dehors de tout ça ! Eren n'a rien à voir avec cela ! Je vous en prie, épargnez-le. Si… Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de mon fils, je vous…

— Je vous quoi, ma petite, hein ? La nargue la chef. Tu es prisonnière, ligotée, menacée d'une arme et lui… sans défense. Ah, c'est vrai que c'est vraiment mignons les enfants… Leur innocence qui est si touchante, leur petits sourires tout craquants. Peut-être en aurais-je plus tard, après avoir tué le vôtre, après avoir récupéré ce qui nous intéresse.

Alors, soudain, la prisonnière fait un mouvement flou, les cordes dans son dos et qui lui liaient les poignets s'arrachèrent. Elle les a peu à peu frottées contre le coin de la chaise, un peu abîmée et assez tranchant. Elle se jette alors à la gorge de la femme au nez étrange, les mains devant elle pour l'étrangler, lui faire le plus de mal possible. Protéger son enfant. Tout va trop vite pour ce dernier, caché derrière le mur, et qui ne comprend rien à la scène qui se déroule devant lui. Au ralenti pourtant, il voit ce « Reiner » lever son arme, viser en fermant l'œil opposé et appuyer sur la gâchette. L'index se détend puis se plie de nouveau. Le gamin voit le tendon saillir sous la peau. Deux coups.

 _Bam. Bam_.

Du sang, un giclement dans sa direction, puis sa mère s'écroule. Morte. Ses yeux sont révulsés, son visage est déformé par une expression de haine sauvage. Ses mains sont crispées en une pince devant elle, tandis que le sang s'étend un peu plus sur le sol. Sa tête roule sur le côté, et ses cheveux s'étendent dans la flaque vermeille. Le petit place alors une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri d'horreur. Pour masquer son désespoir sans fond, et sa peur qui grandit de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration devient saccadée, à la limite de la crise de panique. Il ne peut pas y croire. Maman va se relever, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

Il entend ensuite son père hurler le prénom de son épouse, de la morte au sol à la bouche entrouverte. Le petit voit les larmes cristallines couler le long de ses joues, tomber sur ses mains, tandis qu'il répète sans cesse « _non, non, pas elle, pas ça !_ ». Alors qu'il est tellement froid normalement.

L'ennemi brun saisit son visage dans sa main et le force à lever les yeux vers lui. Il lui broie presque les joues. Un sourire cruel est dessiné sur ses lèvres fines et incolores.

— Alors ? Tu comptes toujours te taire ? Eren va sans doute subir le même sort si tu ne te presses pas plus que ça… Tu as une petite chance de le sauver si tu te dépêches.

— Bertholt, le prévient la femme. (Celui-ci se retourne vers elle, attentif.) Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison. C'est le gosse, j'en suis sûre. Allez me le chercher, je le veux : j'ai quelques projets pour lui…

Soudain, Reiner se précipite vers celui qui s'était caché. Horrifié, ce dernier ne peut pas bouger, ne peut même pas tenter de s'enfuir. Il recule d'un pas et tombe en arrière. Il brandit son bras entre lui et l'imposant homme. Mais cela ne sert à rien. Des bras puissants l'enserrent alors et le font décoller du sol. Il appelle désespérément son père en essayant vainement de se débattre, s'agitant pitoyablement dans les bras du colosse, tandis que ses pieds battent dans le vide, comme pour toucher son agresseur. Il tente de plus belle de donner des coups de pieds dans les épaules, fait des petits coups de poings de toute ses forces sur les bras du blond. Mais c'est sans effet. Il est trop faible face à eux.

La jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'années s'avance vers lui et lui sourit presque gentiment :

— Tu diras bien à ton père de nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir, hein ! Sinon… vous allez finir comme ta maman. Ce serait dommage, hein ? Allez mon petit, convainc ton papa et vous serez vivants.

— Salope ! Lâche-le ! On n'utilise pas les enfants. Lâche mon fils : il ne fait pas partie de tout cela, s'insurge le père.

— Oh… mais ça ne tient qu'à toi, mon cher Grisha ! Dis-moi où vous _les_ cachez et vous serez libres !

Le père d'Eren serre les mâchoires et baisse alors les yeux, en proie à des doutes puissants. S'il sauve son fils, ce sera le reste de l'Humanité qui en pâtira. Et ils n'ont que très peu de chance que ces trois-là disent la vérité. S'il dit ce que le trio veut entendre, l'Humanité sera décimée. Il est de plus en plus certain que de toute façon ils se feront tuer après qu'ils aient ce qu'ils veulent.

Un coup de crosse le prend soudainement et sa tête est projetée violemment sur le côté. Du sang coule le long de sa pommette, tandis que la douleur irradie dans toute sa tête. Un éclair blanc le fait dodeliner et s'il n'avait pas été arraché, il serait tombé radicalement. Il lève ensuite les yeux vers son fils et son cœur se serre : ses yeux sont écarquillés de terreur et des larmes coulent silencieusement. Ce déchirement, il ne peut le supporter. Pourtant, il a été toujours été fort. Que faire ? Il aimerait agir comme sa femme aimerait qu'il le fasse… mais c'est impossible.

Il ouvre la bouche et chuchote, la tête baissée vers le sol. Bertholt, agacé de n'avoir rien entendu s'approche de lui, plaçant son oreille juste à côté de ses lèvres. Alors, Grisha agit. Sa bouche s'ouvre, il prend son élan comme s'il inspirait longuement et referme sèchement ses dents. Il les sent d'enfoncer profondément dans la chair fine, jusqu'à se refermer les unes sur les autres. Il sent ses dents déchirer complètement la peau. Le goût puissant du sang emplit sa bouche, envahissant toutes ses papilles, remplissant même jusqu'aux papille olfactives de son nez. Il savoure le cri de douleur de son agresseur.

Ce dernier fait un mouvement vif pour se dégager et un bout de son oreille est arraché. L'autre le crache au sol, dans une petite flaque sanguinolente. Le brun place sa main sur le reste, qui saigne abondamment. Le liquide chaud coule même entre ses doigts. Il vise alors la tête de l'homme devant lui, aux lèvres rougies et au sourire narquois et moqueur. Il tire. _Bam_. Un sourire libéré naît alors sur les lèvres du père et il souffle une dernière fois puis tourne par a-coups la tête vers le garçon.

— Désolé, Eren… Ne m'en veux pas mon fils, je t'en prie ! N'oublie pas que nous t'aimons énormément avec ta mère. Vis parce que tu es notre fierté, toujours tu le seras.

Il ferme alors les yeux et sa tête s'effondre sur sa poitrine. La chef gifle alors l'assassin. Fortement. Une trace avec tous les doigts marque sa joue.

— Abruti ! On fait quoi, maintenant, hein ? Qui va nous dire où se trouve ce qu'on cherche !? Le gamin sait rien du tout ! Putain mais c'est pas possible, je suis entourée d'incapables ! Bandes de couillons sans cervelles ! Eh ben il ne reste plus qu'à fouiller toute la maison maintenant ! Au boulot.

Alors que le groupe se disperse, les fenêtres explosent, la porte d'entrée est arrachée de ses gonds et s'écrase lourdement sur le sol. Des hommes encapuchonnés, vêtus d'un gilet par-balle noir avec deux ailes – une blanche et l'autre bleue – dessus et armés, débarquent. Ils les encerclent et ordonnent au trio de lever les mains dans les airs. Le grand blond place son arme sur la tempe d'Eren et les deux autres se placent dos à dos avec lui.

— Je vous préviens, si vous faites un pas vers nous, on descend le gosse. Vous savez qu'on en est capables !

L'un des policiers – le plus petit – fait tomber sa capuche verte foncée et il apparaît alors un visage fermé, des cheveux corbeaux, coupés en undercut : courts au-dessus et plus longs au-dessus.

— Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, Bertholt Hoover, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Posez vos armes. Maintenant !

La blonde s'avance alors vers lui, un petit sourire sardonique, tandis qu'une lueur douloureuse brille dans le regard de l'homme âgé de vingt ans environ. Il fronce les sourcils.

— Alors, mon Livaï, tu me tuerais ? Moi ?!

Livaï grimace. Reiner répète sa menace, appuyant un peu plus son pistolet sur la tempe de l'enfant, et le caporal lève doucement les mains en l'air, puis pose son arme au sol. Un sourire triomphant naît alors sur les lèvres du trio, tandis que le noiraud est toujours agenouillé. Soudain, Eren se débat et glisse des bras du colosse blond. Il tombe durement sur le sol.

Tout se passe alors rapidement : Livaï saute sur son arme, sans même se redresser, il vise en un centième de seconde et tire. La palle part en spirale, tranchant l'air et se fiche alors au milieu du front du colosse. Ce dernier part en arrière et tombe sur le dos. Les derniers membres du trio lèvent alors leurs armes, avec un train de retard. Bertholt vise, et alors qu'il veut appuyer, se prend une balle en plein cœur. Il se plie en deux et s'écroule aux côtés de son camarade, élargissant la flaque vermeille sur le sol.

Annie lève alors les bras dans les airs et jette son arme loin d'elle. Son regard est grave est meurtrier. Les sauveurs de l'enfant se pressent alors vers elle, lui mettent les mains sur le dos, la plient en deux, attachent ses mains et l'emporte. Elle lance un regard haineux à Eren avant de disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée.

Le dénommé Livaï s'approche de lui, ainsi qu'une autre personne – une femme rousse quand elle enlève sa capuche. Un petit sourire triste est dessinée sur les lèvres de celle-ci.

L'enfant regarde alors ses petites mains. Elles sont tachées de sang, mais de qui ? Il rampe vers ses parents et pose sa tête sur la poitrine de sa mère, tandis qu'il attrape la main de son père. Ils sont morts… il ne les reverra plus. Il sanglote silencieusement et ses épaules se soulèvent doucement. Comment peut-il continuer de vivre tout seul ? Ils ont été tués pour lui, parce qu'il était trop faible… Les larmes dévalent le long de ses joues, sans chercher à les retenir. Il lève la tête vers le plafond et laisse échapper un cri de douleur. Il sent les billes cristallines mouiller le col de son T-shirt. Il est maintenant seul et livré à lui-même.

L'homme s'approche doucement de lui et penche la tête vers lui. La rousse serre les lèvres par pitié. Ils auraient dû arriver plus tôt et pouvoir sauver les parents du gamin.

— Petit, je me nomme Livaï. Caporal Livaï. Et voici Petra, mon équipière. Nous appartenons à la Brigade d'Exploration. Est-ce que ça va ?

Alors Eren lève sa tête baignée de larmes et se jette dans les bras de l'homme. Il cale sa tête contre son torse, avec force. La caporal surpris et accroupi, perd l'équilibre et tombe sur les fesses. Voir ce petit être pleurer dans ses bras… mouiller son gilet… Il l'attire un peu plus, passant sa main derrière sa tête, dans ses cheveux. Il les ébouriffe doucement puis pose sa joue contre la tête sanglotante du gamin.

— Chut, c'est fini, gamin. Tout va bien maintenant, tu es en sécurité. On est là, petits. On va prendre soin de toi, je te le promets…

Et de son pouce, il efface les taches de sang sur les joues encore rebondies d'Eren, et il essuie les larmes cristallines. Il ferait partie de la Brigade d'Exploration. Il se battrait pour.

« _Les Ailes de la Justice, premier sauvetage_

 _Aujourd'hui, à 16 heures, le jeun Eren Jaëger a été témoin du meurtre de ses parents lors d'un vol qui a mal tourné. Il a été sauvé de justesse par la Brigade d'Exploration. Annie Leonhart est la seule du trio d'agresseur à avoir survécu. Son procès aura lieu dans peu de temps et sera sans doute condamnée à perpétuité. En effet, la Brigade a pu venir a temps grâce à l'amie du jeune garçon._

 _Le jeune enfant a été pris en charge par la Brigade d'Exploration, et sera sans doute promis à ce même destin comme a témoigné l'un des membres de l'élite. Nous suivrons avec attention le futur de ce pauvre enfant._ »

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaît! :/ N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos commentaires svp! :D pour savoir si je continue ou pas... :x**


	2. Le Grand Jour

**Notes (très chiantes sans doute ) de l'auteure: Bon voilà ce second chapitre, désolée pour le temps qu'il me faut :p : ils sont longs alors à relire, écrire et taper... ben faut du temps! XD mais bon au moins j'ai réussi avant la fin du week-end. Bon, en plus il y a le bac, alors... Mais si je l'ai, j'aurais un ordi à moi... et... je pourrais écrire bien plus et directement sur word - gain de temps fou! Donc voilà. Fin de la parenthèse de ma vie... -'**

 **Réponses aux reviews: ouah déjà trois pour ce premier chap merci, continuez ça me fait tellement plaisir!**

 **Baka-NH: merci ma baka, ouais mais bon je voyais pas quand même Livaï faire genre vas te faire voir sale gosse XD**

 **Fenesis et Nekoko: merci vous m'avez donné une idée pour la suite! 0:) mais non je ne donne pas de pairing: suspens! XD et oui je suis un peu sadique et mystérieuse mouhahaha! :p**

 **j'espère que la lecture va vous plaire! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Grand jour**

Eren est vêtu d'une chemise blanche, élégante, ainsi que d'un pantalon noir. Neuf ans plus tard, le procès de cette salope meurtrière a enfin lieu. Il se tient assis dans le public, tendu et observe la scène avec attention. Il ne veut pas louper une minute de ce procès, de sa vengeance sur elle. C'est comme une nourriture pour lui, au goût délicieux. Il est le témoin clef de toute cette affaire, de ce procès, et il n'a pas l'intention de laisser Annie s'en tirer impunément. Loin de là. Il revoit, malgré le temps écoulé, parfaitement la scène qui s'est passée sous ses yeux horrifiés d'enfant encore innocent.

Il est encore traumatisé par cet épisode, il ne peut pas l'oublier. Peut-être ne pourra-t-il jamais y repenser sans douleur. En fait, il en est certain : il ne le pourra jamais, il le sait au fond de son cœur. Rien ne sera jamais pareil. Il gardera ces souvenirs sanglants incrustés dans ses rétines.

Il revoit la mort de ses parents, tous les soirs, chaque nuit, sans répit ou une quelconque exception. Chaque nuit, il se réveille, tremblant, brûlant de fièvre et le front trempé. Il croit à chaque fois que la transpiration est en réalité le sang de ses parents, avant de reprendre ses esprits et que Petra ne le prenne dans ses bras et ne le rassure doucement. Il a été accueilli par la Brigade d'Exploration, ils prennent grand soin de lui et il a même refusé quand les parents de Mikasa lui ont proposé de venir vire chez eux. Après tout, il est très bien ici, avec ses sauveurs. Il ne regrette pas son choix, ne le regrettera jamais. Il referait le même s'il devait le faire. Même malgré tout ces entraînements plus durs les uns que les autres qu'il doit subir tout les jours même les dimanches.

Livaï passe devant lui pour témoigner et prendre sa place à la barre, en uniforme avec son blouson de cuir aux ailes, et même sa casquette sous le bras. Il la pose sur le petit bord de bois et attend. Le juge lui pose alors des questions, suivi des avocats. Le caporal de la Brigade semble froid, mais Eren commence à avoir l'habitude de le fréquenter et voit la douleur dans ses yeux quand ces derniers se posent sur l'accusée. Annie et lui se connaissaient apparemment, mais l'adolescent n'en sait pas plus : on ne lui a pas expliqué – et personne ne semble connaître l'histoire, de simples rumeurs…

Annie s'est payée de grands avocats, qui semblent déchirer les témoins et les mettre en doute. Les discréditer totalement.

— Monsieur Livaï, avez-vous vu ma cliente tuer l'un des Jaëger ? Elle s'est rendue sans faire d'objection, il me semble. Vous l'avez vous-même déclaré. Elle s'est sans doute fait emportée par les deux autres.

— Eh bien, en effet elle s'est rendue sans résistance. Seulement, c'était elle qui dirigeait le groupe. C'est elle qui a martyrisé et menacé les deux défunts. Elle a utilisé leur fils contre eux.

L'avocat au crâne chauve, assez petit et grassouillet dans sa robe noire – véritable cliché de l'avocat aisé – fait un large mouvement de bras et désigne Annie derrière lui. Cette dernière a la tête penchée en avant et regarde ses mains. Comme si elle se repentait de ses actes, jouant la culpabilité. Comme si un sourire hautain, satisfait et supérieur n'était pas affiché sur ses lèvres, que seul, hélas, le jeune homme peut voir. Ce dernier serre les poings jusqu'à que ses articulations craquent quand ce foutu avocat pourri reprend la parole. Comment peut-on défendre des gens coupables ?!

— Allons, _caporal_ , ne me dîtes pas que vous vous fiez à des dires d'un _enfant_! Vous savez, les traumatismes sont souvent marquants et déforment les souvenirs. Il me semble en plus que vous connaissez ma cliente, Mademoiselle Leonhart et qu'elle ne vous a jamais paru violente, elle s'est fait manipulée, tout simplement dans son extrême gentillesse et serviabilité. Des choses compromettantes contre elle, certainement. N'oublions pas en plus que le défunt Monsieur Grisha Jaëger a _arraché_ l'oreille de l'un des agresseurs. Ils n'étaient donc pas sans défense comme le jeune homme souhaite le faire penser.

Eren n'en peut plus, et, malgré les conseils qu'il a reçu avant l'audience, il se lève d'un bond et clame parmi le public à voix haute :

— Objection votre Honneur, mon père me défendait : j'avais une arme sur la tempe, ils me menaçaient et avaient déjà tué ma mère ! Je l'ai vue, Annie, donner les ordres, traiter ses deux camarades de tout les noms comme ils ne pouvaient plus savoir où était caché je ne sais quoi.

— Oh, vraiment, rétorque l'avocat. Vous étiez _caché_ , c'est cela ? Mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous y étiez réellement dans les temps et que vous ne mentez pas pour que ma cliente soit accusée à tort ?

Eren serre les dents et les poings. Des larmes de rage bordent ses yeux et il peine à les retenir. Il ne veut pas laisser cette salope s'en sortir comme ça, il veut la perpétuité pour elle ! Le juge appelle au calme et rejette l'objection. Pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas ?! Il est à deux doigts de craquer devant tout ces gens qui l'observent, quand son supérieur se tourne vers lui et croise de son regard gris et apaisant le sien. Il lui demande d'attendre encore un peu, d'être patient, que tout n'est pas encore perdu.

Eren baisse alors la tête, se rassoit docilement et Petra pose sa main sur son épaule. Il lui jette un regard reconnaissant. Elle a raison il ne faut pas montrer sa rage.

Le temps de discussion du jury s'écoule tandis que tout le monde attend dehors. Eren croise le regard moqueur de l'avocat de la manipulatrice tandis que celui-ci parle à un journaliste, et il espère presque naïvement que les jurys verront la véritable nature de celle-ci. Il souhaite qu'elle prenne perpétuité. Il se rapproche de Mikasa mais le juge clame au même moment l'entrée de l'audience pour l'annonce du verdict.

Une lourde tension pose sur les épaules du garçon, ses mains sont moites et il les essuie sur son pantalon. Livaï est assis à côté de lui, rejeté dans son siège, menton posé sur la poitrine, les yeux à demi-clos, les jambes croisées et les bras aussi, posés sur le torse.

Le verdict final arrive alors.

— Nous énonçons après un long débat, Annie… coupable. Cependant, elle a été manipulée à ses dépens et cela allège les charges contre elle. Elle écope donc d'une peine de quinze ans ferme. Le procès est clos, merci et bonsoir.

La bouche d'Eren s'ouvre en grand sous la surprise, il veut se lever, crier à l'injustice, secouer tout ceux qui sont là et qui croient que la peine est juste. Il voudrait leur ouvrir les yeux. Mais il ne le peut pas… Déjà les personnes présentes se retirent et les journalistes se pressent vers l'avocat. Des larmes de rage montent à ses yeux, et il les retient avec peine sous le regard attentif de la jeune rousse qui le soutient. L'adolescent regarde l'assassine.

Elle aussi le dévisage de son regard bleu presque transparent tant il est clair. Un sourire triomphant est éclos sur ses lèvres fines et roses, éclairant ses yeux d'une lueur hautaine et malsaine.

Il sent une pression sur son bras : Petra qui l'entraîne, mais il retire alors sèchement son coude. Il veut affronter cette femme en face. Mais soudain, il entend des cris de peur : cette dernière vient de se lever subitement. Ses menottes éclatent sèchement et elle se saisit des pistolets de ses deux gardiens derrière elle. Sans perdre un instant, elle les descend à bout portant. Le sang gicle. Deux coups de feus.

 _Bam. Bam_.

Deux cadavres qui tombent au sol. Du sang indifféré en une seule flaque qui coule sur le parquet et s'y incruste.

Des cris aigus encore.

Les muscles de l'adolescent sont tétanisés, il ne peut pas bouger. Il entend la voix pressante de Petra qui le supplie de se coucher et vite. Pourtant il est toujours debout. Il croise le regard meurtrier d'Annie, il voit sa joie macabre, son sourire éclatant comme elle a tué déjà deux fois. Il la voit monter lentement son pistolet, viser sa poitrine. Il voit le doigt fin se plier lentement sur la gâchette. Le coup part, il voit la balle trancher l'air en spirale.

Il observe alors, démuni, la femme rousse qui se jette devant lui, le poussant en arrière. La balle se fiche dans sa poitrine. Son corps tombe dans les bras d'Eren, ahuri. Il hurle de désespoir.

Non ! Rien de tout cela n'est possible ! Cela doit être un foutu cauchemar comme il en fait tellement, ça ne peut être que ça !

La main de la blessée passe doucement sur sa joue, par a-coups, ses yeux deviennent déjà vitreux. Un fin voile de tristesse les recouvre comme la mort enveloppe le frêle corps qui devient sans vie. Il entend les coups de feu, qui lui paraissent alors lointain et feutrés. Livaï vient de sortir son arme à ses côtés.

— Vis… Eren, souffle la Brigadière. Tu mérites de continuer ta vie. Rejoins la Brigade d'Exploration, je te prie.

Désespéré, Eren hurle le nom de Petra. Il ne veut pas la laisser partir ainsi ! Annie sourit cruellement et vise alors le caporal en chef qui tire sur elle. Ils se baissent et se relèvent, tirant des coups de feu et rechargeant. Eren est caché derrière la rambarde de bois qui limite le public de l'audience. La terreur l'envahit, il secoue Petra par les épaules, il veut qu'elle le réconforte, qu'elle lui dise que ce n'est rien que Livaï va tuer Annie. Mais elle ne réagit pas.

Soudain le caporal à ses côtés pousse un cri de douleur et s'effondre sur le côté, touché à la cuisse. Une coup de feu. Il est alors à découvert et rampe en arrière pour se mettre derrière le bois. Mais c'est trop tard, la blonde le vise déjà de nouveau.

Deux fois. Livaï râle et se tient maintenant l'épaule droite. Il grimace de douleur et tente de relever son arme pour tirer en retour. Son regard suppliant se pose un instant sur le jeune survivant caché. Ce dernier y décèle de la détermination, de la tristesse aussi. Ses lèvres esquissent un « _dégage, fuis maintenant, gamin !_ » silencieux. Eren ne veut pas y croire, il fait confiance au caporal, il sait que ce dernier va s'en sortir, qu'il ne lui dit ça que pour qu'il s'en aille !

Trois fois. Pleine poitrine ce coup-ci. Cri d'agonie et le caporal tombe dos au sol, rebondissant légèrement. Il devient immobile, étendu au sol, les bras ouverts légèrement. Une flaque de sang commence alors à s'étendre sur le sol.

Quatre fois : en plein dans la tête. Le rire sadique de l'accusée résonne dans la salle vide, les sirènes dehors lui semblent lointaines et trop tardives. Eren hurle à se déchirer les cordes vocales, il dévisage ensuite l'assassine avec terreur et se jette sur l'arme de son supérieur. Ses mains sont tremblantes, l'adrénaline court dans ses veines, rendant sa respiration irrégulière et saccadée.

Un homme surgit soudainement aux côtés de la blonde au sourire supérieur : Reiner ! Eren pousse un hurlement et tire alors, visant la poitrine du fantôme, mais l'arme est vide ! Il entend un simple petit « _clic_ ». L'homme musclé ricane et s'avance vers lui d'un pas sûr. Lui, recule frénétiquement, à quatre pattes, visant la poitrine de l'homme, le canon bougeant sans cesse. Il tente de tirer une nouvelle dois, mais son flingue est vide !

— Ne m'approche pas ! Ou… ou je te tue !

— Ha ha, pauvre gosse débile, que peux-tu faire contre moi ? Je ne vais pas te tuer : seulement ceux à qui tu tiens, un à un ! J'ai déjà commencé.

Reiner saisit alors le noiraud mort et gisant dans son sang et le traîne par les pieds jusqu'à l'ombre rouge où gît sa mère – cette dernière tend la main et semble l'appeler à elle, le supplie de le rejoindre avec son père. Mais aussi le corps de Petra qui a disparu de ses genoux, et d'autre personnes encore de l'escouade.

Eren hurle une nouvelle fois, tente de les retenir tous, mais rien n'y fait. Ses cris n'ont aucun effet. Il entend leurs voix qui tournent autour de lui, qui le harcèlent et l'accusent : tout cela est de sa faute. Son unique faute, il n'aurait pas dû se débattre, il aurait dû mourir ce jour-là, avec ses parents. Pas vivre, il n'en a pas le droit, il ne fera que tuer tout ses proches.

Il se plaque les mains contre ses oreilles pour ne pas les entendre et gémis pour tenter de couvrir les sons, mais cela ne sert à rien. Les voix semblent être dans sa tête : il les entend toujours. Elles résonnent de partout, se pressent de tout les côtés, l'assaillent. Lui disent de mourir maintenant. Il se recroqueville alors sur lui-même et supplie : non, laissez-moi. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et il arrive à peine à respirer.

Il entend ensuite un frôlement de tissu près de lui, quelqu'un qui s'agenouille à ses côtés. Il ne prend pas la peine de lever la tête : son pressentiment lui dit de ne pas le faire.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, Eren : je te retrouverais pour te tuer après avoir décimé tout ceux à qui tu tiens, susurre doucement la voix d'Annie à son tympan. Je te le promets, alors attends toi à me revoir. Avant les quinze ans à venir. Prépare-toi, je serais sans pitié.

— NON ! Hurle le tout juste adulte de dix-huit ans et deux mois.

* * *

X

* * *

Il se redresse d'un bond dans son lit, appuyé sur ses avants-bras. Son souffle est court, haletant et irrégulier. Il entend son cœur battre précipitamment dans sa poitrine, jusque dans ses tympans vibrants. Il lui semble encore entendre les voix qui le harcèlent. Son front est humide malgré le température idéale de la pièce et qu'il ne porte qu'un pantalon sous les couvertures.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre alors, baignant la pièce d'une douce lumière jaune des lampes. Une silhouette féminine et fine s'approche rapidement de lui, il sent le matelas s'affaisser légèrement sur le bord et il sait qu'elle s'est assise à ses côtés. Une main passe doucement dans ses cheveux.

— Chut Eren… Je suis là, OK ? Tout va bien : on est tous vivants, on ne s'est pas faits tirés dessus ne t'en fais pas… Reiner est mort, je te le promets et Annie est toujours en prison. Tu ne crains rien. Calme-toi, respire longuement et rendors-toi d'accord ?

Eren enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule et l'étreinte maternelle de Petra, il hoquette légèrement et s'agrippe au tissu du pyjamas qu'elle porte. Il a honte d'avoir encore des cauchemars à dix-huit ans mais il n'y peut rien : encore ce traumatisme d'enfance. Il respire longuement pour faire diminuer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Elle caresse doucement ses cheveux, lui murmurant encore un petit « chut... » Son cri l'a réveillée, une fois de plus, et elle a accouru le plus vite possible, une nouvelle fois.

Cela ne la gêne vraiment pas : elle considère le garçon comme son fils en quelque sorte et elle est toujours là pour lui. Il fait chaque fois le même rêve, au minimum une fois toute les semaines. Le procès et le meurtre de ses parents le hantent, malgré les douze ans qui se sont écoulés entre temps – pour la mort en tout cas. Le regard d'Annie le harcèle sans repos.

Le pauvre.

La jeune femme, âgée de maintenant vingt-neuf ans – et de trois ans la cadette du caporal –, s'éloigne légèrement de son protégé, et lui conseille de se rendormir : il doit être 4h 30 du matin. Mais le jeune homme décide de se lever : il va en profiter pour s'entraîner. Petra hausse les épaules, bâille longuement et retourne se coucher en lui disant de faire attention à ne pas trop forcer – pour elle la journée sera bien assez longue comme ça. Eren attend qu'elle referme la porte pour passer une jambe hors de la couette. Il attrape des affaires pour le sport du placard et les enfile rapidement. Discrètement – pour ne pas réveiller les autres – il sort de la chambre et se dirige vers la salle de musculation et d'entraînement, sa serviette dans la main.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui et s'échauffe. Il commence d'abord par courir sur un tapis de course, une dizaine de kilomètres pour se mettre en forme. Il enlève son T-shirt déjà mouillé : il a déjà chaud. Il enchaîne une cinquantaine de pompes – ne pas forcer, il a compris –, puis des _burprees_ * et en passant bien sûr par se tracter sur une barre – sans oublier non plus grimper à la corde le plus vite possible. Tout cela en deux heures. Deux heures intenses et harassantes, qu'il fait tout les jours – au minimum une heure quand il n'a pas le temps. Lui, fou ? Non, déterminé et conscient des efforts surhumains à fournir pour rentrer et _rester_ dans la Brigade d'Exploration. Peu de gens le peuvent.

Non, pas peu… Juste les meilleurs, l'élite même…

Il ne veut pas penser à cette après-midi, aux sélections. Il n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il puisse ne pas être pris, être mis de côté. Il ne veut pas penser à ce qui arriverait dans ce cas, au fait qu'il devrait les quitter tous, laisser sa famille et rentrer dans la police. Beaucoup seraient satisfaits d'être admis d'office dans la police, voire même la Police des Polices. Pas lui.

Il veut la Brigade d'Exploration, et juste la Brigade d'Exploration !

Il a fini ses études, le bac en tout cas, car la Brigade s'occupe du reste. Ils recrutent tôt, les jeunes d'exception. Les autres feront des études pour devenir policiers ou autre ! Eren s'arrache alors encore un peu plus, transpirant de tous ses membres, pour ne pas penser à cela. Faisant une centaine d'abdos pour tenter d'obliger son cerveau de ne penser qu'au nombre qui augmente tout le temps un peu plus. C'est trop douloureux de réfléchir à tout cela : laisser Livaï et Petra… Impossible de ne pas avoir ce pincement au cœur… Il a déjà l'impression d'appartenir à la Brigade, d'avoir sa place… alors si on la lui refuse et qu'il doit partir…

Il se pose par terre, les fesses sur le sol froid et le corps humide de transpiration. Il se couche sur le dos, pour calmer sa respiration rapide. Il entend déjà la voix de Petra lui dire « non mais ça va pas la tête, c'est _le_ truc à attraper la mort ! » mais soupire. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il entend alors un bruit de pas et se dit que c'est sans doute la jeune femme. Il ne prend pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il sait qu'elle va sans doute lui donner un bout de pain. Jusqu'au moment où il entend des talons claquer près de sa tête et se dit que Petra ne fait pas du tout cela.

Il entrouvre les paupières et voit un visage penché au-dessus du sien. A un mètre soixante exactement du sien. Les yeux gris sévères du caporal le fixent froidement et Eren se rassied précipitamment. Son supérieur a un rictus presque méprisant et souffle avec dédain.

— Ça va fainéant, on se repose ? Pas trop dur la vie j'espère ?! C'est sûr que c'est pas avec ça que tu vas être pris dans la Brigade !

— Caporal ! (Il se relève complètement, poussant sur ses genoux et domine avec un peu de fierté de ses dix centimètres de plus son interlocuteur.) Ben je me reposais un peu après mes deux heures de muscu… Vous savez déjà qui va être pris !?

— Et ouais gamin. T'aimerais bien savoir, hein ? Je suis pas caporal pour faire beau – comme toi qui fais genre… – et donc oui je sais si tu es pris ou pas. Mais je sais aussi que c'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à rentrer ou y rester. Donc, si tu veux en faire partie, t'as pas non plus intérêt à faire comme il y a douze ans et attendre qu'on t'aide tout le temps. Et surtout pas te jeter dans les bras des premiers arrivés. Parce que le nom qui nous irait le mieux serait les Brigades d'Intervention. Clair ?

Eren hoche solennellement la tête et se place au garde-à-vous. Avec un dernier regard froid, Livaï l'évite en lui donnant un coup d'épaule qui le fait reculer d'un pas. Le jeune homme regarde son supérieur passer et commencer ses échauffements. Il regarde alors sa montre. Six heures trente. Bon, de toute façon il ne va pas réussir à se concentrer : son caporal est à côté et ne va pas arrêter de le juger en le critiquant – et qui d'ailleurs vient d'enlever son T-shirt pour ne pas le salir, dévoilant une musculature prononcée voire parfaite.

Il se dirige de nouveau vers sa chambre, saisit des vêtements propres et marche vers la salle de vains – seules Hanji et Petra ont douche pour elles seules. Il savoure le jet glacial sur ses épaules puis s'habille après s'être essuyé. Sweat gris et jean décontracté pour le moment.

Il doit retrouver Armin et Mikasa avant la cérémonie. Ils vont se préparer ensemble, s'habiller correctement et le père de la jeune femme les mènera au lieu de la cérémonie.

Eren a donc pris son sac de vêtements – bien pliés et repassés juste avant – avec lui, pour pouvoir se changer là-bas. Il se voit mal passer toute la matinée habillé en pingouin, ce n'est en plus, vraiment pas confortable… Il les rejoint et entre après avoir sonné, mais leurs discussions sont tendues et ils finissent par se mettre devant des films pour éviter de penser, avoir l'esprit vide. Ne pas stresser surtout.

Ils regardent leur montre. C'est l'heure. Les garçons se changent dans la chambre d'amis tandis que Mikasa se changent dans sa chambre. Costumes, cravates et chemises. Tout est parfait, aucun pli, parfaitement ajusté et mis. Ils décident d'aller directement dans le point de rencontre, même s'ils sont légèrement en avance.

Sur le chemin, le trio regarde la route dans la voiture, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe sous leurs yeux. Ils descendent du véhicule, rejoignant la masse grouillante des personnes déjà présentes. Cette masse est constituée d'un mélange de parents et de recrues potentielles. Pleins de ces derniers seront refusés, même si ces personnes sont déjà parmi les meilleures. Beaucoup souhaitent rejoindre la Brigade et peu sont pris.

Des yeux, ils cherchent leurs compagnons. Ils les trouvent dans le groupe Jean, Conny, Sasha, Christa et Ymir. Ils sont réunis et seule la dernière ne semble pas tendue – même Sasha ne grignote pas pour une fois. Jean en costard lance un regard dédaigneux à Eren. Celui-ci s'enflamme immédiatement – le stress n'aidant vraiment pas.

— Quoi ? T'as un problème tête de cheval ? Tu te demandes pourquoi t'es pas si bien foutu et pourquoi les filles te regardent pas ?

— Ha ha ! Fais-moi rire pauvre abruti, je me demande surtout comment un pauvre type comme toi qui chouine tout le temps pourrais rentrer dans la Brigade d'Exploration ! Regarde-toi un peu avant d'espérer, sérieux ! Même la police ne voudrait pas d'une mauviette comme toi !

Leurs poings se lèvent entre eux et leurs yeux lancent des étincelles. Eren veut juste taper jusqu'à oublier, jusqu'à ce que la douleur arrête son inquiétude si puissante. Il veut aussi avoir mal pour arrêter de se ronger les sangs. De tout façon, que sait cet équidé de la Brigade, par rapport à lui ? Lui, il a vécu pendant douze ans dans leurs rangs, il sait comme cela fonctionne. Il jubile aussi déjà de la souffrance que vont endurer les autres tandis que lui sera déjà entraîné.

Les deux garçons se rapprochent dangereusement, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards outrés des parents, ni de leurs amis qui tentent de les empêcher de faire des bêtises. Soudain, alors qu'Eren vient d'éviter avec agilité le poing de Jean en penchant la tête, un homme d'âge moyen et blond et à la fine moustache s'interpose entre eux et les sépare, les poussant chacun sans douceur à un bout de ses bras. Il fixe sévèrement Kirschein puis passe à Jaëger et se fige, surpris.

— Eren ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon petit ? T'as poussé dis donc depuis ces cinq ans ! Je t'ai pas reconnu et je pense que tu te souviens de moi, malgré mes quelques rides. Hannes, l'ami de tes parents…

Oui Eren s'en souvient, il l'a souvent aidé pendant la difficile période suivant la perte de ses parents. Il lui sourit et tend la main, sous les yeux noirs du brun – décidément cet abruti connaît trop de monde important. Les deux s'éloignent légèrement du groupe pour parler et le blond lui explique qu'il est toujours dans la police – la Brigade ce n'est pas pour les père de famille – et qu'il a été gradé. Il est surpris de voir le brun ici, mais finalement se dit que c'est logique : ç'a toujours été son rêve, après tout. La mort de ses parents n'a pas dû améliorer la chose… Il rassure légèrement le gamin : il croit… il _sait_ qu'il va réussir, il connaît sa détermination – et il a vu les muscles sous la chemise : il sait qu'il bosse dur et s'acharne.

Ils parlent un peu, et le cadet apprend que son ami a deux fils de cinq et sept ans, une femme aimante et que tout va bien pour son interlocuteur. Soudain, les bruits assourdissants de voix autour d'eux s'arrêtent, comme si on avait arrêté une radio. Les regards et les corps se tournent vers l'estrade montée au fond de la grande salle. Malgré la taille de la grande salle – et le peu de figurants, vive les familles qui comblent tout l'espace – les gens doivent se serrer dans la pièce.

Un homme aux larges épaules, à l'impressionnante carrure et aux cheveux blonds vient de monter sur la scène. Il se saisit du micro, Livaï à ses côtés, un peu en retrait et les bras croisés sur la poitrine – incorrigible celui-là. Les deux gradés sont vêtus des uniformes. Un frisson parcourt le dos d'Eren, c'est le moment tant attendu, le moment de vérité. Le blond se racle la gorge. Plus un bruit. Pas une mouche.

— Mesdames et messieurs, jeunes prétendants, bienvenue. Je suis le major Erwin, accompagné du caporal Livaï et de la major par intérim Hanji. Nous vous avons testés, observés, et nous avons choisis. Je ne vous cache pas que nombre d'entre vous ne verront du bâtiment que cette partie, et ceux qui seront sélectionnés vont être mis à rude épreuve. Car nous voulons les meilleurs. Nous ne tolérons pas les « passables », nous ne voulons pas des « justes bons ». Nous ne voulons pas non plus des très bons, dont plusieurs ici se vantent d'être et le sont sûrement. Nous acceptons les meilleurs parmi les meilleurs.

» Vous n'en faites pas partie ? Vous pouvez de ce pas faire demi-tour : vous ne serez pas pris, soyez-en assurés. Même certains des meilleurs sélectionnés ne pourront pas supporter le rythme et abandonneront après deux mois à peine. Aucune honte, vous n'êtes simplement pas prêts, pas assez résistants. Et vous ne le serez jamais. La Brigade d'Exploration n'est pas faite pour tout le monde, et ceux qui y sont peuvent s'en vanter à haute voix.

Eren sent ses épaules se tendre au maximum, tandis que tout le reste de son corps se crispe. Fait-il parie des meilleurs ? Sans doute pas. Alors les meilleurs des meilleurs ? Certainement pas… Il sent la main apaisante de Hannes se poser sur son épaule et il lui jette un regard reconnaissant : il a bien besoin d'un peu de soutien en ce moment.

Livaï s'avance vers son supérieur et se met au garde-à-vous. Les prétendants claquent d'un même mouvement uni des talons et placent leur poing droit sur le plexus, tandis que leur bras gauche se met dans le dos. Leur synchronisation est surprenante, remarquable.

— Très bien, tonne la voix grave du major Smith quand Hanji lui donne la feuille, je vais annoncer les noms des sélectionnés.

Le cœur d'Eren se met à battre la chamade, un cheval lancé au grand galop dans sa poitrine. Chaque battement le fait cogner contre sa cage thoracique, résonnant dans tout son corps. Ses oreilles cognent du sang sous haute pression, ses mains sont moites, il ne peut les essuyer sur son pantalon dans cette position. Il ne peut pas bouger du garde-à-vous. Il jette un œil vers les autres prétendants dans les premiers rangs – les parents se sont reculés. Eux aussi sont tendus, le visage fermé. Mais ils n'ont pas le même motif que lui pour rester. Eux n'ont pas déjà leurs marques dans l'élite. Lui si, elle est sa famille même.

Son avenir se joue maintenant et il ne peut rien faire sinon que d'attendre passivement.

— Les sélectionnés dans la Brigade d'Exploration sont… Ackerman Mikasa, Arlet Armin, Braus Sasha, Jaëger Eren, Kirschein Jean, Lenz Christa, Springer Conny, … Ymir, ainsi que Rolz Val et Hyaku Yanko ***2**. Bienvenue dans la Brigade. Soyez fiers : vous avez été sélectionnés. Vous faites partie des meilleurs. Vous _êtes_ les meilleurs.

Comment décrire ce soulagement, cette joie intense qui libère son cœur oppressé ? Lui, sélectionné ?! C'est un rêve, un putain de rêve merveilleux ! Lui, l'un des meilleurs ?! Oauh, son travail acharné a payé ! Bordel, il est pris alors que certaines années personne n'a été pris !

Les larmes de joie montent à ses yeux, il a envie de crier, de sauter dans tout les sens, de faire un câlin à tout les gradés de la Brigade – grave erreur, pense-t-il alors en regardant les trois devant lui. Son regard croise celui anthracite de Livaï. Il y lit presque de l'amusement, et une lueur moqueuse avant qu'il ne le détourne.

Eren n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, de comprendre : il sent soudain un poids sur ses épaules, une main qui s'abat subitement dans son dos et manque de le jeter au sol par sa force et l'effet de surprise. En plus, il lui semble que ses jambes sont du coton. Il se retourne et croise le grand sourire de Jean, puis les autres qui se regroupent tous. Ils se félicitent, les yeux brillants d'émotion et s'encouragent.

Désormais, ils ne sont plus des adversaires, et ils l'ont compris : ils sont des camarades et vont s'entraider. Telle est la mentalité de la Brigade d'Exploration.

Hannes étreint alors le jeune homme à lui en briser les os – ce dernier étouffe et se dit qu'une séance chez l'ostéopathe, après, c'est bien pour remettre tout cela en place ! Il rigole de sa voix bourrue et tape sur l'épaule du jeune adulte – manquant de la lui démettre. Il regarde ensuite les autres et salue Mikasa et Armin. Il est fier d'eux : si on lui avait dit douze ans ou même dix ans plus tôt que ces trois-là rentreraient dans l'unité spéciale de la police, il aurait rigolé, à gorge déployée même.

— Eh, que diriez-vous de fêter ça dans un bar ou une boite de nuit ?

Des acclamations ravies lui répondent. Le groupe et le policier s'y dirigent alors.

Pourtant, Ymir reste légèrement à l'écart, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle regarde le groupe riant et chahuteur de loin, presque avec mépris. Ce regard froid et blasé ne montre pas si elle est soulagée ou même heureuse. Ses pensées sont imperméables sur son visage fermé. Elle observe avec attention le groupe, mais surtout une jeune fille dedans. Christa. Ses yeux noisettes sombres ne la quittent pas. Cette dernière le sent, se tourne vers elle et lui sourit largement.

Un bout du bloc de glace qu'est son cœur fond. Mais la jeune femme isolée a quelque chose d'important à faire, elle doit prévenir ses responsables légaux qu'elle a réussi – même s'ils n'en ont jamais douté. Elle salue son amie de la main et traverse la foule. Elle sort du grand bâtiment, de l'enceinte même de la Brigade, doublant le groupe. Dehors, elle dégaine son portable et compose un numéro qu'elle connaît par cœur. Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, la personne décroche. Sa voix est légèrement déformée par le combiné, mais reconnaissable entre milles. Un frisson lui parcourt le dos.

— Ah, ma chère Ymir, j'attendais ton appel : les jours sont longs là où je suis. J'espère pouvoir te revoir bientôt. Enfin, je suppose que tu es prise… Parfait. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire… Je compte sur toi.

La personne raccroche et la brune range son portable après avoir effacé l'appel. Elle rejoint ensuite ses nouveaux camarades et se mêle à leur groupe. Elle doit se mêler à eux maintenant qu'elle appartient à la Brigade. Son regard brille d'une froide détermination tandis qu'elle se place aux côtés de la petite blonde qui l'attendait.

Hannes les mène au bar d'une boite de nuit et commande à boire pour tous. Ils commencent ensuite à danser, encore bien habillés – faisant un effet très étrange dans la masse des autres danseurs qui les dévisagent. Leurs doutes et rivalités se sont envolés. Car ce soir, tous ces jeunes adultes dormiront dans un lit de la Brigade d'Exploration. Car ils sont désormais équipiers et se protégeront tous les uns les autres.

* * *

X

* * *

Loin de là, dans une cellule ultra-sophistiquée et surveillée, une femme blonde est tranquillement assise sur sa couchette – pas du tout confortable. Son sourire est ironique sur ses lèvres, carnassier même : elle a tout le monde dans la poche. Elle sait manipuler son entourage : si les mots et la douceur ne sont pas efficaces, la force et la violences, elles, le sont. Et elle n'hésite pas à les employer. Elle est douée pour les arts martiaux – son père a eu le temps de les lui apprendre, et en ce moment elle lui en est reconnaissante.

La porte s'ouvre et elle ne regarde même pas le nouveau venu, le sol est bien plus intéressant qu'un petit jeunot amoureux d'elle. Il pose le plat dans la cellule seulement pour cette femme aux cheveux attachés en un chignon et au nez aquilin. Il est déconcerté par sa froideur. Il sait que son cœur appartient à cette femme si mystérieuse nommée Annie. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi elle est dans cette prison, elle lui semble si… pure. Sans doute une erreur de jugement.

Il pose alors la carte à côté du plateau, comme elle le lui a demandé la veille. Il a galéré à l'avoir, alors, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le lui dire, pour tenter d'être félicité, pour capter son regard bleu et pur.

Tellement fascinant.

— Je… j'ai mis la carte… comme vous me l'aviez demandé… mademoiselle. Autre chose ?

— Bien, merci. Rien pour le moment. Disparaissez.

Et alors que la cellule est replongée dans l'obscurité comme la porte se ferme avec un claquement sec et un bip sonore confirmant que l'acier est bien vérouillé, un large sourire brille dans cette pénombre. Un sourire cruel, sadique. Un sourire avide de vengeance, de puissance, de liberté. De sang. Elle rit alors, comme prise de folie.

Tout cela va bientôt être entre ses mains. Eren va souffrir. Non, pas lui directement, elle n'est pas comme ça… C'est trop direct, bien trop… rapide. Un souffrance d'un battement de paupières. Et elle n'aime pas cela.

Non, ce qu'elle prévoit est bien mieux que ça : tout ceux à qui il tient vont mourir sous ses yeux. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Une victime pleurant ses morts. Une victime détruite. Elle les laisse tous comme ça et il ne va pas y faire exception.

* * *

 *** les burprees sont assez difficiles et nécessitent une grande endurance et des capacités. Bon je ne vais quand même pas en faire la description… demandez à votre prof de gym ou quelqu'un qui s'y connaît ;)**

 ***2 des personnages inventés mais vraiment pas importants ! :p**

 **J'adore faire une méchante bien charismatique et tout! J'aime pas les méchants qui ont pas de style! :p Je me suis bien éclatée sur le cauchemar! :D ça vous a un peu fait peur? 0:) :/ N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review!**

 **Bon ben à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre! :D**


	3. Les premiers pas

**Salut tout le monde, je n'avais pas oublié ma fic je vous le promets mais j'ai été un peu débordée! Mais bon, vous voyez, le chapitre 3 est là finalement! XD Bref donc entre les révisions et les passages de bac, j'ai été un peu occupée. Maintenant, plus qu'à attendre les résultats! Je sais pas si je ne stresse pas plus maintenant XD! Sinon, le brevet ça allait? :p**

 **Bon si j'ai mon bac je pourrai écrire plus souvent: j'aurais un nouvel ordi! Enfin! :DDDDD bref. Donc je recommence à écrire maintenant que j'ai plus de temps. Voili voilou!**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Baka-NH: merci merci! 3 tu me manques ma Baka-Hime... :'( et fuwa-chan aussi.**

 **Lilithika: Euh ouais c'était un peu le but! héhé faire flipper les gens j'aime bien! C'est drôle! XD moi, sadique? Non, ce n'est que le début! mouhahahah :DDDD**

 **Bref, bonne lectu~~~re! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Les premiers pas**

— Debout bande de morveux incapables ! Vous êtes censés être les meilleurs, pas les plus bourrés ! Je crois qu'on s'est fait arnaquer sur ce lot, quatre yeux ! Allez, debout !

Eren entrouvre une paupière. Elle lui semble tellement lourde, elle se referme toute seule sans qu'il puisse rien faire contre. La voix de Livaï est trop forte, elle résonne comme des milliers d'échos infinis dans sa tête. Il a mal à l'intérieur de son crâne, il grimace et referme les yeux. Douloureux, dodo. Il se lèvera plus tard, juste un peu plus de temps, c'est tout ce qu'il demande. Sa joue est calée sur un lit, allongé sur le ventre, en étoile de mer bavante. Il entend des ronchonnements à côté de lui. Le matelas penche alors quand la personne bouge… et tombe sur les fesses hors du lit, sur le sol dur. Il n'a même pas la force de rire de l'autre – Jean sans doute vu la voix.

Tellement mal à la tête… Foutue gueule de bois ! Il est raide, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, H.S. pour aujourd'hui, merci de repasser dans quelques heures et d'amener une plaquette entière d'Aspirine ou de Doliprane ! Il a vraiment forcé sur l'alcool et il n'en a pas l'habitude… En fait, il le suppose que c'est ce qu'il a fait : parce qu'il ne se souvient plus de rien du tout en ce qui concerne la fin de la soirée. Le noir total…

Il grommelle. Pas envie de bouger, dodo… Lit moelleux et tiède. Veut pas aller m'entraîner. Pas muscu pour une fois.

Soudain, le matelas semble se pencher tout seul. A un angle de quatre-vingt-dix degré voire plus. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir ou de se rattraper. Ses yeux papillonnent et s'écarquillent par la surprise tandis qu'il glisse et qu'il tente en vain de s'accrocher quelque part. Son dos tape le sol froid et la douleur irradie dans ses vertèbres, accentuée par l'alcool. Gné… C'est vraiment pas gentil ça ! Ses yeux un peu plus ouverts croisent ceux furieux du caporal.

Oups… petit problème là.

Il est d'un coup bien réveillé et se lève d'un coup.

Les autres subissent le même traitement. Le lit à angle fort et la chute sur le sol dur du dortoir. Ils se dirigent sous la douche, véritables zombies – les filles dans une autre chambre et réveillées par Hanji –, pressés par Livaï, impatient. Il les surveille même jusque dans la douche, les dépêchant. Ils ont déjà perdu trop de temps. Quand ils sortent, habillés et propres, Livaï leur annonce qu'ils peuvent aller se faire voir pour un petit déj'. Hanji leur tend néanmoins un verre d'eau avec un comprimé à chacun – trop aimable à elle, vraiment !

Dehors, le soleil brille, haut dans le ciel pour l'heure qu'il est : onze heures. La chaleur est déjà élevée : l'été est bien installé et il doit faire au moins une trentaine de degré minimum. Et dire que le groupe pourrait être en vacances d'été près de la mer à bronzer ou avec des potes, comme tous les autres de leur âge… Et au lieu de ça, le jeune homme les voie bien partis pour une séance d'entraînements bien intensifs, bien épuisants. Il soupire silencieusement en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du caporal. Il voit des bains de boue, des murs à grimper, des cordes, des barres au-dessus d'un bassin rempli de glaise grise.

Et ils ont tous la gueule de bois… Ils sont décidément bien mal barrés. _Très_ mal barrés. Au moins, Eren se dit qu'il va pouvoir leur montrer qu'il a plus l'habitude qu'eux. Bon par contre, toujours aussi fourbu… ça va décidément être dur. Non, il ne va pas laisser tomber maintenant : il fait partie de la Brigade d'Exploration. Et la Brigade d'Exploration ne s'avoue jamais vaincue. Jusqu'à la mort.

Putain de tête de merde qui tambourine et qui pulse douloureusement. Est-ce qu'on lui a mis un marteau-piqueur dedans pendant qu'il dormait ? Quand est-ce que ce foutu antalgique va faire son effet sur son crâne en dangereuse voie d'implosion ? Gné et il va devoir faire ce parcours en le moins de temps possible… Il tente de repousser la douleur et de se concentrer sur la voix d'Hanji qui essaie de leur expliquer le but de l'exercice, enfin le sens dans lequel ils le font parce que ce n'est pas très compliqué à comprendre sinon : entraide et temps minimum. Ramper dans la boue. Souplesse pour grimper, force pour se hisser. OK compréhension, coché ! Mise en place… plus difficile vu son état…

Livaï la coupe finalement alors qu'elle est à la moitié de ses explications.

— Bon, c'est bon Hanji. Ils ont compris je pense, ce ne sont pas des gamins débiles. Sinon… ils ont qu'à ne pas être bourrés comme ça !

OK, ils ont tous compris qu'ils ont intérêts à se bouger les fesses sinon ils sont virés illico, sans remords ni deuxième chance… Bien reçu caporal ! Eren s'avance en premier, il ignore le tambour qui devient de plus en plus _mezzo piano_ dans sa tête… Enfin, quel soulagement.

Il saute sur les barres de métal, se hisse. Les muscles de ses épaules le tirent, mais il avance le premier bras vers la barre suivante. Il l'attrape, se balance avec ses jambes et tout son bassin et passe directement à la prochaine. Il sent le regard de ses camarades sur lui, mais aussi celui des deux formateurs. Dont celui blasé de Livaï aux bras croisés… Il continue d'avancer, sans s'arrêter, ni ralentir, sans prêter gare à l'attention portée sur lui. Ses épaules sont en feu quand il retombe au sol, sur ses pieds, les genoux pliés pour amortir le choc. Il ne perd pas de temps à regarder derrière lui pour voir si ses compagnons le suivent ou non : il continue d'avancer en courant jusqu'à l'épreuve suivante.

Il se jette dans la boue, rampe. La tête cambrée pour pouvoir respirer et ne pas avaler de terre trempée au gout certainement infect. Il se relève à la fin du bassin, alourdi et sale, les mâchoires crispées et commence à grimper sur le mur aux prises délicates.

Enfin, ses camarades avancent et débutent les exercices. Tomber dès le premier est le signe de l'élimination directe. Et… l'un d'eux vient de tomber dans la glaise. Personne n'a besoin de lui expliquer qu'il peut aller se rhabiller : il pleure et fait demi-tour. Rolz Val vient de se faire éliminer. Ils sont maintenant neuf. Les autres continuent d'avancer. La sueur perle sur les fronts, elle humidifie les vêtements, se perd parmi les mottes de boue fraîche. Ce n'est pourtant pas ça qui va ébranler leur froide détermination, pas ça qui va les ralentir. Ils veulent appartenir à la Brigade et iront au bout.

Eren, au sommet du mur, sourit en jetant un œil derrière lui. Il prend ensuite son élan et saute. Il doit s'accrocher à la corde un peu plus loin. Ses mains sales glissent puis réussissent finalement à s'accrocher, se brûlant légèrement la paume. Il se mord la lèvre et un goût de sang emplit sa bouche. Il faut qu'il grimpe cette foutue corde jusqu'aux montants de métal. Pour être pris dans l'équipe finalement, continuer ses entraînements. Il essaie de nouveau et cette fois-ci réussit à se hisser légèrement sans glisser en peu plus vers le bas. Il touche le métal froid avec un sourire triomphant. Il se laisse retomber ensuite au sol et regarde autour de lui. La musculation tous les jours a fini par payer. Il croise le regard froid et gris du caporal qui vient d'appuyer sur le stop du chrono.

Ses camarades sont au niveau de la boue, commençant à grimper le long du mur. Il sourit : Mikasa grimpe déjà le long de la corde. Elle sera à ses côtés pour le futur. Il serre les mâchoires en voyant qu'il manque déjà un des sélectionnés. Il espère tant qu'Armin pourra rester avec eux ! La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres a atterri à ses côtés et lui sourit. Leurs mains se serrent, leurs doigts s'entremêlent brièvement avant de se lâcher et de rester côte à côte…

Jean les rejoint alors, suivi des autres. Christa et Armin sont les derniers, haletants et épuisés. Mais au moins sont-ils là. Il faut qu'ils prennent l'habitude, qu'ils soient plus endurants s'ils veulent rester. Hanji les rejoint alors, tout sourire et applaudissant.

— Voilà mes petits, la première épreuve est terminée. Un de moins parmi vous ! Vous êtes neuf ! Bon, les épreuves continuent demain. J'espère que vous êtes bons aux armes ou sur un ordi ! Ça déterminera votre prochaine affectation. En attendant, le major Erwin veut vous voir – profitez après pour repérer les lieux et vous entraîner tant que vous êtes tranquilles !

Eren s'approche de son supérieur et sourit.

— Vous voyez, contrairement à ce que vous aviez dit, j'ai été pris et j'ai réussi les premières épreuves !

— Mm. Crois pas que ce sera toujours aussi simple, gamin ! T'es pas encore pris dans une escouade, OK !

Le jeune adulte sent son sang bouillir dans ses veines tandis que l'homme s'en va : il pourrait au moins le féliciter, ça ne lui arracherait pas la bouche. Il ne lui demande quand même pas de l'encourager ! Ça ne tue pas, quoi ! Une simple phrase d'encouragement, c'est si dur ?! Il serre les mâchoires mais se dirige avec les autres vers la cantine. Le major les attend après le repas. Mikasa pose une main sur son épaule pour le calmer : il ne doit pas y prêter attention, aux commentaires du caporal. Ce dernier semble faire exprès de le mettre hors de lui, comme pour tester ses limites. Il ne l'avait jamais autant fait auparavant…

Le repas passe rapidement, ils en profitent pour faire plus connaissance. Jean et Eren manquent une ou deux fois de se battre, mais sont séparés par les yeux foudroyants de la femme aux cheveux courts et sombres. Manger dans la même salle que les Brigadiers est un honneur pour les autres, tandis que lui… c'est une habitude. Petra s'avance même vers lui et lui sourit gentiment. Elle lui demande des nouvelles sur son entraînement.

Conny manque alors de s'étouffer en la regardant béatement et en oubliant de respirer. Cette dernière sourit timidement et repart avec son escouade, sa conversation avec son protégée terminée.

Ymir tape violemment dans le dos du garçon toujours émerveillé et la bouche ouverte. Eren lui jette un regard amusé et lui apprend :

— Tu sais qu'elle a onze ans de plus que toi ? T'as vraiment aucune chance mon gars.

— Dis pas ça ! T'as vu son sourire ? Je suis sûr qu'elle en pince pour moi ! Ô Petra Ral, déesse de ma joie, soleil de mon cœur, tu illumines la…

— Tais-toi ! J'ai horreur des romantiques et des amoureux transis qui pleurent !

Ymir le coupe sèchement et lui donne une violente claque sur l'arrière du crâne. Ce dernier proteste vivement en se le frottant et en grimaçant. Son front a manqué de taper le bord de la table avec la force de sa camarade. Ne plus se mettre à côté de cette folle qui n'aime pas le romantisme, noté ! La tablée se moque alors de lui. Il lève les yeux au ciel et finit son repas en écoutant la vie des autres.

Enfin, ils se lèvent tous d'un même mouvement et se dirigent vers le bureau du major. La tension et le stress sont palpables. Tous se demandent ce que veut le supérieur si sévère. Va-t-il tous les disqualifier, les considérants comme trop faibles ? Car, il est bien trop tôt pour la répartition des escouades. Les cœurs palpitent rapidement, les regards se croisent, inquiets. Eren tente de se persuader que ce n'est rien, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiet : est-ce ce dont le prévenait Livaï ? Ce dernier veut-il jouer les oiseaux de malheur ?

La porte du bureau est fermée. Après un regard, Sasha est désignée pour toquer à la porte. Ils attendent la permission et rentrent dans le bureau. Un à un, ils se mettent en ligne devant le bureau et se mettent au garde-à-vous, le menton haut. La fenêtre projette une ombre sur leur major, formant un contre-jour qui le rend plus impressionnant encore. Menaçant même. Pourtant, malgré la lumière éblouissante, ils peuvent distinguer un visage fermé, sans la moindre trace de sourire.

— Bienvenue, vous êtes les meilleurs déjà. Vous avez été sélectionnés et c'est un exploit. Vous n'avez pas été éliminés lors des premières sélections. Mais ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut vous relâcher : vous allez être testés dans différents domaines. Ceux qui ne correspondront pas aux attentes seront tout bonnement éliminés. La ligne droite avant d'appartenir à la Brigade. J'espère que nous nous reverrons : la prochaine fois, ce sera sans doute pour vous donner vos uniformes définitifs, ainsi que vos plaques. Sinon pour vous dire de prendre vos affaires et de ne plus espérer rentrer dans notre élite. Bon courage, rompez, et faites de votre mieux.

Les recrues un peu surprises hochent la tête et sortent. Il voulait juste leur dire ça ?! Merci la pression ! Enfin… au moins la soirée est à eux. Par contre, vu l'état de fatigue, mieux vaut se coucher tôt et éviter de sortir pour ce soir ! Eren hésite à téléphoner à Hannes et se dit qu'il le fera plus tard. Ils ont passé les premières épreuves grâce… à de l'aspirine et pas question de recommencer ! Hors, connaissant son ami, il le voudra certainement.

Livaï est censé s'occuper de la visite, mais il fait signe à Eren de commencer : une affaire urgente à régler. Un vol dans le centre-ville. Les recrues ruminent : ils ne peuvent pas y aller. Mais dans une semaine ils pourront. Après tous ces entraînements, ils iront sur le terrain. Il leur suffit de tendre la main pour toucher leur objectif. Une bouffée d'espoir les fait sourire triomphalement. Les voleurs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

La visite finie et le repas avalé, tous tombent dans leur lit sans même tenter de grappiller du temps après l'extinction des lumières – ils éteignent même avant l'heure. Demain, ils seront prêts à faire mieux qu'aujourd'hui.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Eren ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Il regarde autour de lui pour se repérer dans la nuit : tous ses camarades sont encore profondément endormis. Il jette alors un coup d'œil au réveil à côté de lui. 5. 03. Largement l'heure de se lever. Il enfile par-dessus son boxer de nuit un pantalon de sport et part en salle de musculation. Il ne va pas se relâcher, comme le leur a conseillé Erwin. Il ouvre doucement la porte et la retient derrière lui pour qu'elle se clenche sans bruit…

La porte du dortoir des femmes s'ouvre alors en même temps et une silhouette se faufile vers lui, l'apercevant au dernier moment. Sans mot, les deux ombres se dirigent vers les escaliers et allument la lumière quand ils sont sûrs que personne ne va la voir. Eren se fige un instant : il a cru pendant un moment que c'était sa sœur, mais en fait, il s'agit d'Ymir. Les yeux bruns de cette dernière le fixent froidement et il avale presque avec difficulté sa salive. Il décide de s'entraîner comme si de rien n'était. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut de son côté. Cela ne les perturbera pas.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtent et le jeune homme lui demande gentiment :

— Pourquoi en fait tu veux appartenir à la Brigade d'Exploration ?

— Je te pose des questions, moi ? Parce que je le veux, c'est mon rêve : rétablir la justice. J'ai été abandonnée par ma mère, mon père est un inconnu et je suis restée dans un orphelinat tout mon enfance…

Sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de comprendre sa réaction, elle se relève vivement et disparaît de la salle sans un regard en arrière. Le brun soupire : quel mystère celle-là ! Il essaie simplement de lui parler, de briser la glace entre eux. De devenir son ami. Il n'a pourtant rien demandé de secret défense ! Il regarde ensuite sa montre et sursaute, paniquant à moitié : il doit se dépêcher, dans cinq minutes il doit être dans la cantine et ensuite aller aux entraînements ! Il pique alors un sprint – finissant son entraînement –, escalade les marches et fonce dans les dortoirs. Il y lance un bonjour à ses amis debout et changés qui discutent. Il s'habille correctement en coup de vent – pas le temps pour une douche, alors le déodorant ça suffira. Il enfile finalement sa veste avec les deux matraques croisées sur le blason dorsal.

Au moment où il tire sur le bas du T-shirt sur son pantalon, le caporal ouvre sèchement la porte. Il les fixe de son regard gris et froid et remarque alors que tous sont déjà prêts. Les camarades se réjouissent secrètement dès qu'il a le dos tourné de son expression encore plus blasée et du plissement de paupières qu'il a sensiblement eu. Ils lèvent les pouces entre eux et se jettent des clins d'œil : il n'a pas pu les engueuler, c'est pas mal comme début de journée. Ils mangent alors, bavardant une fois de plus de tout et de rien. C'est ainsi qu'ils se connaîtront mieux et qu'ils pourront renforcer leur camaraderie.

Leurs supérieurs sont sur des tables à côté, sans faire attention à eux.

Le repas fini, un dénommé Mike s'avance vers eux en reniflant avec scepticisme – décidément ne pas montrer de sentiment humain est une généralité dans la Brigade !

— Bonjour, futures recrues. Je me nomme Mike, je suis le responsable en chef du service informatique. Je suppose que vous savez qu'il y a trois catégories de la Brigade d'Exploration : ordis – nous renseignons ceux sur le terrain et trouvons pirateurs et autres –, enquêtes – le terrain donc –, et l'élite de tir – qui peut très bien s'intégrer dans le terrain. Bon, on vous a, au moins, mis au courant qu'il y a des épreuves aujourd'hui pour savoir dans quelle division on va vous affecter… Non ?! Bon, tant pis alors, vous l'êtes maintenant. Allez, en route, c'est avec moi que vous commencez !

Il renifle encore un grand coup puis leur fait signe de la main de le suivre. Le groupe obéit docilement et arrive dans une pièce à la lumière presque feutrée – faisant ricaner Jean qui s'imagine des choses et qui se prend un coup de poing de la part de Sasha et de Christa. Ils avancent d'un pas et la vitre opaque qui leur masquait la vue est dépassée. Devant eux, une quarantaine d'ordinateurs, faisant défiler des lignes de codes. Des hommes et deux femmes, tous en chemise, tapent frénétiquement sur des claviers. Sur l'énorme écran central, un blason qui tourne sur lui-même, semblable aux ailes de la Brigade, mais à la place de celles-ci, des roses rouges.

La bouche d'Armin et de Conny se décrochent. Ouah, décidément les citoyens ne voyaient qu'une partie de l'iceberg !

Mike tape alors dans ses mains pour récupérer leur attention.

— Bien ! Donc voilà l'endroit où nous travaillons… Pas mal, hein ? Donc vous allez faire des programmes sur des ordinateurs – pour ceux qui n'y connaissent rien, essayez d'utiliser les trucs appris au lycée ! Bon courage, les instructions et votre objectif sont écrits sur les écrans. Vous avez une heure devant vous pour faire ce qu'on vous demande ! Allez, quand vous voulez, le chrono est mis en route quand vous appuyez sur la souris.

Eren s'installe, perplexe devant l'écran : on ne l'avait jamais prévenu de cela. Il jette un regard sur les lignes de texte et les instructions sur son écran, puis ses autres camarades : il n'y a que lui qui ne comprend rien à ce charabia ? Ah non, tête de cheval aussi… Bon pas très réconfortant… Euh… Mikasa ? En train de tapoter et de réfléchir. Flûte. Armin ? Véritable cinglé sur le clavier : ses doigts virevoltent avec élégance, courent sur les touches sans discontinuer. Des lignes de code s'alignent toutes vertes. Ah apparemment il a fini : il lève la main, et… il a tout juste vu le hochement de tête impressionné de leur instructeur. Hum… Conny ? Il ne s'en sort pas trop mal…

Eren soupire, « _espérons qu'on ne doit pas être bon à cela pour être pris sinon je suis vraiment dans la mouise !_ »

Enfin, les épreuves sont finies : Mike lève la main et les écrans s'éteignent d'un coup. Pour ce domaine en tout cas l'histoire est close et belle et bien foutue. Il sort, découragé de la pièce… le voilà bien dans la mouise et jusqu'au cou ! Petra l'attend devant la porte et se place devant lui, s'inquiétant de son état et demandant des nouvelles. Il lui répond mornement qu'il n'y connaissait vraiment rien et il voit son sourire. Un sourire à la fois désolé et amusé. Cela intrigue le jeune homme.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Eren : je vais te confier un truc : le caporal lorsqu'on a voulu former ce groupe et savoir à quelle affectation on l'assignerait, eh bien… Il s'est totalement planté à l'épreuve et apparemment il est même sorti au bout de deux minutes !

Elle rit doucement et cela détend légèrement Eren, faisant remonter sensiblement le bord de ses lèvres : si même le meilleur d'entre eux s'est loupé à cette épreuve… alors peut-être peut-il oser espérer… Elle pose ensuite la main sur son épaule et lui sourit franchement, les yeux a demi-fermés de sincérité.

— T'en fais pas : toutes les épreuves sont indépendantes. Tu vas réussir dans l'une d'entre elles au minimum. Ce n'est que la première. Sois juste bon dans les deux autres ! Allez, bonne chance. Bon ap' on se retrouve plus tard. Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé après, OK ?!

Elle repart ensuite avec son groupe, lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Elle l'a attendu pour avoir un rapport. Cela fait chaud au cœur à Eren. Celui-ci rejoint alors lui aussi les nouvelles recrues, souriant à son amie d'enfance qui l'attend. Ils s'entraînent tous les deux légèrement aux abdos, sans pour autant se fatiguer. Cet aprèm, après le repas, ils passeront tous « la scène de crime » - chercher des indices en le moins de temps possible – et même le tir.

Stressant. Le jeune homme imagine déjà le poids de l'arme dans ses mains, le froid de la crosse qui glace ses doigts. Son cœur accélère subitement, sans prévenir, l'air semble alors lui manquer. Il halète et appuie sa main sur le mur, l'autre sur son torse. Tout tourne autour de lui. Il voit le canon noir d'un flingue devant ses yeux. Mikasa s'approche de lui, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui arrive à son ami tout à coup ? L'air fuit les poumons de ce dernier.

Il revoit ses parents, leur mort devant ses yeux. Ces armes qu'il va devoir prendre dans ses mains, celles qui ont tué ses parents. Il va devoir tirer avec, blesser avec, tuer avec. Tuer. Tout semble se refermer autour de lui, sur lui. Ce noir du canon qui semble l'envelopper et lui dire qu'il va mourir, étouffer ici. Tout semble être fait pour l'emprisonner et le faire suffoquer. Non putain non, pas une crise de panique, pas des larmes maintenant. Putain il doit être bon au tir, pouvoir saisir une arme pour rester dans la Brigade d'Exploration ! Sinon il ne pourra se vanter que d'avoir passé la première épreuve. Il ne doit pas faire une crise. Tellement pitoyable. Et ces larmes… si débiles. Tellement faible. Il n'a pas changé depuis ces douze ans. Merde, à quoi ont servi ses entraînements ?!

Il donne un grand coup de poing rageur dans le mur. Il doit se reprendre bordel !

Une main se pose doucement sur son épaule et le fait tourner légèrement vers sa propriétaire. Mikasa le regarde affectueusement et le tire vers elle. Il ne peut pas résister et se fait entraîner vers elle. Le front du jeune adulte se pose sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, s'enfouit dans son cou quand elle le tire encore un peu vers elle. Les larmes dévalent alors ses joues, avec de gros sanglots bruyants. Putain comme c'est pitoyable ! Il ne l'a jamais autant été. Elle caresse doucement ses cheveux et cale sa joue contre son oreille.

— Chut, Eren. Chut… Ne t'en fais pas : tout va bien. Je suis là, tu ne risques rien. Annie est en prison, Reiner et Bertholt sont morts. Les armes ne sont pas destinées à tuer mais à dissuader.

Les sanglots s'espacent progressivement, après quelques minutes, et ses épaules s'affaissent mollement. Il sèche ses yeux et se dirige vers la cantine, attrapant en passant la main de la jeune femme. Il s'en veut d'être si faible, d'être un poids pour elle, d'avoir cédé devant elle. C'est ridicule… Maintenant il a un mal de tête à cause des larmes versées. Pff… Il espère que les autres ne verront pas ses yeux. Peu de chance. Il soupire et s'assied à leur table, face à la brune. Leurs camarades les rejoignent peu de temps après.

Ils parlent de ce matin et de l'après-midi. Eren ne dit rien, plongé dans son assiette, à en remuer légèrement le contenu de son assiette. Mikasa sourit tristement, il va s'en sortir. Il _doit_ s'en sortir, pas la laisser seule !

Livaï vient alors les chercher quand ils finissent la dernière bouchée et les amène à la salle d'entraînement au tir. Les règles ? Tirer au centre de la cible à vingt mètre, le plus possible. Facile ? Hum…

Le caporal leur tend un pistolet à chacun d'entre eux. Leurs mains se referment sur la crosse froide de l'arme. Le chien de protection est abaissé et ils se placent entre les vitres, enfilant un casque sur leurs oreilles. Ils ont le droit à huit balles. Huit balles pour montrer de quoi ils sont capables. Mais la main du brun tremble, sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Impossible de viser correctement. Cette panique qui recommence en lui, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

— _Tss_ , gamin, si tu ne peux pas tirer avec un flingue, casses toi maintenant et ne va même pas dans la police ! Lance acerbement Livaï en le remarquant.

Non, Eren ne peut pas abandonner son rêve maintenant, il a trop travaillé pour ! Pas laisser tout cela à mi-chemin ! Il sent le regard foudroyant et ombrageux du supérieur sur ses épaules. Ses doigts se stabilisent alors, il ne va pas faire cette fierté à celui qui le rabaisse continuellement depuis peu. Il contracte alors l'index droit sur la détente. Non, il ne fera pas le plaisir au caporal de quitter la Brigade d'Exploration. _Bam_. Presque au centre.

 _Bam._ Encore manqué.

Six fois encore. Une seule dans le centre, mais les autres ne sont pas si loin ! Pas trop mal pour le premier contact et après avoir vaincu sa peur.

Il se tourne vers la cible de Mikasa et ouvre la bouche en grand : huit au centre, presque exactement au même endroit. Ouah, son avenir est tracé ! L'élite de tir l'accueillera les bras ouverts. Tous les autres sont aussi étonnés que lui : c'est tellement rare, tellement… peu probable ! Elle est vraiment surdouée. Des membres d'escouade viennent même pour vérifier les dires. Eren s'approche de Mikasa et la félicite chaudement. Au moins, elle, est sûre d'avoir une place. Les larmes montent à ses yeux et il sort.

De toute façon, il reste une dernière épreuve et il n'est même pas certain de pouvoir la réussir… Avoir une place ? Il en doute de plus en plus. Ce domaine est-il réellement fait pour lui ? Il n'a même pas envie de passer la prochaine épreuve. Pourquoi y aller alors qu'il sait qu'il va se louper ?

D'un pas douloureux, il range son casque, pose le flingue devant lui et sort de la salle. La tête basse, il ne jette pas un regard à ses camarades. Trop blessant. Il croise cependant le regard gris et blasé de son caporal en sortant. Il détourne les yeux. Il n'a pas la force en ce moment d'entendre ses moqueries, pas le courage de redresser fièrement le menton et de lui rendre ce dédain trop évident pour lui. Il veut juste… la paix. Être seul pour les quelques minutes jusqu'à la dernière épreuve. Cette épreuve qu'il va sans doute, encore une, louper.

— Tss, tu sais, gamin, s'il y avait un truc que j'appréciais chez toi, c'était que tu n'abandonnais jamais. Tu t'es jeté sur moi, douze ans auparavant, dans mes bras, sans même me connaître. Tu l'as fait comme si tu me promettais de te battre plus tard, de ne jamais abandonner ou baisser les bras. Malgré ce que tu as vu, malgré ton traumatisme. C'est peut-être pour cela que je t'ai pris sous notre aile. Parce que je pensais que tu pouvais avoir du potentiel. Alors comme tu abandonnes maintenant, je me dis que je me suis peut-être trompé, que je t'ai mal jugé. Surestimé. Dommage, gamin, je suis déçu.

Le caporal pousse alors sur son pied et se décolle vivement du mur, ses bras se décroisent alors. Il tourne le dos et part en direction de la salle suivante, pour préparer l'examen. Ses paroles font l'effet d'une décharge électrique à Eren. C'est vrai, il n'a plus qu'une chance et il va se donner à fond. De toute façon, il n'a jamais voulu être un geek ou un snipper ! Non, il veut être sur le terrain, avec un chien à ses côtés. Comme Livaï, comme Petra. Il veut que, où qu'ils soient en ce moment, ses parents soient fiers de lui.

La prochaine épreuve consiste à relever des indices ? Laissez-le faire ! Il va gérer. Il se le promet.

D'un pas décidé, il se dirige rapidement vers la salle d'examen, ses camarades sur les talons. Ses épaules se sont redressées, sa crise de panique est oubliée. Ils rentrent tous ensemble quand on le leur autorise. Tout semble alors se dérouler dans le lointain pour le jeune homme. Il voit ses mouvements comme si ce n'étaient pas les siens. Pourtant il est conscient dans sa tête. Ses yeux vifs et aiguisés repèrent des indices que les autres ne voient pas, centré sur Petra au centre de la pièce qui fait la morte, la langue sortie – ce qui semble totalement déconcentrer Conny qui ne cherche même pas à trouver des indices et reste planté devant elle, il tente même de l'embrasser pour la réveiller.

Lui, s'éloigne, trouve la douille, la met dans un petit sac et le ferme. Il le tend ensuite à Livaï. Il trouve alors des marques de lutte, et l'arme du crime, cachée derrière un meuble.

Quand les examinateurs disent que tout a été trouvé, Petra se relève et croise le regard de son protégé. Ses yeux bruns pétillent d'un mélange de joie et de fierté. Les épaules de ce dernier se redressent légèrement. De l'espoir. De l'espoir brûle délicieusement dans son cœur, se propageant dans ses veines et tout son corps. A-t-il enfin saisi sa chance ?

Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres tandis que tous se regroupent, au garde-à-vous. Hanji les passe en revue, derrière ses lunettes.

— Bien, bon travail à vous tous. Ces épreuves n'ont pas toujours été aisées mais vous avez tenu le coup. Bravo. Rompez. Les résultats sont dans deux jours. D'ici là, profitez pour certains d'entre vous, de votre dernier week-end complet et tranquille. Les autres, savourez le fait d'appartenir encore à la Brigade d'Exploration. Enfin, bon week-end à vous tous et à dans deux jours. Reposez-vous bien.

Elle sourit et ils ne savent pas si ce dernier est provocant, menaçant ou juste… flippant. Qui dans leur équipe va être pris ?

* * *

~X~

* * *

La femme blonde dans sa cellule se saisit de son téléphone. Le dernier Iphone, un petit plaisir personnel. Ses doigts aux ongles bien manucurés tapotent l'écran et celui-ci s'allume. Un fond d'écran avec un paysage. Le centre d'une ville, avec un fond le bâtiment de la Brigade d'Exploration.

Elle sourit cruellement. Bientôt elle sera devant, bientôt elle pourra torturer Eren par ses proches et leur faire payer pour toutes ses années de prison. Elle aura sa vengeance dans peu de temps. Cela ne va pas tarder à commencer même.

Elle va dans ses contacts et saisit l'un des six numéros. Deux sonneries et une voix à l'autre bout du fil lui répond. Une voix d'homme lui répond.

— Annie ? Quel plaisir d'entendre ta voix… Alors ? Que dois-je faire ? Je suppose que je mets le plan en marche.

— Oh oh oh, rigole-t-elle doucement, oui mon cher ami. Oui, le plan. Mais pas le final, fais-le souffrir un peu plus. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. A plus tard, K. La prochaine fois que je te parlerai je serais sans doute en face de toi !

Elle raccroche et sourit une fois de plus. Elle se lève alors de son lit peu confortable et s'étire un bon coup, tirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle respire un grand coup. Bientôt elle sera libre. Bientôt elle se vengera et tous entendront parler d'elle.

— Livaï, tu seras bientôt de nouveau en face de moi. Et à ce moment, j'attendrai tes excuses. Je veux vous voir perdre, toi et Eren, vis proches. Vous allez souffrir, tous !

* * *

 **Je vois bien Annie faire bouhahaha vous êtes tous sous mon emprise! Mouhahaha! Héhé petit délire quand les nerfs se détendent! :p**

 **Et oui, la suite, ben ça promet! 0;)**

 **Bon, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review!**


	4. La Brigade

**Yo, me revoilou! J'ai pu écrire un peu ces jours-ci! :p bref donc voilà ce chap, un peu plus petit que les autres, mais normalement il devait aller dans le chap 3 - mais je me suis dit que ça faisait vraiment énorme... :/**

 **Bon, réponse aux reviews:**

 **Fuwa-Chan: qui d'autre me harcèlerait pour la suite? :p qui d'autre en cours me dit "CONTINUE!"? :p ;) bon je t'aime quand même ma Fuwa d'amour! 3**

 **Baka-NH: spéciale dédicace pour toi, merci à toi pour les prénoms des chiens!**

 **Merci aussi à ceux qui follow et qui aime!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La Brigade**

 _2 jours plus tard_

Ce « week-end » est le plus long qu'Eren a jamais vécu. Il se rappelle que, l'année dernière, en terminale, il pestait contre ces _seulement_ quarante-huit heures de repos où il devait travailler comme un fou – et où il n'arrivait même pas à sortir avec ses potes – et qui étaient vraiment trop courtes. Et maintenant, il proteste car c'est trop long. Ah, cette foutue ironie du destin… Un peu plus, et on croirait au karma !

A huit heures pile, en ce lundi matin, tous sont déjà là, devant les grilles de la Brigade d'Exploration, à attendre qu'elles ouvrent. Bizarrement personne n'a eu du mal à se réveiller mais plutôt du mal à dormir. La tension est forte. Leurs parents sont également là, pour les soutenir et savoir s'ils vont être pris. Tous sont bien habillés – costards et cravates et robes pour les filles –, et soufflent lourdement de stress. Ils tentent de souffler longuement pour faire descendre la pression mais c'est dur, leurs épaules sont des blocs de béton. Ymir semble pourtant détendue et tente de faire rire Christa.

Comment décrire ce stress si intense qui pèse sur leur tête ? Pas évident. Pour faire simple, il est pire encore que lors des premières sélections. La chance est à portée de leur main, il leur faut un petit centimètre et ils sont dans la Brigade dont ils ont toujours rêve, mais en en même temps, ce centimètre est si grand, si loin. Infranchissable pour eux seuls. Aucun d'eux ne veut abandonner maintenant mais tous ne vont pas être pris. Ils le savent et ils craignent que ce soit eux. Comme quand on apprend que certaines notes sont en-dessous de la moyenne et que l'on se sent visé avant de connaître sa note. Les cœurs palpitent.

Le major vient alors ouvrir, en prenant son temps de son pas si… militaire et régulier, et les invite à entrer avant de refermer les grilles derrière eux. Les mains sont moites et les visages sont graves. Le stress est palpable entre eux. Pour certains, c'est la dernière fois qu'ils passeront l'entrée dans ce sens. Eren se retient de justesse de ne pas presser l'homme à l'imposante carrure devant lui, de ne pas lui dire de se dépêcher un peu plus. Bon Dieu, ce qu'il aimerait savoir s'il est pris, là, maintenant. Ne plus vivre ce stress atroce. Savoir s'il va pouvoir rester ou non, avec sa famille. Purée, mais pourquoi ne marche-t-il pas plus vite, il peut pourtant avoir une grande amplitude, il le fait exprès ou quoi ?!

Un gout de sang emplit alors sa bouche : il a mordu sa lèvre inférieure trop fort.

Ils rentrent dans la même salle que celle où ils ont appris qu'ils étaient sélectionnés. Est-ce que cette fois-ci il aura autant de chance ? Est-ce que cette fois-ci encore il pourra sauter dans les airs au cou de ses amis ? Les Brigadiers sont tous là – toutes les élites –, habillés de leur uniforme, la cape et également la casquette. Les gradés portent même leur décoration et tous se dressent fièrement, au garde-à-vous. Ce poing unanimement sur leur cœur, cela donne des frissons aux potentielles recrues. Erwin aussi porte l'uniforme complet mais ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Il monte dignement les marches de l'estrade. Il s'approche du micro et sa bouche s'ouvre lentement.

Les probables recrues sont entourées des élites de polices, des meilleurs soldats / policiers de leur patrie. Pour famille témoin de sa victoire ou de sa défaite, Eren a appelé Hannes – comme Petra et Livaï ne pouvaient pas venir. L'homme a accepté avec plaisir et fierté et se tient en ce moment à ses côtés, un peu en retrait. Le cœur du jeune homme palpite douloureusement, résonnant jusque dans ses tympans. _Boum Boum_. Sa jugulaire saille avec le flux trop important de sang. Si cela continue, ses veines vont sans doute exploser et il va faire une hémorragie interne. Ses mâchoires sont contractées au pont de lâcher. Respirer lentement. Inspirer quatre secondes, expirer quatre secondes. Diminuer le rythme cardiaque et donc la tension.

La voix du gradé blond résonne dans la salle – quatre-vingt personnes en tout, dont cinquante Brigadiers environ. L'écho semble se répercuter sur les murs beiges et en augmenter l'importance et le timbre grave.

— Cette année, commence-t-il en les regardant tours à tours, nous avons eu l'honneur et le plaisir d'accueillir provisoirement dans nos ranges des jeunes. Pour les tester, voir leurs limites, leur relation. Et cette année, ces jeunes avaient un fort potentiel. Nous avons été surpris, bluffés même. Sur dix, il en reste encore neuf malgré les épreuves. C'est du jamais vu. Néanmoins, je dois vous dire que vous ne resterez pas tous malgré vos compétences. Le choix a été fait.

Il respire et il semble à Eren que cette inspiration dure une éternité ! Pourvu que son pauvre cœur ne fasse pas une crise cardiaque ! Se calmer, attendre les résultats tranquillement, ne rien laisser paraître.

— Je vais maintenant annoncer les nouveaux membres. Ceux qui auront l'honneur d'entendre leur nom s'avanceront et recevront la marque de la propriété à la Brigade. Bien, commençons. Elite informatique. J'ai l'honneur de demander Armin Arlett et Conny Springer. Bienvenue dans la Brigade d'Exploration. Nos rangs vous accueillent avec fierté.

Les deux sélectionnés s'avancent, enivrés de joie et surpris à la fois. Ils n'arrivent pas encore à réaliser de l'honneur qu'on leur fait. Le major leur serre la main et leur tend une cape à chacun, au blason composé de roses rouges. Ils l'attachent à leur cou avec un sourire jusqu'aux deux oreilles. Cette victoire est la leur, après tout ce temps, ils ont travaillé extrêmement dur pour l'obtenir. Ils ont réussi.

Les mains du brun qui patiente avec de plus en plus de difficultés sont toujours moites, il les essuie discrètement sur son pantalon. La nervosité monte en lui comme un poison de plus en plus puissant. Il n'arrive pas à se détendre. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, ses narines frémissent. Eren a tout simplement peur et il jette des petits regards en direction de ses autres camarades. Son pouls est filant et irrégulier, manque des battements.

— Elite de tir. Nous acceptons Mikasa Ackerman, Christa Lenz et Ymir. Félicitations.

Ils recommencent la manœuvre, couverte du vacarme d'applaudissements. Les trois filles s'avancent vers leur supérieur, lui serrent la main le remercie et rejoignent l'élite de tir dans les nombreuses exclamations et accueils joyeux. _Punaise, s'il n'est pas pris dans la prochaine élite, il ne le sera jamais_ , stresse encore plus Eren. Il n'y a pas de seconde chance ! Ce temps qu'ils prennent pour rejoindre le chef de l'élite – Erwin – semble être énorme pour Eren.

— Elite de terrain. Sasha Braus, Eren Jaëger et Jean Kirshtein. J'ajoute que Sasha et Jean seront dans l'escouade d'Hanji, quant à Eren, il sera dans celle de Livaï. Navré, Hyaku Yanko, vous n'êtes pas sélectionné. C'était un plaisir, j'espère partagé, que de vous avoir momentanément eu dans nos rangs. La police sera ravie de vous avoir dans ses rangs ou même l'armée.

Un rêve encore se dit Eren. Un putain de rêve merveilleux. C'est un rêve formidable éveillé et qui lui convient en ce moment parfaitement. Son nom a été annoncé dans l'élite de terrain. Il a été pris avec ses amis. Il est dans l'escouade de Livaï, avec Petra ! Il ne va pas quitte sa famille, il a envie de pleurer de soulagement de remercier le major et de tomber dans les bras de son équipe. D'ailleurs, son nouveau groupe s'approche de lui et Livaï lui tend personnellement sa cape et un pistolet. Il enfile avec un mélange d'honneur et de joie le tissu vert sombre sur ses épaules. Il se sent si… ravi. Son cœur semble flotter dans son corps. Ces ailes de la Justice dans son dos, il semble qu'elles lui chauffent le dos et le cœur. Ses deux couleurs qu'il porte si fièrement. Ses épaules sont hautes et son menton, relevé.

Ses équipiers l'entourent, Petra, Erd, Auro, Gunther. Ils lui sourient et il se sent bien. A sa place entre eux. Ses nouveaux camarades avec lesquels il va travailler dans le futur sont eux aussi avec le responsable de leur élite ou escouade. Un sourire brillant, lumineux et radieux brille sur leurs lèvres. Unanimement. Comment ne pas être heureux quand ils sont sélectionnés dans la voie de leur choix ?

Eren sent alors un coup de coude dans son épaule qui le sort de ses pensées. Il grimace douloureusement, ce n'était pas très doux comme réveil. Le sourire béat disparaît légèrement de ses lèvres sans pour autant pouvoir totalement disparaître. Il se tourne alors vers… le caporal. Celui-ci a ses yeux bleus anthracite fixés sur le brun. Un frisson le dos de ce dernier. Il ne sait pas si ce regard est heureux, fier ou juste effrayant. Comme d'habitude, Livaï est indéchiffrable.

— Je te préviens gamin, tu es dans mon équipe seulement parce que je veux te surveiller, être sûr que tu vas bien être à la hauteur, OK ? J'ai aussi été obligé parce que l'équipe de quatre yeux était complète. Ne t'y trompes pas, sale gosse, et ne vas pas te faire des films en pensant que c'est parce que tu es le plus fort. Compris, Jaëger ? Ah, une dernière chose : je vous préviens, si vous allez vous bourrer la gueule ce soir, je vous mets une pâtée bien en règle demain. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

— Tu parles, ricane Erd en tapant l'épaule d'Eren et en lui chuchotant cela discrètement pour que leur supérieur ne l'entende pas, il a demandé explicitement à Erwin de t'avoir dans son escouade parce que tu es le meilleur des sélections de cette élite !

Le noiraud s'éloigne alors, ignorant – et tant mieux pour Erd – le commentaire de son subordonné à la nouvelle recrue, leur tournant le dos sans plus rien dire, laissant son équipe toute seule. Il doit sans doute faire encore quelque chose d'important. Il ne s'attarde de toute façon jamais très longtemps dans les endroits où le bonheur règne. Comme s'il considérait que cela était trop bien pour lui, ou pas assez.

Mais le brun préfère l'oublier, repasser en boucle ce que lui a appris son équipier. Une bouffée de joie et de fierté envahit son cœur et ses veines, lui donnant l'impression d'être léger. Le caporal dire ça dans son dos ?! Wouah… on ne peut rêver mieux comme compliment, en plus venant de lui ! Mais il sait que le supérieur ne le lui dira jamais en face. Tant pis, c'est déjà ça comme on le lui a rapporté.

Eren est alors subjugué par ses camarades qui se pressent sur lui, dont Mikasa qui le prend dans ses bras et le félicite chaudement. Elle manque même de l'écraser dans son étreinte. Les nouveaux Brigadiers se tapent dans les mains en se félicitant chaudement.

Un homme dénommé Pixix rompt alors les réjouissances. Son pas est lent, et ses mains sont croisées dans son dos, un peu en avant. Eren sait alors de quoi il s'agit. Il sait avant les autres de quoi ce vieil homme aux rides en pattes d'oies autour des yeux va leur parler.

— Bien, jeunes recrues, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que sur le terrain, il vous faut de l'aide. Autre que vos équipiers. Un ami fidèle jusqu'à la mort. Les informaticiens n'en ont donc pas besoin. Je nomme à ce poste un malinois. Oui, vous avez bien compris. Un chien à vos côtés. Vous allez vous en occuper, le dresser pour qu'il puisse être utile dans vos missions. Et si vous réussissez à cela, à vous faire obéir, il sera à vous jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Bien, maintenant Suivez-moi, nous allons au chenil.

Des sourires éblouis et étonnés naissent sur les lèvres des jeunes adultes. Le maître-chien avance et commence en marchant à leur expliquer l'importance et les spécificités de _cette_ race. Leur intelligence développée, leur forte concentration et leur fidélité sans borne et à toute épreuve. Mais surtout leur grande capacité d'écoute. De merveilleux chiens militaires, donc. Ils vont rester à leurs côtés pendant tout leur vie, normalement. Les Brigadiers en ont à peu près tous – sauf bien sûr ceux qui n'ont pas réussi ou n'en veulent pas ou même dont les chiens sont morts.

Enfin, ils arrivent à leur destination. De jeunes chiens jappent joyeusement à leur arrivée. Ils sont à la fois heureux et pour d'autres, un peu effrayés. Eren réfléchit désespérément à un nom à donner, sans succès. Des noms débiles tournent dans sa tête, Fidel… Non, pas question, c'est un chien de terrain pas un chien de compagnie. Il y a bien ce film, _Hachiko_ sur lequel il a pleuré… Hachi ? Un chien d'armée ? Oh, et puis tant pis, ce sera ça parce qu'il aime ce prénom ! ***1** Il se demande quels vont être ceux de ses amis.

Pixis leur demande alors de choisir un chiot dans le chenil et le jeune Brigadier décide de prendre celui un peu à l'écart des autres avec une oreille à demi-pliée et une tâche noire sur l'œil gauche. Il a l'air affectueux et assez doux, plutôt docile même. Ça lui ira parfaitement pour ce premier chiot qu'il va devoir dresser. Il est encore débutant et ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre même s'il a vu ses supérieurs le faire. Dommage que les _geeks_ ne puissent pas avoir de chien, pense-t-il, Armin et Conny auraient adoré. D'ailleurs, du coin de l'œil il peut voir leur visage déçu et triste comme ils sont venus pour regarder. Il soupire et sourit quand le chien à ses côtés lui lèche les doigts, les deux nouveaux compagnons ont les yeux brillants d'émotion. Le garçon n'arrive pas encore à déchiffrer celles dans les yeux de Hachi, mais dans peu de temps il y réussira. Car, désormais, ils vont être liés tous les deux ensembles.

Livaï et Petra les rejoignent alors, pour leur faire une démonstration de ce qu'ils font avec leur chien et en quoi ils peuvent leur être utiles sur le terrain. Celle de Livaï se nomme Isabel, et les yeux du propriétaire se teintent de nuances douloureuses et tristes quand il le leur apprend avant de se reprendre. Comme si ce prénom avait une signification particulière pour lui. Celui de Petra se nomme Ecorce. En raison de son poil brun sombre et le bout de son nez noir.

Elle claque des doigts, et les oreilles de l'animal à ses pieds se dressent. D'assis, il passe directement en position de garde, queue à l'horizontal, en appui sur ses pieds et les oreilles en avant. Attentif au moindre ordre de sa propriétaire. La fidélité absolue.

Des doigts, les deux Brigadiers les dirigent à travers le parcours d'obstacles : tuyaux, sauts, slaloms. Les deux chiens semblent déchaînés, ils courent dans tous les sens, la langue pendante et les flancs palpitants. Ils n'hésitent pas une seconde, font entièrement confiance en leur maître. Qu'importe l'épreuve, ils s'y jettent dedans. Eren est bouche bée, comme les autres, et regarde son chien à ses pieds. C'est donc ça qu'ils vont devoir faire ? Ouah !

— Bon, annonce Petra quand ils ont fini, c'est cela que vous allez devoir obtenir à la fin de votre dressage. Une obéissance complète et une foi aveugle, qu'importent l'épreuve et la peur auparavant qui animait le chien. En attendant, dressez-les, tissez des liens forts avec eux. Bon courage, et n'oubliez pas que cela doit passer par un respect mutuel entre vous.

Un peu en retrait, Livaï s'est accroupi et caresse doucement le bout du nez d'Isabel – qui agite avec plaisir la queue que son maître prenne soin d'elle est vraiment génial. Il semble lui murmurer des compliments et elle jappe joyeusement. Pourtant, les yeux du caporal sont douloureux et semble se remémorer des événements passés. Eren remarque cela et se demande la raison. Il doit alors se détourner pour se reconcentrer sur son groupe.

Ce dernier se rassemble avec leurs chiens à leurs pieds.

— Alors, demande Mikasa, quel est le nom que tu as choisi pour ton chien ? Moi, c'est Diesel. ***²**

— Hachi répond naturellement Eren. (Ce nom lui paraît désormais normal et familier.)

—Hachi, s'exclame en se moquant Jean ! Non mais sérieux, et puis quoi encore !? Pourquoi pas « Fleur » tant que t'y est hein ? Ah non, Tulipe ça a l'air bien mieux, hein ! Non mais pourquoi comme dans ce film de petite fille madeleine, hein ! Pff, non mais pauvre chien ! Enfin, je pense qu'il ne va pas rester très longtemps avec toi, tu n'as pas du tout assez de cran, hein, mon Tonk ?!

Mais Hachi relève la lèvre supérieure et dévoile ses crocs, grognant sourdement. Son poil se hérisse et il paraît alors bien plus gros. Il se place ensuite fermement devant son maître, planté sur ses pattes. Jean hausse alors un sourcil impressionné tandis que son propre chien se met devant lui en grondant tout autant. Ymir ricane alors, les bras croisés.

— C'est le gars qui se moque de « Hachi » qui appelle son chien « Tonk ». Où va le monde, c'est tout autant ridicule, sérieusement ! Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas parce que vous seriez déjà morts ! Moi, c'est Shadow pour la furtivité. Beaucoup mieux, bande de gros nuls !

— Euh… moi, ben… c'est Lily, murmure timidement Christa en caressant la tête de son chien.

— Big Mac, claironne Sasha (le chien penche la tête, attentif à son prénom et attendant l'ordre qui ne suit pas.)

Jean met alors sa tête dans sa main et la secoue en soupirant lourdement. Désespérant. Son chien avec un nom de Burger non mais sérieux. Même Hachi est mieux.

Pixis leur demande alors de venir, leur dressage va commencer : il va leur montrer pour la première fois comment on agit puis ils se débrouilleront pour la suite.

— Tout d'abord, votre chien doit être couché entre vos jambes. Bien, au garde-à-vous. Maintenant, vous allez leur apprendre les ordres de base.

Livaï regarde de loin la scène et sourit légèrement avec nostalgie. Il se souvient de tout cela. Il a déjà replacé son chien dans le chenil et en profite pour jeter un regard plus appuyé sur Eren et Mikasa. Petra s'avance ensuite vers lui, les joues un peu rosies. Il lui jette un regard en coin et hoche la tête. Oui, il va voir Erwin. Il lui tourne alors le dos et avance, sans remarquer son bras qui se tend vers lui et qui retombe mollement. Et il ne voit pas non plus son air triste qui imprègne son visage.

Il marche d'un pas rapide et ouvre sans toquer la porte du major. Celui-ci est en train de rédiger un rapport, encore assis dans son grand fauteuil en contre-jour. Juste pour paraître plus imposant.

— Ah, Livaï, je t'attendais. Tu viens pour ton rapport je suppose. Pour parler de ton équipe ?

— Non. Je pense qu'il faut que je vous parle, vous savez de ce que j'ai évoqué l'autre jour.

Le regard d'Erwin s'assombrit tandis qu'il comprend de quoi veut parler son subordonné et ami depuis si longtemps. Ils ont fait la guerre ensemble et peuvent se comprendre d'un seul regard s'il le faut. Bien, s'il veut en parler maintenant, pas de problème. Il hoche ensuite gravement la tête, pose son stylo calmement sur le bureau et appuie sa tête sur ses doigts liés.

— Ferme la porte et vérifie qu'il n'y a personne. Bien, je t'écoute.

En même temps, la sirène résonne dans un cri suraigu et répété, masquant leur conversation.

* * *

 *** Hachiko, a dog story : c'est un film sublime voilà sur lequel j'ai fait ma madeleine et j'ai trouvé ça un peu pitoyable mais bon, vraiment magnifique comme film.**

 ***² Je rends hommage à Diesel, véritable chien d'armée, mort pendant les attaques terroristes, pour la Patrie et a été médaillé après. Voilà. Merci aussi à Baka-NH pour les autres noms ! :3**

 **Voilà, fin du chap! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Merci de laisser une petite review, ça motive toujours pour continuer. Sinon, je fais débarquer des Titans qui sont contrôlés par Annie! :D mouhahaha _*pense* hum pas trop mauvaise l'idée on va le faire si personne ne laisse de reviews! :p_**

 **A plus**


	5. La première mission

**Hello, me revoilà! Bon, vous voyez je vous avais dit que ce serait bien plus régulier après le BAC - que j'ai avec mention AB à 0,5 de B! - et donc mon bel ordi magnifique! Et donc dans ce chapitre, on voit la première sortie d'Eren dehors face à des voyous! mouhaha!**

 **Réponse à la review:**

 **Baka-NH: Je sais que tu ne vas pas la lire avant le 19 juillet mais c'est pas grave. Donc, c'est pas de ma faute si t'as mal écrit: c'est ce que j'ai lu XD. Mais ouais pourquoi pas, c'est stylé, non, Tonk! :p Et je pense une quinzaine de chapitres! L'histoire vient à peine de commencer. Comme tu t'en doutes, Annie va vouloir foutre la m**** dans le monde d'Eren! :)**

 **Enfin bref, bonnes vacances et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La première mission**

La sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment, étourdissante. Eren sursaute interrompant ce qu'il faisait. Il sait que c'est le signal d'action, que désormais il peut intervenir avec sa famille. Son équipe, celle qu'il q rejoint il y a peu. Il se relève d'un bond, arrêtant de plaisanter avec les autres. Il se saisit de sa cape et de son pistolet - qu'il place dans son fourreau sur la hanche - et rejoint ses coéquipiers. Ils regardent autour d'eux mais ne trouvent pas celui qu'ils cherchent. Le caporal est introuvable ! Purée, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire de plus important que cette sirène !?

— Eren, en voiture : le caporal doit nous y rejoindre, ne t'en fais pas, le rassure Petra.

Elle lui montre ensuite le chemin en courant aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Erd les y rejoint. Le reste de l'équipe est déjà là. Ils se distribuent rapidement des gilets pare-balle et les enfilent tout aussi vite. Ils préparent ensuite celui de leur chef et le mettent dans le véhicule. C'est étrange pour Eren de sentir le poids du gilet pare-balle avec ses deux ailes bicolores sur l'avant sur ses épaules. Il a aussi l'impression que cela le compresse mais il s'en fiche : il va enfin partir en mission ! Enfin il faut que leur chef arrive…

Livaï arrive alors en courant et referme la portière sur lui de l'intérieur. Il s'attache rapidement et fait signe en même temps à Gunther de démarrer. Ce dernier appuie fortement sur l'accélérateur et démarre en trombe. Les autres sont plaqués contre leur siège par la soudaineté de l'accélération.

A l'arrière, Eren regarde du coin de l'œil le caporal attacher son gilet rapidement – se dépatouillant avec la ceinture de sécurité pour ne pas l'enlever. Les yeux gris sont fixés devant, sur la route devant lui. Il regarde un instant son gilet pour l'ajuster comme il faut et s'avance vers les passagers de l'avant – il ne semble pas avoir l'habitude d'être à l'arrière.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? questionne-t-il.

— Apparemment, un trafic de drogue qui a mal tourné dans la banlieue. Les habitants proches, effrayés, ont témoigné de coups de feu répétés, répond calmement Petra en se retournant à peine vers lui, concentrée elle aussi sur la route.

OK… Un truc plutôt intense pour sa première fois, remarque Eren en avalant presque avec difficulté. Il n'a même pas pu s'entraîner au tir ! Comment va-t-il faire face à des gens qui tiennent des armes ? Se sent-il prêt pour cette mission ? Euh… non, pas vraiment, pas entièrement. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à réaliser en fait. Il sursaute en sentant le poids du regard de son supérieur sur lui.

— Jaëger, je te préviens, tu n'utilises pas ton flingue, c'est clair ?! Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une balle dans la cuisse parce que tu t'es loupé, OK. Normalement, tu n'aurais pas dû venir avec nous, mais tu as plus d'expérience que tes camarades, alors on va considérer que c'est bon. Au cas où, tu sais te défendre au corps à corps comme je t'ai appris. Reste quand même en retrait, je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses blesser et que Petra doive te chouchouter pendant deux semaines, compris ? Surtout te connaissant, hein, chochotte !

Le jeune homme grimace, serrant les dents et mordant sa lèvre inférieure. OK, il va obéir, rester en retrait et observer de loin. Mais « chochotte » et pas doué, ça, non ! Au moins peut-il venir et Livaï lui a-t-il laissé son flingue au cas où il n'ait pas d'autres choix. Tss, si seulement il pouvait protester, mais non, se la fermer est la meilleure option. De toute façon, la voiture avec sa sirène s'arrête subitement. Ses équipiers sortent leurs armes de leurs fourreaux et les enclenchent tirant dessus comme dans les films, laissant tout de même le cran de sécurité. Livaï leur fait signe à tous de sortir, le front plissé par une ride concentrée et déterminée.

Les chiens sont alors sortis du coffre de la voiture – Eren ne les avait même pas vus avec la précipitation. Le groupe les laisse libres pour qu'ils poursuivent les racailles qui fuient en criant « _les flics ! Sauvez-vous !_ ». Eren ne sait pas trop comment réagir, ni où se placer. Il voit, toujours quant à lui près de la voiture, Erd appeler Red et lui dire d'en attraper un. Les crocs dévoilés, le chien jappe menaçant et court à la poursuite du fuyard. Ce dernier jette un regard paniqué derrière lui. Le chien lui saute alors dans le dos et le plaque au sol en grondant sourdement. Son maître le félicite d'une caresse sur la tête en arrivant vers lui et menotte le bandit.

Un autre homme tend alors son flingue et le pointe sur Isabel qui lui court après et va se jeter sur lui. Son doigt commence à se rapprocher de la gâchette et la chienne ignore le risque qu'elle prend. Si la bal part maintenant, elle n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Un _clic_ retentit alors, brisant le silence presque total et oppressant. Le cran de sécurité vient de se baisser. Des yeux gris ardent derrière le canon du pistolet, déterminés et impitoyables. Une ombre noire tombe dessus qui le rend plus effrayant encore. Son attitude prouve qu'il n'hésitera pas une seconde à tirer si le dealer tente de faire du mal à sa compagne. Ce dernier croise le regard meurtrier et déterminé du caporal et déglutit avec difficulté – même s'il est connu pour être impitoyable, il ne fait pas le poids face au caporal.

— Je te le dirais une fois, tête de con. J'ai horreur de me répéter. Pose ton arme et n'essaie même pas de tirer sur Isabel si tu ne veux pas qu'elle lèche dans quelques secondes ton sang qui goutte dans une mare de sang plus large sur le sol. Tu as trois secondes et pas une de plus, je te préviens. Ah, je tiens toujours mes promesses et tuer ne me fait rien. 3… 2. 1 ! Pose ton flingue maintenant ou je te descends !

Mais l'homme dirige le canon noir de l'arme vers l'ancien soldat, changeant de stratégie et pensant sans doute avoir le temps. Tant pis pour lui. Livaï n'hésite pas – ils ont plus de droits que de simples policiers et la légitime défense est bien plus large. Sa main gauche stabilise l'arme en un millième de seconde pendant que l'index droit se serre sur la gâchette. _Bam_. La balle part dans un semblant de fluidité. Le sang gicle dans les airs, de l'épaule droite de l'ennemi. L'arme de ce dernier vole dans les airs avant de ricocher sur le sol. Le propriétaire pousse un cri de douleur rauque et étranglé et tombe à genoux. Sa main gauche est crispée sur son épaule droite et il est saisi de spasmes. Ses mâchoires sont contractées à exploser. Ses yeux bruns embués se relèvent lentement quand Livaï s'approche de lui. Il frémit de terreur, le marron de ses iris disparaît derrière le blanc laiteux. Un animal terrorisé qui n'en a pas l'habitude et va se faire dessus.

Le petit Brigadier le fait se relever sèchement, et, quand il tente de fuir, sa main nerveuse et puissante se referme froidement sur la plaie de sa cible. Son doigt appuie au niveau du trou causé par la balle. Le sang jaillit plus fort et tache un peu plus la manche. Le hurlement ne se fait pas attendre, très fort. Le chien à côté grogne.

— Ne cherche même pas à fuit, abruti, susurre dangereusement Livaï.

Il l'emmène ensuite, menton, dans la voiture, sans perdre de temps. Il ne fera pas une hémorragie, ce n'est pas urgent et il peut donc attendre.

Pendant ce temps, les camarades d'Eren ont attrapé les autres dealers et les ont mis à l'arrière de la voiture en attendant les renforts et surtout la fourgonnette pour mettre les trafiquants dedans. Le jeune homme repère alors un dernier, toujours libre, et qui tente de s'enfuir discrètement. Le groupe n'a rien vu et s'il les prévient, le camé fuira et deviendra dangereux. Pas question de faire prendre à ses équipiers le risque de se prendre une balle. Alors, il court derrière lui. Le fuyard jette un coup d'œil inquiet dans son dos en entendant des pas et accélère alors un peu plus en le voyant. Le nouveau Brigadier sprinte et lui attrape le bras.

Un éclair argenté surgit alors dans la main du camé et manque de peu la main du jeune homme. Un couteau. Merde, le jeune adulte ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Son cœur bondit de surprise et de panique. Purée, l'autre idiot est armé, mais pas question de le laisser filer : il voit déjà les yeux méprisants de Livaï, avec ce petit regard rabaissant et ce « _tss_ » tellement énervant. Alors non, il va se défendre avec les techniques qu'il a apprises et tenter de le mettre K.O ! Après tout, même le caporal a dit qu'il était prêt et qu'il les maitrise pas trop mal !

Il décide d'attaquer le premier, pour le prendre par surprise et donne un violent coup de pied dans le genou de son adversaire, pour le faire arrêter de courir. Voyant que celui-ci se retourne, il descend dans ses appuis, pliant légèrement les genoux, écartant ses jambes et met ses mains devant lui. L'autre le regarde avec un rictus de mépris amusé. Quelqu'un qui ose le défier et vouloir le combattre désarmé alors qu'il a un couteau. Ce mec est taré ou suicidaire.

Non, il appartient tout simplement à la Brigade d'Exploration.

L'homme se met alors en position d'attaque et commence alors à feinter dans le vide, testant les capacités d'esquive du brun. Ce dernier est concentré, tout son corps est tendu, lancé dans la bataille à venir. Le coup va arriver, vers son flanc gauche après une feinte à droite. Il l'évite et en profite pour donner un grand coup de pied fouetté. Il n'est pas arrêté et, comme il l'espérait, tape dans les côtés du voyou. Avec un peu plus de puissance, il lui aurait brisé quelques os.

L'adversaire se plie en deux et grimace. Il ne se doute pas que son opposant a dix ans d'arts martiaux derrière lui, ni qu'il est ceinture noire dans deux arts martiaux : karaté et le judo. La rage et le désir de vengeance lui donne cependant plus de puissance et le fait se relever. Son couteau coupe Eren au niveau de l'épaule, dans une attaque non arrêtée, juste en dessous de la manche. Les nerfs à vifs, mordent la peau du blessé, le sang coule tandis que cela le brûle. Il grimace mais ce n'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter : Livaï lui a déjà cassé une côté et forcé à continuer de se battre durant un entraînement – sans Doliprane, bien sûr, trop facile sinon. Cette petite égraniture à l'épaule n'est donc rien du tout.

Il fonce alors sur l'adversaire qui ne s'y attend pas, et lui décoche un crochet du gauche. Réduire la distance et venir au corps à corps n'est pas conseillé mais cela peut aider dans plusieurs cas. Puis, il se saisit de son bras et lui fait un projection qui l'envoie sur la tapis – sur le macadam bien dur et qui doit faire bien mal. Il enfonce alors le genou dans le dos de l'homme à terre et le force à ramener brutalement ses bras dans son dos. Il se contrefiche des gémissements de douleur du voyou qui lui demande pitié et de le laisser partir. Il appelle ensuite Petra.

Celle-ci venait sans doute de remarquer tout juste son absence, elle court le plus vite possible dans la direction de sa voix, craignant un appel à l'aide. Haletante, elle se plante devant lui, regarde à ses pieds et hoche la tête avec un grand sourire soulagé et fier. Son protégé n'est plus aussi faible qu'auparavant, il cache bien son jeu, ses muscles sous cette carrure d'adolescent normal. Elle ne remarque pas la légère blessure sur le bras de ce dernier, celui-ci a pour cela essuyé discrètement le fin filet de sang.

Elle ramasse ensuite le voyou et l'emmène avec ses congénères, Eren sur ses talons. Livaï lui jette un regard furieux mais ne fait pas plus de commentaires. C'est sans doute cela qui met le jeune homme plus mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui tenir tête et lui répondre, mais là… Enfin, tout est bien qui finit bien. Les chiens rentrent calmement dans le coffre après avoir eu leur dose de caresses et de friandises, ils seront plus récompensés en revenant. Les arrêtés sont fourrés dans un fourgon de la police et vont être jugés sous peu, en attendant ils seront mis en cellule – et celui de Livaï ira à l'hôpital. Pas trop mal pour cette première mission, juge la recrue.

Il baisse ensuite les yeux vers sa blessure qu'il ne sent même plus. Etrange, cela devrait pourtant le brûler mais rien… Mouais, il est sans doute désensibilisé il va quand même devoir désinfecter tout cela et mettre un pansement – pourvu que le caporal ne remarque rien et ne lui fasse pas de réflexion désobligeante. Il se fige soudainement quand il relève sa manche. Là où il y avait une estafilade relativement profonde et du sang, il n'y a maintenant plus qu'une croûte qui laisse peu à peu place à de la peau. Si vite. Punaise, est-ce qu'il n'a pas rêvé de cette blessure ? Non, il a senti la douleur et le sang couler, il y a même une goutte sur la manche. Il a bel et bien été blessé. Mais… cette cicatrisation si rapide… c'est impossible…

Il regarde avec effroi ses mains. C'est vrai, il avait guéri en deux semaines de sa côte cassée, si bien que Livaï l'avait traité de chochotte et que ça n'avait été qu'un bleu ou une contusion. Mais la radio était formelle. Cassée et enfoncée. Il a donc toujours guéri scandaleusement vite. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? D'où ? Sa mère et son père étaient normaux : ils avaient bénéficié de points de suture une fois, il pouvait s'en rappeler. Alors… Comment a-t-il obtenu ce pouvoir ?

— Eren, tu viens ? l'entraîne Petra en le sortant de ses pensées.

— Euh… oui, tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas!

Il se presse vers elle pour rejoindre le groupe. Il doit faire comme si de rien n'était, ne pas les inquiéter si inutilement. Et puis, que dirait Livaï de cela? Il se moquerait, certainement… le gamin voulait juste faire son intéressant. Ce dernier crispe les mâchoires et suit alors celle qu'il considère comme sa mère adoptive. Il essaiera de comprendre ce qu'il se passe plus tard… Il essaiera de trouver des réponses à ses questions quand il en aura le temps. Il doit déjà se féliciter d'avoir attrapé un voleur. Pas toutes les recrues peuvent s'en vanter dès leur première sortie!

Il presse légèrement son pas et rattrape Petra qui l'attend en souriant doucement vers lui. Son coeur bat doucement de fierté à la vue de la joie de la rousse. Si elle est satisfaite de lui, alors lui aussi l'est! Il va pouvoir retourner fièrement et parler à Mikasa qui doit s'inquiéter… Il monte alors dans la voiture où leur caporal s'est déjà installé devant. Il leur jette à peine un regard et ordonne au conducteur de démarrer et de rejoindre le QG.

Eren regarde pensivement le paysage. Alors ça y est, il est dans la Brigade. Il est enfin allé sur le terrain, en contact direct avec le monde extérieur avec un gilet pare-balle sur le dos! Mais… cette blessure… Bon, pensons plutôt à ce qu'il va faire pour le reste de la journée. S'entraîner, aller voir Hachi* surtout! Il ne peut retenir un sourire en pensant à l'affectueux chien qui ne va sans doute pas pouvoir s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire la fête. Ces animaux sont vraiment agréables! Ce dernier a appris assis et couché mais il lui reste encore tellement à apprendre pour pouvoir aller sur le terrain comme ses congénères à l'arrière de la voiture. Mais le maître n'est pas anxieux: il croit au pouvoir de l'affection et de la confiance: à force, le chien à l'oreille pliée sera l'un des meilleurs du Bataillon !

La voiture s'arrête et le jeune adulte descend et ferme la portière derrière lui. L'équipe le félicite pour sa prise de décision et le succès de cette mission. Il sourit largement : Livaï se contente finalement d'hocher la tête – au moins ne lui reproche-t-il rien. Alors, Eren se dit que finalement il a dû bien travailler. Ils se séparent quand le caporal les informe qu'il doit aller faire son rapport.

D'un pas lent et posé, le jeune homme réfléchit dans quel domaine entraîner son chien. Pourquoi pas le slalom ? Après tout, il doit bien apprendre à le faire à distance. Sur le chemin, il croise Ymir qui hoche la tête dans sa direction. Ils s'arrêtent un instant et discutent. La jeune femme est curieuse de savoir comment s'est déroulée sa mission – cela étonne son interlocuteur : elle semble plus ouverte et joyeuse. Elle lui apprend aussi que Shadow sait déjà obéir à la direction du doigt et que Mikasa apprend au sien la même chose. Il la félicite et continue son chemin, voulant rejoindre son compagnon au plus vite.

Ainsi, son amie est là bas… Inconsciemment, il presse le pas.

En effet il la voit de loin en se dirigeant vers le chenil. Il repère sa silhouette et celle du chien devant elle, aux oreilles dressées et attentif. Un sourire s'étend sur leur visages en se repérant. Elle ordonne à son chien de rester là et s'approche de lui. Elle dépose doucement un baiser sur sa joue et le serre dans ses bras.

— Hey toi, ça va ? Rien de cassé, j'espère ? Je me suis fait du souci quand Armin m'a appris que tu étais parti en mission, tu aurai pu me prévenir.

Le garçon bafouille une excuse, les joues rosies. Il ne savait pas qu'elle s'inquiéterait autant. Certes, elle a toujours été à ses côtés, surtout lors de la mort de ses parents, mais… de là à ce qu'elle stresse pour lui pour une simple mission… Il lui semble que cela réchauffe doucement son coeur. Il ressent comme… une espèce de satisfaction, de soulagement. Il sent le souffle chaud de la jeune femme dans son cou, sa tête logée dedans ; ses cheveux qui lui chatouillent la joue. Et il se sent bien en ce moment. Après un instant d'hésitation, ses bras se referment doucement sur son amie et il se pose sa tête sur son épaule.

— Je suis contente que tu n'aies rien Eren… Parfois je voudrais que tu ne partes pas en mission sur le terrain. Je sais, c'est impossible! Eren (son ton devient grave et elle s'éloigne d'un pas) promets-moi d'être toujours prudent, OK ?!

— Arrête Mikasa, sincèrement. Tu vas me rendre parano, tu sais ? Bien sûr que je fais toujours attention : c'est mon deuxième prénom !

Elle rit et lui tape sur la main en s'éloignant.

— Tu es bête ! Bon, tu viens entraîner Hachi ou pas ?

Elle rejoint son chien tandis qu'il sort le sien. Comme prévu, ce dernier lui fait la fête et jappe joyeusement. Sa langue à la fois douce et râpeuse lèche plusieurs fois sa main, pour lui assurer de son affection à son égard. Ils forment alors un groupe et commencent à s'entraîner. Dresser un chien n'est pas évident, mais les Malinois sont bien plus attentifs et réceptifs: spécialement choisis dans ce but. A la fin Eren a réussi à le guider convenablement dans les slaloms. Par contre, pour le faire rentrer dans le tunnel… ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Mais tout vient à temps !

Alors, une idée surgit dans la tête du brun en la regardant sur le côté. Il jette un regard en coin à sa partenaire qui donne les dernières caresses à son chien. Va-t-elle accepter ou lui rire au nez en lui répétant la pub de Schwepps – _what did you expect_ ? Bon, ils ont tout de même l'après-midi devant eux, il fait beau et chaud alors pourquoi pas… ? Il avale sa salive, inspire un grand coup pour avoir du courage et demande d'une traite :

— Mikasaest-cequetuveuxallermangeruneglaceavecmoi?

Elle lève un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant rien de ce qu'il a dit : c'est impossible quand il parle à cette vitesse. Elle lui fait signe de recommencer plus lentement et d'articuler. Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il doit le faire ou non. Est-ce qu'il veut risquer de se faire remballer ? hum… OK le risque en vaut la chandelle.

— Est-ce… que tu veux… hum… manger un glace cet aprem… Bien sûr on peut aller voir nos supérieurs pour demander l'autorisation de sortir. Et… euh… je paie bien sûr et…

— Eren, c'est bon, c'est oui. Et bien sûr qu'on va demander à nos supérieurs, je n'ai pas envie de finir en bouillie !

Ils ferment la grille du chenil, font une dernière gratouille sur le nez de leur chien et se dirigent vers le bureau. Mikasa a un sourire ravi, ce qu'elle espère depuis si longtemps a enfin lieu. Si elle avait su plus tôt… non, c'est très bien comme ça… Rien besoin de changer !

La porte du bureau est fermée et des bruits de voix filtrent à travers. La main du jeune homme reste suspendue dans le vide, n'osant toquer et ne sachant comment demander. Son amie pose sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Après tout, elle est là et ce n'est pas la mer à boire que de demander de sortir ! Elle lui sourit et toque elle-même à la porte. Une voix féminine lui répond d'entrer et elle lui fait un clin d'oeil. Elle ouvre la porte avec assurance et se racle la gorge.

— Bonjour, désolée de vous déranger, c'est juste pour vous demander si nous pouvions prendre notre après-midi comme en plus Eren a bien réussi sa mission…

Les supérieurs s'entreregardent puis hochent la tête. Ils ont leur après-midi de libre, et doivent être rentrés pour 18 heures maximum. Mais bon, pour s'entraîner ils le seront sans doute avant. Pourtant, le jeune homme sent le regard désapprobateur de Livaï sur lui. Comme du plomb en fusion sur ses épaules, pesant et brûlant. Il n'ose même pas le croiser de peur de faire marche arrière. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit comme ça ? Il a bien le droit de passer du temps avec son amie d'enfance, non ? Il avale avec difficulté quand cette dernière s'empare de sa main et l'entraîne rapidement dehors. Elle file chercher des affaires et il l'attend devant la porte du dortoir, ne comprenant toujours pas la raison du regard noir et ombrageux de son supérieur qui buvait du thé.

Elle ressort avec un sac en bandoulière, les cheveux bien attachés et brossés et lui fait signe que c'est bon pour elle. Il hoche la tête, lui n'a pas besoin d'aller dans la chambre : cela ne le gêne pas de sortir avec un T-shirt à l'effigie du Bataillon et il a son porte-monnaie dans sa poche. Ils discutent ensuite sur le trajet vers le portail – heureusement, souffle Eren, ils ne croisent aucun de leurs amis merci les commentaires – pour savoir dans quel glacier ils vont aller. Cela fait un moment qu'ils n'ont pas mangé de glaces ensemble.

Ils s'arrêtent devant un marchand où Eren se souvient être allé avec ses parents. S'il est toujours présent, cela signifie qu'il est bon. Ils rentrent et choisissent deux parfums. Menthe et framboise pour le jeune homme – il ne se souvient pas d'avoir jamais pris d'autres parfums – et vanille et caramel pour son amie. Ils s'assoient à une table sur la terrasse de la boutique. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, un vrai jour d'été où ils devraient être à la plage.

— Eren, pourquoi prends-tu toujours les mêmes parfums ? (Il hausse les épaules en léchant sa glace tandis qu'elle avale une cuillère savoureuse et excellent de sa vanille.) Si ça se trouve, même quand tu seras père tu prendras les mêmes parfums, plaisante-t-elle !

Il sourit et pouffe. C'est peut-être vrai, à mis que quelqu'un le change. En prenant les mêmes parfums, il peut comparer, savoir qui fait les meilleures glaces… Et puis il les aime, c'est tout. Il est presque certain que cela est aussi dû au fait que ce sont ceux qu'il a mangé avec ses parents. La dernière fois. Juste avant qu'ils ne meurent. Peut-être qu'ainsi il pense à eux, il pense pouvoir les faire revivre le temps de sa glace. Mais il préfère oublier pour le moment et ne pas penser à ces choses qui le hantent constamment, il veut profiter de ce moment qu'il passe avec Mikasa.

Ils finissent – la glace est, elle, mangée depuis un moment – en parlant de leurs souvenirs et en riant doucement pour ne pas gêner les deux autres clients. Tout à coup, avant qu'Eren ait eu le temps de réagir, Mikasa s'appuie sur la table, son avant-bras posé dessus et de son doigt, efface une goutte de glace sur le bord de ses lèvres. Le temps semble alors ralentir. Il rougit légèrement de la voir si proche. Ses lèvres sont roses et… tentantes. La glace les a rendues brillantes, à l'apparence… savoureuses. Il approche sensiblement les siennes.

Ils sentent le souffle de l'autre et sont pétrifiés sur place, ne sachant que faire dans ces conditions. Mikasa s'avance encore, manquant de faire tomber sa chaise en arrière et leurs lèvres se touchent. S'effleurent doucement. Alors le garçon se lève subitement, fait le tour de la table et embrasse plus profondément son amie. Il l'aime, il ne peut plus le cacher, tout lui parait alors clair : ses papillons dans le ventre quand elle vient lui parler. Mais aussi le réconfort qu'elle lui apporte juste quand elle est à ses côtés. Alors, qu'elle ressente la même chose… c'est un soulagement pour lui, une joie même !

Un sourire fleurit doucement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle appuie sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui est maintenant son petit ami. Alors comme ça, lui aussi éprouve quelque chose ? Cela la ravit et elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne la voit pas comme une simple amie, ou une soeur. Il la voit comme quelqu'un d'important dans son coeur ! Sa main attrape celle d'Eren et la serre. Elle sent son souffle chaud à côté de son oreille. Son coeur bat plus vite. Ils se sont embrassés ! Tout s'est passé au mieux… il a eu comme une illumination sur ses sentiments, des sentiments qu'il ne soupçonnait pourtant pas, trop concentré dans son désir de rentrer dans la Brigade.

Mais il regarde sa montre et lui fait signe qu'ils doivent rentrer : cela fait déjà une heure qu'ils sont partis et s'ils ne veulent pas se faire gronder, ils doivent se presser un peu ! Mikasa accélère le pas pour rattraper le jeune homme. Elle attrape sa main et lui sourit doucement. Il y répond sincèrement. Ils se fichent de ce que vont pouvoir dire leurs camarades s'ils les voient ensemble. Ils assument. Après tout, ce ne sont pas les commentaires de ces derniers qui vont les déranger!

Ils franchissent les grilles main dans la main, un sourire béat flottant sur leurs lèvres. Ymir et Christa qui parlent dans le couloir haussent un sourcil inquisiteur puis sourient narquoisement – pour la brune, car la blonde sourit gentiment et hoche la tête dans la direction de Mikasa. Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois dans le couloir, puis se séparent : la jeune femme va rejoindre son unité tandis qu'Eren rejoint la sienne. Il marche vers la salle dans laquelle se retrouve son équipe. Cependant, il n'y a personne. Même pas Petra, Erd ou les autres. Pas le caporal sarcastique. Où sont-ils bien allés ? Ce n'était pas à leur tour d'aller sur le terrain, si ?

Le coeur du jeune homme accélère alors dans sa poitrine, par la crainte. Il sort en trombe de la salle pour se diriger vers les chambres où doivent être ses amis. Jean et Armin – Conny lui est en cours : Armin a un cran d'avance et il doit le rattraper – discutent à l'intérieur, calmement, assis sur leur lit. Ils se tournent vers leur ami qui a débarqué en furie. Leurs regards sont surpris et interrogateurs : il se passe quelque chose dont ils ne sont pas au courant ? Quelqu'un s'est fait blessé ?

— Vous… vous savez… pourquoi mon équipe n'est pas là ? halète-t-il.

Les deux se jettent un regard étonné et la tête de cheval lui répond.

— Mais… euh… t'es pas censé être avec eux ? Parce que Livaï a décidé de prendre la mission. Je sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais il s'est arrangé avec Hanji pour prendre celle-là. Je pensais que t'étais avec lui ? T'étais où au juste dans ce cas ?

— Oh purée ! Il va me le payer ! Je lui ai demandé la permission de sortir avec Mikasa et il en a profité pour partir en mission sans moi. Mais putain il a quoi contre moi ces temps-ci ?

Jean tente alors de sortir une connerie pour se moquer de lui, mais le jeune homme énervé l'envoie bouler et il n'ose plus rien dire. La porte claque derrière celui qui prévoit déjà de se venger et de demander des explications à son supérieur. Mais c'est quoi son problème à Livaï depuis quelques temps, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que celui-ci tente de le pourrir à chaque fois !? Furieux, il se dirige vers le camp de tir. Il a besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose et il a trouvé. Il se saisit d'une arme, d'un casque et se place devant une cible. Ses mains tremblent mais il les ignore. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire son faible ! Il a besoin de prouver qu'il peut dépasser ses peurs.

Il tire plusieurs fois, il entend à peine les coups et les douilles rebondir avec ce bruit de métal si caractéristique sur le sol, assourdis par son casque. Il est dans son monde, concentré, les mâchoires serrées au point de lâcher. Il veut le centre de la cible, comme un boxer s'entraîne en pensant à celui qu'il n'aime pas. Etrangement, en ce moment, c'est à son caporal qu'il pense. Il est de plus en plus près du centre, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus. Il gagne ainsi en précision. C'est sa vengeance sur son supérieur : au moins celui-ci sera obligé de le prendre la prochaine fois, et de lui permettre d'utiliser son arme.

Il n'arrive pas à lui pardonner: il n'aurait vraiment pas dû lui faire ça ! Certes il était avec Mikasa et passait un bon moment, mais il connait son numéro de téléphone, il aurait pu lui téléphoner ou demander à l'un des équipiers de le faire. Mais non, il veut peut-être lui donner une leçon, encore ! Dans le style « la Brigade avant tout » ! Mais il le sait, ça ! Rah ! Son sang bout dans ses veines et il n'arrive pas à se calmer.

Enfin, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il pose le flingue à plat devant lui et enlève son casque. Ou plutôt le jette presque. Il regarde la cible trouée de partout. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de balles en dehors. Les balles au centre sont plus nombreuses qu'au début. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire satisfait. Il se retourne alors pour ranger le matériel qu'il a emprunté, et… tombe nez à nez avec Livaï. Sa colère s'était légèrement dissipée, mais elle renait d'un coup en le voyant se décoller négligemment du mur, comme s'il ignorait complètement ce qu'il avait fait. Ses mâchoires se crispent mais il l'évite pour ranger comme si de rien n'était les affaires.

Toujours de dos, il entend la voix grave et froide lui dire:

— Je vois que tu progresses, gamin. Pas mal.

Il se retourne d'un bloc et le foudroie du regard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le complimente en ce moment ? Ses poings sont serrés et ses ongles rentrent dans ses paumes. Il n'appartient pas à l'élite de terrain pour faire beau et tout cela l'énerve encore plus !

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ? Pourquoi vous venez me complimenter alors que vous êtes partis sans moi en mission, que vous vous êtes _arrangés_ pour partir sans moi ?! C'est quoi votre problème avec moi, hein ? (Il fait de grands mouvements avec ses bras, manquant plusieurs fois de mettre une baffe à son supérieur.) Depuis un moment, vous êtes plus froid que d'habitude ! Et là, vous allez en mission sans moi alors que je suis dans votre équipe !

Le regard de son interlocuteur s'assombrit et une ombre tombe sur ses yeux. Le brun ne peut retenir un frisson qui lui parcourt le dos. Mais il reste dans la même position, l'affrontant du regard. Il ne veut pas s'excuser ni retourner en arrière : après tout il n'a plus six ans et est prêt à prendre les conséquences de ses actes. S'il a fait une erreur, alors qu'il lui dise en face, mais pas qu'il parte sans lui en mission !

Le supérieur avance d'un pas dans sa direction. Le jeune homme le dépasse de dix bons centimètres et redresse un peu plus le menton pour l'accentuer.

— Tu n'es pas content, sale gosse égoïste ? Eh ben, tu n'avais qu'à pas aller en ville avec ta petite amie et tu aurais entendu l'alerte et tu aurais su qu'on y allait ! Prends-en toi qu'à toi-même, OK ! Quant à ma « froideur » ou je ne sais quoi, ne vas pas te faire des films : tu veux simplement juste sortir tout le temps et tu oublies ton devoir ! Alors c'est le mien de te remettre dans la droit chemin !

Eren souffle un grand coup pour tenter de conserver son calme, peine perdue.

— Pardon ?! Je vous rappelle que c'est _vous_ qui m'avez autorisé ! Et quant à sortir, c'est de mon âge ! Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute si personne ne vous apprécie à cause de votre caractère, si vous n'avez pas de véritables amis et donc que vous ne sortez pas ! Mais en attendant, ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez le rapprocher. Parce que ce n'est pas ça qui fait que vous aurez plus de succès avec les filles et des amis !

Et à ces mots, il lui donne un grand coup d'épaule et sort. Voilà, il lui a dit ce qu'il a sur le coeur, comment il a pris ce qu'il lui a fait ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est celui qui l'a sauvé qu'il a le droit de lui faire ça !

Les mâchoires de Livaï se crispent violemment. Ses mains se serrent et il s'appuie un instant sur le mur derrière lui. Il ne veut pas revoir ces souvenirs! Alors, il prend son manteau et sans rien dire à personne sort du QG.

* * *

 *** Petite précision, Hachi se lit _Hatchi_ pas comme le hachis Parmentier! ^^ Si je me souviens bien ça veut dire fortune.**

 **Voilà ce chapitre, alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez que Livaï a vu! :p Voilà pour cette semaine, à plus! :3**


	6. une petite escapade en liberté

***Musique dramatique* tam tam tam tam- tam tam tam tam! XD bon voilà un court chapitre sur votre personnage préférée ! Eh oui, je nomme... Annie ! J'ai reçu plusieurs reviews en mode "ouah pourquoi tu ne parles plus d'elle, qu'est-ce qui se passe de son côté" donc j'avais prévu de le mettre maintenant ! Bon, comme en plus il est court, je publie plus tôt. Pas trop d'inspi pour le chap suivant mais ça va venir ! :D En attendant j'écris des extraits que je vais mettre dans des chap suivants. Genre l'épilogue XD ou un passage du chap 9 - je crois que c'est le 9 pour l'instant. Bref, place aux réponses aux reviews**

 **Nekoko 3: oulà, alors déjà un grand merci pour ton soutien, c'est super flatteur et ça fait beaucoup de bien ! :3 et ne t'en fais pas pour les chapitres précédents, je compte sur toi pour la suite ;p Eh oui, j'ai bien mis "suspens" dans le résumé XD Eren badass ouais j'y ai pas trop pensé mais bon, il est quand même à la BE (Brigade d'Exploration) et donc faut quand même qu'il fasse quelque chose de sa vie ^^ de la jalousie... hum tu verras... :/ parce que bon, moi c'était plutôt genre pourquoi tu sors, t'es censé t'entraîner ! Je suis d'accord avec toi sur plusieurs couple mais pas le Rivetra ! C'est chou et triste, alors j'adore ça ! et peut-être que y a ça mais pas seulement ! "Juste gaga", merci merci ! pourquoi il ne l'a pas pris avec lui ? c'est dans le chap suivant, mais... pour lui donner une leçon :p**

 **Lilithika : Goumenasaï bon, tu vois, je publie vite, là, né ? merci merci ! ce soutien fait très plaisir !**

 **Fuwa Chaan: héhé voilà ce que tu voulais ma fuwa d'amour ! :p et non en ce moment tu ne m'harcèle pas ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Une petit escapade en liberté**

 _Un peu plus tôt, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là…_

Annie regarde son portable en soupirant pour la troisième fois de la matinée. Enfin, matinée… disons plutôt l'aurore : parce que le soleil n'est pas levé et qu'il ne doit pas être encore quatre heures du matin ! Elle étouffe un long bâillement en vain et râle, pourquoi doit-elle se lever à cette heure là ?! Ah oui, c'est vrai, ce cher Kenny vient la chercher après tout avoir préparé. Elle soupire, au moins elle sait que cela sera bien préparé, pas comme avec Bertholt et Reiner où c'était _elle_ qui devait tout préparer ! Oui, elle peut lui faire confiance, surtout dans le crime si besoin ! Il a… disons la gâchette facile. Moui, _très_ même, ce qui en fait un très bon homme de main. Et un bon conseiller, il ne faut pas lui enlever ce rôle.

Enfin, le jeune homme fou d'elle – et très naïf – toque à sa porte. Elle sourit cruellement en lui répondant d'un léger « _oui_ » charmeur. Elle est censée lui avoir dit de venir tôt quand personne ne pourrait savoir qu'il est venu – c'est en fait son homme de main qui l'a fait. Spécialement pour cela, il a arrêté les caméras : ce serait dommage que ce petit chou perde son emploi parce qu'il a rendu visite à une détenue. Encore plus pour une simple partie de jambes en l'air secrète. Avec un petit sourire mesquin, une léchouille et une caresse sur la joue, elle l'a vite convaincu hier. Tous ces foutus SMS échangés avec lui pendant des années – ou des mois ? elle ne sait plus tant que cela lui a paru long, tous ces messages dégoulinants et censés la chauffer – ont finalement payés ! Heureusement que Kenny l'a encouragé à continuer, parce que sinon elle l'aurait déjà envoyer bouler depuis trois semaines.

Ah la naïveté des jeunes de vingt-cinq ans qui pensent pouvoir séduire des femmes mûres de cinq ans leur aînée. Tss ce charme qui la caractérise, hors de ces barreaux, a toujours eu un succès fou. Oui, elle a eu plusieurs hommes à ses pieds en deux semaines, ce charme mystérieux a même failli la voir marier. A une semaine près en fait. Si elle ne s'était pas faite prendre la main dans le sac dans la maison du salaud qu'est Eren ! C'est pourtant le rêve de toutes les femmes que de porter la sublime robe blanche sur mesure. Pff… elle l'a vu cette robe blanche bustier, sur mesure qui la mettait tellement en valeur, relevait sa superbe poitrine. Elle l'a essayée, achetée et n'a pas pu la mettre, pas pu avoir les demoiselles d'honneur qui la portait. Elle n'a pas pu non plus voir son fiancé en costume, ni entendre cette magnifique musique d'entrée devant la mairie. _tam tam-tam_.

Elle serre les dents : pour cela aussi elle va faire payer à ce cher petit Eren qu'elle adore. Si seulement il sortait avec quelqu'un, quel plaisir elle prendrait alors de briser son couple, quel plaisir de le faire souffrir psychologiquement, un peu plus avant de décimer ses proches. Oui, quel saveur que celle de briser son coeur en mille morceaux et de pouvoir l'écraser de sa botte en ricanant. A moins qu'elle ne brise pas tout à fait le couple et qu'elle tue la jeune femme qui tombera dans les bras du brun et y mourra… Hmm, tentant, il faut qu'elle y réfléchisse. Et puis, est-ce qu'elle reverra son ancien fiancé – qui a rompu, bien entendu ? Bien sûr, la question ne se pose même pas ! Se venger, oui, elle l'a aussi prévu : on ne rompt pas impunément. Elle revoit sa tête à la fois dépitée, surprise, qui ne comprend pas et furieuse. Cette tête qui montre qu'il est blessé, ce visage douloureux au tribunal et au poste de police.

Mais elle doit se reconcentrer : le petit brun vient d'ouvrir la porte et fait un pas dans la pièce. Elle se lève sensuellement, vêtue uniquement d'une culotte et d'une chemise ouverte sur un soutien-gorge qui… met bien sa poitrine en valeur. Bon elle n'est pas très pauvre là dedans quand même : un bon 90 D. Oui, cela aussi fait tourner les têtes des hommes. Elle roule des hanches et se colle au jeune homme un peu désorienté et les joues rouges. Ne lui dites pas qu'il est puceau… enfin, elle s'en fout, cela ne dérangera pas ce qu'elle a prévu, mais quand même c'est une honte ! Son portable vibre sur le lit et elle se lèche délicatement les lèvres tandis que ses yeux bleus métalliques scintillent. Elle ricane intérieurement en voyant le gardien avaler avec difficulté et en sentant cette bosse dure contre l'os de sa hanche.

Le pauvre petit va vite déchanter. Mais bon, pour le moment, faisons-le rêver encore un peu.

Ses lèvres happent celles du gardien. Sa langue rentre dans sa bouche et commence à s'enlacer avec celle du petit. Tss ces inexpérimentés… Elle ne s'amuse même pas. Bon, alors ne faisons pas attendre Kenny plus longtemps – elle n'a en plus aucun remords, ce jeune homme n'est pas du tout attirant par rapport à son ancien fiancé très bien foutu et bien baraqué. Elle passe sa main dans la nuque du jeune homme, sous ses cheveux soyeux, tandis qu'elle mordille le lobe d'oreille de ce dernier. Puis Annie caresse doucement la peau et enlève sa paume. Elle prépare sa main, l'éloigne encore un peu des cervicales – le geôlier ne se doute de rien, trop pris par le baiser – le tranchant est prêt, bien droit. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire sarcastiquement et penche la tête en avant, la rendant plus menaçante et effrayante. L'homme a un instant de doute et fronce les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passe. Mais il n'a pas le temps de d'émettre le moindre son.

Elle abat brièvement et sèchement sa main sur la nuque découverte de l'homme. Il s'effondre immédiatement sur le sol, totalement inerte. Elle serre les mâchoires, parfait, elle n'a pas perdu le coup de main malgré ces années. Maintenant, tout est une question de rapidité avant que les caméras ne se remettent en route ! Elle se jette sur son portable, un message de Kenny : « _tout est prêt. Quand tu veux_. » Bien, tout bon pour le moment.

Elle se presse ensuite sur ses vêtements qu'elle a préparé avant de dormir – trop difficile le matin à cette heure, quoique avec cette poussée d'adrénaline. Elle enfile rapidement un pantalon souple et beige, pour pouvoir faire des mouvements amples sans problème – pendant ces douze ans de détention, elle n'a pas cessé de s'entraîner dont sa souplesse et sa musculation. Elle boutonne rapidement sa chemise et l'enfile dans son pantalon. Elle vérifie son image dans le miroir, refait son chignon rapidement et hoche la tête, elle est prête – un peu de coquetterie quand même !

Elle prend le jeune homme inconscient dont la tête pendouille mollement par les dessous de bras et le traîne jusqu'au fond de la cellule. Elle réussit à le caler entre le mur et le lit pour qu'on ne le voit pas. Elle manque de trébucher sur lui et pour la peine lui décoche un coup de pied dans les côtes. Non mais ! Et puis cela fait son échauffement. Elle a déjà ses chaussures aux pieds et est prête à partir, mais avant cela, elle préfère tout de même bâillonner le garçon, elle gagnera ainsi un peu plus de temps. Il ne pourra pas appeler ses collègues à l'aide. Elle sourit en pensant déjà à la façon dont il va se faire gronder. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle se saisit de son trousseau de clefs dans sa poche au niveau du coeur. Bien plus facile comme ça !

Dernière vérification de la pièce. Bon, tout est OK !

Annie ouvre la porte blindée. Elle passe la tête par l'ouverture pour vérifier si le chemin est libre. A gauche, rien. A droite, rien non plus. OK, le champ est libre ! Elle se presse rapidement dans le couloir désert, toujours sur ses gardes, sa respiration est légèrement plus rapide qu'habituellement. L'adrénaline fait battre plus vite et plus fort son coeur mais rien de grave. Comme prévu, aucun gardien en vue : le petit pigeon a proposé de prendre le tour de garde d'un collègue – qui ne l'a pas refusé comme cela lui permet de dormir plus longtemps et de se reposer pour une fois à cause de cette maudite restriction d'effectif ! Kenny a vraiment tout prévu, rien à redire : elle n'a eu pour le moment, qu'à exécuter ce qu'il lui disait et hop, le travail est fait. Et très bien. Ah ce Kenny, elle va le garder dans sa poche.

Bon quant à avoir une relation plus qu'amicale avec lui… non, il a plus de la quarantaine alors non merci. Manipuler un jeunot, OK. Coucher avec un vieillot… hum non merci, pas pour elle ! Elle va préférer s'abstenir pour le moment et pourquoi pas quand même trouver quelqu'un dehors pour s'amuser… tentant.

Enfin, pour le moment elle doit se contenter de sortir de cette foutue prison trop sécurisée. Retrouver le gout de la liberté, l'air libre, les petits oiseaux qui chantent, le vent dans dans ses cheveux. Bon, OK, elle avoue : elle pouvait sortir à l'air libre dehors dans la cour pendant une heure trente, mais pas de la façon dont elle le voulait. Ce n'est pas pareil quand partout on voit des barbelés et des gardiens qui patrouillent avec des fusils, guettant le moindre geste suspect ou tentative de fuite. Mais bon, bientôt elle sera libre. Et aucun fusil par ce matin si tôt.

Elle court rapidement, piquant un sprint – elle a toujours été bonne en sport – repère en passant les phares à demi-allumés de la voiture dans laquelle est Kenny. Elle accélère un peu plus, saute pour prendre son appui avec la main sur le petit muret afin d'accéder à la cour. Elle sait que son cher ami va avoir prévu une sortie spéciale à travers ces barbelés. Son téléphone sonne alors. Elle décroche.

 _—_ Madame Annie, Kenny m'a chargée de vous dire qu'au coin à gauche il y avait une ouverture ! Je suis contente que vous soyez libre, j'espère vous voir bientôt. Sinon, tout se passe bien de mon côté ! Je dois y aller, bon courage et à bientôt.

La blonde au nez aquilin sourit, ah… cette jeune personne qui vient de l'appeler est fidèle, jusqu'à la mort. Il faudra qu'elle la remercie pour cela. Plus tard, parce que là, elle cherche cette foutue ouverture bien planquée. Ah, voilà un trou où les barbelés sont coupés. Bien.

Elle voit alors une silhouette sortir lentement de la voiture, la faisant sourire. Elle le rejoint rapidement et s'installe dans la voiture du côté passager en accrochant sa ceinture – ce serait bête de mourir en ce moment – tandis qu'il installe en retour un bout de barbelé pour cacher un peu plus sa fuite. Elle le regarde s'installer à ses côtés et elle hausse un sourcil. Il hoche la tête, tout est bon. Il tourne alors la clef sur le compteur et démarre rapidement. Maintenant, ils vont devoir se cacher – mais son cher ami a sans doute déjà tout prévu !

— Alors comme ça on a demandé à mon protégé de m'appeler, pourquoi ne pas le faire toi-même ? Ah oui, pour se cacher et parce que cela me ferait plaisir. Je me trompe ? Bien. Bon, tu as tout prévu pour demain ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai le fusil dans le coffre, chargé. Un seul c'est ça ? Un par un, pour plus de souffrance, j'ai bien compris ! Et je me renseigne s'il a une petite copine, j'ai aussi tout saisi !

Elle a un sourire satisfait et cruel à la fois ! Bien, il ne faut pas tout lui expliquer deux fois à celui-là. Bon, il ne manque plus qu'elle se frotte les mains et qu'elle se craque les doigts et c'est parfait. Elle veut du sang, de la vengeance, des larmes aussi. Celles d'Eren et de ses amis et camarades ! Elle regarde un court instant dans le rétroviseur et y voit les lumières de la prison. Elle n'y retournera pas. Plutôt crever. De toute façon, ils ne la trouveront pas, elle est bien assez douée pour se cacher et ne pas être trouvée. Seulement par ceux qu'elle désire.

Elle sourit. Quand la police découvrira qu'elle s'est échappée, elle sera loin. Elle sera auprès de ceux que Kenny a employé pour son service. Et elle aura commencé sa vengeance. Tout cela lui parait parfait.

— Dis-moi, tu as l'intention de _le_ voir ?! Tu comptes lui aussi le faire souffrir ? la questionne son ami, les yeux toujours fixés sur la route.

— Han !, qu'est-ce que tu crois, bien sûr que oui ! Et s'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie, je compte bien la tuer. Il n'a le droit qu'à moi et à moi seule. Mais peut-être voudra-t-il qu'on se remette ensemble, qui sait…

— Tu l'aimes toujours, hein ?

— Tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de ça, c'est inutile. Tout ce qui est à savoir, c'est que si besoin j'irai jusqu'au bout…

Kenny hoche la tête. Si elle veut ne pas en parler, libre à elle mais il en tire ses propres conclusions. Il se détourne un instant de la route pour lui jeter un regard en coin et sourire doucement. Oui, ça lui ressemble bien de ne pas vouloir en parler et en même temps de vouloir se venger. Cette fille est son égal, elle est sa semblable dans ce domaine. Pas de pitié et de la vengeance. Il aime bien les personnes comme ça. Il a tenté de faire de son neveu quelqu'un comme cela, mais ça n'a pas du tout fonctionné. Certains sont faits pour êtes entièrement bons et d'autres, foncièrement méchants. ça ne l'étonnerait pas non plus qu'on lui apprenne un peu plus tard que tous les amis de l'ancien fiancé d'Annie ont tous été retrouvés avec une balle dans la tête.

Oui, décidément, pouvoir travailler avec elle est une aubaine et très divertissant. Plein de rebondissements et cela lui plait énormément ! Un bon remontant pour un tueur sur gage en phase descendante. Il sait bien que s'ils se font prendre, ils risquent perpétuité ou même de se faire descendre sur le champ par la Brigade. Mais le risque en vaut bien la chandelle et cela rend le jeu plus palpitant encore ! Il appuie un peu plus sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Dans deux heures ils seront en ville. Dans deux heures elle trouvera ses marques et s'installera pour mettre en route sa vengeance.

Il la regarde en coin et… elle s'est endormie. Pff… Elle parait si inoffensive comme cela. Son visage est paisible, déridé et si pur. Il comprend pourquoi son ancien fiancé a craqué pour elle, mais a bien dû s'en mordre les doigts et amèrement. Enfin, le connaissant – il l'a vu quelque fois – il a dû faire comme s'il a oublié. La preuve ? Il ne lui a pas rendu une seule visite pendant ses douze ans. Trop occupé par son travail, à courir partout et ne pas avoir de temps pour lui-même. Le travail est un bon mur derrière lequel on peut se cacher.

Il se concentre sur sa route, sur laquelle commence à poindre l'aurore. L'aurore des problèmes pour ceux dont ils veulent se venger. Faire du mal. Mais qu'importe ils vont réussir, il le sait. Il le sent. Ils feront du désastre et plusieurs ne pourront pas se reconstruire. Car le temps n'efface pas tout. Surtout si on aime passionnément une personne. La blessure ne se referme pas. Elle se nécrose de l'intérieur, elle reste présente et douloureuse. Brûlante…

Et c'est ce qu'ils vont faire pour cette Brigade. Pour Eren et ses camarades.

* * *

 **Annie is back ! héhé la voilà de retour notre petite méchante. Moi perso je l'aime bien, elle est mystérieuse et en même temps cool ! Et vous ? Laissez-moi des reviews svp, j'en serai ravie ! :D**

 **Je précise que le plus dur dans ce chap c'était de ne pas tout dévoiler ! Tout va venir à temps, alors... patience ! quand vous allez comprendre je pense qu'il y en a qui vont péter des câbles et dire WHAT mais pourquoi eux ? héhé... sur ce...**

 **bonnes vac !**

 **Fluvia**


	7. retrouvailles de passé

**Yo, bon alors je publie plus tôt parce que ma fuwa chan hier m'a demandé et parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est son anniv ! Voilà un cadeau ;p comme j'ai pas pu t'offrir l'autre ! :( Donc bon anniv mon doudou d'amour ! Ma aurél chan ! Joyeux 17 ans ! :* pleins de gros bisous ! ;) J'ai quand même dû écrire plus de 2500 mots d'un coup, tu te rends compte comme je t'aime ! faut vraiment que tu sois une super pote ;p Je préviens, laissez-moi quatre jours pour le prochain même si je publie deux fois par semaine ! :D**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Guest (Fuwa Chaan qui a bugé): BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! OK je pense que tout le monde a compris que t'avais 17 ans en ce 12 juillet XD. Sinon, ben quoi tu l'aime pas Annie ? Moi j'aime bien les méchants qui ont la classe ! :p Voilà peut-être la fin du rose... héhé. Et voilà tu recommence à m'harceler, j'allais te dire que tu avais fait des progrès... XD**

 **Nekoko 3: ouais et prochain on verra mais sans doute 4 jours ! :p comme vous aimez pas Annie, ça crève les yeux XD Euh non pas vraiment mais tu approches alors ne mets pas tes théories dans les reviews stp : ne spoile personne ! :p MP moi si tu veux ! ;D Ouais Mikasa va sans doute en prendre pour son grade 0:) goumen goumen d'avance ! Euh... son "pouvoir" là... je vois pas trop... sa guérison ? Te languis pas trop XD! et oui remercie ma pote parce que je pensais sortir celui-là que demain ou après demain ! Merci de tes reviews qui me font chaud au coeur! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles de passé**

Eren se lève, ses sens semblent engourdis. Il se rappelle peu à peu de leur dispute avec Livaï, il se rappelle d'être parti d'un coup de la salle d'entraînements de tir, d'avoir dit des choses très désagréables à son caporal, lui en avoir mis même plein la figure. Mais est-ce qu'il ne le méritait pas ? Si, il est en certain – cela sert à le réveiller entièrement. Il s'étire en grognant d'un coup – réveillant quelques uns de ses camarades, il se souvient aussi être partis faire le tour de la ville en courant comme un malade puis s'être entraîné à la musculation comme un fou, sans une seconde de répit pendant deux, juste pour oublier sa colère trop vive et brûlante dans son coeur. Il sent encore ses entraînements dans ses muscles douloureux et courbaturés. Il sait déjà qu'il va en voir de toutes les couleurs aujourd'hui par son supérieur. Il est certain qu'il ne va pas rester sans sanction, voire se faire virer !

Il se dépêche de déjeuner avant les autres pour ne pas le croiser et se dirige vers son chien, il sait que Mikasa le rejoindra. Au moins son cher chien lui montra, lui, un peu d'affection et de confiance. En effet, Hachi jappe comme un fou en le voyant arriver vers lui, dérangeant tous ses autres camarades et faisant sourire malgré lui son maître. Ils commencent alors les entraînements. Etrangement – ou non –, Eren n'est pas totalement dedans et le chien est perturbé faisant n'importe quoi et tournant en rond après sa queue, ils finissent donc par faire une petite promenade dans la cour de l'enceinte. Cela permet aussi de tisser des liens importants avec le chien.

Dans sa tête, il se demande ce qu'a fait le caporal après qu'il lui ait asséné ses vérités. Oh et puis merde, après tout, il s'en fout !

— Hello toi, ça va ? Bien dormi ?

Mikasa. Sa voix le fait sursauter comme il est trop plongé dans ses pensées. Il se presse vers elle et l'embrasse délicatement. Ils entendent le chien à l'oreille pliée soupirer à leurs pieds et se coucher par terre. Comme s'il protestait parce que son maître n'allait plus prêter attention à lui. Oui, très intelligent ces chiens. Le couple commence à déambuler main dans la main et fait signe au compagnon du jeune homme de les suivre tout de même. Son ami est tendu, la jeune femme s'en rend tout de suite compte. Elle s'en aperçoit d'autant plus que leurs mains sont liées et qu'elle le sent bouger nerveusement les doigts. Il le fait souvent quand il est stressé, pour évacuer la tension en bougeant. Il n'est pas concentré sur ce qu'il fait maintenant, il semble être ailleurs. Encore à repasser la trahison d'hier sans doute… Cela l'ennuie légèrement.

Elle accélère pour le devancer et pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Elle le force à la regarder droit dans les yeux, en souriant gentiment pour défroncer son visage trop concentré.

— Hey, ça va, OK ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, au pire il te fera faire cent pompes et l'affaire est réglée. Vous êtes tous les deux en tort, et s'il fait quelque chose d'injuste, parles-en à Erwin et il tranchera.

Il hoche la tête, le visage pourtant toujours aussi grave. Oui elle a sans doute raison, pourquoi s'en fait-il alors autant ? Pourquoi son pressentiment lui clame que Livaï n'est pas dans l'enceinte de l'établissement mais sans doute dehors en train de prendre des risques, encore ?! Foutue voix intérieure qui l'emmerde vraiment ! Il embrasse sa petite amie. Elle ne va pas tarder à devoir aller s'entrainer, et lui doit retrouver son escouade pour faire le point. Ils se séparent avec regret et se souhaitent une bonne journée. Leurs mains peinent à se lâcher.

— Allez, Hachi, on rentre, l'encourage le jeune propriétaire ! Je reviendrai ce soir, normalement, si j'ai le temps et que je ne me suis pas fait massacrer par Livaï !

Le chien souffle et émet un petit couinement douloureux. _Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes déjà, moi je voudrais passer beaucoup plus de temps avec toi, ce n'est vraiment pas juste_. Eren n'arrive pas à résister à ses grands yeux bruns larmoyants posés sur lui : il lui fait encore quelques caresses et finit sur les fesses dans le sable en riant et en tentant de le repousser, il a basculé par la force de son compagnon. Décidément, celui-là, vraiment affectueux ! En lui caressant une dernière fois la tête et en fermant la grille du chenil, il se dit qu'il a fait le bon choix. Ce chien était vraiment fait pour lui ! Il lui fait un dernier signe de la main et fait demi-tour.

Il regarde alors l'heure de sa montre et se frappe le front du plat de la main et merde, il va être en retard : il est déjà neuf heures et c'est à l'heure à laquelle leur réunion de groupe commence. Déjà qu'il va se prendre une raclée bien en règle par leur supérieur, pas le moment d'en rajouter ! Il pique un sprint, s'excuse en poussant la porte, et arrive haletant dans la salle… déserte. Non mais c'est quoi encore que ce bordel ! Ils tentent de le mettre à l'écart ou quoi ? Ah mais ça va barder, même si c'est son supérieur ! Il ne va pas tarder à aller demander à Erwin de changer de groupe si ça continue. Non, restons calme. Relativisons. Comme son escouade n'a pas envie de lui, il va rester là, bien sagement à attendre.

Il se chauffe alors de l'eau pour un thé – il a chopé l'habitude de son supérieur à force de le côtoyer – et s'installe dans le canapé moelleux. Comme il s'y attendait, quelqu'un rentre. Hanji. Elle regarde avec stupéfaction la salle vide et son regard tombe sur lui.

— Euh… salut… Tu es tout seul ? comment ça se fait ? Enfin bref, je sais : je ne me mêle pas de ce qui ne me regarde pas, j'ai bien compris ! Juste pour que tu transmettes à tout le monde que je prends la prochaine mission, voilà, et que Li… Ah ! Le devoir m'appelle !

La sonnerie retentit en effet en même temps, tonitruante dans tout le bâtiment. La bigleuse lui fait un signe de la main et un discret clin d'oeil avant de disparaître. Il entend alors des bruits de course, des pas dans le couloir qui se rapprochent. Quatre personnes, peut-il deviner – oui il s'y est entraîné et pas très difficile de comprendre que c'est sans doute Petra et les autres. Mais alors, qu'en est-il du petit bougon ? Petra ouvre la porte à la volée, essoufflée.

— Eren, c'est à nous d'y aller ou pas ? Le caporal est pas avec toi (ses yeux sont un mélange de panique et de désespoir) ? On a mis le bâtiment sens dessus-dessous sans le trouver ! Dis-moi que tu sais où il est, s'il-te-plait, on désespère.

Ses camarades hochent gravement la tête derrière elle pour le confirmer. Non, le jeune adulte ne sait pas où se trouve leur caporal, il n'en a rien à cirer en fait. Ou il aimerait le faire croire parce qu'en lui, son coeur vient de faire un bond. Où est-ce qu'il a encore bien pu se tirer. La dernière fois qu'il était parti sans prévenir, il était revenu un mois plus tard ! Il s'était infiltré dans un trafic de drogue, était revenu blessé aux côtes et bien amaigri. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de dire la moindre chose et avait prévenu Eren que ça n'avait vraiment pas été long !

Purée, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas encore parti on-ne-sait où et pendant on-ne-sait-combien-de-temps ! Et tout ça… ce serait de sa faute, parce qu'il l'a provoqué la veille. Non, le caporal n'est sans doute pas vraiment parti, il doit être en ville, pas très loin. Il aurait prévenu au minimum son équipe de son départ pour une mission, un enfant à l'époque de dix ans, ça parle, et les oreilles trainent, alors d'accord… Mais des équipiers de confiance, non. Alors… où est-il. Et voilà, ça y est : il flippe pour celui qu'il est censé détester. Il se renfrogne. Il s'en fout d'où peut bien être le caporal.

— Si tu sais quelque chose, Eren, il faut que tu nous le dises, OK ? Si… s'il lui arrive quelque chose… Il faut que tu le retrouves, toi tu arrives mieux à le cerner que nous. On sait qu'il a dit qu'il devait te parler avant qu'il ne parte comm une furie. Il n'a même pas dormi ici, tu comprends ! C'est important Eren, s'il s'est fait agressé ou même tirer dessus parce qu'il de la Brigade, chaque seconde compte pour sa survie ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ?

— Que ce n'était pas de ma faute s'il n'avait pas d'amis et qu'aucune fille ne l'appréciait.

Petra est au bord de la crise de nerfs. OK faut un peu se calmer quand même, cette ville n'est pas si dangereuse que ça.

— Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?! Tu ne connais rien de son passé si difficile, OK. Tu as intérêt à t'excuser !

— Ben explique-moi alors, ce qu'il a.

— Non. C'est à lui de le faire ou non. Je ne dévoile pas son passé sans son autorisation. Je ne suis même pas censée le connaître !

Tss, c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi. On lui dit un truc et on ne va même pas jusqu'au bout ! Bon alors, il va tenter de le retrouver, mais dans quel foutu endroit pourrait aller un caporal en mauvaise humeur ? Au bar ? Non il ne boit plus que de rares occasions et il ne passerait pas toute la nuit là-bas, ni la matinée. Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est à lui de le trouver, ce n'est vraiment pas lui qui le connait le mieux. La preuve, Petra connait son passé et c'est elle qui peut le trouver. Oh et puis ok, si avec ça on peut lui foutre la paix après, il va le chercher ce caporal qui joue à cache-cache ! Il se lève d'un pas rageur et sort, saisissant sa cape et l'enfilant rapidement.

Alors qu'il va sortir par la grille, il repère sa petite amie perchée sur le toit d'un des bâtiments. Armée bien sûr. Elle lui fait signe de l'attendre, demande la permission et dévale les marches de l'escalier métallique de secours. Elle arrive haletante à ses côtés.

— Où tu vas ?

— Chercher _monsieur_ Livaï ! Oui parce que figure-toi qu'il n'est pas revenu et qu'il est aussi introuvable et que mon équipe qui m'a mis de côté me demande de la retrouver. Donc voilà, crache-t-il sèchement, je pars en ville faire du cache-cache. Youpi !

Son ton est ironique et amer. Il se retourne d'un mouvement sec et s'apprête à continuer son chemin quand une main qui agrippe son poignet l'arrête. Ses nerfs déjà à fleur de peau manquent de lâcher, et il se retient de justesse de ne pas jeter son venin sur sa petite amie. Il tourne légèrement la tête vers elle et reste figé par la surprise : son visage est froid, ses sourcils froncés.

— Ecoute, Eren, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment évident ces temps-ci avec ton caporal, mais ce n'est pas à moi de payer les pots cassés, OK ! Alors, je te le dis, je ne suis pas Livaï donc tu n'as pas à me jeter ton fiel dessus, c'est clair ? Parce que sinon, tu m'oublies ! Tu fais une croix sur notre couple, je suis bien claire ?

D'abord surpris, il se dit que c'est bien Mikasa de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il baisse légèrement la tête, honteux et confus et s'excuse. Il dépose un baiser nuageux sur ses lèvres et se presse dehors. Il se fout des commentaires de Christa et d'Ymir sur le toit, la brune qui leur crie « ouah les amoureux ! » Cela le fait sourire, c'est vrai c'est avec son supérieur qu'il doit s'expliquer, et pas se séparer de ses amis.

Il court rapidement. Il ne sait pas vraiment où il va. Il se saisit de son portable et compose de mémoire le numéro du disparu – il a été son responsable avec Petra pour l'école alors il doit bien le savoir par coeur. Il colle ensuite l'appareil sur son oreille et attend. Des sonneries. Dans le vide. Quatre puis le répondeur. Une voix blasée annonce « vous êtes sur le répondeur de Livaï, soit je ne suis pas disponible, soit j'ai pas envie de vous parler. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de laisser un message. Au revoir. » Tss, n'importe quoi cette messagerie ! Il n'a vraiment pas d'imagination.

Bon, téléphone, ça marche pas. Euh… où se diriger maintenant… Non mais quelle corvée, il comprend ce qu'il lui a fait vivre quand il était plus jeune et qu'il arrivait plus tard que prévu – quelques heures comme il passait chez ses amis et ne prévenait pas sa famille adoptive, bon sans téléphone c'est un peu dur aussi. Mais bon, lui, à force savait où chercher, là, ben non… Le jeune homme lève les yeux au ciel. Il tente de se mettre dans la tête du noiraud. Mais en vain, bien trop compliqué et surtout glacial…

Il laisse ses pas le guider tandis qu'il regarder partout, dans les bars, les salons de thé, mais toujours rien. Comment chercher un homme – déjà pas très grand – dans une grande ville. Il commence alors à reconnaître le quartier. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà tant marché, ses quartiers natals sont pourtant à bien vingt à trente minutes de marche. Il croise des gens qui se tournent sur son passage, sans doute dû aux ailes de la liberté dans son dos. Cela lui fait bizarre de revenir ici, si longtemps après. Il n'est pas revenu dans ces lieux depuis l'assasinat de ses parents.

Soudain, il pile dans la rue, il connait si bien cet endroit, il le connait par coeur en fait. Il a dû passer à cet endroit au moins trois cents fois par an, pendant plus de cinq ans. Son école est devant lui, toujours avec cette même apparence calme. Ses grilles peintes en noir et dont la peinture s'écaille légèrement. Les petits motifs soudés dessus, comme des vagues ou des feuilles. Un raz-de-marée de souvenirs le prend et il chancelle légèrement sur ses jambes. Il venait là quand ses parents étaient en vie, avant ce traumatisme. Les enfants sont dans la cour, en train de courir partout et de jouer. Lui aussi, avec Armin et Mikasa courait partout en riant. Et là, revenir ici… Il se demande s'il va revoir certains de ses professeurs. Non, cela fait douze ans et certains étaient déjà âgés.

Un enfant dans la cour le montre alors du doigt. Il se sent soudainement épié par pleins de petits yeux naïfs et curieux. Pourquoi se sent-il soudain mal à l'aise ? Il a presque envie de faire demi-tour et de revenir sur ses pas, dire à ses équipiers qu'il n'a pas trouvé leur chef. Ouais, en fait non, il ne va pas se dégonfler juste à cause d'enfants qui l'observent. Il est dans la Brigade d'Exploration, après tout ! En son fort intérieur il se moque déjà de lui-même, non mais pour quoi il passe s'il fait demi-tour maintenant !

Le petit châtain s'approche de lui et lui demande gentiment :

— Dites monsieur, vous faites partie de la Brigade ? C'est comment ? Comment on y rentre, c'est difficile ? Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? Et votre équipe, elle est où votre équipe ?!

Eren sourit. Lui aussi aurait tant aimé rencontrer la Brigade dans ces conditions si paisibles, pouvoir poser des questions et parler calmement avec l'un de leurs membres. Mais non, lui, la première fois qu'il les a vus c'était après le meurtre de ses parents, quand ils ont débarqué si brusquement dans sa vie. Et puis, il voit mal Livaï répondre calmement à ses questions. Oui, décidément la vie est souvent injuste. Cependant il est dans la Brigade et cela parce qu'il s'est toujours battu pour l'avoir, pour y être.

— Eh bien, oui c'est plutôt difficile, oui, je ne vais pas te mentir. Il y a beaucoup de monde qui veut y rentrer et pas beaucoup de places. Ils ne prennent que la crème de la crème. Donc, travaille fort. Il faut que tu muscles tout cela (il lui montre ses petits bras maigres), que tu cours le plus vite possible le plus longtemps. En gros, beaucoup d'entraînement et pas de relâchement. Tu ne peux pas te dire, « allez, aujourd'hui je fais un pause ». Non parce que sinon tu sais que les autres vont te devancer. Dangereux… ben tu es directement en contact avec des hommes qui n'ont pas toujours de bonnes intentions alors oui c'est relativement dangereux, mais pas au point de mourir, tu sais !

Le garçon sourit joyeusement et le remercie. Ses petits yeux bruns ne lâchent pas la cape d'Eren un instant. Comme s'il avait peur qu'en détournant le regard le jeune homme devant lui disparaisse. Ce dernier est presque mal à l'aise de sentir l'admiration et cette quasi vénération pour lui de l'enfant. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire, n'ayant pas du tout l'habitude de ces cas. Il bégaie et cherche du regard son ancien maître, mais ce dernier semble introuvable. Le garçon de l'autre côté de la grille n'a toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre, sa bouche toujours ouverte de la même façon, ses yeux toujours aussi pétillants. En admiration totale.

Eren esquisse une légère grimace et décroche alors sa cape. Il la déploie d'un mouvement sec du poignet et la passe au-dessus du portail. Puis il entrouvre ce dernier, se met à genoux et attache le cordon sur les épaules du petit. Les bords verts touchent le sol, y trainent même, et cela donne au petit châtain un air d'épouvantail perdu dans des vêtements trop grands. Mais il redresse fièrement le menton, les yeux encore plus scintillants de joie et de surprise. Il a l'impression qu'on lui fait un don. Pour tout l'or du monde il ne donnerait pas sa place. Le jeune adulte lui tape légèrement la tête et lui demande :

—Tu peux prendre soin de ma cape pendant ces quinze minutes ? Ah, et est-ce que tu peux aller chercher le maître Henry là-bas, s'il-te-plait ? Merci.

Le garçon hoche vivement la tête. Ses doigts caressent doucement, émerveillés, le tissu sur ses épaules. On dirait qu'il a une relique sur lui. Il se presse vers le maitre tandis qu'Eren ressort pour ne pas gêner les enfants. Il regarde les deux personnes parler un peu plus loin. Il voit l'enfant tendre son petit doigt dans sa direction, montrer la cape qui pend sur ses épaules, ses camarades envieux. L'homme âgé de la quarantaine presque cinquantaine semble le chercher, puis il le repère et hoche la tête. Un sourire croît peu à peu sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant le jeune homme malgré tout ce temps qui s'est passé. Ce dernier en est flatté, il ne pensait pas que son professeur de primaire se souviendrait de lui ! Il lui fait un discret signe de la main.

Le maitre annonce une dernière chose à l'enfant qui hoche vivement la tête. Le jeune homme devine sans problème que le professeur prolonge la récréation. Pendant que ce dernier avance, il peut l'observer comme il le désire. Il a toujours ce visage semblable, jovial et accueillant et en même temps auquel on obéit tout de suite. Un homme mûr qu'on respecte et auquel on demande conseil. Ce que va faire le jeune Brigadier. Une barbe brune et épaisse – de plusieurs mois sans doute – couvre son menton et ses mâchoires, des poils blancs se mêlent à cette dernière, le rendant encore un peu plus sérieux. Son crâne est presque dégarni, ses tempes grisonnent et le sommet de la tête commence à perdre peu à peu tous ses cheveux. Des pattes d'oies apparaissent au niveau de ses yeux bruns. Les stigmates d'une personne souriante, dit-on. Pas très étonnant venant de lui – ce qui l'étonnerait vraiment ce serait que Livaï en ait, plus tard, là il serait bouche bée.

L'homme barbu, qui – Eren en est de plus en plus sûr – doit avoir la cinquantaine en fait, ouvre le petit portillon et lui fait signe d'entrer. Un grand sourire ravi barre son visage. Il lui fait ensuite signe de le suivre jusqu'à la salle de classe où il lui propose de s'asseoir juste en face de son bureau, face à lui. Le jeune brun obéit et s'assoit sur la chaise trop petite pour son âge. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalise qu'il a vraiment grandi en douze ans. Il regard le professeur croiser ses mains devant lui et les poser sur le bureau.

— Eren Jaëger, cela fait un moment, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, mais surtout pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Ne crois pas que je ne suis pas ravi de te voir dans mon école, loin de là !

— Oh et ben je passais dans le coin alors voilà. Je suis dans la Brigade d'Exploration, comme je le rêvais. Enfin, ça se voit… Sinon rien de spécial. Je suis dans une équipe géniale, bon avec Livaï qui est un peu grognon et Petra – vous savez la jeune femme rousse qui m'emmenait en cours et sur laquelle vous aviez sérieusement craqué. (Le professeur bégaie, rougit et regarde ailleurs l'air de rien, lui faisant signe de continuer pour dissiper son malaise.) Voilà, et puis Mikasa et Armin sont aussi à mes côtés, oui, eux aussi sont rentrés. L'une dans l'élite de tir et l'autre chez les geek.

— ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça : Mikasa Ackerman a toujours été forte dans les jeux de balle et de tir. Armin, hum… ah oui, la bosse des maths, celui-là, toujours en avance sur les autres ! Je suis content que vous ayez réussi à faire ce qui vous plaît. J'espère que ce n'est tout de même pas trop dur ? Et les missions ? Comment ça se passe les missions, pas trop dangereux, j'espère ! Je n'aimerais pas qu'on m'apprenne que l'un de mes élèves est mort, une balle dans la poitrine dans une expédition qui a mal tournée.

Eren rit avec son professeur. Oui, ça va. Il s'est juste disputé récemment avec le caporal. Une assez grosse engueulade. Le maitre le regarde avec stupeur et un peu de peur. Non non, il n'a pas a été viré de la Brigade, tout va bien. Il doit juste le trouver parce qu'il est parti dans la ville sans prévenir personne et qu'il est introuvable. Un petit flottement passe entre eux et il lui demande comme cela se passe de son côté. Ses enfants grandissent bien, l'un à la fac de médecine et l'autre en fac de tourisme-commerce à l'autre bout de la France : la Rochelle. C'est assez difficile mais ça va, avec leur mère divorcée et les semaines chez papa ou maman…

Ils se serrent la main quand le professeur lui annonce qu'il est ravi mais qu'il doit reprendre les cours. Bien sûr, Eren ne voudrait surtout pas gêner. Oui, il va falloir du courage pour trouver ce caporal qui se cache dans cette grande ville. Mais ça ira, il finira bien par le trouver ! Ravi de vous avoir revu, vous aussi. A la prochaine fois, oui, promis et je reviendrai plus tôt que dans douze ans. Oui je sais, sinon vous n'y serez pas.

Il sort dans la cour et cherche le petit châtain auquel il a confié sa cape. Il la reprend et le remercie. Il sourit quand le garçon lui demande si la prochaine fois il peut encore l'avoir. Du coin de l'oeil, il repère un autre garçon qui joue, entouré d'une bande de curieux et de camarades. Il semble imiter un maitre de judo ou de karaté, Eren ne sait pas vraiment. Il l'observe de loin, amusé. Il entend sa voix relativement aiguë raconter :

— Et là, après il a pris l'homme au couteau et a fait une projection. Yata ! Et boum, l'homme au couteau eh ben il était au sol. Et puis l'équipe du garçon eh ben ils l'ont emmené et l'ont mis dans le fourgon ! Direction, prison. Et les gentils ont gagné. Youpi !

Le groupe se tourne alors vers lui, avec admiration et se presse vers lui. Ce dernier comprend alors que le gamin l'imitait pendant son intervention. Il était sans doute dans l'un des appartements au-dessus à observer ! Euh oui… comment il fait, lui avec tout ce monde autour de lui, dans ses pattes et qui lui pose plein de questions en même temps ? Oui… ben, bonjour…

— Et puis ce matin j'ai même revu le big boss du Brigadier, même qu'il est super petit !

Eren bug alors qu'il va franchir le portail. Livaï, il a vu Livaï ?! Où ? ça lui faciliterait grandement la tâche ! Il se dirige vers l'enfant et le prend par les épaules pour le lui demander. Ce dernier bégaie légèrement, surpris et les joues rouges. Il vient de rencontrer son héros et ne sait pas quoi dire. Il l'observait de loin, ne pensant pas qu'il viendrait vers lui !

— Euh… un quartier chic, une maison abandonnée depuis un moment… Où personne ne veut habiter parce qu'on croit qu'y a des fantômes dedans !

 _Sa_ maison. Qu'est-ce que le caporal fait là-bas ?! Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine. De la peur, de l'adrénaline jaillit dans son sang. Il remercie rapidement le gamin et sort en précipitation de l'école. Ses jambes le portent au plus vite chez lui. Il connait encore le chemin par coeur, sans hésiter. Tout lui parait plus petit sans qu'il puisse s'y attarder. Lui qui pensait à l'époque que la maison n'était pas si loin, elle lui semble assez lointaine alors qu'il court comme un dératé. Non, ça y est, il est devant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent comme en voyant une maison hantée avec des monstres carnivores dedans. Ces volets bleus, fermés, filtrant sans doute les rayons du soleil, encore si familiers. Elle est inchangée depuis ces douze ans qui se sont écoulées. Sur la façade, un vieux panneau à vendre est accroché, on dirait que cela fait vingt ans qu'elle n'a pas été habitée, et pourtant elle n'a pas vieilli d'un millimètre. Les souvenirs du brun se mêlent à la réalité et il lui semble presque être en face de l'un de ses cauchemars. Y a-t-il toujours ces traces de sang sur le sol ?

Soudain, il entend des coups de feu venant de l'intérieur de la maison. *

* * *

~X~

* * *

Livaï est sorti de la Brigade en coup de vent. Instinctivement, il est allé vers la maison d'Eren. Là où tout a commencé. Parfois, il se demande vraiment pourquoi il l'a pris sous son aile. Peut-être était-ce la plus grosse connerie qu'il ait faite de sa vie. Ou peut-être la meilleure chose qu'il ait faite. Il ne le sait toujours pas. Mais là, il est en colère. Il a la clef de la porte de la maison du gamin. Il ne sait vraiment pas comment ni pourquoi il l'a, c'est sans doute son protégé qui la lui a donnée. Il ne voit pas d'autre moyens.

Il trouve une vieille bouteille sur le rebord d'une étagère – dans le bureau du père sans doute – et se sert un verre. Il le descend d'un coup et la brûlure chaude de l'alcool ne se fait pas attendre. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas bu la moindre goutte ! Fichu gosse. Et puis lui dire ça alors qu'il ne sait rien de ce qu'il a vécu. Lui aussi aurait pu rester traumatisé, faible. Mais il est devenu le contraire de Jaëger. Il s'est réfugié dans les armes, dans l'alcool et après son métier. Ce métier qui est devenu tout ce qu'il avait de précieux. Tss.

Il s'est installé dans une chambre, sans doute celle des amis, et a dormi, un bras replié sous la tête. Le sommeil n'a pas tardé à le prendre, pleins de rêves étranges. Il a préféré l'oublier au réveil, bien moins traumatisant ! Il se lève. Sa main se passe dans ses cheveux. Mal réveillé et il a faim. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore de comestible dans cette baraque dont la lumière filtre avec difficulté par les volets ? Rien sans doute, tout périmé. Ah si, dans la cave il y a une conserve d'ananas… Mouais. Mais pourquoi a-t-il tant voulu venir ici ? Incompréhensible.

Il va courir une heure dehors, s'achète en passant de quoi grignoter dans une boulangerie. Le gamin a intérêt a lui présenter ses excuses. Le caporal n'était jusque là jamais sorti de l'enceinte pour lui-même. Et puis son subordonné qui sort pour manger des glaces, il méritait la punition de ne pas partir en mission avec eux ! Surtout que Livaï sait qu'il adore sortir et prendre de l'expérience. Il regarde alors sa montre, il est aux environ de dix heures, un peu moins. Bon tant pis, il va rentrer, de toute façon il est calmé et le gamin ne réussira pas à le trouver ici, bien trop bête !

Soudain un bruit résonne dans la maison abandonnée. Quelqu'un vient de forcer la porte d'entrée. Livaï se redresse d'un coup, sur ses gardes. Sa main se porte immédiatement sur le flingue à sa ceinture, dont il ne se sépare jamais. Il se lève doucement, pour ne pas effrayer le nouvel arrivé. Il lui semblait bien qu'Annie se remettait en mouvement et qu'un jour ou l'autre elle enverrait quelqu'un chercher ce qu'elle voulait le jours où elle a été prise. Mais de là à ce qu'il soit là au moment, même… pure coïncidence, mais excellente !

Il sort son revolver du fourreau et déclenche le cran de sécurité. Il sort légèrement la tête dans le couloir. La chambre d'amis se trouve au fond et il sait que la personne ne peut pas le voir, il est en plus à contre-jour. C'est une femme qui est rentrée. Ses cheveux sont dans les tons bruns mais il n'arrive pas vraiment à distinguer avec le peu de lumière, et il lui semble l'avoir déjà vu. Il la laisse avancer un peu et fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle sort un portable et téléphone à quelqu'un. On lui répond rapidement et elle se dirige à l'étage. Ses pas font grincer les escaliers non utilisés depuis longtemps.

Livaï se dirige lentement sur ses pas. Elle semble retourner toute la maison, chercher quelque chose. Elle s'énerve en disant dans le micro qu'elle ne trouve rien ! Sa voix… oui il l'a déjà entendue quelque part… Il grimpe rapidement les marches et lève son pistolet, visant la jeune femme.

— Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Je peux peut-être vous aider ? Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, veuillez me suivre, on va parler à la Brigade, on sera mieux, n'est-ce pas, mademoiselle… Nanaba, c'est cela ? Je vous ai vue dans une voiture à proximité quand on a arrêté Annie.

Tout est clair pour Livaï, maintenant ! Alors qu'il s'avance vers elle, elle sort une arme et les mais tremblantes la dirige vers son torse.

— N'approchez pas… ou je tire !

Livaï claque la langue. Elle n'osera même pas tirer, elle a bien trop peur et tremble trop. Il tire alors vers le plafond pour l'effrayer, elle pousse alors comme prévu un cri aigu de terreur et jette son arme. Bon, plus facile que ce qu'il ne pensait. Il lui décroche un coup de coude dans le menton et lui saisit les poignets, faisant volets son colt plus loin. Il les attache avec les menottes sur sa ceinture – il a de la chance de les avoir. La jeune femme se débat vainement, elle est bien saucissonnée et ne risque pas de s'enfuir ! Il attrape son pistolet et le glisse dans sa ceinture.

Ils descendent les escaliers tandis que le caporal tente de la faire payer. C'est inutile, il le comprend bien. Plutôt tenter de faire la discussion avec un chat – oui il a horreur de ces bestioles ! Ils passent le seuil de la porte et il se fige. Devant, Eren est accroupi, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, terrorisé. Son corps est pris de tremblements. Il comprend tout de suite : le coup de feu, la maison. Tout cela a réveillé de mauvais souvenirs. Il pousse la femme derrière lui pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas et se dirige vers lui.

— Eh, gamin, c'est moi. Regarde-moi. Tout va bien, OK, je suis là. Cela fait douze ans, tu as grandi ! Tu es fort et tu es dans la Brigade, tu n'es plus tout seul, plus aussi faible. Relève-toi tout va bien.

Sa main caresse doucement ses cheveux tandis que de l'autre il tient fermement son épaule. Le brun relève lentement la tête. Ses pupilles sont écarquillées et ses yeux, bordés de larmes qui ne coulent pas. Sa respiration est irrégulière et affolée. Livaï murmure des petits « chut » jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses moyens. Quand il est de retour, il bafouille et demande :

— C.. caporal ? Je… je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû vous dire ça, vous savez ! Je m'en veux.

— T'inquiète, gamin. J'aurais dû te prendre avec moi, tu sais. Allez, on efface l'ardoise et on rentre. On doit interroger cette demoiselle.

Il lui frotte la tête et se redresse, rattrapant la jeune femme. C'est fou comme une dispute peut vite disparaître, cela les étonne tout les deux. Finalement, ce n'était vraiment rien… Eren appelle ensuite un policier qui vient la chercher, puis il appelle Petra et lui dit qu'il a retrouvé le caporal. La jeune femme soulagée l'informe qu'elle arrive tout de suite et qu'elle les rejoint. Il lui donne leur location puis raccroche. Vingt minutes plus tard tandis que les deux hommes attendent toujours sur le palier en parlant parfois, le groupe arrive. Ils discutent et rigolent avec joie – bon pas trop le caporal, faut pas rêver non plus. La rousse semble être réellement soulagée que tout aille bien. Ils proposent de rentrer pour aller manger un bout ensemble.

Sur le trajet, des gens les regardent et les saluent avec respect. Cela fait toujours du bien d'être reconnu et apprécié par les citoyens. Ils croisent Ymir au téléphone, elle leur fait un signe de la main et rigole joyeusement. Sans doute Christa à l'autre bout, devine le cadet : elle n'est comme ça qu'avec elle. Il la regarde s'en aller dans la direction d'une boulangerie sans doute et continue son chemin.

Alors qu'ils vont traverser, une voiture s'arrête devant eux. Erd s'avance pour le renseigner sur le trajet. La vitre se baisse lentement avec ce son si caractéristique et aigu qui fait grincer les dents et un homme avec un chapeau à demi enfoncé sur le front et les yeux leur demande :

— Vous êtes Eren Jaëger ?

Ce dernier hoche la tête. Il croise une lueur mauvaise dans le regard du conducteur mais ne s'affole pas plus que ça. Erd lui demande jovialement où il veut aller en plaisantant qu'Eren est décidément _la_ star du moment, sans vraiment qu'on sache pourquoi. Mais l'homme ne plaisante pas. Il sort de sa poche un pistolet à silencieux et le dirige sur Eren puis sur Erd. Le temps ralentit. Livaï hurle le prénom de ses subordonnés et leur ordonne de se jeter à terre tandis qu'il se jette sur le cadet pour le mettre au sol. Mais le plus âgé est presque accoudé à la voiture et est trop surpris. Qui voudrait tirer sur un Brigadier ?

La balle part alors. Sans qu'ils puissent réagir. Le filet de sang chaud éclabousse la joue de Petra et celle de Gunther. Les yeux sont écarquillés en regardant le corps de leur camarade tomber lourdement. Du sang dévale son front et ruisselle de l'arrière de son crâne, formant une large flaque dessous. Petra pousse un cri sonore et horrifié. La voiture démarre en trombe et le caporal a tout juste le temps de saisir qu'elle n'a pas de plaque. Il fond alors sur son équipier mais il est trop tard. Il n'a plus aucune chance. Il secoue lourdement la tête sous les yeux horrifiés des quatre autres.

Il ne respire plus. Leur cher Erd est mort.

* * *

 *** avouez que vous avez eu peur que je m'arrête ici XD ben j'ai aussi hésité :p**

 **Bon voilà, fin du chap. Je vais sans doute me faire tuer XD mais bon, c'est ainsi ! A plus... :p**

 **laissez-moi vos impressions même si c'est pour m'arracher la tête et ne pas comprendre le rapport avec le titre XD ! N'empêche que j'ai mis le prof ! :p**


	8. Danger

**Hello hello, bon ben je reviens exactement quatre jours après pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens mes temps comme prévu. Ben déjà je suis désolée de mettre une ambiance pourrie, mais je suis obligée : j'aimerais rendre hommage aux 84 morts et plus de 200 blessés de l'attaque de Nice : ma ville natale. C'est vraiment horrible. Bref voilà j'ai fini mais ça m'a vraiment choquée ! :O :(**

 **Sinon, dans ce chap, nous allons voir eh ben... Annie et la Brigade. XD Surprenant, hein ? Ok j'arrête, place aux reviews d'ailleurs merci eux deux fidèles (OK Baka-NH, je sais que tu n'as pas pu répondre comme tu ne reviens que le 19 et oui tu me manques !) Putain j'ai une amie qui me colle : une mouche et elle commence à sérieusement me les briser !**

 **Nekoko3 : ah c'est bon de se sentir soutenue XD. T'inquiète, une partie de l'intrigue va pas tarder à se relâcher pour se complexifier un peu après. Les chapitres suivants vont être stressants héhé ! C'était un peu le but de faire peur en mode ne t'arrête pas là, je le répète j'a vraiment hésité ! 0:p L'homme au chapeau ben son identité est dévoilée là. Oui Eren est vivant... euh Erd ben justement parce qu'on l'aime bien, qu'il est cool qu'il s'efface et qu'il est très sympa. Voilà quoi ! 0:D**

 **Fuwa-Chaan (qui bug XD): je sais pas trop si j'ai mal aux mains avec la kayak ouais j'ai des ampoules ! :'( Alors euh depuis quand ils sortent ensemble, ben le chap précédent : le 6, boulette ! A la recherche de Livaï, le bandit s'appelle... XD petite modif de l'aventurier. Héhé oui je t'avais prévenue que ce serait comme ça ;p moi aussiiiii**

 **Sinon comme musique, je conseille wanderers Tokyo Ghoul elle est magnifique (comme Unravel accoustic mais qui ne va pas avec le contexte alors je vais me taire et me reconcentrer) et qui va superbement bien avec ce chap à partir d'Eren qui se réveille !**

 **Bon, place à la lecture ! :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Danger**

Annie pose son portable sur la table de métal, lentement, dépliant ses doigts un à un, abasourdie, et les reposant vides pour s'appuyer sur sa main. Elle reste un bon moment immobile, ne sachant comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Ses bras sont tendus et appuyés sur le métal froid, les paumes largement ouvertes, ses cheveux pour une fois détachés détachés masquent son visage. Ce dernier est penché, une ombre tombant dessus. Ses lèvres fines sont pincées et ses sourcils, froncés. Elle est concentrée et furieuse. La rage brûle en elle comme une aura dont elle ne peut se détacher. Une aura noire et meurtrière derrière elle. Ses mâchoires se crispent d'un coup et elle donne un grand coup de poing dans la table qui résonne. Merde. L'effet de surprise, ce choc, devient maintenant de la colère et un désir plus puissant de vengeance. Elle le crie fort, cet unique mot, dans la salle à demi-vide d'usine désaffectée un peu à l'écart de la ville.

Ils se sont réfugiés là, bien à l'abris pour pouvoir tout préparer de ce plan machiavélique. Personne ne peut savoir que quelqu'un vit là – pourtant il y a toujours l'électricité et l'eau courante mais les vitres teintées, c'est bien pratique. Personne ne peut deviner qu'un groupe de vingt soldats – que Kenny et elle ont formé – se cachent là ainsi qu'une détenue très dangereuse qui s'est évadée il y a peu et qui compte se venger. D'ailleurs, les informations à la télé ou la radio n'ont toujours pas retransmis sa fuite. Les autorités ont sans doute honte de devoir l'avouer. Eh oui elle a bien manipulé son monde. Bientôt sa tête passera dans tous les journaux télévisés, elle en est certaine, tout est une question de temps avant que la prison ne l'avoue.

Mais en réalité, elle s'en fout : pour le moment la seule envie de tête devant elle qu'elle a, c'est celle de Livaï devant elle pour lui donner de grands coups de poings rageurs. Sa rage est de sa faute. La faute de ce _petit_ morveux qui met son nez là où il ne le devrait pas ! Il n'aurait pas dû être là et mettre du bordel dans son plan pourtant bien préparé. Tout devait bien se passer sans accrocs.

Kenny arrive alors dans la salle au plafond si haut et où tout résonne. Il pose ses affaires sur une chaise près de la grande entrée aux portes de ferraille, il plie correctement son imper sur le dossier. Il s'approche de sa chef et fronce les sourcils. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas, cela se voit aussitôt : ses cheveux ne sont pas attachés. Autant faire son rapport cela peut peut-être la détendre.

— J'ai fait ce que tu avais prévu. Tout est en marche. On attend maintenant, c'est ça ?

Il pose son flingue argenté au silencieux sur la table et le pousse vers elle. Cette dernière relève la tête. Ses yeux sont à la fois colérique et… triste. Cela intrigue l'homme fin, et il se gratte légèrement la barbe. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas pour elle ? N'a-t-il pas fait exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Et tout cela en temps et en heure comme demandé ? Il a vu la terreur dans leurs yeux à tous devant lui, il s'en est régalé, de ce doux gout de peur. Mais aussi de ce sang qui coulait sur le sol et de leurs cris suppliant le mort de se réveiller, de tenir bon. Il a bien pu entendre le prénom du mort : il ne le connaissait pas il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres. Tuer le blond d'une balle dans la tête. Alors oui, Kenny ne se trompe jamais quand il tire. Il jette son chapeau gris sur la table et rajuste ses cheveux noirs de ses doigts.

— Annie ? Tout va bien, questionne-t-il ?

Elle pousse simplement son portable du revers de la main vers lui. Elle ne peut toujours pas parler, sa voix semble être bloquée par la rage. Elle n'arrive pas à croire de ce dont on vient de l'informer, par ce simple texto. Elle tient aux personnes qui l'entourent depuis si longtemps et elle a horreur de les perdre, alors là… L'assassin sur gage prend l'Iphone de la chef et le déverrouille avec son doigt. La page sur laquelle elle est restée redevient active. Un sms sans nom de contact, juste un numéro – comme peut s'y attendre Kenny, tout est toujours pareil avec elle : la prudence avec elle. Il lit alors les deux lignes dans la bulle orange.

« _Nanaba prise. Livaï l'a arrêtée. Stop._ »

Ah… problématique en effet. C'était elle qui était censée rechercher ce que la maison d'Eren cache toujours. Cet idiot qui en ignore même l'existence d'après ce que suppose le tueur à gage. Ces… si précieux que désire la blonde. Il comprend d'ailleurs de plus en plus pourquoi cette dernière les désire. Il lui jette à un regard à la dérobée. Nanaba est pour elle un peu comme une soeur. Et… comme elle est prise par leurs ennemis… soit elle va la tuer, soit elle va tenter de la libérer en prenant des risques inconsidérés. Va-t-elle pouvoir tuer une personne à qui elle tient ?

— Kenny, ordonne-t-elle, occupe-toi de Nanaba. Je ne veux pas qu'ils l'interrogent : elle est trop fragile, la pauvre ! Fais-le le plus vite ! Pauvre petite. Et dire que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la voir, de la remercier de son appel à ma sortie de prison, pour me guider comme tu lui avais demandé. Tss, si j'avais géré cela un peu mieux, elle aurait été là. Foutu hasard de merde. Livaï va me le payer, je te le promets. Et maintenant, comment on va faire sans source, hein ? Qui va pouvoir épier la Brigade sans se faire prendre ? Tant pis, on verra plus tard, je ne tiens pas à mettre d'autres de mes camarades en danger.

L'homme reprend son chapeau et hoche la tête pas besoin qu'on lui dise une seconde fois. Il se saisit de son arme et l'enfonce dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il se débarrassera de la petite quand les flics vont la faire changer d'établissement pour la faire rentrer dans la Brigade afin qu'ils l'interrogent eux-mêmes.

Il voit déjà le camion la détenant pilant net devant une voiture renversée. Il se voit déjà tirer sur les chauffeurs, ouvrir la porte arrière. Les yeux de la jeune femme châtain s'agrandissent de joie et d'espoir. Ses poignets sont menottés et elle les tend en souriant vers lui. Alors il lève son arme et vise la tête. Les yeux bleus s'écarquillent d'incompréhension et de terreur. Non, elle n'a rien fait de mal ! Elle n'a rien dit. Oui mais si on la revoit en compagnie d'un autre de leurs soldats, la couverture de ce dernier sera grillée. Elle est perdue pour leur cause. Alors il appuie sur la gâchette et le silencieux stoppe le bruit. Il descend, travail effectué, et repart dans sa voiture noire assez vieille pour passer inaperçue.

Alors il revient dans l'usine et il laisse sa chef qui rattache déjà ses cheveux. Elle redresse la tête. Elle fera face à cette perte. Elle s'en remettra sans problème.

— Pour la peine, je passe à l'acte plus tôt, annonce-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Elle sort un pistolet de sa poche et l'arme. Le _clic clic_ la fait sourire et elle se craque les doigts. Un à un en appuyant dessus avec l'index, les autres relevés. Eren et Livaï vont souffrir pour la douleur qui lui font. Ils seront ainsi quitte. Ah, elle a déjà tué Erd et cela leur est douloureux ? Ah bon, ils sont déjà quittes donc ? Qu'importe. Elle va se venger – après tout ce n'est pas elle de souffrir – et elle n'en épargnera aucun. Elle veut que ces deux abrutis la supplient à genoux et en larmes d'arrêter. Elle veut qu'ils se rendent et qu'ils se rendent compte ce que c'est que de se faire priver de sa liberté. Elle veut qu'ils culpabilisent et se replient sur eux-mêmes.

Quitte après à se débarrasser d'eux. Oui, ça s'est un bon plan. Et tandis que son homme de main se dirige dans sa voiture et grimpe dedans, un sourire cruel barre leur visage. Sa main fine et manucurée froisse discrètement un papier. Eren va entendre parler d'eux.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Eren est encore dans son lit malgré l'heure tardive : huit heures. Il est encore tétanisé, il n'a pas dormi de la nuit et se sent mal. Hier… Ils ont ramené le cadavre d'Erd à la Brigade. Les ambulanciers ont confirmé qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Son corps a été déposé sur une sorte d'autel, le drapeau français étendu dessus. Et puis, vers 22 heures, le cercueil est arrivé et a été scellé. Les hommages lui ont été faits, il a reçu une médaille. Celle du courage. Leur Erd si souriant, et gradé, est parti loin d'eux.

Dans ce crépuscule si magnifique, avec ses reflets orangés et rosés, la première poignée de terre a été lancée sur le bois. Par Livaï, son supérieur. Il lui a rendu les hommages. Un brave soldat, toujours volontaire et motivé sur le terrain. Tué pour on ne sait quelle raison. Il y avait du monde à cette sublime et triste cérémonie. Des Français venus remercier un des Brigadiers pour son dévouement. Le brun se rappelle encore du bruit des sanglots étouffés de Petra, ses larmes qui coulaient malgré sa main placée sur sa bouche et son nez. Il ne l'a jamais vue aussi triste. Erd était un si bon équipier…

Il se lève de son lit, aperçoit son costume noir, accroché dessus. Rien ne lui permet d'oublier. Et il ne va pas tenter de le faire. Il veut trouver qui est l'enfoiré qui a fait cela à une personne qui était loin de le mériter. Ses jambes flageolent. Tous ses camarades ont la tête basse et les yeux gonflés de leur nuit blanche. C'est la première fois que la Brigade perd un membre, la première fois que quelqu'un se fait descendre ainsi depuis ses seize ans de formation. Des blessés, oui. Des morts, jamais. Et puis… il doit encore prendre soin de Red, le chien du mort. Le chien qui doit attendre avec désespoir le retour de son maitre.

Il s'habille rapidement et saute le petit déjeuner. pourquoi manger quand on n'a pas faim. Il se dirige d'un pas lourd vers le chenil. Dans le soleil matinal, il aperçoit une cape verte qui vole avec le vent léger. Les cheveux courts et roux giflent la figure baignée de larmes. Il reste un peu en retrait. Elle s'accroupit aux côtés du chien qui couine doucement. Il semble pleurer.

— Je suis désolée, Red. Ton maitre ne reviendra plus. Erd ne pourra plus venir te voir. Moi aussi j'ai mal. Nous n'avons pas pu le sauver. Je suis si désolée pour toi ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Essaie de comprendre, je t'en prie. Ne reste pas là à regarder pour son retour. Red, s'il-te-plait !

Mais le chien jette des regards larmoyants dans le dos de la jeune femme, comme pour regarder si le blond au chignon ne lui fait pas une blague et ne va pas arriver pour lui gratouiller le sommet de la tête. Comme il le faisait si souvent et qu'il adore cela. Mais non. Il ne peut pas comprendre qu'il est décédé, qu'il passe sous la responsabilité de Gunther. Les larmes coulent un peu plus le long des joues de Petra. Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir fait quelque chose. Ne pas avoir seulement cette tête surprise et horrifiée. S'être jetée comme son supérieur pour Eren sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. La balle n'aurait pas transpercée son front. Et il serait encore vivant. Les drapeaux à l'entrée de la Brigade : le tricolore et les Ailes de la Justice, ne seraient pas en berne en ce moment. Il serait encore à leurs côtés, avec cet air calme.

Mais non. Elle s'était contentée de rester figée sur ses pieds. Tellement pitoyable. Elle serre son poing sur sa poitrine, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau et crie de douleur vers le ciel. Elle maudit son inaction. Elle est une espèce d'incapable, qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans cette Brigade. C'aurait dû être elle à la place de ce brave Erd. Elle sursaute. Une main vient de se poser sur son épaule. Elle se tourne lentement vers le propriétaire. Sa vue est brouillée par les larmes et elle doit cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour les chasser. Elle les sent rouler et les essuie de sa manche.

— Eren… Je suis désolée… C'est de ma faute… Il aurait dû être auprès de Red.

Le chien gémit doucement comme s'il comprend que l'on parle de lui, et le jeune homme s'agenouille à ses côtés. Il la prend dans ses bras comme elle le faisait lors de ses cauchemars. Pourquoi le fils doit réconforter la mère ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'un de ses équipiers doit mourir ? Il serre les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de rouler lui aussi.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Petra. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Ce cinglé avait décidé de descendre quelqu'un. Si ça n'avait pas été Erd, ç'aurait été Gunther ou toi, Livaï encore ou bien moi. C'est hélas tombé sur Erd.

Il sent le tissu de la chemise sur son épaule se mouiller de plus en plus. Mais il ne va pas s'enlever. Après tout elle a toujours été à ses côtés alors il le sera pour elle. Il lui prend la main et la relève.

— Viens, Petra, on rentre. Ne prends pas froid. Gunther va s'occuper de Red, ne t'en fais pas.

Alors elle ne résiste pas et ils rentrent dans le bâtiment. Ils croisent le caporal au visage encore plus grave que d'ordinaire. Petra s'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle donne des faibles coups de poings sur son torse et murmure alors des « pourquoi ? dites-moi pourquoi ? on va le venger, hein !? » L'homme consent d'un hochement de tête et le brun sait qu'il est sérieux. Ils vont traquer cet homme chapeauté et le descendre ou le mettre en prison. Erin hoche la tête, lui aussi est partant. On ne détruit pas ses camarades comme cela, impunément !

Il laisse sur un signe de tête celle qu'il considère comme sa seconde mère auprès du caporal. Il va s'entrainer au tir. Il veut être dans les meilleurs. Pour pouvoir flinguer cet enfoiré qui a tué l'un des leurs de la même façon que lui. Il veut voir la peur dans ses yeux, il veut lever avec joie son arme et la placer en direction de son front. Il prend rapidement une arme et se met en joue. Il tire quelques coups puis se met à bouger en même temps. Le début n'est pas glorieux mais il commence à progresser. Il se rend compte qu'il a vaincu sa peur. Lui qui ne s'en croyait pas capable…

Un Brigadier arrive alors dans l'armurerie. Il le salue rapidement en lui disant qu'il l'a beaucoup cherché et lui tend finalement une enveloppe avant de faire demi-tour pour continuer la distributions. Du courrier pour lui ? Etrange… Il pose son pistolet et passe son doigt dans la fente en papier. De son pouce, il arrache le haut et sort le bout de papier dedans. Quand il déplie ce dernier, quelque chose en vole au loin. Il se baisse pour le rattraper, et le retourne. Une photo. Il ne discerne pas bien d'abord puis se glace. Ses doigts tremblent subitement. Il a envie de jeter cette image loin de lui, pouvoir oublier ce qu'il y a dessus.

Ce n'est pas possible. C'est un cauchemar, il va se réveiller. Se rendre compte que tout cela n'est pas vrai. Et puis aussi, il va voir Erd vivant. Mais non : il se pince et ressent la douleur. C'est donc réel. Il recule sur les fesses, se poussant avec ses bras. Son démon est libre. _Elle_ est libre, dehors. _Elle_ lui a envoyé une photo d'elle souriante. Cruelle ou trop gentille, il ne sait pas. Il se saisit de l'autre papier. Des lettres rouges, de l'encre imitant le sang.

 _Erd n'est que le premier. Prépare-toi à souffrir, mon cher Eren. Je vais tuer tout ceux à qui tu tiens, un par un. A la prochaine, ta chère Annie._

Sa respiration est courte, saccadée, irrégulière. Tout semble se refermer sur lui. Encore une fois. Non il va lutter, il repousse cette vague de panique loin de lui. Il doit faire face, il doit être fort pour l'affronter. Il ne laissera pas cette… enfoirée manipulatrice détruire sa vie comme ça. Mais… il n'a pas vu dans les informations une quelconque fuite d'une prisonnière. Cherche-t-on simplement à l'effrayer ? Il doit parler à son caporal et à son commandant. Il sauront quoi faire et si c'est la vérité.

Il range ses affaires et se presse dehors. Il bouscule Mikasa sans s'en rendre compte, s'excuse distraitement et continue sa course. Il n'a même pas compris que c'était elle. Il ne remarque pas les bras ballants de la jeune fille derrière lui. Ni après son air furieux. Il cherche son caporal dans la salle commune et se dit en voyant qu'il n'y est pas, que, le connaissant, il est sans doute déjà dans le bureau du major. Il court plus vite, ne lâchant pas sa lettre.

Il toque avec précipitation sur la porte mais attend tout de même le « entrer ». Il rentre et en effet, Livaï est déjà là, la mine préoccupée et grave. Derrière eux, dans un coin, une télé tourne, diffusant les informations et les gros titres. Sa preuve est là, passant devant les yeux de millions de téléspectateurs. Une prisonnière s'est enfuie de son centre pénitencier. Elle devait avoir des complices à l'extérieur.

— Alors… c'est vrai… Elle est de retour, hein ? Elle est là pour me faire payer ses douze ans de prison, hein ? Elle est là pour tuer tout ceux qui me sont chers, elle m'a prévenu.

Il pose les papiers sur le bureau et remarque les regards que s'échangent les deux supérieurs. Hanji déboule alors dans la pièce. Les responsables les plus gradés de la Brigade sont là. La situation est donc aussi grave que ça… Erwin se lève et s'avance vers le brun un peu effrayé – mais déterminé à ne pas céder à la panique.

— Eren, nous te conseillons de partir quelques jours loin d'ici. Dans un endroit en sécurité. En attendant qu'on la reprenne. Tu ne risqueras rien là-bas. Nous avons déjà perdu un membre, nous ne voulons pas encore en perdre un.

Ce dernier recule d'un pas. Il a bien entendu ? Ils veulent le mettre à l'écart. Il en est hors de question ! Peut-être que douze ans auparavant il était trop faible pour se défendre lui-même mais ce n'est plus le cas. Sinon à quoi cela a servi de rentrer dans la Brigade, dans l'élite de terrain. Sinon, à quoi tout ce travail de préparation pendant des années et des jours entiers a servi ?

— Hors de question. Je me battrai à vos côtés. Je ne vous laisserai pas. J'ai moi aussi une revanche à prendre. Je ne la laisserai pas mettre l'escouade, à laquelle j'appartiens, à feu et à sang les bras croisés et en sécurité bien loin. Ce n'est pas dans mes principes. Je suis rentré dans la Brigade pour me battre, pour défendre les citoyens. Alors, si je ne peux même pas me défendre moi-même autant que je parte immédiatement. Je me bats, avec vous, c'est décidé. Je suis prêt. J'ai passé douze ans à pleurer la mort de mes parents et à être une victime, autant que je me réveille et que je devienne le chasseur. Que je mette en place ce que j'ai appris. Je viens.

Un sourire étend légèrement les lèvres du grand blond – à la surprise du jeune homme. Il jette ensuite un regard en coin au noiraud aux bras encore croisés et hoche la tête. C'est ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Un vrai Brigadier aurait répondu la même chose. Il est prêt à faire face, malgré le deuil. Il est prêt à affronter la douleur.

— Ouais, bien dit, Eren, rigole Hanji en lui donnant une tape dans le dos et en se jetant à son cou.

— Comme tu le souhaites, Eren. Néanmoins tu dois être deux fois plus prudent que d'habitude. Je veux que tu aies constamment une arme sur toi, d'accord. Et tu vas prendre un gilet par-balle, on ne sait jamais. Livaï va le guider vers les moins encombrants, OK ?

Les deux hochent la tête et le cadet suis le supérieur docilement. Sa tête est légèrement penchée en avant, penseur. Il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix, celui de ne pas de défiler, de ne pas fuir comme pourtant il aurait pu. Ils croisent en passant la petite amie de ce dernier. Il tend les doigts pour effleurer sa main mais elle la retire et il reste stupéfait et fixe un moment en train de la regarder s'éloigner, une arme dans le dos. Livaï le rappelle pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Visiblement, quelque chose ne va pas pour Mikasa et il faudra qu'Eren lui parle pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. Il fronce les sourcils et rattrape le petit homme devant lui.

Arrivés dans l'armurerie, le caporal lui tend un fin gilet et lui conseille de le porter dès qu'il sort de l'enceinte. On ne sait jamais. Ils semblent déterminés, surtout Annie, et elle pourrait se poster quelque part pour tenter de le tuer. Le brun hoche la tête, remercie simplement et sort de la salle. Il compte aller s'expliquer avec sa petite amie.

Petra rejoint au même moment le caporal. Son regard est un peu effrayé comme elle a vu les nouvelles. Elle craint pour la vie de son protégé, de son fils adoptif en quelque sorte. Elle n'a pas envie qu'il replonge dans la peur, et que cette salope lui fasse du mal. Pour le moment il est fort, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prouve qu'il ne craquera pas ? Le supérieur hoche calmement la tête pour la rassurer : le jeune adulte va s'en sortir, il est devenu assez fort pour. Il n'est pas si dépourvu : il sait se défendre et tirer maintenant.

— Tu crois qu'on doit lui dire ? Demande platement la rousse, tu es d'accord pour le lui avouer ? Lui raconter ton passé ?

— Oui, il le faut. Il faut qu'il soit au courant de tout.

Elle hoche la tête. Eren va avoir toutes les cartes en main pour faire face et affronter ses ennemis. Il faut qu'il sache toute la vérité du passé de Livaï.

En attendant, le jeune Brigadier brun marche rapidement pour revenir là où il a vue sa petite amie quelques minutes auparavant. Mais elle n'y est plus. Bien sûr, elle ne va pas l'attendre alors qu'elle l'a envoyé bouler. Elle avait une arme sur l'épaule, elle a dû partir s'entrainer… Il part alors en salle de tir mais il n'y a que des Brigadiers qu'il connait simplement de nom et de visage comme il a longtemps séjourné dans l'enceinte. Il les salue distraitement et répond rapidement quand on lui demande des nouvelles. Il est obligé d'écouter celles de ces derniers – famille, enfants… – puis il leur explique gentiment qu'il doit se dépêcher de trouver une personne.

— Ah ok, bon ben à plus, Eren ! On est contents que tu aies réussi à rester parmi nous. Fais bien attention avec Leonhard dans les parages !

Oui, pas de problème, à la prochaine. Il court pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais un pressentiment lui dit que quelque chose ne va pas si bien pour la jeune femme. Elle semblait à côté de ses pompes, fatiguée aussi peut-être. Ce n'est pas à cause de la venue d'Annie, il en est certain : elle a été épargnée de son traumatisme. Il marche rapidement vers le chenil mais elle n'y est pas non plus. Pourquoi, en ce moment, le bâtiment lui parait si grand ? Purée, mais il lui semble avoir fait tous les lieux dans lesquels elle pourrait être ! Ah, peut-être le dortoir. Ou encore sur les hauts des immeubles, les toits sur lesquels l'élite de tir s'entraine à snipper… Il se dépêche de partir d'abord vers les dortoirs.

Il toque doucement à la porte et deux voix lui répondent. Ymir et Christa. Il ouvre la porte doucement en prévenant – il n'a pas envie de se faire taper ni de se faire traiter de pervers voyeur ! Il hésite un instant, regardant la salle tout autour de lui, à la recherche de celle qu'il aime. Mais elle n'y est pas. Ses épaules s'affaissent légèrement de tristesse. Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Il ne lui semble pas pourtant. Il s'est excusé de la fois précédente et s'il n'a pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec elle depuis la veille, c'est à cause des événements récents. Il n'y peut rien. Il faut qu'il lui dise que cette distance qu'elle commence à prendre lui fait mal.

— Vous ne sauriez pas où est Mikasa, s'il-vous-plait ? Je la cherche depuis tout à l'heure et je ne la trouve pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se cache… Il faut que je lui parle, elle m'a évité et je voudrais savoir pourquoi…

Les deux camarades se regardent avec une petite expression de doute. Elles ne savent pas si elles peuvent lui dire. Bon la tireuse d'élite ne leur a pas dit de le garder secret mais c'était tout de même sur le ton de la confidence, alors… Ymir prend alors la parole, avec tact. Eren se tend alors, sentant que quelque chose de mauvais arrive – surtout venant de celle qui n'a pas la parole légère habituellement.

— Eh ben… Eren… je sais pas trop si on peut te le dire, mais… elle avait l'air tendue ces temps-ci. Son sourire super beau s'est dissipé d'un coup. Elle a pas arrêté de se plaindre que tu ne pensais qu'à ton job ces temps-ci, que tu ne faisais pas trop attention à elle. Et ça a empiré avec la mort de ton équipier. Elle pensait que tu viendrais chercher du réconfort vers elle et tu t'es plutôt rapproché un peu plus de ton équipe, comme si tu te moquais qu'elle existait. Enfin, nous on juge pas, hein ! On rapporte simplement ce qu'elle a dit. Elle s'est fatiguée le plus possible ces derniers temps pour ne pas y penser, elle a aussi vachement progressé, comme si auparavant elle était pas déjà géniale. Je pense qu'elle est encore de s'entrainer sur les toits, ça la détend, elle s'échappe comme ça. Vas lui parler, ce sera le mieux pour vous deux, dissipez ce trouble et que je vous revoie avec un grand sourire, OK ?

Eren hoche gravement la tête. C'est donc bien ce qu'il craignait et ce qu'il pensait. Mikasa se sent rejetée alors qu'il n'a pas eu une minute pour lui-même. Est-ce que c'est de sa faute ? Pas vraiment. Lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir passer du temps avec elle et parler, mais ce n'est pas le cas et avec l'apparition d'Annie cela va empirer. Cette dernière s'est attaquée à son équipier, elle tente donc, comme elle le lui a dit, de tuer tous ceux à qui il tient. En réfléchissant, il sort de la chambre, le pas lourd et se dirige vers les escaliers de métal. Il monte lentement les quatre volées de marches. Il ouvre enfin la porte et le soleil de dix heure trente le surprend. Il place son bras devant ses yeux le temps de s'y habituer. Il discerne enfin la silhouette de son amie, allongée au bord, le visage posé sur son arme et un oeil fermé pour mieux viser. Concentrée à l'extrême.

— Mikasa ? Je pense que je dois m'excuser pour être lointain avec toi, je suis désolé, mais je suis stressé ces temps-ci, avec Annie qui a promis de tuer tous ceux à qui je tiens, je veux me protéger et défendre ceux à qui je tiens. Pour ça, je dois être à fond dans mes missions. Je promets d'essayer de passer plus de temps avec toi.

Elle tire, plusieurs coups d'affilée. Comme si elle passait sa colère grâce à cela. Les quatre balles sont en plein centre de la cible à une cinquantaine de mètres et mobile. Eren attend sa réponse. Elle pose lentement son arme, se relève et la passe derrière son épaule avec la bandoulière, toujours de dos. Quand elle se tourne vers lui, il discerne dans ses yeux des larmes. Son visage est triste et elle se mord le coin de la lèvre. Elle secoue tristement la tête.

— Non, Eren, ne me sors pas cette excuse pourrie, OK ? Tu ne vas pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec moi. Parce que, comme tu l'as dit, il y a Annie, la mort de ton équipier, les missions, les entrainements, Hachi. Tout ça qui se met pour le moment entre nous tant que nous n'aurons pas fini de se former et d'arrêter cette femme. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait juré de nous tuer. Alors, non. On arrête.

— Attends ?! Quoi ? Tu veux dire… que … tu romps ?! A ce moment ? Quand je vais avoir besoin de toi ?! Ne plaisante pas, Mikasa ! Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu as peur de mourir, que tu as peur qu'Annie te tue !

— Je ne plaisante pas, Eren. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi et je ne suis pas un objet qu'on peut prendre ou lâcher à sa guise. Et non, cela n'a rien à voir, je suis très bien capable de me défendre correctement. Je suis désolée mais c'est comme ça pour le moment. On verra plus tard, à la fin de cette embrouille, quand on sera formés et que les nouvelles recrues arriveront. Désolée.

En disant ça, elle passe à côté de lui – totalement pantelant, la bouche ouverte en grand et ne comprenant pas tout… Ses yeux sont encore plus bordés de larmes et elle peine à les retenir. Ses lèvres se pincent et elle se presse dans les escaliers. Elle ne veut pas le regarder pour revenir en arrière sur ce qu'elle a dit. Même si son expression désespérée et perdue lui donne envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle doit résister : c'est mieux pour eux d'arrêter maintenant et de continuer plus tard. Il ne lui a de toute façon pas semblé qu'Eren éprouve quelque chose de vrai pour elle. Elle attend qu'il fasse ses preuves.

Le jeune homme reste toujours stupéfait. Il était loin de s'attendre à cela. Pourquoi a-t-elle rompu ? Il devrait avoir mal, se dire que c'est douloureux, pourtant… Pourtant c'est étrange. Il a la fois mal et pas du tout. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait mis fin à leur relation. Oui ce doit être l'espoir qui guérit sa douleur. Il serre les dents et les poings. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il doit relativiser, rien n'est fini.

Petra ouvre alors la porte et tombe sur un Eren assez déprimé malgré tout, assis sur le bord du toit, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Elle comprend immédiatement comme elle a vu Mikasa presque en larmes. Elle l'étreint doucement en s'asseyant à ses côtés, lui serrant gentiment les épaules. Elle lui tend ensuite un talkie-walkie noir. Ils ont oublié de le lui donner avant.

— Il y a un bouton d'alerte si jamais. Il faut que tu le gardes continuellement sur toi accroché à ta ceinture, d'accord ?

Il la remercie simplement mais il s'en fiche de sa sécurité, il n'arrive pas à croire que son couple a duré moins d'une semaine. Il n'a vraiment pas été à la hauteur et Mikasa en a peut-être trop fait. La jeune femme rousse lui dit de l'accompagner pour rejoindre ses camarades, ne pas rester seul. Ce n'est pas très bon avec tout cela, autant ne pas faire une déprime d'amour. Elle aussi s'est peu à peu remise de la mort de son équipier. Tandis qu'elle l'installe dans un canapé, elle va leur préparer un thé. Elle verse l'eau chaude dans les tasses et les saisit pour lui apporter.

La sonnerie retentit soudainement. Surprise, la rousse lâche les tasses qui s'explosent sur le sol, déversant tout l'eau chaude colorée. Le caporal débarque alors mais ne fait même pas attention à cela.

— En route, il y a eu un coup de feu, provenant de la même voiture qu'Erd ! On se dépêche, il y a peut-être un blessé. Go go go !

Les cinq membres restants de l'escouade se dépêchent alors. Ils grimpent dans la voiture tandis que Gunther démarre rapidement. Il va apparemment déjà avoir une ambulance, tout du moins elle est en route. Ils ne savent pas qui est le blessé ni s'il peut s'en sortir. La voiture pile et ils descendent rapidement. Seul Eren a un gilet sur lui : l'homme au chapeau n'est plus sur le terrain, il a fui, comme la dernière fois. Encore trop rapidement pour qu'on puisse faire quelque chose. Cette maudite voiture noire et banale pour ne pas qu'on la repère facilement. Le jeune homme prend l'avance sur son équipe et court vers le blessé. Alors qu'il se jette à genoux pour prendre son pouls et faire les premiers soins en attendant l'ambulance, il se pétrifie d'un bloc.

Cet homme, sur le sol, gisant dans une marre de sang, avec une balle en pleine tête et qui n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir, il le connait. Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur. Non, pas lui ! Il entend derrière lui Livaï le disputer, lui dire de bouger son cul, de se pousser. Ils ont des soins à faire, pas du farniente non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il se place près de la jugulaire, et appuie ses doigts sur la veine. Mais rien, comme le sait déjà le jeune homme. Pas le moindre petit battement de coeur, la moindre pulsion et tension artérielle. Stade zéro. Mort.

Alors, en regardant le visage stupéfait et apeuré de l'homme avec la balle au milieu du front, le caporal comprend. Il a déjà vu l'homme, aux côtés de son subordonné lors de l'annonce des sélectionnés. Au putain, il vient de comprendre. Cet homme étendu dos au sol, c'est Hannes. Un policier, père de famille et ami des parents d'Eren. Ami aussi de ce dernier. Celui qui l'a accompagné pour assister à sa rentrée dans la Brigade, son affectation dans une escouade également. Il a été vu en sa compagnie, alors Annie le tue. Elle l'a promis.

Le jeune homme chancelle en arrière, en répétant :

— Non non non, pas lui, pas lui, pas Hannes ! Non, c'est ma faute ! Il faut que je parte ou vous allez tous vous faire tuer un à un. Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû le fréquenter, je n'aurais pas dû lui parler, jamais. Je n'aurais pas dû ! Il n'aurait pas dû mourir si tôt ! Et… sa famille… ses enfants ! Non ! Ils sont orphelins, à cause de… moi !

Il recule encore d'un pas, ses grands yeux verts d'habitude si vifs, horrifiés, puis se tourne et part en courant à l'opposé de la voiture et de la Brigade. Petra tente de le retenir en attrapant son poignet mais il l'arrache brusquement, dans un dernier regard en arrière. Même en l'appelant il ne ralentit pas. Il ne prête plus attention à eux. Il s'est refermé sur lui-même. Paniqué et totalement perdu. Ce désarroi, cette culpabilité, c'est exactement ce que cherche la manipulatrice d'Annie. Et elle a réussi à cent pour cent.

Eren part en courant et en pleurant. Ses larmes brûlent ses joues. Il ne veut plus jamais fréquenter quelqu'un. Il ne veut plus jamais revenir à la Brigade, il va faire sinon bien trop de dégâts.

Tout cela est de sa faute et il en est certain.

* * *

 **Pauvre Eren ! non ne me tuez pas svp ! Oui je sais je suis cruelle et tout, mais c'est comme ça...**

 **Le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand je vais le sortir comme je vais me faire n'opérer... -.-' mais bon disons mercredi si je réagis bien à l'anesthésie générale, sinon... jeudi ou vendredi vouala !**

 **Laissez une review svp, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et c'est super encourageant ! :3 onegaï !**

 **Bises, Fluvia**


	9. Remords

**Hey, alors si vous vous demandez : à quoi on ressemble quand on s'est fait opérer des dents de sagesse, la réponse est... Un hamster ! (non ce n'est pas un légende urbaine). Si jamais pour la comparaison, je dirais Ao d'Akatsuki no Yona ^.^Mais bon je tiens mes temps, hein ? :D comme promis :p**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Fuwa-chaan: donc voilà la suite tant attendue ! héhé oui mais chut sur ce qu'elle cherche ! et chut pour le spoil même si la réponse est dans ce chapitre !**

 **Baka-NH: moi aussi je t'aime déjà, je suis contente que tu sois revenue ^.^! moi, cruelle? merci pour les compliments, tout de même ! :D et le voilà ton chap, OK ! ;p**

 **Nekoko3 -même si elle n'a pas laissé de review ;) - : tu vois je t'ai dit, ne mets pas tes théories dans les reviews : tu as de bonnes intuitions littéraires ! :p**

 **Donc, pour ce chap, je conseille : reluctant heroes slow cover, SnK. Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci pour ceux qui lisent : on a passé le millier de vues ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Remords**

Eren trébuche, se rattrape au dernier moment. Il ne veut pas s'arrêter, pas faire demi-tour, il risque de faire du mal à ceux auxquels il tient. Il l'a déjà fait, et ça, il ne peut pas se le pardonner. Non, plus jamais. Tout cela est de sa faute. Il doit disparaître comme le lui a proposé Erwin. Pas pour _sa_ sécurité, mais pour celle de ses camarades. Il voit déjà Armin à ses pieds, le doigt tendu dans sa direction, cette flaque rouge qui vient tacher ses pieds. Oui, il le sait : tout est de sa faute. Il voit aussi Mikasa, pas très loin de son autre ami, la tête penchée sur le côté, la bouche ouverte en un rictus de souffrance. Ce filet de sang le long de son menton semble le culpabiliser un peu plus. Et ses yeux vitreux, posés sur lui ! Et les autres, Jean, Ymir, Christa, Conny et Sasha. Morts. De l'autre côté, son escouade. Tout est comme dans son cauchemar, sauf que cela va bientôt se réaliser.

Non, il ne le tolérera pas. C'est pour ça qu'il va se rendre, tant pis, il ne veut pas que du mal soit fait. Annie a peut-être réussi ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse, il le sait, mais il ne veut pas que tous meurent pas sa faute. Ses parents se sont déjà fait assassinés devant ses yeux pour le protéger, cela suffit. Ses nerfs ont déjà été mis à rude épreuve et il ne le supporte plus. Il faut qu'il voit la vérité : il n'est pas à la hauteur, il ne le sera jamais. Il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il s'en est cru au début. Il ne fait pas le poids face à Annie. Il reste cette victime dans son coin à attendre qu'on le sauve. Il ne peut pas protéger ceux à qui il tient. Alors, se rendre est le meilleur moyen. Elle fera de lui ce qu'elle voudra. Elle le tuera si elle le veut, tant qu'elle laisse les autres tranquilles.

Le caporal court alors à sa suite, accompagné de Petra tandis que Gunther et Auruo restent pour attendre l'ambulance. Ils ne vont pas laisser le jeune homme tout seul, ne pas le laisser faire de conneries vu son état. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon, il prend tout sur lui comme le voulait cette salope manipulatrice ! Le supérieur accélère un peu plus, semant Petra, pour rattraper son subordonné. Sa main effleure d'abord son poignet. Ce dernier accélère un peu plus et sans un regard derrière lui jette :

— Foutez-moi la paix, cassez-vous ! Sauvez-vous ! Si vous restez vous mourrez. Tout ça est de ma faute. Laissez-moi, s'il vous plait ! Si je me rends il n'y aura plus de morts.

Mais Livaï ne va pas s'en tenir là. Il n'est pas question de le laisser seul dans sa merde. Lui aussi l'a été dans sa jeunesse et on lui a tendu la main. Il est temps de le faire avec Eren. Encore une fois. Pff sérieusement est-ce que ce gosse ne fait que lui causer des soucis ? Il se le demande vraiment, parce qu'il en a l'impression. Entre ses crises de panique, ses ennemis et là. Non mais sérieux qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de le prendre sous son aile ?! Mais est-ce qu'il va l'abandonner maintenant juste parce que la folle est revenue et a décidé de tuer tout ceux à qui il tenait ? Pas question. Ce n'est pas dans son genre. Il ne tend pas souvent la main, mais quand il le fait, il ne la retire plus. Il est comme ça et ça ne va pas changer juste maintenant. Simplement parce que sa pauvre vie est en jeu. Il est capable de se défendre.

Sa main attrape fermement le poignet du gamin et tandis que celui-ci tente de s'en défaire, il se bloque sur ses pieds et force le brun à s'arrêter. Il le fait tourner sur lui-même pour qu'il les voit. Pour qu'il voit qu'ils ne sont pas partis, qu'eux n'ont pas peur de mourir s'il le faut. Oui ils seront là jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la mort ou l'emprisonnement d'Annie. Car ils ne vont pas mourir de sa main, mais bien de vieillesse après une vie bien chargée. Ils ne vont pas prendre peur juste comme cela. Ils sont désormais sur leurs gardes. Le caporal plonge ses yeux gris et froids dans ceux verts et baignés de larmes du gamin. Il raffermit sa prise sur le poignet qui tente de s'échapper.

— Ressaisis-toi, gamin ! ordonne le caporal. Ressaisis-toi, tu ne dois pas faire ce qu'elle attend de toi. Tu ne dois pas céder à la panique, OK ! Tu ne dois pas te refermer sur toi-même : on est toujours là et on ne t'abandonnera pas, quoique tu en dises, ok espèce d'abruti ? On ne va pas t'autoriser à pleurer sur toi-même et te morfondre que la vie est vraiment trop injuste, que tout est de ta faute alors que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'es pas maudit comme tu peux le penser en abruti, tu t'es juste collé une psychopathe sur le dos et qui veut ta mort et sa vengeance. Maintenant c'est à toi de faire face et de lui montrer que tu es bien plus fort que cela, que ça ne va pas te tuer.

Le brun en face de lui commence à pleurer, son nez coule et cela est vraiment dégoutant. Mais le noiraud tient bon. L'autre baisse la tête et bafouille des paroles incompréhensibles. De ce qu'entend le supérieur, c'est un « tout est de ma faute si les enfants sont orphelins. Je ne vais plus pouvoir retourner chez lui. »

— Tu te sens coupable, hein, parce que tu as brisé une famille ? Déjà ce n'est pas de ta faute et ensuite, tu n'auras qu'à aller les voir et t'excuser, leur dire que tu es là, que l'assassin sera arrêté. C'est ton rôle et ne l'oublie pas.

— Eren, rajoute Petra comme elle les a rejoint, tu es fort et déterminé. Alors mène l'enquête, retrouve celui qui l'aide et fous-les en prison. C'est la meilleure arme que tu as. C'est comme ça que tu as été sélectionné, tu te souviens !?

Elle ouvre les bras et laisse le jeune homme s'y précipiter. Il enfouit sa tête sur son épaule, ses épaules se soulèvent et s'abaissent en rythme avec ses sanglots plus ou moins silencieux. Le caporal reste légèrement en retrait. Les câlins, ce n'est décidément pas son truc. Alors avec des larmes et de la morve pour avoir les habits dégelasses, non merci. Il préfère rester en arrière, les bras croisés. Il attend que le jeune homme se calme et il croise le regard de la rousse et hoche la tête. Oui il est prêt à être mis au courant. C'est le moment idéal.

— Eren, commence-t-il. On doit te dire quelque chose à propos d'Annie, avec Petra. Pour que tu puisses renverser la situation dans le cas où tu te trouverais en face d'elle. Es-tu prêt à l'entendre ou pas ? Ça concerne aussi mon passé…

Le brun, sèche ses larmes de sa manche et se saisit du mouchoir que son supérieur lui tend. Il se mouche et se redresse. Oui il est prêt. Oui il est prêt à pouvoir mettre en pièce cette femme qui veut le détruire. Il se reprend lentement. Il veut pourvoir protéger ceux auxquels il tient. Il ne veut plus rester seul et une victime. Il veut se battre et avoir les armes pour.

Petra fait un signe de la tête à son supérieur. C'est à lui de le faire, pas à elle même si elle le connaît. Dans une soirée ils ont tour à tour expliqué leur passé. Bizarrement il n'y avait qu'elle qui était encore consciente pour s'en rappeler. Même le caporal était relativement bourré. Et puis, elle a suivi l'évolution de _leur_ relation, l'épanouissement du supérieur et puis son effondrement total. Et ce bout de chou qui est finalement venu dans leur Brigade après des mois de lutte et qui les a tous éclairés. Qui a évité à Livaï de ressombrer dans l'alcool et la déprime.

— Allons prendre un café en attendant, ça va prendre un certain temps, autant se mettre un peu au confort. Petra, tu peux prévenir le groupe s'il-te-plait.

Elle hoche la tête. Tout de suite. Elle s'éloigne d'un pas pour prévenir les deux membres restants. Ils se dirigent ensuite vers une terrasse d'un café et s'installent. Ils commandent tous les trois une boisson. Café pour la rousse, capuccino pour Eren et thé pour le caporal. Une fois qu'ils sont bien installés, ce dernier commence. Son enfance difficile, enfant d'une fille de joie et les banlieues. Les égouts… Il passe tout cela rapidement pour ralentir à ses vingts ans.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Livaï était sur le terrain, armé. Pourquoi il était à la guerre avec tous sons affreux qui résonnaient dans se oreilles autour de lui ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. En fait, si, mais il venait des quartiers pauvres et celui qui l'avait récupéré lui avait dit de s'engager dans l'armée de terre. Et il l'avait fait. Est-ce qu'il avait fait une connerie ? Il l'ignorait toujours. Il était plutôt fort dans le tir, de distance ou de proximité c'était la même chose. Et le corps à corps, il assurait aussi. La furtivité n'était pas mal non plus. Une merveilleuse recrue donc pour eux, les forces armées. Cette recrue si prometteuse avait donc été mise avec une équipe direction l'Afghanistan. Ils avaient débarqué dans ce terrain aride et sec, ce pays dévasté par la guerre. Ce désert composé de nombreuses vallées et ce sable qui piquaient les yeux. Pas d'eau à vue d'oeil, la soif et la chaleur accablante.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Loin de là. Comme tous les enfants, même ceux des banlieues et aux conditions horribles, il s'était représenté la guerre comme un jeu vidéo. Un gros flingue dans les mains et semi-automatique. Rien à faire sinon que d'appuyer sur la gâchette et bouger légèrement sur soi-même. Attendre que la mort vienne cueillir les adversaires. Mais ce n'était pas ça.

Pour faire simple, la guerre en ce moment, telle qu'il la vivait, c'était un mélange de hurlements de douleur, d'ordre jetés à tout va. Tout cela dans le chaos le plus total des deux côtés, sous les tirs fournis des deux camps. Il y avait du sang aussi. Beaucoup. Tellement qu'il y avait des marres écarlates. Elles étaient ensuite absorbées par le sable qui devenait soudainement vermeil. Mais aussi sur soi, sur ses vêtements, son visage, ses mains. Le rouge s'incrustait sous les ongles et formait des croutes brunâtres inenlevables dont on ne savait plus si elles étaient siennes ou non.

Il y avait les larmes aussi et la transpiration qui collaient et qui tiraient la peau comme le sable s'y déposait. Et puis ce stress, cette tension constante et palpable jour après jour, heure après heure. Cette peur de mourir, de voir mourir ses camarades à ses côtés sans pouvoir rien faire de plus qu'appuyer sur la plaie en priant. Hurler leur nom quand ils sont touchés. Tout cela qui mettait les nerfs à dur épreuve, qui faisait que peu d'entre eux dormaient et qui accentuait encore plus la nervosité. Tout cela qui ferait qu'ils seraient majoritairement traumatisés.

Mais Livaï était coriace, l'un des meilleurs même : il n'avait jamais eu rien à perdre, jamais eu de bouée de secours loin de cet endroit pourri ou quelque part où pleurer. Il n'avait jamais réellement cru en un monde parfait de bisounours et merveilleux. Alors, quand il dégoupille sa grenade et la jette derrière lui par-dessus son épaule gauche, toujours caché derrière son camion, qu'il entend un peu assourdi, le bruit de l'explosion et les cris de douleur et d'horreur, il sait. Il sait qu'il ne rêve pas, que ce n'est pas son imagination, qu'il a réellement tué plus d'une vingtaine de personnes, des « méchants ». Il sait qu'il sera félicité pour cela alors qu'il ne les connaissait pas, ils avaient sans doute une famille, quelqu'un qui les attendra éternellement chez eux, peut-être une famille. Mais c'est ainsi. C'était la guerre et chacun tuait pour rester en vie.

Il fit signe à ses deux amis à ses côtés qui attendaient son signal, Isabel et Farlan. Go go go ! Le champ est libre, ils pouvaient avancer encore un peu pour rejoindre leur base dont ils avaient été séparés. Ils se positionnèrent sur le sol, rampant un peu pour avoir un meilleur champ de tir avec leurs semi-automatiques noirs, les calèrent, et tirèrent sur la masse encore vivante ou blessée. Du sang, encore, en grands giclements dans les airs, des cris de douleur, de terreur. Farlan était fatigué, tuer ne lui était pas agréable, il était également traumatisé, faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Même la présence rassurante de sa compagne ne faisait rien. On le voyait sur son visage qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait donc être ramené en métropole la semaine suivante. Lui, Livaï, l'élément prometteur mais aussi le plus têtu du groupe, le supportait. Il prenait sur lui. On lui avait aussi promis de meilleures conditions de vie après et un grade sans doute. Isabel, sa petite soeur adoptive, aux cheveux presque rouges, semblait impassible.

Comment ils s'étaient rencontrés pour former ce groupe assez insolite… Hum, cela leur paraissait si lointain avec tout ce sang écarlate sur leurs mains. Pourtant, cela ne faisait qu'un mois, à peine.

C'était dans le gros hélico qui les amenait sur le terrain. Les pales vrombissaient durement et ils n'entendaient rien, un casque placé sur les oreille pour entendre les ordres. Ils avaient été regroupés par équipe, un flingue à la main. Sa tête était penchée en avant comme c'était sa seconde mission. Et une jeune femme pétillante du nom d'Isabel était venue le voir. Simplement, sans complexe malgré le fait qu'il l'ait rejeté au début. Elle avait tenu bon et avait commencé à parler, fissurant son épaisse armure d'insensibilité. Elle lui avait demandé s'il avait peur il avait haussé un sourcil pour lui dire de partir. Mais elle avait persisté, encore, s'était assise à coté de lui, avait parlé et proposé de partager un bout de son repas tandis que Farlan le rejoignait aussi. Et le trio s'était formé. Ils étaient devenus inséparables, s'étaient sauvés plusieurs fois. Une belle histoire d'amitié malgré ce contexte sanglant. Il n'y avait pourtant jamais cru, le noiraud avait d'abord pensé que l'amitié était simplement pour les faibles, pour leur permettre de tenir. Mais non, il y avait trouvé du réconfort, du courage. De la chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Quelque chose d'agréable et qu'il ne voulait plus abandonner.

Livaï revint dans le présent, sur se sol chaud et ses vêtements humides de sueur, ses cheveux collés sur son front et repéra un homme armé qui arrivait et qui visait ses camarades. Il se plaça dans l'angle, cala son pistolet sous son menton, les deux bras placés correctement. Il approcha sa main de la gâchette. Il ferma un oeil et tira, repliant simplement l'index. Le tireur d'élite réussit : la balle transperça le front de l'homme de part en part. Et ce dernier s'écroula lourdement, un filet de sang derrière lui, ses membres semblèrent flotter puis suivirent le corps. Isabel se tourna vers le tireur et leva le pouce vers lui.

— Yeah, bravo, _Aniki_ , joli tir comme d'hab' !

— Ouais, bravo Livaï ! Nice shot ! rajouta Farlan.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, ah ces idiots… Il leur fit signe de revenir vers le camion, repli. Ils devaient rejoindre les autres de leur escouade, un peu plus loin. pour revenir à la base et préparer certains soldats à retourner à la métropole. La mission sur ce territoire se finissait enfin. Ils grimpèrent dans le camion peint en camouflage et Farlan et Isabel s'installèrent à l'avant, tandis que le noiraud se mit à l'arrière. Il s'appuya sur son fusil, la main sur le canon et le menton au-dessus et ferma légèrement les paupières, somnolant doucement. Il était fatigué, la chaleur était intense et il n'avait toujours pas pris cette foutue habitude, le sable lui brulait les bronches et la soif commençait à se faire sentir. Sans parler de la luminosité trop forte qui l'éblouissait.

Il regarda distraitement entre les sièges la route. Ils voyaient les voitures du reste de son escouade. En les repérant, les voitures commencèrent à démarrer lentement.

— Voilà, _Aniki_ , ils sont là. Coucou, on est là !

Le conducteur de l'autre camion fit alors de grands signes vers eux. Ah, lui aussi appréciait bien Isabel apparemment. Mais alors, tout tourna au désastre. La roue de ce camion se posa sur une mine anti-personnel. En plein sur la route comme leurs ennemis pensaient qu'ils passeraient là. Le camion explosa, une vague d'air chaud, des flammes. Le feu se propagea à celui qui le suivait. Des débris explosèrent et volèrent dans tous les sens. Leur véhicule fut alors propulsé en arrière par cette même vague. Il leur sembla reculer de plusieurs mètres, tandis qu'ils n'entendaient que du chaos et que la chaleur leur brûlait tout le corps. Le pare-brise vola en éclat sous la pression et la chaleur, les passagers à l'avant hurlèrent en mettant leurs mains devant leur visage tandis que le verre leur coupait les avant-bras. La tête de Livaï tapa brutalement dans la tôle derrière lui. Un éclaire de douleur blanc lui passa devant les yeux et lui fit perdre momentanément conscience.

Il se réveilla une minute plus tard. Le feu flambait en face de lui, il se releva difficilement en grognant. Il avait mal à la tête, celle-ci pulsait douloureusement et tout tournait autour de lui. Il se tâta le crâne et sentit que le derrière de ce dernier était humide, ses cheveux étaient collés par le sang. Le reste de son corps était indemne et il pouvait marcher. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il agit avec précipitation : il s'agrippa aux sièges devant lui et se tira vers eux. Il manqua de tomber de nouveau.

— Isabel ! Farlan, répondez-moi ! Vous allez bien ? Dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas blessés !

Farlan était couché en avant, sur le volant. Sa tête avait heurté violemment le devant du tableau de bord. Le sang tachait ce dernier et le crâne semblait être fendu en deux. Sa poitrine avait été également enfoncée sous le choc, l'airbag ne s'était pas libéré. Oh mon dieu. C'était vraiment écoeurant, un carnage. Et ses yeux opaques et livides, horrible. Il hurla un peu plus son prénom en le secouant par l'épaule puis se résolut. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui. Il regarda alors Isabel, elle peut-être avait une chance. Sa tête reposait sur le côté mais ses paupières étaient encore légèrement frémissantes. Il saisit précipitamment sa main et tâta son pouls. Il était là, faible mais régulier ! Elle était vivante. Il se pressa vers elle, lui secouant doucement l'épaule et lui disant de se réveiller.

— A… niki… je suis… vivante ? Et Farlan ? est-ce… qu'il vit ?…

— Tout va bien, Isabel, tu es en vie ! Tout va bien, OK, on va survire. Tu es vivante, moi aussi ! Farlan… est mort… sur le coup, je suis désolée. Il n'a pas souffert, je te le promets.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de sa petite soeur. Il s'appuya sur les sièges et décrocha la ceinture, ainsi elle pouvait respirer correctement. Son meilleur ami était mort, il le pleurerait plus tard : il devait sauver sa petite soeur, il en avait maintenant la responsabilité ! Il devait la ramener au Q.G, leur dire de la soigner rapidement et de la ramener d'urgence en métropole. Il repérait déjà les blessures qu'elle comportait. Il se pressa alors pour sortir du véhicule et se placer à ses côtés.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il venait de sauter du camion et plaçait son arme dans son dos tandis qu'il se rattrapait pour ne pas tomber, il entendit des voix. Des ordres dans une autre langue, qui hurlaient. Puis des coups de feu, et encore une explosion. Et soudain, les coups de feu furent proches. _Trarararararararara_ ! Un semi-automatique comme ils en avaient. Isabel, oh mon dieu non, Isabel ! Elle était devant et ils vérifiaient si tout le monde était mort ! Il se jeta en avant pour courir vers elle. Les hommes s'étaient tournés vers les autres camions. Non, Isabel ! Il avait peut-être une chance qu'ils l'aient épargnée.

Il ouvrit la porte de la portière. Mais c'était trop tard. Sa bouche était ouverte, sa tête pendait mollement sur le côté. Du sang tachait le fauteuil derrière elle, de nombreux trous dévoilaient la mousse à l'intérieur. Ses yeux verts étaient ouverts et un voile opaque les recouvrait. Non oh putain non.

— Isabel, Isabel ! Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît ! Isabel ! NOOOON !

Il agit avec frénésie et tenta de l'extraire du véhicule. Sa poitrine était trouée de balles et des points de sang les entouraient. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Non, non, non ! Sa voix se brisa de douleur et d'horreur. Non, pas elle ! Il tenta de lui faire un massage cardiaque sur le sol, avec désespoir. Rien, il lui fit du bouche-à-bouche mais impossible. Cela ne servait à rien !

Alors le désespoir le fit agir. Il reprit son arme, rempli de haine, et la fit passer devant lui. Ses yeux n'étaient plus qu'une fente de rage pure. Une ombre tombait sur ses yeux et une aura noire meurtrière l'enveloppait. Il héla les hommes, ces derniers se retournèrent vers lui prêts à le tuer. Mais il était plus rapide. Il appuya alors sur la gâchette les regardant en face. Il voulait les voir dans les yeux, voir l'horreur et le désespoir. Il voulait voir le sang qui giclait du corps de ces salauds de première ! Il voulait les réduire en miettes, ne laisser plus que de la cendre d'eux ! L'un d'eux s'était jeté au sol. Il s'avança alors vers lui. Il laissa son arme de côté et le saisit à la gorge par le col, le relevant à sa hauteur.

Il commença à lui donner de nombreux coups de poings et le laissa ensuite retomber. Il s'agenouilla pour prendre plus d'élan et recommença. Il sentit ses dents s'éclater sous ses phalanges, sa peau s'entailler et son sang couler, se mélangeant à celui qu'il martyrisait. Il continua, en hurlant. Le visage de l'homme commençait à ne plus ressembler à rien. Il était boursoufflé, violet et bleu. Vert aussi et jaune. Son nez était explosé, ses arcades sourcilières étaient en sang, il n'avait plus de dents. Pourtant le militaire ne s'arrêtait pas. Il lui enfila des coups de pieds, le projetant un peu plus loin. Tout cela était de leur faute. Il avait perdu à cause d'eux son meilleur ami, sa petite soeur, et le reste de son escouade. Il était le seul survivant.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il lâcha l'homme et continua à lui donner de grands coups de pieds de rage et de désespoir. Il hurla une fois de plus à s'en arracher les cordes vocales et s'arrêta subitement. Il n'avait plus d'énergie, il ne savait pas s'il avait encore envie de vivre après tout cela ! Il avait tabassé l'autre à mort, transformé les autres en éponge mais cela ne le réconfortait pas.

Soudain une voiture de leur armée arriva. Il la reconnut aussitôt. Erwin descendit du camion, pistolet en mains et regarda froidement les restes des camions en flammes et les corps des ennemis en pièces et les cadavres de ses légions. Il repéra aussi les poings en sang de son sous-fifre tremblant.

— Tu es le seul survivant ?

Livaï se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il plaça alors le canon de son pistolet qu'il venait de sortir de sa botte contre son front. Il ne pouvait pas le faire avec un semi-automatique mais un Colt, sans problème. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Ce froid métallique lui faisait du bien sur sa tempe. Il n'avait qu'à appuyer sur la détente pour que tout s'arrêtât. Pour que le soulagement le prenne, qu'il ne ressente plus cette douleur psychique tellement puissante en lui. Il souffrait. Il avait envie d'arrêter de respirer, de lutter. Il n'avait plus de courage pour vivre sans ses amis. Il leva les yeux vers Erwin qui lui disait d'enlever cette arme de sa tempe. Il avait pété un câble, il l'avouait.

— N'approche pas, Erwin, ne fais pas un pas de plus ou je me fais sauter la cervelle. Tu sais que je peux le faire.

— Eh bien fais le, mais qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes, hein ? C'est totalement débile si tu le fais. Je te croyais plus fort que ça, Livaï. Tu as survécu à cette mine anti-personnel et à ces soldats. Tu crois que c'est le moment de te mettre une balle dans le tête, sérieusement !? Tu pense que tes camarades, Farlan et Isabel apprécieraient ? C'est vraiment pitoyable si tu le fais, et le respect que j'ai pour toi disparaîtrait. Alors arrête tes conneries et prends ma main. Pose ce putain de flingue, soldat, c'est un ordre.

Livaï regarda la main que le grand blond lui tendait. Elle était gercée, en mauvais état, sale. Des taches de sang étaient incrustées dans ses ongles à demi brisés, dans les rayures de la peau. Mais elle était amicale. Il sentait aussi les grands yeux bruns froids et autoritaires posés sur lui. C'était vrai, s'il se flinguait maintenant ce serait totalement risible, ridicule. Indigne d'un soldat tel que lui. Alors son bras tomba mollement et il s'effondra sur les genoux dans le sable tâché de sang. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent et se relevèrent brusquement, en hoquets silencieux. Il sanglotait comme un enfant et il regardait ses larmes tomber sur le sable et ses mains. Il avait perdu tout ce à quoi il tenait. Ses deux camarades, le peu qu'il avait. Il n'avait plus re repères, plus de bouée. Pourquoi ne pas mourir sur ce champ, passer pour un héros ?

— Livaï, ne t'en fais pas. On va les butter, tous ces connards. Et on rentrera en héros en France. On montera une unité d'élite là-bas, comme le GIGN. Alors, tout ce que je te demande c'est de te reconstruire un peu et de rentrer avec moi au pays. Tiens bon, lieutenant, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Et Livaï se leva et le suivit. Il allait faire un carnage dans les rangs ennemis, lâcher toute sa haine contre eux. Il allait leur faire payer. Il raffermit sa prise sur son arme et laissa l'ombre sur ses yeux s'épaissir.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés, ils étaient finalement rentrés en métropole, les mains couvertes de sang ennemi. Ils avaient vu beaucoup de leurs camarades mourir. S'étaient aussi liés avec une folle et psychopathe bigleuse du nom d'Hanji. Mais au final, ils étaient vivants. Bel et bien en vie. Livaï avait été gradé caporal par ses exploits, ainsi que ses deux nouveaux compagnons un peu étranges. On les respectait, les craignait même. On les admirait de loin, des interviews à la télé – bizarrement on ne voyait que de Livaï un visage bougon qui leur répondait « allez vous faire foutre » – pour leur demander les conditions de vie en Afghanistan. Ils avaient commencé à monter un semblant d'unité, avec l'accord du président.

Mais le noiraud ne retrouvait pas vraiment le sourire – s'il l'avait déjà eu auparavant. Après le travail au GIGN – oui parce qu'ils apprenaient comment gérer leur élite pour plus tard –, il allait au bar. Il buvait jusqu'à être soul et puis il rentrait chez lui. Il parlait dans son appartement désert, tout seul. Ou plutôt avec les spectres de ses deux amis décédés. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient toujours là, que sa petite soeur parfois lui disait que l'oeuf était prêt, que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, l'eau allait déborder. Tandis que Farlan lui conseillait d'assaisonner tel plat avec tel épice. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait perdu l'appétit, du poids même.

Il était encore là, à ce même bar, la même place avec toujours un martini bien tassé dans la main. Les glaçons refroidissaient cette dernière et de la buée se formait sur le verre transparent. Une jeune femme relativement grande – en tout cas plus que lui – rentra en souriant et en saluant les personnes. A demi dans les vapes, il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. C'était la deuxième ou la troisième fois que cette blonde venait. Elle s'installait comme lui au comptoir et demandait un whisky. Au début, cela l'avait interloqué : une femme, prendre un whisky ? Puis il s'en foutait. Il n'avait pas envie de faire ami-ami avec quiconque.

— Vous vous appelez comment, monsieur ? Il me semble vous avoir vu à la télé, vous êtes acteur ? tenta-t-elle d'engager la conversation.

Ça y est, il en était sûr, elle était là pour le faire chier. Il se contenta de souffler lourdement et de lui lancer un regard noir. Normalement ça suffisait à faire fuir les gens. Mais pas là, elle sourit un peu plus. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux bleus électrique qui lui rappelait un peu lui-même. Il ne savait quoi de dangereux, de mystérieux. Elle semblait plutôt athlétique et en forme. Une coucherie ce soir, une histoire sans lendemain ? non, pas trop pour lui… Il se contenta de boire son verre d'un coup, de reposer le verre sur le comptoir, de payer ses frais et de descendre de son siège. Il poussa la porte en saluant le bar-man et monta dans sa voiture. Il mit les clefs sur le compteur, et au moment où il voulut démarrer en les tournant, il se rendit compte que la jeune femme l'avait suivi et s'était mise devant sa voiture, les poings sur les hanches et le regard furieux.

Putain, c'était vraiment pas le moment, alors cette pouffe avait intérêt de se pousser de là et rapidement avant qu'il ne l'écrase. Il était plus de vingt-trois heure et ses deux amis devaient l'attendre et le sermonneraient. Il klaxonna bruyamment et lui fit signe de la main de s'enlever, de foutre le camp et de ne pas faire chier. Elle secoua avec détermination la tête. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et lui demanda :

— C'est quoi votre problème, poussez-vous de là ! Je veux rentrer chez moi, hein, alors foutez le camp.

— Non, si vous tentez de faire un mètre avec ce véhicule, je vous arrête pour conduite en état d'ivresse, je vous préviens !

Elle souleva légèrement le pli de son T-shirt – ça y est, se dit le caporal, elle nous fait un strip-tease au milieu de la rue – et dévoila son insigne de flic. Oh merde, ça s'était une autre histoire. Il soupira, autant montrer son grade.

— Je suis le caporal en chef Livaï Ackerman, laissez-moi passer maintenant. Je fais partie du GIGN et je sais ce que je fais, OK, je suis grand, merci et pas besoin de tutelle. Me faites pas chier je suis votre supérieur.

— M'en fiche. Et de toute façon vous êtes un militaire, je ne dépends donc pas de votre division.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et serra les poings sur le volant. Elle était vraiment chiante, celle-là. Il klaxonna de nouveau, avec plus de rage.

— Vous klaxonnez encore une fois, je vous colle un amende pour usage abusif et sans motif du Klaxon dans la ville et en plus dans la nuit. Je vous cites, ne faites pas chier les autres qui dorment.

Il se passa les deux mains sur son visage en soupirant. OK, il jetait l'éponge.

— Bon, vous voulez quoi au juste ?

— Je vais vous reconduire chez vous, passez du côté passager. Au fait, je m'appelle Annie Leonhart.

Il soupira et abandonna. OK. Comme elle voulait. Il passa du côté passager en escaladant la boite de vitesse, attacha sa ceinture et lui fit signe de prendre le volant. Il la guida pendant le trajet et répondit froidement à ses questions. La guerre, pendant combien de temps. C'était comment ? Une unité d'élite ? Je pourrais y appartenir ? Il y a des tests ? Facile ! En fait, le caporal commençait à s'amuser – même s'il était loin de le montrer. Elle lui donna son numéro, et étrangement il le rentra dans ses contacts.

Enfin, elle gara la voiture et l'aida à monter jusqu'à son appartement. Pas de problème pour elle, elle n'habitait pas loin elle retournerait chercher sa voiture demain matin. A plus tard et dors bien. La porte se ferma et le noiraud contempla son appartement désert. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était seul. A quel point, à cause de cela, il se morfondait sur lui-même. Il avait besoin de compagnie. Le fantôme froid de sa soeur le frôla alors, de ses mains sur ses joues. Elle lui souffla dans l'oreille un petit « _elle te plaît, hein ? Elle a du caractère, elle pourra te tenir tête_ ». Il tenta d'ignorer en vain sa voix. C'était inutile, la jeune femme blonde ne voudrait pas de lui à ses côtés, il était trop bougon et elle bien trop séduisante. Il était de toute façon assez alcolo et elle perdrait son temps. Elle devait avoir un petit copain, ah non, c'était vrai : elle lui avait dit le contraire. Mais de toute façon, tout ceux qu'il avait aimés sont morts, alors elle aussi dans pas longtemps. Isabel s'accrocha à son épaule « t _u ne peux pas faire de généralités, on est en sécurité, ici, tu sais._ » Foutue fantôme. Bien sûr que non, elle ne l'intéressait pas. Elle était simplement une flic chiante.

Pourtant ses doigts presque tremblants attrapèrent son téléphone sur la table dans la cuisine et allèrent directement dans contacts, sans marquer d'hésitation. Il chercha son nom, le premier de la liste du A, donc de tout son téléphone, et l'appela. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela mais qu'importait. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, de savoir si elle voulait bien devenir son amie, et un peu plus après. Une voix décrocha dès la première sonnerie. Elle semblait satisfaite qu'il l'ait appelée.

— Oh, c'est toi, Livaï ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

— J'ai besoin de compagnie… Alors, si tu voulais bien me parler, sauf si je te fais chier comme tu veux sans doute dormir pour travailler tôt le matin.

Elle nia. Et alors, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit, un peu curieux. C'était elle, le téléphone collé à l'oreille et souriante.

— Je savais que tu dirais cela, lui expliqua-t-elle devant sa mine surprise.

Elle avança d'un pas et rentra dans l'appartement. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent aisément et la porte claqua doucement derrière eux. Il ferma à clef et la guida vers la chambre. Dans leur pressentiment, ils savaient qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, que dans peu de temps ils se fianceraient. Annie rentrerait dans la Brigade sans difficulté et ils seraient aux côtés l'un de l'autre pour toujours.

Mais voilà, les choses avaient tournées différemment et elle était en prison, s'était maintenant évadée et leurs fiançailles avaient explosé. Comme Livaï avait eu du mal à voir la vérité en face. Il y avait de la douleur. Il lui avait fait confiance et il avait eu tort. Sur toute la ligne. Il s'était fait manipulé et la douleur avait été extrêmement puissante. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un. A une femme même.

* * *

~X~

* * *

— Voilà, tu sais tout, gamin.

Alors le caporal finit son café et laisse le jeune homme la bouche grande ouverte. Il n'a rien à ajouter. Il a fini, le brun détient toues les cartes en mains. A lui de faire ce qu'il faut.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chap. Alors ? qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous vous y attendiez ? :D merci de laisser une review... et ... euh je vais voir quand je publie le prochain 0:)**


	10. Pour une enquête

**Hello me revoilà plus tôt que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Bon après ce chap, les choses vont vraiment se compliquer pour notre petit Eren ! 0:) sinon c'est trop simple, hein. Et oui nous avons passé la moitié environ pour les curieux qui se le demandent ! :D Bon j'espère tout de même que ce chap va vous plaire ! :D**

 **Réponse aux reviews : _déjà ça semble buger parce que j'ai des reviews sur ma boite mail qui ne s'affichent ni dans les reviews ni dans celles que je peux modérer... help :'( ou je vais les copier après ! :'( Donc, HELP svp !_**

 **Fuwa Chaan :toi une personne pacifiste ? XD pardon... hum, alors...oui oui c'est horrible et j'avais prévenu ! :D**

 **helena ackerman : merci :3 ça me fait très plaisir ! :D. ouais ben les dents de sagesse, moi je suis complètement écureuil qui se nourrit à base de purée et de choses molles XD. Bon courage pour ton deuxième côté. Ensuite, eh ben ouah je pensais pas que tu pleurerais ! :O mais ça me touche et me flatte ! merci merci :3**

 **Baka-NH: oki eh ben merci pour une fois. Par contre je pense là, qu'à la fin du chap tu vas vouloir me tuer ma baka -3**

 **Musique conseillée, ben j'écoutais plusieurs musiques et j'ai trouvé que pour le début, Pr0t0typ3 my Nightmare's Story va bien ^.^ Bon j'arrête de babasser inutilement, et je vous laisse le chap ! :D bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Pour une enquête**

Eren tente de refermer sa bouche mais cela est tellement difficile par la surprise. Son caporal et sa pire ennemie qui veut sa mort et sa souffrance ?! Alors… le caporal a aussi éprouvé des sentiments, de l'amour, pour quelqu'un ? Cela le surprend légèrement même si cela est normal. Il connaît également ce sentiment atroce et douloureux de trahison et de déception. Il comprend alors sa surprise en ayant vu Annie en face de lui comme une ennemie, le menaçant, enfant. Il ne devait sans doute pas pouvoir y croire. Le jeune homme croit presque pouvoir ressentir le même serrement de coeur que lui, cette même douleur qu'il a dû ressentir. Il le plaint. Vraiment. Alors qu'il avait franchi des obstacles si difficiles de son passé et de la perte de ses camarades, il a dû refaire face à une épreuve éprouvante. Pourtant il était en si bonne voie de se reconstruire et tirer un trait sur son lourd passé.

Finalement, le brun peut comprendre pourquoi le caporal l'a pris sous son aile : il se revoyait en lui. Son passé si difficile, la mort de ses deux seuls amis, sa volonté de mourir et que tout s'arrête. Ils sont pareils dans un certain sens.

Il finit avec difficulté la mousse pourtant délicieuse de son café. Il essuie sa bouche et son regard vert-bleu tente de se raccrocher à celui gris et nostalgique de son caporal. Mais ce dernier détourne la tête, comme s'il n'osait plus le regarder après ce qu'il lui a avoué. Le gamin ne sait pas quoi dire, il aimerait le remercier mais pour quoi… Il aimerait lui dire qu'il est désolé de son passé. Mais il sait qu'il va se faire rembarrer s'il fait cela : Livaï a horreur des gens qui s'excusent alors que ce n'est pas de leur faute. Il se contente donc d'hocher gravement la tête et de regarder sa tasse vide qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire de toute façon. Il n'y a rien à ajouter, rien à commenter. De toute façon, à quoi cela servirait-il ? A remuer les plaies du passé, enfoncer le couteau dans les plaies ?

Ils paient et Petra qui n'a pas dit un mot durant tout le récit et même jusqu'à maintenant, les ramènent près de leur camarades assis sur les marches de l'entrée du bâtiment de la Brigade. Ces derniers se relèvent en les voyant arriver, une bonne vingtaine voire trentaine de minutes après leur départ. Ils prennent des nouvelles d'Eren. Celui-ci va mieux, il arrêté même si la douleur est toujours présente, s'ajoutant à celle de la mort d'Erd…

— J'ai décidé d'enquêter, les informe-t-il. C'est comme cela que je peux aider la famille de mon ami. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas été mise au courant, je suppose. Je vais aller le faire. C'est à moi de le faire.

Il se saisit ensuite de son téléphone et passe un coup de fil à Armin. Il a besoin de renseignements. Où allait Hannes, que faisait-il là. Déplacements récents, appels et sms. Tout cela qui pourrait le mettre sur une quelconque piste. Il faut aussi qu'il sache s'il a encore sur lui ses papiers, une trace d'un agresseur. Et puis, des témoins oculaires ce ne serait pas de refus. Son équipe sourit légèrement tandis qu'il prend les rênes de l'enquête. Même son caporal le laisse faire, se laisse guider par ses ordres. Enfin bon tout les deux savent qu'il ne faut pas qu'il exagère non plus.

Le jeune brun les salue de la main et se dirige vers la maison de son vieil ami – dont il connait en plus déjà l'adresse. Cela lui serre le coeur de savoir qu'il ne va plus le voir. Qu'il ne va plus voir son grand sourire gentil et attentionné. Ne plus avoir ses tapes relativement fortes dans le dos et qui le faisait chanceler et perdre l'équilibre. Il a pourtant été là pour le soutenir lors de la mort de ses parents, ce grand blond, il était un peu comme un second père, un grand frère mais un peu plus. Totalement différent de Livaï : Hannes l'a toujours soutenu, jamais rabaissé. Toujours encouragé et donné de l'espoir. Alors, maintenant… mort… Encore un enterrement bientôt. Et encore de sa faute. Pour la deuxième fois. Non, il n'a pas le droit de recéder. Il ne doit pas laisser la victoire à Annie. Il accélère le pas. Les personnes dans les rues se tournent sur son passage. Il se demande pourquoi et baisse les yeux.

Son habit vert et sa chemise blanche sont tachés de sang, des croutes brunâtres se sont formées en séchant et cela est vraiment atroce, horrible à voir. Il a tenté de le sauver, c'est pour cela. Et ses mains qui se sont tachées de son sang. Tant pis pour son état, il n'a pas le temps d'aller se changer. Il faut que la famille puisse faire son deuil le plus rapidement possible. Il voit déjà les grands yeux innocents des enfants ouverts sur lui en souriant et pensant qu'il est là pour une simple visite de courtoisie. Cela va vraiment être difficile. Comment font les policiers pour annoncer un mort à une famille heureuse et unie ? Comment font-ils pour oser leur dire alors que la personne en face ne s'attendait à rien ? Il serre les mâchoires et les poings. Pas question de faire demi-tour. Il doit cela à son ami. Il va aussi devoir faire attention aux enfants.

Il est là, devant la maison, devant la porte verte avec les fenêtres arrondies sur le haut. Sa main est bloquée devant la porte, le poing pourtant déjà fermé et les phalanges prêtes. Il hésite à toquer. Sur le paillasson, il ne sait pas comment leur annoncer que leur père et époux ne reviendra jamais. Que tout cela est de sa faute. Comment leur dire qu'il a été froidement assassiné parce qu'il avait une relation amicale avec lui ? La femme voudra sans doute le tuer de ses propres mains, lui dire de ne plus jamais les revoir, de ne plus revenir. De ne plus s'approcher de ses deux enfants. Qu'elle le déteste. Et en pensant à cela, sa main s'affaisse le long de son corps et il fait demi-tour. Il n'en a pas la force. Une larme coule le long de sa joue et il s'éloigne de la tranquille maison où il peut entendre les rires des enfants à l'intérieur.

Son portable vibre alors dans sa poche. Il décroche rapidement. Armin – et Mikasa derrière lui, apparemment.

— Hé, ça va, Eren ? Tu tiens le coup ? Tu es allé le dire à la famille ou pas encore ? Bon, alors j'ai tout ce que tu m'as demandé. Appels : la maman, l'épouse, l'école, et rien de plus sauf toi – mais je ne pense pas que tu te considères comme suspect. Donc pas de menaces reçues. Pareil pour les textos. Apparemment il allait chercher le pain comme à son habitude, vu que je me suis renseigné vers les magasins et les commerçants. Mais ils disent que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire du petit donc il devait lui préparer une surprise : il leur a demandé des renseignements sur un certain vélo. Pas de vol comme motif, tout ses papiers sont sur lui. On pense donc bien que c'est parce qu'il te connaissait, il avait en plus aucun ennemi, apprécié de tout le monde et avec un gout de la justice très prononcé. Un excellent flic aussi. Il faut que tu fasses payer à cette sale fille d'Annie, OK ?! Bon, allez, courage. Si t'as besoin d'encore des informations, n'hésite pas. A plus !

Il entend aussi son ex derrière lui souhaiter bon courage et l'autre côté raccroche. Alors comme ça, c'est vraiment parce que ce pauvre Hannes lui a été proche et fidèle. Foutue mort et foutue folle blonde. Il court alors en s'éloignant de la maison, rangeant en même temps son portable. Il n'a pas le courage de le leur avouer. Et c'est l'anniversaire du cadet des deux enfants, Térence s'il se souvient. Oh non, purée. Comment est-ce qu'il va faire. Il sprinte comme pour oublier. Pourquoi est-ce que ses pas le conduisent une fois de plus dans son quartier natal ? Devant son école. Encore une fois. Il maudit ses jambes traitresses.

Il regarde pourtant dans la cour. Les enfants sont déjà presque tous partis en cet après-midi bien avancé. Ce vendredi avant le week-end. Il ouvre la grille, la poussant vers l'intérieur comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Elle est maintenant à sa taille tandis qu'elle lui paraissait géante et démesurée. Pour la seconde fois il se dit qu'il a grandi. Pourquoi vient-il ici simplement quand il est en difficulté ?

Il fait un pas dans la cour, toujours hésitant. Il a l'impression que c'est lui qui a reçu cette balle, en plein coeur néanmoins. Il titube presque, ne réussissant pas à faire un pas après l'aitre. Est-ce qu'il ne doit pas faire demi-tour : il n'a pas envie que son ancien maitre décède le lendemain. Il ne veut pas qu'il soit le prochain sur la liste d'Annie. Oui, le mieux c'est de faire demi-tour et de ne plus fréquenter ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre tout seuls. Il va se refermer sur lui et rester simplement avec ses camarades de Brigade, ce sera mieux.

Il attendra pour le monde extérieur, que la meurtrière vengeresse soit de nouveau capturée ou morte. Il fait alors demi-tour et sa main se pose sur le portail de métal noir et froid. Il pousse alors de nouveau la poignée pour sortir.

Une voix le pétrifie dans son dos, tandis qu'elle l'appelle. « Monsieur le Brigadier ». Sans se retourner, il sait déjà de qui il s'agit : le petit auquel il a prêté sa cape la dernière fois. Oh non, lui aussi est en danger si on l'épie !

— Bonjour, monsieur le Brigadier, vous êtes revenu ! Le maitre a dit qu'il vous attendez dans son bureau, bon week-end !

Alors il court rejoindre sa mère qui l'attend dehors en lui faisant innocemment un petit salut de la main, ignorant le désespoir du jeune homme. Eren le suit de ses yeux étonnés, toujours figé sur place. Le petit ne sait pas ce qu'il risque en le fréquentant. Il ne sait pas qu'il peut mourir en lui parlant. Mais cette foi inébranlable qu'il lui porte lui redonne un peu de courage et il se dirige, toujours hésitant, vers le bureau de son ancien professeur. Ce dernier l'attend, les mains croisées devant un contrôle du jour même et déjà corrigé. Si le brun allait mieux, il lui prendrait la feuille des mains pour regarder la complexité ou non de la chose et rire un peu avec le cinquantenaire. Mais il se contente de s'assoir lourdement sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains. Les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

— Eren, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Est-ce avec ton caporal, une fois de plus ? Ton travail qui est trop dur ? Tu sais, persévérer est souvent conseillé mais pas au point de faire lâcher ses nerfs.

— Non… monsieur… rien de tout cela… seulement… En deux jours, deux de mes amis sont morts. Par ma faute, enfin en quelque sorte : ils me connaissaient et comme une folle a juré de se venger de moi, elle les a froidement abattus ! Et… je laisse une famille toute seule derrière l'un d'eux. Je ne vais pas réussir à l'annoncer à son enfant qui va avoir son anniversaire. Je vais me faire détester par eux, c'est tout. Je me sens si coupable, tellement… sale. Comme si j'avais tué Hannes de mes propres mains.

Le brun montre ses mains au maitre, tremblantes et cherchant presque la marque de poudre qui prouve qu'il a tenu le pistole. Le vieux professeur passe alors de l'autre côté du bureau, et prend le jeune homme plus grand que lui dans ses bras. Il n'aime pas le voir dans cet état, aucun de ses élèves d'ailleurs, il est toujours là pour eux. Malgré le fait qu'il ait grandi, le brun est toujours fragile. Il cache toujours quelque chose de sensible et de facilement cassable dans son coeur, au profond de lui. Il se sent coupable pour eux ? Ça ne l'étonne pas. Eren a toujours été quelqu'un de sensible, de présent pour ses amis et il n'a pas changé.

— Tu te sens coupable de faire ton métier ? D'être vivant alors qu'ils sont morts ? Alors arrête cette folle, mets-la en prison et venge les. Sois plus fort qu'elle pour lui montrer que ce sera toujours la Justice qui triomphera. Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser des enfants et une famille dans le doute, dans la solitude. Offre-leur une épaule, montre-leur que tu seras là lors de l'enterrement du chef de leur famille. Montre-leur que tu ne laisseras pas Annie – je ne suis pas bête et j'ai regardé les informations – gagner cette partie, que tu seras là pour l'arrêter. Fais de ceux que tu connais et que tu apprécies des gens fiers de toi, capables de dire « Eren est quelqu'un de proche de moi, quelqu'un que j'apprécie. » A haute voix, dans la rue et sans crainte. Parce que moi, je te fais confiance et je suis capable de le faire même maintenant. Je sais que tu ne laisseras pas cette folle s'échapper sans te battre. Alors vas répandre la Justice. Laisse-toi porter par tes ailes que tu portes.

Une larme roule le long de la joue d'Eren mais il hoche la tête. Son professeur a toujours été doué dans les mots, pour motiver les personnes et les pousser à faire de leur mieux. Jusqu'au bout de leurs rêves. Il bégaie, sèche son nez et se relève. Il remercie son professeur qui lui dit bon courage et de revenir si jamais il en a encore besoin. Il aura toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés ***** , jamais il ne sera seul même s'il peut lui arriver de le croire. Le brun rajuste sa cape sur ses épaules et retourne vers le portail. Il doit apprendre à cette pauvre famille la situation si triste.

Ça y est, il est de nouveau devant cette porte. Mais ce coup-ci, il ne se laisse pas le temps de se demander s'il va le faire et comment. Il abat en expirant un grand coup son poignet sur la porte. Une femme ouvre peu après, brune, les cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle tient fiévreusement serré son portable dans sa main. Elle y jette de nombreux regards paniqués et effrayés. Eren serre les lèvres. Il sait pourquoi. Un petit garçon blond au même visage que son père se presse alors vers la porte en criant « PAPA ! ». Le cœur du jeune homme se serre douloureusement. Il lui semble que chaque moment qu'il passe ici lui est difficile : tout semble pour le mettre mal à l'aise et le faire sentir coupable. La jeune mère le repousse doucement en arrière en lui disant d'aller finir son verre de lait.

Elle l'a reconnu et lui ouvre un peu plus la porte, lui permettant de rentrer. Elle regarde sa cape sur ses épaules, ses taches brunes et rouges sur sa chemise. Son front se plisse et ses yeux se bordent de larmes. Elle recule d'un pas, ses deux mains se portent à sa bouche tandis que des larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues.

— Non, Eren, dis-moi qu'il est simplement à l'hôpital, qu'il va s'en sortir et qu'il va être là pour l'anniversaire de Térence ! S'il-te-plait !

Elle tombe alors sur la chaise heureusement derrière elle. Elle se recroqueville tandis que ses mains se serrent et que ses yeux pleurants se posent sur le jeune homme qui ne sait pas quoi dire. Il la regarde se balancer d'avant en arrière. Le petit garçon et la petite fille arrivent et demandent si tout va bien à leur mère. Elle répond en sanglotant que oui, de ne pas s'occuper d'elle.

— Comment ?

— Une femme veut se venger de moi, et elle a tué mes amis comme elle l'a promis. Je suis désolé. Il a pris une balle en pleine tête il ne s'y attendait pas et il n'a pas souffert. Je suis désolé, sachez que je serais là pour l'arrêter et à vos côtés si jamais.

Elle se relève brusquement, envoyant la chaise derrière elle et lui assène deux coups de poings féroces dans le torse.

— Fous le camp, je m'en fiche de tes explications, Hannes ne reviendra pas, c'est tout… Enfin non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je suis désolée. Oh mon dieu, comment on va faire ? Térence, Camille, s'il vous plait, venez me voir. Papa ne rentrera pas. Papa est… décédé…

Elle s'accroupit et enfouit sa tête sur les épaules de ses enfants en les serrant contre elle. Elle sanglote bruyamment tandis qu'elle doit expliquer à ses enfants ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Eren recule lentement, la tête basse. Ces larmes sont de sa faute, Hannes n'aurait pas dû mourir, le petit bout de chou aurait dû passer son anniversaire avec son père. Pas pleurer et assister à son enterrement. Ses épaules s'affaissent un peu plus et son visage se baisse. Il veut laisser cette famille seule, ne plus les déranger, les laisser faire leur deuil seuls. Après tout il n'en fait pas partie et cela est de sa faute. Il n'a pas sa place parmi eux pour pleurer. Il se détourne en s'excusant une fois de plus.

Il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Le ciel s'est soudainement obscurci de nuages noirs et chargés de pluie. Une pause d'orage, certainement. Eren pose sa main sur la poignée et s'apprête à l'abaisser, à sortir. Soudain, il entend quelqu'un l'appeler et lui dire d'attendre une minute. Il se tourne, les yeux chargés de larmes vers cette jeune veuve livrée à elle-même qui se presse pourtant vers lui.

— Attends, Eren. Je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolée pour avoir dit des choses horribles, mais aussi que mon mari te considérait un peu comme son grand fils, son aîné. Il voulait que Térence et Camille puissent te fréquenter plus tard, que tu serais pour eux un bon modèle, qu'il était fier de toi. Il disait aussi que si tu ne rentrais pas dans la Brigade, personne ne le pourrait. « Plus motivé qu'Eren, on ne trouve pas, c'est vraiment un bon garçon qui a un passé difficile mais qui fait face. » (Son sourire triste fait couler des larmes un peu plus le long de ses joues.) Alors, s'il-te-plait, sois là lors de son enterrement. Reviens pour nous soutenir et aider mes enfants. J'aimerais que tu reviennes plus souvent. Que tu ne laisses pas mes enfants sans une figure masculine comme modèle. Promets-moi d'arrêter Annie avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de dégâts et qu… qu'il y ait d'autres familles détruites comme la nôtre.

Eren hoche la tête. Il le lui promet solennellement. Il ouvre la porte et un vent chaud s'engouffre dans l'ouverture. Il lève la tête vers le ciel gris tandis que le battant se referme derrière lui. L'épouse d'Hannes ne l'a pas totalement rejeté. Au contraire. Hannes, ce bon Hannes qui est parti et qui croyait en lui plus qu'en quiconque. Pourquoi lui… Il doit mener l'enquête pour sa mémoire et sa famille. C'est ce qu'il lui doit, un minimum pour tout ce qu'il a fait dans son passé. Ce fichu père adoptif tellement jovial et scintillant de vie qui l'a abandonné. Son grand sourire sous sa fine moustache blonde et qui ne voulait pas vieillir, sortant en boite avec une bande de jeunots pris dans la Brigade d'Exploration.

Il avance dans cette rue, un peu perdu. Que faire maintenant ? Où chercher des indices, des traces de ces meurtriers ? C'est chercher des aiguilles dans une botte de foin. Il n'a aucune piste sur eux, aucune information. Il sait simplement qu'Annie a des complices, c'est tout. Il jure entre ses dents. Merde, il maudit son impuissance. Il retourne alors sur la scène de crime. Des personnes tout en blanc récoltent quelques indices. Une douille, rien de plus. Des marques de pneus. Un type de voiture sera grâce à cela identifié. Mais après, pour trouver le propriétaire… Il se renseigne auprès de ceux qui sont là. Une femme a apparemment vu la scène. On la lui désigne du doigt, un peu à l'écart, entourée de policiers et d'ambulanciers, emmitouflée dans une couverture bleue. Elle bafouille et sèche des larmes.

Il s'approche légèrement d'elle. Ses cheveux sont noirs charbons, une frange lui tombe jusqu'au niveau des yeux. Elle porte aussi des lunettes noires qui soulignent la finesse de ses traits et ses pommettes hautes. Son menton tremble, sans doute du contre-coup. Les ambulanciers informe le jeune Brigadier qu'elle sortait de la boulangerie d'où elle venait d'acheter son pain et qu'elle s'est retrouvée sur le moment du crime. Ce sang a dû forcément la marquer, ce n'est pas la même chose devant un écran et dans la réalité. Eren hoche la tête, il comprend et compatit. Il s'accroupit en face d'elle et lui parle d'une voix douce et reposante. Apaisante. Il sait comment on doit parler à des témoins, il en a lui-même été, après tout.

— Bonjour, je suis le Brigadier Eren Jaëger, j'aimerais récolter des informations sur ce que vous savez, s'il vous plait. Cela nous permettrait de faire avancer l'enquête, je suppose que vous comprenez…

Elle hoche la tête et bafouille deux trois phrases. Sa voix est vraiment faible et Eren doit s'avancer un peu plus vers elle pour pouvoir l'entendre correctement. Un voiture noire, assez vieille, conduite par un homme avec un chapeau gris et vieillot. On ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cause de l'ombre. Il s'est arrêté, a appelé le monsieur souriant, a monté son pistolet argenté au niveau du front de ce dernier et a tiré. Froidement. Comme s'il se foutait de la vie de chacun. Comme si la vie humaine n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Un tueur à gages ou un psychopathe. Mais il faut qu'elle parte parce qu'elle va devoir aller travailler. Non elle ne veut pas être accompagnée, merci. Oui elle reste à portée pas loin, voilà son adresse s'ils ont d'autres questions. Eren se saisit de la carte de visite et la glisse dans sa poche.

Elle se relève et repousse lentement la couverture. Elle chancelle légèrement sur ses jambes et pose une main sur l'épaule du brun pour se stabiliser. Tout va bien, c'est bon maintenant. Le jeune adulte passe tout de même une main derrière ses épaules pour s'assurer qu'elle tient bien sur ses jambes et qu'elle ne va pas tomber dès qu'il va la lâcher. Elle fait un pas en avant et lui montre que malgré ses talons hauts de quelques centimètres elle est stable. Elle ajuste sa jupe portefeuille et son chemisier et monte dans une voiture un peu plus loin.

Eren se mord alors la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant. Cette femme… elle n'a pas de pain ni de miettes de croissants. Elle l'a sans doute oublié dans la boulangerie. Il rentre alors dans la boutique et interroge la pauvre femme terrorisée. Oui monsieur Hannes était un habitué, très sympathique qui faisait plaisir à sa famille en leur offrant une fois par semaine des croissants, très gentil et toujours à l'écoute. Un client fidèle et adorable comme on en aimerait tout le temps. Une femme aux cheveux noirs ce matin ? Non, elle ne connait pas. Jamais venue dans son magasin, cela ne lui dit vraiment rien pourtant elle est une physionomiste : elle se rappelle très bien des visages. Cela fait froncer les sourcils du jeune homme. Est-ce qu'il serait sur une piste ?

Il se saisit de son portable plutôt que de son talkie-walkie – même si toujours à sa ceinture ce n'est pas très pratique et il préfère sa technologie. Il appelle rapidement son caporal pour lui expliquer ce qu'il fait et comment cela s'est passé avec la famille. Il est surpris que le supérieur lui laisse carte blanche pour la suite de l'enquête. Il lui explique ensuite l'affaire de la témoin que personne ne connait. Les deux se tendent à l'autre bout du fil. Il faut qu'il appelle le blond aux informations, peut-être qu'il pourra lui en dire un peu plus. Identité etc… Après tout ils ont sa photo. Ils se tiennent au courant.

Le jeune blond décroche dès la première sonnerie, son portable doit être constamment à côté de lui.

— Armin, c'est moi. Tu peux me trouver des informations sur une certaine… Florence Ohanna, merci. Une témoin du meurtre d'Hannes. Ah et je voudrais aussi les vidéos de surveillance des deux crimes. Ben celui de Hannes et d'Erd, sois pas débile. Oui rapidement, merci. Oui tu as tout compris. Tiens moi au courant, le plus vite possible serait le mieux. Je vais là où Erd s'est fait descendre, peut-être que je trouverais quelque chose d'intéressant…

Il raccroche et remet son portable dans sa poche. Il monte alors dans une voiture de police et demande à être conduit jusqu'à l'embranchement de rues où son équipier s'est fait tué. Son coeur se serre en voyant le dessin du positionnement du corps de l'homme. Là non plus il n'a rien pu faire. Il faut qu'il devienne plus fort. Rapidement. Il regarde autour de lui. Des boutiques, encore. Et une autre boulangerie. Des caméras devant toutes ces boutiques. Armin ne va tarder à les lui donner, il le sait. Il faut qu'il cherche un peu plus du côté de cette femme aux _ray-ban._ Elle semble cacher quelque chose. Pourtant… elle pleurait, elle était vraiment affectée par ce qu'elle a vu… Non ce n'est pas Annie, il faut qu'il arrête sa parano.

Il reçoit alors un coup de fil. Il décroche sans vraiment regarder de qui il s'agit. La sonnerie lui a indiqué que c'était soit Mikasa, soit Armin. Vraiment rapide ce dernier, il comprend mieux pourquoi il a été pris d'office dans l'élite informatique et de renseignements.

— Bon ici Mikasa du portable d'Armin. Tout va bien ? Oui je lui ai piqué son portable comme il est en train de pianoter comme un cinglé sur le pauvre clavier d'ordinateur. D'ailleurs le pauvre truc est en train de faire défiler des lignes incompréhensibles. Enfin bref, je pense qu'il faut que tu viennes voir ça. On a les vidéos et certaines de bonnes qualités. Comme on sait pas à quoi ressemble ta fille – enfin si mais c'est mieux que tu viennes voir ça –, on t'attend. Tu as une piste ? On n'en attendait pas moins de toi, Eren !

Il leur dit qu'il arrive et se dépêche de courir. Prendre la voiture mettra un temps fou dans ces embouteillages d'après-midi. Encore plus avec la fermeture de cette route très connue et fréquentée. Ses pieds martèlent le sol tandis qu'il pique un sprint. Il arrive haletant devant la grille de la Brigade dix minutes plus tard. Il passe rapidement son badge et rentre. Nouvelle mesure de sécurité. La grille bipe pour lui dire que tout est bon. Il pousse dessus pour l'ouvrir et dévale les marches quatre à quatre pour arriver à la Brigade de renseignement : dans les tréfonds du bâtiment – cela évite les lumières qui se réfléchissent avec la luminosité.

Il salue rapidement les personnes présentes dans la salle, identique à la dernière fois. Il repère distraitement Conny un peu plus loin et lui fait un signe de la main, trop concentré avec Armin. Il tente de reprendre son souffle et fait signe à ses amis de lancer les vidéos. Cinq à la fois mais ils ont déjà isolés les bons moments. OK, une foule, ah, on voit son groupe d'équipiers souriants et plaisantants. Une voiture noire s'arrête. Pas de plaque d'immatriculation, il faudra faire une recherche sur la tête de l'homme ! En zoomant c'est flou, merde. Bon la femme aux cheveux noirs. Oui elle est là, derrière la voiture, un peu dans l'ombre. Elle regarde bien en face le meurtre. Un petit sourire monte sur ses lèvres quand le coup de feu part. Elle est effrayante. Elle disparait quand la voiture démarre en trombe dans une ruelle sombre et reculée. Bien évidemment sans caméras.

Deuxième scène. Vite, ils ont peut-être une piste ! Une des meilleures depuis le début de l'enquête. Le blond pianote fiévreusement et les vidéos se mettent en route. Eren regarde la scène. Hannes qui sort, souriant de la boulangerie en saluant et disant sans doute à demain. Sa baguette dans la main – retrouvée sur la scène de crime – puis une voiture, la même qui s'arrête à côté de lui. Il veut, comme Erd, renseigner le chauffeur et s'approche. Alors l'homme tire. Même mode de fonctionnement, même assassin donc. Toujours cet homme chapeauté. Et puis cette femme aux longs cheveux lisses derrière un peu en retrait encore qui sourit. Et qui ce coup-ci lève les yeux vers les caméras. Un sourire cruel sur son visage. Elle sait que ces caméras vont être regardées et elle en profite. Elle montre qu'elle est au courant. Qu'elle joue avec eux.

Purée, il faut qu'on la retrouve, c'est une des complices d'Annie. Il se saisit de la carte qu'elle lui a donnée, à son nom. Un numéro de téléphone avec un lieu de travail. Dans une banque connue et relativement riche. Bien sécurisée. Fébrilement, ses doigts composent le numéro de portable. Il tombe directement sur la messagerie. La voix du répondeur, toujours aussi métallique et atroce l'informe que son interlocuteur n'est pas disponible et qu'il peut laisser un message. Il raccroche avant. L'adrénaline a pris le dessus. Il veut s'emparer de cette femme, l'amener au poste comme Livaï a fait avec cette Nanaba – qui d'après les informations a été descendue durant son transfert vers eux et donc ils ont perdu une de leurs principales pistes et deux policiers le même homme chapeauté, à croire que tout tourne autour de lui.

Il remercie ses amis et remonte en courant les marches. Il a à peine récupéré de sa précédente course mais il en reprend une. Pas de repos pour les braves, après tout. Il se faufile entre les voitures qui pestent et le klaxonnent. Il manque plusieurs fois de se faire tapé ou renversé mais le risque en vaut la chandelle : il ne doit pas laisser cette femme s'envoler. Elle est leur seule piste jusqu'à Annie. S'ils la laissent enfuir, il n'ont plus rien.

Il arrive, essoufflé, devant cette grande banque aux grandes arcades et piliers inspirés du style romain. Il ne prend pas le temps de l'admirer. Il court à l'intérieur et quand un homme de la sécurité l'interrompt, il se contente de montrer son badge en expliquant qu'il est sur une affaire très importante. L'homme musclé le laisse alors passer sans plus faire d'histoire. Il cherche des yeux dans la foule la femme qu'il a vu ce matin. Il ne la trouve pas. Il se dirige vers une femme derrière un guichet et lui montre une photo.

— Vous n'auriez pas vu cette femme, Florence Ohanna ?

— Euh cette femme non, mais ce n'est pas Florence en tout cas : elle plutôt plus grosse et semble beaucoup moins intelligente et… machiavélique comme celle-là, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle est brune aussi et pas de lunettes. Désolée, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

Le jeune homme jure et remercie avec précipitation. Il est certain que cette femme, qu'importe comment elle s'appelle est dans cette masse. Souriant de sa précipitation et de son début de colère. Il se fait mener par le bout du nez depuis le début. Cette femme voulait qu'il vienne ici, pour qu'elle puisse l'observer tranquillement. Oui, mais si elle veut l'observer où qu'il soit, elle doit être à l'écart ou dans un coin relevé. Il tourne sur lui-même la cherchant des yeux. Ce mouvement… il y a bien trop de monde. Pourquoi ? Apparemment une affaire en or.

Merde, elle a vraiment tout prévu cette salope dans l'ombre. Des cheveux noirs, cherchons des cheveux noirs. Là ! Il se presse vers une femme et la retourne sèchement vers lui par l'épaule. Elle proteste et le traite de tous les noms tandis qu'il s'excuse platement. Ce n'est pas elle, pas cette _Florence._ Mais bon Dieu ! Dans un coin, à l'ombre, il repère alors un sourire cruel et malsain. C'est elle, il en est certain. Il court vers elle, transperçant la foule. Il craint qu'elle ne se sauve. Mais non, quand il arrive au niveau de l'endroit, elle y est toujours. Elle le fixe de ses yeux scintillants…

— Eren Jaëger, vous n'avez finalement pas mis si longtemps à me retrouver. Vous étiez décidément très amusant à me chercher partout dans cette foule. Oh si, vraiment, très divertissant. Cela fait un moment que je ne m'étais pas amusée autant. Des années, même. C'est très généreux de votre part.

— Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Florence Ohanna ?

— Oh… elle… il se peut qu'elle dorme, un mouchoir sur la bouche avec un bon produit et soudainement, on a envie de dormir, si vous voyez de quoi je parle. Quant à moi… inintéressant !

— Alors je vais vous demander de me suivre, s'il vous plait. Je vais vous interroger au niveau de la Brigade. Vous allez me dire la vérité et m'expliquer votre implication auprès d'Annie Leonhard.

La femme hausse un petit sourcil, prenant un air désolé. Elle retire ses lunettes, les jette au sol, se lève de son « siège » de pierre et les écrase brutalement de son talon aiguille noir. Les verres explosent à la surprise du jeune homme. Des lunettes à plus de deux cents euros ! Quatre cents au minimum avec les verres ! La voix de la femme change alors, devant plus grave et reconnaissable.

— Tss, je déteste porter des lunettes, même avec des verres qui ne servent à rien. C'était vraiment ennuyant, tu sais mon petit Eren, de rester tout ce temps en prison avec des filles totalement débiles et un peu folles sur les bords. J'aurais dû attendre encore trois ans avant de revoir ta petite tête toute mignonne et surprise ! Je ne pouvais pas attendre si longtemps, tu comprends ?! Je t'ai convaincu, hein, avec mes larmes tout à l'heure. Avoues que tu as cru que j'étais une simple complice, sous les ordres de… ben moi ! Haha, pas celle que tu cherches depuis si longtemps.

Elle retire alors sa perruque, tirant sèchement sur les cheveux noirs. La tignasse filandreuse et lisse tombe au sol et elle la jette au loin, s'en débarrassant d'un mouvement sec du poignet. Les cheveux blonds cendrés se libèrent d'un coup, en un flot libre. Elle passe sa main dedans en soupirant d'aise. Cela fait du bien, ces foutus trucs ne sont bons que pour les soirées, pas en vrai. Et puis le brun, ce que c'est moche ! Ne le prends pas pour toi, bien sûr ! Les tiens sont bien plus beaux ! Elle attache rapidement les cheveux mi-longs en un chignon.

Elle s'approche ensuite de lui et lui caresse doucement la joue. Il bafouille. Non, ça ne peut pas être elle en face de lui. Elle s'est rendue en quelque sorte, ce n'est pas du tout logique ! Cela ne lui correspond pas ! Ce n'est pas normal. Il répète alors qu'elle va l'accompagner au poste comme ils vont l'interroger, il ne veut pas se laisser décomposer, il veut tenir face.

Elle sourit froidement et cruellement.

— Mais oui, c'est cela, mon petit ! Tu n'as pas quitté ta naïveté depuis ces douze années ! Pourtant tu as perdu tes parents, non, ça réveille normalement ? Ah, et tu as bien aimé le meurtre de tes amis ? Petit dédicace, tu comprends ? Moi te suivre là-bas ? Oh non, mon cher. C'est toi qui va rester là, avec nous. J'espère que tu as du temps à nous donner et que tu as réservé ta journée !

Tandis qu'Eren fronce les sourcils en ne comprenant pas, elle claque des doigts. Fort – il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait claquer aussi fort les doigts. Et dans la centaine de clients, des bruits de mitraillettes résonnent. Des cris retentissent un peu partout même si les coups de feu étaient dans les airs. Oh non ! Un braquage ou quelque chose qui s'y rapproche ! Eren jette un regard paniqué autour de lui comme les personnes se jettent au sol et mettent leurs mains sur leurs nuques. Il ne peut pas fuir. Plus personne ne bouge et tout le monde suit les ordres des dix complices. L'homme de la sécurité qui l'a arrêté tout à l'heure tente alors de sauter sur l'un d'eux et se prend une balle dans l'épaule. Il tombe au sol, gémissant de douleur, en position fœtale.

Annie sourit, satisfaite et cruelle, et ramène le visage paniqué du jeune adulte vers elle, de ses deux doigts manucurées en rouge. Son index et son pouce le tiennent par le menton et elle rapproche sa tête. Elle rapproche sa bouche de celle du garçon puis de son oreille. Le brun ne peut pas bouger, il est à sa merci, il n'arrivera pas à se saisir de son pistolet. Sa main tremblante cherche le bouton d'alerte du talkie-walkie mais il s'aperçoit qu'il n'est plus à sa ceinture. C'est Annie qui l'a et qui le fait bouger narquoisement entre ses doigts !

— Alors, mon petit Eren, tu vas rester un peu avec nous, hein ? J'ai de grands plans pour toi, tu sais !

Sa bouche fine et rouge effleure celle d'Eren tandis que les portes de la banque se ferment lourdement, gardant prisonniers des otages et le jeune homme perdu et seul en ce moment.

* * *

 ***je vous promets que je n'ai pas fait exprès de faire référence à une autre de mes fics ! Goumenasaï**

 **Sinon, oui je vous le confirme, pas bon du tout pour notre petit Eren ! héhéhé 0:) tout va être plus dur dans la suite. donc, laissez-moi trois à quatre jours pour la suite si tout va bien et que l'imagination est au rendez-vous. Je précise que c'est en regardant une série qui parlait de ce braquage que j'ai eu une vague idée mais voilà.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même si c'est pour m'assassiner sur place ! Plus plus les gens et bises ! :D**


	11. Un braquage

**Commentaires de l'auteure : Bon alors me revoilà pour un chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres, je l'avoue : pas trop d'inspi sur celui-là. Sinon, d'après mes notes, il devrait y avoir 20 chapitres en tout et un épilogue. Oui pour ceux qui me connaissent et lisent mes autres fics, j'aime bien les épilogues ! C'est cool et ça permet de bien finir une histoire :D bref donc voilà, encore un peu de suspens et d'adrénaline ! 0:) et de souffrance pour Eren !**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Fuwa Chaan:** **héhé si tu me tues, ben... y a pas la suite, ce serait con, hein ? :p Des références ? 0:) ah bon ? ben y en a un peu dans tous les chap parce que j'adore faire ça mais bon XD. Ben oui c'est ce qui s'appelle des rebondissement :* Et il me semble que je l'ai déjà rattrapée dans ton échelle ! XD mais bon... me tue pas là, stp ! et bonnes vacs!**

 **Baka-NH: Oki ben voici la suite :***

 **Bon je n'ai pas de musiques à conseiller, donc... ben j'arrête là et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça va vous plaire ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: Un braquage**

— Bouargh !

Eren crie de douleur et tousse quand le pied de la femme blonde de quelques centimètre sa cadette est vraiment forte. Le coup de pied vient sans doute de lui briser une côte ou deux. Il crache de la salive rougie sur le sol en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même tout en tentant de se redresser vainement sur ses bras. Il se tient les côtes de la main , fiévreusement, tandis que sa tête touche presque ses genoux. Il gémit sur lui-même et serre les paupières pour tenter d'évacuer cette douleur. Mais c'est vraiment impossible. Bon dieu ce que ça fait mal ! Pourtant il n'a en aucun cas désobéi à ses ordres il est sagement resté à sa place, devant elle, la tête baissée, pas un regard provocant. Mais elle semble s'amuser à lui faire mal. C'est une sadique de première après tout. Son rire affreux d'ailleurs résonne dans la salle emplie d'un silence tendue et apeuré. Tous les clients sont là, groupés à l'autre bout de la salle d'accueil. Elle lève les mains au ciel comme si elle se nommait reine de tout ce vaste empire.

Eren prend la responsabilité de tout, il encaisse les coups et reporte tout l'attention sur lui quand un otage ne fait pas ce qu'il faut. Il doit les protéger, il est le plus fort d'entre eux et c'est par sa faute qu'ils sont là. Et comme il cicatrise vite cela l'arrange. Il entend encore le rire cruel de la blonde au chignon tandis qu'elle s'avance de nouveau vers lui. Son corps se tend sous l'attente de nouveaux coups, d'une nouvelle douleur horrible. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a autant de force, elle aurait pourtant dû en perdre avec la prison ! Il grimace déjà. Il la sent s'accroupir à côté de lui, sa respiration douloureuse accélère encore et elle le prend par les cheveux pour le remonter à hauteur de sa tête. Son sourire est machiavélique, fou ! Ses yeux froids brillent d'une lueur dingue et satisfaite.

— En effet, c'est très pratique ce don de guérison rapide, hein mon petit Eren. En plus comme cela, tu protèges les otages et tu sais qu'aucun mal ne leur est fait, hein ! Comme il est gentil et dévoué ce cher enfant. Au point de donner sa vie pour protéger les autres ! Comme c'est mignon, vraiment, j'admire ! Tu vas crever en souffrant juste pour que les autres n'aient pas quelques bleus.

Derrière, le jeune homme entend les cris de terreur étouffés. Des parents protègent sans doute leurs enfants en les entourant. Pourquoi est-ce que le brun a ce désagréable sentiment de déjà-vu ? Elle recommence comme douze ans auparavant avec les otages en tentant d'obtenir quelque chose de sa part. En le menaçant encore et en utilisant son don de persuasion et de terreur. Mais cette fois-ci, elle a plus d'otages et le jeune homme est prêt à se sacrifier pour eux. Il prend une grande respiration et grimace quand il sent ses côtes protester. Oui il aimerait bien stopper cette douleur mais c'est relativement difficile d'arrêter de respirer totalement. Il manque de hurler de douleur et de perdre conscience devant ce flash blanc qui passe devant sa rétine. Elle est vraiment une adversaire terrible. Et il sait qu'elle ne le laissera pas avoir du répit en tombant dans les vapes : elle le réveillera certainement avec de bonnes claques ou des coups de pieds. Voire maltraiter les autres otages.

En tout cas, ouah, la douleur est telle qu'il sait qu'elle ne s'est pas loupée en le shootant ! Il comprend pourquoi elle n'a eu aucune difficulté à rentrer dans la Brigade. Dommage qu'elle soit maintenant leur ennemie. Pourquoi est-elle devenue comme cela ? Il aimerait la cerner pour pouvoir l'aborder, la déstabiliser un peu plus et avoir du contrôle – pour tenter de retourner la situation. Mais c'est impossible, elle est vraiment trop tordue dans sa tête.

La fugueuse se redresse, gardant toujours les mèches de cheveux emmêlées du jeune homme dans sa main. Il gémit de douleur quand elle tire sèchement dessus. Elle se tourne vers ses complices et sourit en leur ordonnant de regarder un instant tout en restant sur leurs gardes. Son regard se fait alors terrible quand il revient vers le prisonnier à sa merci. Elle penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et monte brutalement son genou. Ce dernier touche son but en plein dans le mille, dans la cible qu'elle s'était faite et lui explose le nez. Le sang gicle abondamment et un craquement sinistre résonne dans les tympans du torturé. Il ne peut retenir un hurlement déchirant de douleur tandis qu'elle rit comme une déjantée. Les otages gémissent de peur et tentent de s'éloigner. Le sang inonde le pantalon de son ennemie et ses habits également. Une large tache rouge s'étend déjà sur le devant de sa chemise au niveau du col. Et le flux rouge ne ralentit toujours pas. Putain elle lui a pété le nez cette cinglée et c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait.

— Est-ce que là tu vas quand même cicatriser ? Est-ce que tu vas être toujours aussi mignon ?

Il entend de la part des hommes de main des rires et des bruits satisfaits. Comme s'il avait fait quelque chose pour mériter ça ! Il serre les mâchoires, lève lentement sa main par a-coups et pince l'arrête de son nez. Il tente de juguler l'hémorragie qui commence : il ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital. Putain il faut que ça s'arrête : il n'a pas envie de faire une hémorragie et de crever dans une salle d'entrée de banque devant tous ces malades mentaux ! Alors il se redresse, légèrement chancelant et instable sur ses jambes. Il manque de s'écrouler de nouveau sur le côté et le rire d'Annie ne cesse de tourner autour de ses oreilles. C'est envoûtant et déstabilisant.

— Alors c'est ça que recrute la Brigade maintenant, répète-t-elle en ricanant ? Des loques qui ne supportent pas la douleur et prête à tout pour ces chers otages. C'était bien plus sévère douze ans auparavant ! Décidément les élites de maintenant ce n'est vraiment plus ça !

Des consentements répondent à ses piques. Mais Eren refuse de se laisser faire. Il sort son portable de sa poche. La jeune femme le voit et le lui confisque. Elle fait ensuite un signe du doigt, des allers retours avec son index, comme on le fait avec les enfants qui n'obéissent pas. Elle claque ensuite de la langue sur ses dents.

— Tut tut tut tut, mon petit Eren, qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'avec un peu moins d'une centaine de personnes on verrait qui envoie un texto au secours ? Non, on n'a quand même pas des yeux partout. Alors on a fait mieux : des brouilleurs. Ces petites choses sont très pratiques, tu sais !

Le jeune homme serre les dents et passe sa manche sur son nez qui se ressoude déjà. Pourtant le tissu blanc devient d'un rouge presque marron. Il faudrait qu'il trouve ce maudit truc et qu'il puisse le détruire pour appeler au secours et tenter de conduire ses alliés jusque dans cette pièce. Survivre est leur seule préoccupation.

Il entend à quelques pas un enfant gémir tandis que se mère le calme en lui murmurant des petits chut réconfortants. La blonde tourne la tête vers l'origine du son. Son regard est mauvais et cruel. Le cœur d'Eren bondit dans sa poitrine : elle ne compte pas tout de même faire du mal au petit ! Il ne permettra pas qu'elle fasse du mal à un otage autre que lui. Alors il se relève et sourit narquoisement vers elle, juste pour la provoquer et qu'elle se concentre de nouveau vers lui avec ses hommes de mains. Comme s'il ne craignait rien de ce qu'elle lui faisait.

— Ah ? Ben tant mieux parce que la Brigade ne va pas tarder. Heureusement que le talkie-walkie passe même avec ces saloperies pour négocier ! Mesdames et messieurs je vous promets que…

Annie l'interrompt d'un coup de poing bien placé dans la joue qu'il n'a pas vu venir comme il tournait la tête vers le groupe de personnes. Elle se frotte après coup les phalanges et les fait craquer en appuyant simplement dessus avec l'autre main. Le bruit des bulles d'air qui claquent dans le liquide, résonnent dans le silence. Un otage bouge comme pour tenter de s'enfuir mais l'homme de main le voit immédiatement et commence à l'engueuler et lui donner des coups de pieds dans le dos. L'homme crie de douleur et finit par rester immobile en sanglotant légèrement. Le jeune homme ne peut rien faire pour cela mais il se reprend, pas question de laisser passer sa chance de réconforter tout le monde, de leur dire qu'ils vont bientôt être sains et saufs.

Il chancelle en se relevant une fois de plus et croise le regard moqueur de sa tortionnaire.

— Que vas-tu encore dire comme connerie, Eren ? Que tout est sous ta garde, qu'il ne va rien leur arriver s'ils restent bien sagement à leur place et t'écoutent ? Que tu gères la situation ? Que rien de mal ne va arriver ? Qu'ils vont tous êtres vivants et toutes ces conneries de flic ? Ce n'est peut-être pas le cas et je pense qu'ils ne sont pas cons au point de ne pas l'avoir compris. Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais : c'est ce qu'on est censés faire pour « rassurer les pauvres civils terrorisés qui en pissent dans leur culotte ». Tss les flics ont le droit de mentir, de sortir tous ces bobards et on ne leur dit rien. On leur dit même amen et merci, mais les honnêtes gens et civils… non. Enfin, ça sert bien finalement d'apprendre à mentir correctement : regarde, sinon j'aurais pris perpét dans le procès et… oh je me suis sortie à seulement quinze ans ! j'avoue avoir eu un avocat de merveille et avoir été très convaincante dans le rôle de la manipulée, hein ?

Elle ricane en le regardant et plaçant sa main devant sa bouche. Elle imite de nouveau l'expression coupable et affligée qu'elle avait au procès avant de rire à gorge déployée. Elle replace ensuite rapidement une mèche rebelle qui tombe sur son visage. Ses yeux redeviennent sérieux tandis qu'elle regarde tous les otages. Elle semble deviner la colère du jeune homme à ses côtés qui ne peut rien faire.

— Oh, d'ailleurs : cela n'était pas trop frustrant de me voir condamnée uniquement à quinze ans alors que tu attendais que j'y passe la vie ? Pauvre petit bout de chou de six ans qui a perdu ses parents et récemment des amis proches. Tu te rends compte, j'espère que c'est de ta faute, hein ?

Un homme arrive alors dans la pièce, rompant leur discussion. Ses traits sont fins et en même temps tirés. Ses dessous de pommettes sont creuses comme s'il ne mangeait pas assez. Il semble avoir au moins la cinquantaine et être sans pitié. Il fixe les otages d'un regard froid et méthodique, ainsi que le positionnement des hommes armés – et bien sûr équipés de gilets par-balles. Eren ne le distingue qu'en vision périphérique la première fois : il n'arrive pas à tourner correctement la tête et est retombé au sol ; et il espère un instant trouver un allié. Peut-être même un traître dans le camp d'Annie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le long manteau gris et ce chapeau qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, assorti au reste de la tenue et enfoncé sur la tête de l'homme.

Il tente de se débattre de l'emprise d'Annie pour pouvoir frapper l'homme en face de lui. Pour pouvoir se venger de ce qu'il a fait à Erd et à Hannes. C'est lui l'assassin de ses amis !

Annie ricane et l'assomme encore d'un coup de poing pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Les brumes de l'inconscience l'enveloppent un instant. _Au moins_ , se dit le jeune homme, _ce ne sont pas les autres qui les prennent._ Elle avance d'un pas vers le nouvel arrivé. Il enlève son chapeau, dévoilant une fine barbe sur le bas du visage et des cheveux noirs et lisses. Ses yeux sont sombres, enfoncés sous ses sourcils, pochés de sang sans doute par la fatigue ou par cet air naturel et effrayant qu'il a. Il sort un pistolet argenté de la large poche du manteau miteux et le gamin a la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait. Mais il ne peut rien faire mis à part grogner entre ses dents. Il sent le regard noir et blasé, méprisant, de l'homme se poser sur lui et retourner sur sa camarade. Il aimerait se redresser, lever les poings et se battre contre lui mais il est trop faible pour le moment.

— Tout est prêt. Ils sont déjà là. Ils ont été bien trop rapides, je trouve.

Alors Eren tend l'oreille et sourit. Ses compagnons sont déjà là. Ils sont déjà en place, ayant entouré le bâtiment. Il entend quand il tend l'oreille, des voix fortes donner des ordres, indiquer de se placer à tel ou tel endroit. Ils ne vont pas tarder à chercher à prendre du contact. Annie jure entre ses dents : ils ne devraient pas être là aussi vite, ils auraient dû avoir encore cinq minutes pour eux ! Ce n'est pas normal. Ils vont bientôt recevoir des menaces et des nouvelles de la police. Ce qu'ils veulent ? De l'argent et un moyen de s'évader.

Alors l'appareil noir avec l'antenne qu'on lui a donné un peu avant dans la main de la femme, et qui appartenait à Eren, se met à vibrer et la voix de Petra l'appelle en grésillant légèrement :

— Eren? Est-ce que tu m'entends, Eren? Dis-nous où tu es s'il te plait : on a une mission, une banque vient de se faire braquer. On n'a pas de nouvelles et tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone. On se fait du souci pour toi ! Eren ? Arrête l'enquête un instant s'il te plait, tu continueras après.

Le sourire d'Annie s'agrandit alors. Encore une personne qu'elle peut le tuer, elle sait qu'il tient à elle juste avec ce regard paniqué qu'il a en entendant la voix. Le recherché toujours étendu sur le sol le comprend et il lutte. Non pas Petra, elle ne tuera pas Petra ! Il tente de se relever pour arracher le talkie des mains de sa tortionnaire mais il est trop lent et trop faible.

Un homme de main le saisit par les poings et le fait s'agenouiller pour ne plus qu'il bouge. La chef regarde son groupe des yeux, vérifiant une énième fois que tout est en place. Elle sourit et hoche la tête. En attendant le talkie se remet en route, la voix énervée de Livaï résonne. _Bouge-toi le cul, gamin, on a besoin de toi_. Le rire d'Annie retentit de nouveau dans la banque luxueuse. Alors comme ça son petit surnom, gamin. Comme c'est mignon de la part du caporal.

— Mignon, hein ? crache le jeune homme. Et toi, il t'appelait comment quand vous étiez ensemble, avant qu'il ne rompe vos fiançailles, hein ? Ça t'as pas trop fait mal, ça va ? Et puis, tu ne t'es pas dit que peut-être la Brigade était là parce que vous avez été trahis par un de tes membres. Quelqu'un dans ce groupe les a très certainement prévenus et ça ne te dérange pas ? Enfin c'est toi qui vois, hein, Annie ! Mais bon, moi je mènerais ma petite enquête : ça tombe bien tu as été formée pour !

Les yeux bleus déjà froids se glacent encore plus et deviennent meurtriers. Elle le foudroie du regard et l'aurait tué si elle avait eu des pistolets à la place des yeux. Il se retient de sourire comme il a obtenu l'effet escompté. La rage fait palpiter ses narines. Ses lèvres se tendent et elle mord férocement l'inférieure. Il ne devrait pas être au courant de la liaison sérieuse qu'elle a eu avec le caporal. D'un grand pas rageur, elle avance vers Eren. Elle prépare son poing et l'abat avec force et profitant de l'élan qu'elle a accumulé. Elle relève ensuite le genou et le plie en deux. Ses mouvements sont flous et renforcés par la colère. Elle savoure son cri de douleur qu'il n'étouffe pas. Elle recommence encore. Jusqu'à ce que Kenny la retienne par la main et lui fasse un signe de la tête. Ne le tuons pas tout de même. Elle replace rageusement une mèche de cheveux qui s'est détachée du reste. Son regard est furibond envers le brun.

Ce dernier toujours à genoux crache de la salive sanglante. Il cache toujours un sourire dérangé. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il guérit aussi vite ? Sa lèvre inférieure est fendue en deux et du sang en coule. Son nez qui guérissait vient d'en reprendre un coup et deux trainées de sang sec tirent sur sa peau jusqu'à ses lèvres. Mais il sourit un peu plus en goutant cet arme métallique si caractéristique. Il a réussi à la mettre hors de ses gonds, de son état détestable et provocateur. Il a réussi à la décontenancer et à la descendre un peu e son piédestal. Il lui a ainsi prouvé que lui aussi est au courant de son passé. Qu'elle n'est pas la seule à savoir des choses sur son ennemi. Il crache encore tandis que l'homme derrière lui le retient par la tête l'empêchant de s'écrouler au sol, maintenant ses mains attachées dans son dos.

Elle lance des ordres dans la salle et l'appareil noir grésille de nouveau, redemandant des nouvelles du propriétaire initial. Ce coup-ci, elle appuie sur le bouton pour répondre.

— Bonjour mon cher Livaï. Comment vas-tu ? Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin tout ça pour te dire que c'est moi qui détiens les otages et… ah j'allais oublier, ton petit gamin. En tout cas on veut un hélico le plus rapidement possible. Toutes les trente minutes s'il n'est pas là, on tue un otage. Je suis sérieuse. Et ton gamin va être le dernier. On va le prendre et te le rendre seulement quand on sera en sécurité et certain que tu ne vas pas nous suivre !

Un silence répond un moment à cette déclaration et le sourire de la délinquante s'agrandit. Elle a trouvé un moyen de pression sur la Brigade. Elle va pouvoir les mener désormais par le bout du nez et pouvoir obtenir ce qu'elle désire. Elle se remet de sa surprise et reprend sa confiance trop grande en elle. Elle jette un regard noir à la dérobée à son otage principal. Elle va aussi pouvoir lui demander des informations sur ce qu'elle cherchait auparavant quand elle s'est faite attraper. Elle espère qu'il est un minimum au courant. Son regard est alors attrapé par un éclat métallique provenant de dessous sa chemise détrempée de sang.

Elle avance d'un pas – savourant quand le garçon se tend craignant un coup de poing – et se saisit d'un cordon de cuir brun tout simple. Elle tire ce dernier violemment, manquant de le rompre et fait sortir de sous le tissu une clef ronde et argentée. Elle est légèrement salie par le sang séché qu'il a répandu mais elle sait à quoi elle sert. Cette foutue clef qu'ils ont cherché pour ouvrir cet enfoiré coffre caché quelque part dans la maison familiale du gamin. Purée, maintenant elle veut retourner là-bas alors qu'ils n'ont pas forcément le temps. Tant pis, elle va négocier avec la Brigade ou envoyer un autre de ses hommes de mains incognito.

Mais son attention est des nouveau reprise par le talkie-walkie du gamin qui grésille dans sa main. La voix du caporal, froid et grave répond. Un frisson parcourt le dos de son subordonné : c'est vraiment rare de le sentir à ce point énervé et distant. Blasé, oui, mais pas à ce point.

— Annie. J'aimerais te dire que c'est un plaisir de te voir mais tu sais que je déteste te mentir. Tu comptes faire un braquage alors qu'il n'y a pas d'argent solide dans cette banque ou très peu dans les distributeurs ? Tu prends des risques. Je veux savoir combien d'otages tu as et s'il y a des blessés.

Elle souffle avec sarcasme tandis qu'un rictus provocateur se peint sur sa tête.

— Oui, c'est sans doute réciproque et je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Alors un braquage mon cher eh bien il y a plusieurs moyens et là, mes hommes imposent à ces charmantes dames de l'accueil de faire des virements sur un compte qui nous appartient. Pas bête, hein. Et puis quoi, tu crois qu'on va tout te dire aussi ? La porte avant est grande ouverte et on n'a pas d'armes. Arrête de rêver. Des otages on en a un peu moins de cent environ. Un blessé, oui, ça se pourrait comme il a fait la connerie de sauter sur l'un de mes hommes. Et non tu ne peux pas l'avoir pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Quoique… Enfin… si, attends. Il arrive.

Elle fait un signe à l'homme en noir qui tient l'homme de la sécurité et le colosse se met en route trainant derrière lui le blessé qui gémit de peur et de douleur. Ils sortent et ouvrent légèrement la grande porte d'entrée. La lumière du jour rentre vivement dans la salle où l'air devient étouffant. Eren peut apercevoir toutes les voitures déjà en place avec les policiers et les Brigadiers derrière leurs voitures, armés et prêts à tirer. Mais il sait qu'ils ne vont rien faire pour le moment comme le colosse détient un otage. De dos, il voit ce dernier ne pas sortir vraiment, faire passer le blessé. Puis il lève son arme à hauteur de la tête du blessé. Et il tire.

 _Bam._

L'homme de la sécurité s'écroule, mort, à la terreur des autres otages dans la banque. Le jeune homme se mord l'intérieur des joues et rampe vers eux comme Annie est trop concentrée sur la scène. Il tente de les rassurer, de trouver un moyen de sortir. Ils ne vont pas tenir le coup, eux, s'ils restent là. Lui a été formé et peut encore tenir bon. Eux non, ils sont à bout de nerfs. Et ce foutu hélico qui ne se dépêche pas. Mais le jeune policier fait confiance à son caporal : il sait que ce dernier trouvera quelque chose pour les sortir de ce pétrin. Il est obligé, il ne les laissera pas ici sans rien faire. Il lève la tête et observe les fenêtres en hauteur. OK des hommes peuvent passer, il tente d'expliquer discrètement aux personnes de se mettre à l'abri et où se placer si des policiers débarquent pour ne pas se faire blesser. Les terrifiés hochent simplement la tête, leurs yeux agrandis par la peur.

Il se replace ensuite là où il devait être. Il observe les hommes de mains armés de lourds fusils d'assauts gros calibres circuler lentement entre les otages groupés et qui se sont légèrement décalés. Un autre menace les trois femmes de l'accueil et les force à faire le virement sinon il les descend.

— Alors, mon petit Livaï ? Tu me prends enfin au sérieux dis-moi ? Vas-tu enfin bien vouloir négocier ? Tu n'as pas longtemps et pas le choix si tu ne veux pas que ce soit ton cher Eren qui en pâtisse. Je te laisse trente minutes, je te le répète et alors après, je tuerai des otages. Encore. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'en ai relativement sous le bras pour faire un massacre et un scandale. Comme la Brigade sera alors tachée et déshonorée ! Je jubile déjà. J'espère que l'on n'en arrivera pas là. A plus, et n'oublie pas : tic-tac !

Les lourdes portes de l'entrée se referment tandis qu'elle éloigne le talkie-walkie de sa bouche. Ce sont de nouveau les lampes qui allument la pièce. Le colosse et homme de main de la blonde revient, ses vêtements tachés de sang. Kenny hoche la tête et s'approche du jeune détenu.

— Prie pour que Livaï fasse le bon choix ou tu seras celui qui souffrira le plus et crois-moi, je sais comment faire souffrir quelqu'un sans le tuer. Encore plus quelqu'un qui cicatrise très vite.

* * *

 **Tralalala! voilà on avance pas mal, hein dans les chap moi je trouve ! et puis j'ai trouvé un bon rythme - j'avoue que j'ai écrit certains extraits avant parce que j'avais trop envie de les faire. Mais bon... laissez-moi encore trois jours pour le chap 12 ! :D**

 **Laissez-moi une pitite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! 0:D**


	12. A la recherche de son subordonné

**Salut salut tout le monde, comment va ? :D moi ça va je suis juste à fond sur un puzzle de 3000 pièces donc... l'écriture pas tellement ces temps-ci ^.^ le prochain chap sera donc peut-être en retard... On verra 0:) Pour le moment je tiens mes temps et je suis même en avance. Donnez moi trois quatre jours encore pour le prochain je vais faire de mon mieux :D**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Baka-NH : Ouais, pauvre Eren, il en prend plein la tête et il a pas fini :'( tu parlais de Levi qui allait tout les sauver ? ben voilà dans sa tête ! :D**

 **Fuwa Chaan : merciiiii -3 Ce qu'elle peut faire de plus... tu verras ! XD et non elle a pas la clef, elle l'a laissée à Eren-chan ! :D**

 **Musique conseillée... je dirais Dream on Dreamer, don't lose your heart ! voilà bon ... ben bonne lecture ! :D j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : A la recherche de son subordonné**

 _Quelques temps plus tôt dans la Brigade_

Livaï est dans la salle attitrée pour son escouade, il est seul comme les autres travaillent dehors dans la ville. Il regarde la carte de cette dernière, affichée sur le panneau sur le grand mur blanc, spécialement réservé pour cela. Il est concentré, complètement dans son monde et les sourcils froncés. Il est satisfait d'avoir pu laisser Eren mener l'enquête, de le laisser se débrouiller un peu tout seul : cela lui fera le plus grand bien et puis au moins il pourra prendre du galon. Il peut se prouver qu'il n'a pas besoin d'avoir constamment quelqu'un derrière lui. Mais… est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui donner un partenaire. Il regarde la salle vide.

Ses yeux gris et froids tombent sur la chaise en bois à droite du canapé, sur laquelle le gamin a l'habitude de s'installer. Un gilet par-balle super léger. Putain cet abruti l'a oublié. Quand il lui dit que c'est vraiment une tête en l'air. Il se saisit de son portable et lui envoie rapidement un SMS.

 _Tu as oublié ton gilet, reviens le chercher. On ne sait jamais. Comment ça se passe, sinon ? Je vais demander de renforcer la sécurité._

Il retourne à sa carte. Son index frotte son menton, pensivement. Il observe les points rouges où ont eu lieu les meurtres. Ils n'ont vraiment aucun rapport. Hannes était un habitué, il faisait constamment ce trajet, à la même heure ou presque. Facile de prévoir ses mouvements après un peu d'observation et de pistage. Trop facile même, il aurait dû être tout de même plus prudent : la France est quand même en état d'alerte rouge et un terroriste aurait très bien voulu faire la même chose. Oui mais dans leur cas ce n'était pas un terroriste, mais bien Annie et le caporal ne savait pas si c'était mieux ou au contraire bien pire. Pour le moment il y avait moins de morts, moins de blessé. Mais contrairement à un terroriste qui n'agissait qu'une fois, elle n'avait pas du tout fini. Et il est certain que leur point commun c'est de faire le plus de dégâts possibles et d'avoir tout autant de ressources et de complices !

Mais et Erd dans cette histoire ? Comment ont-il su où ils étaient ? Où ils se dirigeaient ? Ils n'étaient pas censés passer là à cette heure exacte, ils n'avaient pas d'habitude et cette dispute qu'il a eu avec Eren dans le début de matinée n'était pas prévue. Certes ils ne passaient pas inaperçus mais pas avec des paparazzis non plus. Alors comment et qui avait bien pu savoir ? Les caméras de surveillance ? Non ils n'étaient pas censés passer là. Et puis c'est assez difficile : il doit avoir environ cinq cents caméras dans la ville entière. Se pourrait-il qu'on ait suivi le gamin, ou même lui ? Ou plus rassurant qu'on traquait Erd ? Non l'assassin aurait tué un autre membre de son escouade s'il n'avait pas réussi à toucher le blond.

Hmm, dur dur. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser le gamin partir tout seul s'il y avait un risque qu'il soit traqué ou suivi. Surveillé. Bon il se débrouillera : il a son arme et a bien progressé dans son maniement ! Il s'en sortira en plus il a un portable et un talkie-walkie avec un bouton d'urgence facile à appuyer au cas où. Alors pourquoi cet étrange mauvais pressentiment qui ne le quitte pas ? Tch. Il devient vraiment trop sensible et parano, ce n'est pas possible. Annie a peut-être raison : il se ramollit avec les années, il devient ce qu'il méprisait du temps de la guerre. Son doigt à cette pensée vient inconsciemment se poser sur sa vieille cicatrice qui traverse son torse. Une balle qui l'a manquée de peu quand il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il secoue la tête. Se concentrer, pas repasser les vieux souvenirs.

Où est-ce qu'une fugitive telle qu'Annie pourrait se cacher en ce moment ? Et qui peut bien être son complice qui a l'air de si bien maitriser les armes à feu. Il claque de la langue sur son palais. Dieu que ça peut le faire chier quand ils ont une enquête sur les bras et qu'il ne trouve pas immédiatement la solution. Il doit aller s'aérer la tête. Non le gamin, lui, ça l'amuse énormément et il est déjà sur le terrain. Il risquerait de le gêner et de poser les mêmes questions aux témoins. Inutile, il va tranquillement attendre ici le rapport de son subordonné. En attendant, il va renforcer un peu la sécurité.

Il prend son portable et passe un rapide coup de fil. Mike.

— Ouais, c'est Livaï. Je voudrais que tu renforces le nombre de policiers présents dans les rues de la ville. Surtout vers les quartiers tendus. Ouais et puis si tu trouves quelque chose, comme un endroit désaffecté où on pourrait se cacher tranquillement. Hum… je crois que c'est tout. Ah non ! Apparemment Armin a une image de l'assassin ? Oui tiens-moi au courant s'il a des nouvelles et un nom. Ça peut peut-être nous faire avancer considérablement.

— C'est bon ? T'as fini ? Et dis-moi tu te ferais pas du soucis pour ton petit protégé, monsieur le caporal froid et distant ? Ce sera fait sinon, j'appelle les postes de police, on va réorganiser leurs emplois du temps. Ils ne vont pas être très contents mais bon. On a une folle en liberté.

— Mike ta gueule et ne va pas te faire des films ok ? Je ne vais pas laisser un autre membre de mon équipe se faire descendre ou menacer par une malade sans rien faire, tu comprends. Merci et tiens-moi au courant pour la moindre info, OK ? J'insiste, _la moindre info_.

Mike grommelle ouais ouais il a bien compris. Les enquêtes difficiles comme cela leur reviennent et sont retirées de la Police Judiciaire : cela peut être dangereux et il vaut donc mieux que ce soit eux qui s'en chargent ! Livaï lève les yeux au ciel en regardant l'heure : le gamin est tellement pris par son enquête qu'il a oublié de le tenir au courant. Un petit sourire amusé nait tout de même sur ses lèvres. Il ne va pas le lui reprocher : il a trouvé un bon moyen pour faire passer cette stupide culpabilité. Et le caporal est loin de le lui reprocher. Il sait le sentiment lourd et douloureux de cette culpabilité qui ronge de l'intérieur. Annie est vraiment démoniaque. Pourquoi faire cela ?

Il serre les mâchoires et crispe les poings en pensant qu'il va se retrouver de nouveau en face d'elle. Cette fois-ci il ne veut pas faiblir. Il ne veut pas hésiter comme la dernière fois. Il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi elle s'est retournée contre eux. Elle n'a jamais fréquenter de terroristes ou autres… Elle était une femme comme les autres, très forte dans le corps à corps et la meilleure de la Brigade. Elle doit maintenant être un peu dérangée dans sa tête. Mais pourquoi ce si brusque revirement ?! Si seulement il pouvait le comprendre : il pourrait la faire ramener à la raison. STOP. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas en train d'espérer de nouveau un futur avec elle et de se dire que l'on peut faire quelque chose pour elle ?! Il est fou ou quoi ! Bien sûr que non et il ne doit pas la voir comme secourable. Elle a tué un de ses équipiers et menace le reste de son escouade ainsi que le gamin.

S'il la croise, il se contentera de lui mettre une balle dans la tête sans une seconde d'hésitation. Il aurait déjà dû le faire douze ans auparavant. Il se souvient de ce gout de bile dû à la trahison brûlante de la blonde. Son sourire totalement fou et cruel. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi… S'il avait su… non il ne le pouvait pas. Il se gifle mentalement. Putain l'enquête, abruti ! L'enquête pas des remords de petite fille bavant devant son prince charmant imaginaire et se faisant des films dans sa tête.

Il s'éloigne légèrement du tableau pour prendre de la distance et se prépare en même temps un thé. Il lâche le sachet dans la tasse tandis que l'eau chauffe. Petra et les autres doivent être en train d'étudier la scène de crime et ne vont pas tarder à revenir. La jeune femme est toujours très utile pour le mettre sur une bonne piste. Elle est en quelque sorte son docteur Watson pour Sherlock. Enfin même si pour le moment il a plutôt l'impression qu' _il_ est Watson et que le rôle principal revient au gamin. Est-ce que ça le dérange ? Pas plus que ça. Il verse l'eau bouillante et attend que l'eau s'imprègne des saveurs du sachet. Il sirote enfin ce thé noir si délicieux dans le canapé, les jambes croisées. Il a l'impression de réfléchir dans le vide et cela l'agace au plus haut point.

Soudain la sonnerie stridente retentit, lui vrillant complètement les tympans. Il râle. Manquait plus que cela. Bon OK ça lui permettra de changer ses idées qui tournent en rond et qui ne mènent à rien. Il se lève rapidement et pose sa tasse. Il la lavera correctement après. Mais au moins lui ne la casse pas comme Petra. Sa chère Petra si maladroite et pourtant tellement attentionnée pour le gosse. C'est comme s'il était son propre fils. Il presse le pas pour se diriger vers la voiture. Il prend son téléphone et appuie sur la commande lâcher les chiens. Ces derniers vont se diriger directement vers la voiture : ils ont été dressés pour.

D'ailleurs il les entend aboyer joyeusement et courir ventre à terre. Ils grimpent dans le coffre de la voiture tandis qu'Isabel réussit à voler une caresse à son maitre et le lèche un petit coup. Cela fait sourire le noiraud et il ferme doucement le coffre pour prévenir les malinois de se pousser. Il monte sur la place passager à l'avant et attend les autres. Il s'équipe rapidement d'un gilet par-balle, préparant celui des autres. D'ailleurs ces derniers arrivent en courant.

Ils ouvrent rapidement les portières, attachent leurs ceintures et enfilent leur gilet. Pourquoi est-ce que le gamin n'est pas là ? Livaï demande à son groupe s'ils ne l'ont pas vu. Mais tout le monde nie. Pas depuis qu'il est parti enquêter. Le caporal ordonne à la rousse de l'appeler pour éviter qu'il fasse une seconde crise de jalousie ou de il-ne-sait-quoi comme ils sont partis sans lui. Ils trépignent : chaque seconde perdue est de l'inefficacité et des risques de pertes dans les civils. Le téléphone sonne dans le vide. A chaque fois, c'est cette tonalité énervant qui tourne en boucle. Et puis ils tombent sur la messagerie. La voix du gamin les informe qu'il n'est pas là et qu'il ne peut donc pas leur répondre. Merci de laisser un message.

Tant pis, le caporal fait signe de démarrer. C'est de sa faute cette fois-ci. Mais Petra tente encore trois fois de l'appeler sur le trajet, de lui dire de les retrouver là-bas. D'ailleurs où exactement se demande le caporal. Il attend que sa partenaire ait fini son appel et il demande des informations. C'est toujours elle qui en est responsable. Elle qui se renseigne et qui reçoit tout ce qu'il faut qu'ils sachent. Cela leur va parfaitement, un travail d'équipe bien divisé. C'est comme cela que fonctionne si bien leur escouade.

— Alors, on a un appel anonyme signalant un braquage à la banque. Il y a des otages. Énormément même ! Des coups de feu aussi. Ils sont bien organisés donc. Ça risque d'être tendu…

Le caporal hoche gravement la tête et regarde dans la direction de la jeune femme. Les deux sièges à ses côtés sont vides. Erd et Eren. Dans la voiture, ils ne peuvent cacher cette absence, et un silence douloureux se met entre eux en attendant d'être arrivés. Ils vont devoir surmonter cette perte. Ensemble. La sirène bleue sur le toit de la voiture banalisée en vert avec les Ailes est le seul bruit qui perce et qui tente de rompre ce silence pesant et lourd de sous-entendus. De larmes non versées et encore présentes.

— Concentrons nous sur notre mission, tranche le caporal. C'est ce qu'aurait voulu Erd.

Alors la voiture freine brusquement, les pneus crissent sur l'asphalte et ils descendent. Ils lâchent les chiens. Le cadet d'entre eux, à l'oreille pliée et à la tache noire – Hachi – cherche désespérément son maitre. Il couine en ne le trouvant pas. Il retourne de nouveau dans le coffre. Peut-être qu'il viendra le chercher un peu plus tard.

Le caporal claque de la langue où peut donc bien être ce foutu gamin pour qu'il ne réponde pas au téléphone ?! Il demande à Gunther d'informer le geek Armin qu'ils ne savent pas où se trouve Eren et de tenter de le trouver. Trop occupé, celui-ci passe la tâche à Conny. Tss et évidemment chercher à localiser le portable va prendre du temps supplémentaire. Ils en profitent pour se placer et prendre des nouvelles en attendant les renforts de police. Rien de neuf, on entend quelques cris effrayés à l'intérieur mais on a rien de plus. Auruo se saisit de son talkie et tente de parler à Eren. Peut-être qu'il répondra par ce moyen.

Mais rien… Le silence total. Pas de réponse ou de signe d'une quelconque présence. Purée. Pourtant même des renforts dans la Brigade vont être demandés. Il loupe quelque chose de très important. Plus : de fondamental. Cela aurait nettement servi à sa formation. Sans pouvoir plus le cacher, le supérieur sait qu'il s'inquiète pour le gamin : il est toujours volontaire et ne laisserait pas passer une telle occasion ! Il tente de nouveau la voie du talkie.

— Eren ? Ramène tes fesse, qu'est-ce que tu fous nom de dieu, sale gosse ? On t'attend gamin à la banque. Une grosse affaire de braquage !

Il attend un moment puis laisse tomber l'appareil – retenu par un câble à son gilet noir. Il rejoint les policiers qui montrent une carte de l'établissement pour tenter de décider où ils vont intervenir, quel chemin prendre et tenter de savoir où sont cachés les otages. Il ne faut qu'ils leur fassent du mal.

Livaï a du mal à se concentrer dans la tâche, il se demande toujours si Eren va bien. S'il ne s'est pas fait blessé ou même tuer par la folle. Si ça se trouve elle a profité d'un moment de faiblesse et l'a abattu ou capturé, changeant ses plans pour les surprendre et leur faire du mal… Le policier en face de lui, lui demande des conseils sur où se situer dans le cas d'une intervention. Il faudra sans doute passer par les appartement aux proximités. Livaï sort alors de ses pensées et demande si les habitants ont bien été évacués. Il n'en reste apparemment plus aucun, en plus il n'y avait presque personne comme tous travaillent ! Il faut trouver des points faibles de ce gros bâtiment. Si seulement il y avait des souterrains mais non, on pourrait les utiliser pour un vol.

D'ailleurs il n'y a pas d'argent dans cette banque, si ? Comment vont-ils faire ? Bon ce n'est pas leur problème. Connaissant les braqueurs, ils vont sans doute négocier pour avoir une sortie et pouvoir s'enfuir loin de là, dans un pays avec aucun accord pour exfiltrer les recherchés, et avec beaucoup d'argent en poche. Il y avait plus facile pour voler de l'argent : pirater les comptes de la banque ou autre. Alors pourquoi être venu sur place et avoir fait tout ce chahut ? A moins que ce soit exactement ce qu'ils cherchent : à leur dire qu'ils sont là, à tenter de les intimider et de leur faire peur. Terroriser les otages et abattre des gens. Ce n'est tout de même pas un mode opératoire fréquent. Le policier hoche la tête. Ce qui peut leur faire craindre le pire venant de ces personnes.

Il serre les dents et se saisit de son portable : cela fait déjà dix minutes – et toujours aucune information des braqueurs que font-ils, ils prennent le thé ou quoi ? – et le jeune Connny a dû trouver quelque chose s'il se débrouille. Cela répond dès la première sonnerie et la voix concentré du camarade du recherché lui annonce.

— Ah, caporal ! J'allais justement vous appeler. Alors j'ai observé l'activité du portable d'Eren et il n'y a rien. Genre rien du tout depuis moins de vingt minutes. Et dans les alentours non plus. Pas de sms ou même d'appels, ce qui est très étrange vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Tu penses à quoi en particulier, Conny ?

— Eh ben… un brouilleur pourrait peut-être expliquer cette si faible activité, non. Et ça me ferait comprendre pourquoi il ne répond pas et il fait le mort. Par contre, normalement le talkie-walkie passe alors… je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être qu'il est aux alentours de la banque, peut-être même à l'intérieur et qu'il n'ose pas faire de bruit pour ne pas se faire prendre.

— Ok merci, bon travail.

— Euh… ouah… je… je … merci

Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ce petit merdeux ? C'est donc si rare qu'il félicite. Il jure entre ses dents et Petra qui est revenue vers lui rigole. Il fronce les sourcils mais n'arrive pas à retenir un petit sourire sur le côté avant que la tension ne le reprenne et qu'ils soient redemandés par leur travail. La rousse doit aller aider ses camarades qui commencent à préparer un plan d'intervention. Elle lui apprend néanmoins dans l'oreillette qu'ils portent tous :

— Oui c'est rare que vous félicitiez quelqu'un mais vous devriez vous y mettre, ça vous va plutôt bien et c'est drôlement motivant.

Tss. Enfin… Revenons à l'affaire plus sérieuse. Rien de rassurant sur ce que Conny lui a appris, mais il doit réessayer de prendre contact avec Eren. Il reprend l'appareil qu'il a laissé tomber peu avant sur son gilet par-balle et appuie de nouveau sur le bouton de discussion, envoyant un dernier message au gamin en espérant entendre sa foutue voix. Il l'informe rapidement de la présence d'un brouilleur dans les environs de la banque et qu'il doit faire attention. Il patiente quelques secondes et soudain sursaute de joie en entendant le grésillement qui précède la réponse. Son coeur bat plus rapidement et le soulagement le remplit enfin. Ah, il répond enfin.

— Bonjour Livaï, ici Annie.

Oh purée, ce n'est pas la voix de celui qu'il attendait. Cette voix féminine et reconnaissable entre mille l'informe qu'elle est dans la banque. Que c'est elle qui gère tout et qu'elle ne fera preuve d'aucune pitié, qu'elle détient en plus le brun et bon nombre d'otages. Elle veut un hélico et plus vite que cela. Un mort toutes les trente minutes qui passent. Elle ne va pas hésiter à tuer des otages s'ils ne se dépêchent pas. Livaï serre les mâchoires. Elle ne fera quand même pas ça ! Et un hélico ça ne se dépêche pas comme ça, il faut aussi trouver où les arrêter avant qu'ils ne fuient on ne sait où et qu'on ne les retrouve plus.

Comme si elle avait perçu ses doute, elle envoie un homme de main qui sort de l'intérieur de la banque. Tout le monde à ses côtés se tend. Les hommes en gilet se mettent correctement derrière les voitures, laissant passer leurs armes et les crans de sécurité des pistolets de tout les gardiens de la paix – dont les renforts de la Brigade juste arrivés qui comportent l'escouade de Hanji, Erwin et l'élite de tir – s'enlèvent. Ils sont prêts à tirer sur l'occasion se présente. Ils n'hésiteront pas, ils veulent protéger l'otage qu'il détient. Ce dernier semble d'ailleurs blessé au niveau de la jambe, du sang tache son pantalon noir. Il boite quand le colosse derrière le pousse en avant et le force à sortir de la pénombre. Un homme de la sécurité.

Il se fait froidement abattre et la porte se referme aussitôt. Sans qu'ils aient le temps de tirer une balle sur lui. Ces dernières se contentent de se ficher dans les lourdes portes qui se sont refermées.

Merde ! Et Eren qui est là-dedans. Combien d'otages ont-ils ? Comment les maitrisent-ils ? Combien de complices détient Annie ? Deux au minimum. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour le monde que la banque a pu avoir dans la matinée. Sans compter les employés. Tss. Putain il leur faudrait plus d'informations. Le sang commence sérieusement à lui monter à la tête. Ils n'ont presque rien contre elle et cela l'énerve. Il rappelle l'élite de renseignement et tombe directement sur Mike. Si seulement ce dernier pouvait ce connecter aux caméras cela leur faciliterait drôlement le travail !

— Euh attends… alors, je me suis connecté aux caméras après quelques magouilles et elles ont déjà été piratées. Putain, il y a plus rien. Tout ce qui date de ce matin a été effacé. On ne voit rien !

Merde il manquait que ça. Il le remercie et raccroche. Il sent son coeur accélérer encore un peu dans sa poitrine. De la frustration, de la haine, de l'adrénaline, de l'anxiété, la tension. Et de l'inquiétude pour son subordonné à l'intérieur. Elle n'a pas intérêt à le tuer ou à lui faire le moindre mal ou elle entendra parler de lui. Et furieux, il ne vaut mieux pas le voir.

Les policiers et les Brigadiers se rassemblent. Ils ordonnent aux snipers – même les apprentis – de monter sur les toits et de se mettre en place au cas où. Si des gardes ennemis passent devant les fenêtres, ne pas les tuer. Mais les compter. Ils doivent avoir plus d'info avant d'intervenir. Erwin leur explique comment se placer et les jeunes recrues ainsi que les plus expérimentés montent sur le toit du bâtiment juste avant. Mikasa se place dans un appartement au vingtième étage, juste par la fenêtre donnant sur le point stratégique des vitres de la banque. Ymir et Christa placent leur arme longue portée sur le rebord du toit – heureusement sans tuile et droit – et se couchent. Elle sont prêtes. Elles mettent leur oeil dans la lentille grossissante et attendent.

Bien. Maintenant il faut réfléchir pour l'hélico : est-ce qu'on leur fournit réellement. C'est un risque. Le major comme le caporal proposent d'attendre de voir ce qu'ils comptent réellement faire. Mais Eren est à l'intérieur. La tension monte rapidement et ils ne savent plus quoi faire. Pourquoi pas leur fournir l'hélico et le descendre après ? Non, ils ont dit qu'ils prendraient le gamin avec eux, justement pour éviter cela. Putain elle est décidément trop intelligente. Et évidemment on n'a pas d'informations. Si on connaissait l'identité des personnes et leur nombre ce serait arrangeant. Le téléphone du supérieur blond sonne alors. Il décroche tandis qu'il fronce les sourcils. Apparemment la liaison est mauvaise et il doit s'éloigner légèrement. Il revient peu de temps après, le visage encore plus grave. La situation n'est pas bien partie pour eux.

— Il y a déjà vingt employés. Apparemment le camion blanc par lequel ils ont débarqué contenait des armes. Ils se sont mêlés à la foule ni vu ni connu. On a quand même eu de la chance : quelques minutes auparavant il y avait plus de deux cent personnes et beaucoup se sont enfuies d'après les caméras. Mike a donc regardé les autres caméras des boutiques et il a estimé avec un logiciel le nombre de clients qui ne se sont pas enfuis dans la mêlée. Ça nous en donne plus d'une soixantaine. Ils sont donc un peu moins de cent là-dedans. Ça fait déjà pas mal de morts.

Livaï repasse un appel à Annie qui s'impatiente. Elle confirme à peu près le nombre. Purée. Donc l'hélico et vite. L'aéroport le plus proche, c'est à plus de vingt minutes de vol. Le temps de le dépêcher et de demander l'autorisation avec la paperasse ça leur donne une heure. Purée, ça fait deux otages. Il faut agir maintenant pour limiter les pertes. Le major s'en charge, son grade imposera plus et ils pourront peut-être gagner du temps.

Alors, le talkie grésille de nouveau. Le caporal lève les yeux au ciel. Depuis quand le blonde est-elle aussi pipelette ?!

— Mon cher Livaï, on change les règles. On s'impatiente, mon équipe et moi et puis on a fini de prendre l'argent de la banque. Donc, tu te dépêches. Attends… (une voix grave à côté du talkie semble conseiller quelque chose à la psychopathe.) Très bonne idée. Oui, Livaï, toujours là ? Si l'hélico a du retard…

— Vous tuez, c'est bon on a compris. Il est en route. Dans moins de quarante minutes il devrait être là. Les papiers sont longs et …

— Tu n'es pas en mesure de discuter. Alors tu sais quoi ? Toutes les… disons… cinq minutes si l'hélicoptère est pas là, on va maltraiter quelqu'un. Qui préfères-tu que ce soit ? Un client ou même un employé ou ton cher Eren qui cicatrise vite ? Tu as le choix, remercie moi de ma bonté.

Le sang du noiraud se fige. Purée. Pas ça. Pas _ce_ choix. Eren cicatrise vite mais est fragile, en même temps il doit protéger les autres. Et si elle s'en prend à un enfant ou une femme enceinte… Ses mâchoires se crispent violemment tandis que l'ombre sur ses yeux s'agrandit un peu plus. Petra court pour le rejoindre : elle a pu suivre la conversation. Ses yeux le supplient silencieusement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? Ce déchirement est atroce. C'est ce qu'elle cherche. Le doute.

— Tic… Tac…

— Caporal !

La voix provient de derrière et elle glace encore plus l'appelé. Eren ! Il va plutôt bien s'il peut lui parler, s'il peut l'appeler. Il entend ensuite un coup – sans doute de pied – et un bruit de choc. Un petit gémissement de douleur répond tandis que le coeur du supérieur se serre. Purée, s'il le choisit, le gamin va souffrir encore plus que cela. Il imagine déjà les blessures, les yeux gonflés, les dents cassées, sans doute les côtes aussi. Et puis les lèvres ouvertes. Et ce sang sur ses habits. Khhhh.

— Choisissez-moi. Il faut que vous me choisissiez ! Je peux guérir vite, vous savez. Ne la laisser pas toucher au autres otages.

Foutu gamin qui ne simplifie pas les choses.

— Très bien, et bien comme tu n'as pas choisi, je vais donc supposer que ce sera à Eren de souffrir. Comme en plus il le désire tellement. Nous allons bien nous amuser tous les deux, mon cher petit. Dans exactement quatre minutes et quarante… quatre secondes ! Prépare-toi.

Livaï serre les mâchoires mais ne peut rien faire. Ce foutu hélico qui n'arrive pas en un claquement de doigt. Erwin vient seulement de revenir vers lui et hoche la tête. Putain le gamin va se faire encore défoncer. Parce que vu la voix qu'il a, c'est sûr qu'il a déjà pris des coups. Et connaissant Annie, il en est encore plus certain. Si seulement il pouvait voir s'il allait vraiment bien ! Il croise les yeux de Petra, légèrement accusateurs et inquiets mais il ne peut rien faire : il n'est pas magicien non plus.

Il regarde sa montre. Trois minutes. Soudain son téléphone se met à sonner dans sa poche. Il se jette dessus. Il ne veut pas s'avouer ce qu'il espérait quand il voit sur son écran « Mike ».

— Livaï ? Une des caméras s'est allumée ! Je te montre l'image sur ton portable. C'est en direct.

Une image s'affiche alors sur son écran. C'est dans la banque. On voit les nombreux otages rassemblés dans les coins de la salle, regroupés et serrés entre eux. La terreur se voit sur leurs traits. Il regarde avec crainte les gardiens masqués. Livaï sait déjà qu'in ne les voit pas tous, qu'Annie a volontairement montré seulement certains d'entre eux. Au centre, entre deux personnes, et Annie à côté, Eren. Il a ses mains accrochées dans son dos et est mis à genoux, sa tête basse. Le caporal ne peut pas vraiment voir à quoi il ressemble, mais il sait déjà qu'il ne doit pas être dans un bel état. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, tachés de sang à certains endroits. Et l'état de sa chemise est déplorable, le blanc originel se fait presque rare sous le vermeil.

Petra se rapproche de lui pour voir et émet un hoquet horrifié et surpris. Eren, maltraité ! Annie s'avance alors vers la caméra et a ce sourire cruel et effrayant qui la caractérise.

— Allo ? Je suppose que Livaï tu es là ? Oui j'ai allumé la caméra pour que dans… une minute vous pouviez observer la magnifique scène qui va se dérouler. Bon spectacle j'espère. Hum, à moins que tu veuilles changer pour cette petite fille de huit ans, non ? Bon tant pis je t'ai pourtant laissé le choix, tu ne pourras pas dire le contraire. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6… Temps écoulé !

Alors elle fait un signe de la main à son complice et lui laisse faire. Ce dernier s'approche et relève la tête du gamin, lui décochant un coup de pied. Le brun serre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il tente de faire face avec son ennemi ! La rousse aux côtés du supérieur gémit et se mord le bout des doigts. Le supérieur se tend. Mais Annie qui observe la scène ne juge sans doute pas les coups assez fort. Elle se place alors en face du brun avant de se décaler pour qu'ils puissent voir… Trop aimable…

Alors elle décoche un violent coup de pied dans la tête. En plein dans la joue. La tête part sur le côté et il crie de douleur. Un jet de salive sanglante atterrit sur le côté.

Le gamin est haletant, transpirant. Sa lèvre est fendue, ses joues bleuies. Tout cela fait que Petra lève les doigts tremblants vers l'écran. Il faut que cette folle arrête de faire du mal à son protégé. Le rire sadique de la blonde retentit. Comme un écho tandis qu'elle continue. Alors Petra fourre sa tête dans l'épaule de son supérieur, ne pouvant pas en voir plus. Elle semble sangloter. Livaï serre les poings et les mâchoires. Il ne peut rien faire pour le moment. Annie s'arrête alors.

— Voilà pour le moment. C'est fou comme ce gosse cicatrise vite, hein ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi, mon petit Livaï ? Eh bien moi je sais ! Mais bon…. pour le moment Eren va avoir un répit de cinq minutes. Tu crois que ça va lui suffire, hein ? Combien de fois il va pouvoir tenir avant de crever ? C'est un bon sujet d'expérience, finalement. Remercie moi au moins tu pourras connaître ses limites de guérison.

Alors la caméra s'éteint sur cette scène. Sur ce foutu sourire atroce et narquois. Un sourire sûr de lui et qui n'a rien à perdre. Ses poings se serrent. Il faut intervenir. Un appel le reprend : Armin.

— Caporal, j'ai enfin trouvé une correspondance avec la tête du chauffeur qui a abattu Erd et Hannes. J'ai réussi à améliorer l'image par une technique de…

— Abrège, Armin : tu as cinq minutes avant qu'Eren se reprenne une pâtée en règle sans qu'il puisse se défendre. Alors, ce gars ?

— Euh… ok… j'espère qu'Eren va bien quand même. Donc, c'était difficile mais j'ai réussi. C'est un dénommé… Kenny… A-Ackerman. Comme vous et Mikasa. Vous le connaissez, dites ? C'est apparemment un tueur à gages depuis longtemps. Il a un sacré casier judiciaire derrière lui, port d'armes, meurtres mais sans preuve donc relâché et complicité…

Livaï raccroche. Il n'a pas le temps. Il connait très bien ce personnage haut en couleur. Et dangereux surtout. Et rien ne dit que ce braquage va bien se terminer. Oh putain, même, pour le gamin si son oncle – et père adoptif par l'occasion – se trouve dans cette banque, il est urgent d'intervenir. Sans attendre les trente minutes de l'hélico et les cinq pour Eren. Alors il jette en appuyant sur la commande de communication :

— A toutes les unités, à vos places. Nous allons bientôt intervenir. Vous avez trois minutes pour vous mettre en place.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette fin de chap, dans le prochain la Brigade va débarquer. En espérant que les choses ne tournent pas au bain de sang ! :D**

 **Laissez vos impressions !**

 **F.**


	13. une intervention dangereuse

**Salut me revoilà pour ce 13e chap ! :O ben voilà on a passé la barre des cent pages ! Je pensais pas... Je pensais qu'il ferait max 50 mais bon XD. Donc voilà la Brigade passe à l'action. :p Beaucoup de changements de points de vue pour avoir une vision complète de l'action et de l'intervention. Je n'en dis pas plus ! :p**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **P'tite Plume chan : eh ben le sadisme, y a pas que moi XD oki et merciii sinon :p**

 **Baka-NH : goumen goumen ! :/ c'est assez méchant quand même ! :(**

 **Nekoko3 : ouah quel comment je te décerne le prix de la plus longue review :D merci ça fait vraiment plaisir et je suis contente d'avoir de nouveau de tes nouvelles. Et ouais j'avance assez vite comme l'imagination est au rendez-vous :3 et donc merci beaucoup - je n'ai hélas pas beaucoup de temps pour répondre et publier :(**

 **Musiques conseillées : je pense Golden Grassland Fairy Tail et Rise John Dreamer (vous saurez à quel moment les écouter ne vous inquiétez pas, plutôt vers la fin :P)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Une intervention dangereuse**

Livaï se tient en face des policiers. Erwin a ses côtés. Ils sont en train de tout prévoir. Pour les minutes à suivre. Ils n'ont pas longtemps devant eux. Le noiraud va devoir rester là pour surveiller ses équipiers qui vont rentrer sur le terrain. Ils prennent leur chien et se mettent en position. Ils sont prêts. Leur arme en main et la caméra sur leur gilet par-balle en route, les supérieurs peuvent entendre leur respiration rapide. Ils seront constamment en contact avec l'oreillette. Ils vont suivre leurs mouvements dans les moindres détails et contrôler.

Il va avoir trois vagues. La première est constituée de policiers lambda et de l'équipe de Livaï – ce dernier très frustré de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner. Dans un second temps, ce sera au tour d'Erwin avec son élite de tir, ainsi que l'équipe d'Hanji et d'autres policiers encore. Ils vont arriver à chaque fois par des endroits différents pour prendre Annie par surprise et détruire ses défenses. Ils pourront ainsi minimiser les risques pour les otages et reprendre Eren. Tout cela en moins de vingt minutes. Cette attaque doit être rapide et efficace.

Livaï a ordonné aux policiers qui approcheraient le plus Eren de lui donner un pistolet. Il a tendu un calibre 9 et le leur a dit de lui remettre. Au moins le gamin pourrait se défendre lui-même et ne serait plus sans défense face à la blonde. Il pourrait peut-être même la prendre par surprise. Il se rappelle aussi que le policier lui a stupidement demandé comment ils reconnaitraient le dénommé Eren des autres otages. Le regard du caporal s'était refroidi considérablement.

— Vous trouvez que je me fonds dans la masse avec mon uniforme ?

— Euh… non… pas vraiment…

— Bon ben voilà, ne posez pas de questions débiles, on n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ça, OK ? L'un de mes hommes est à l'intérieur et sa survie dépend de cette foutue opération et de vos actes ok alors ne faites pas de conneries sinon je vous retrouverai en enfer et je vous défoncerai la tête, je suis clair ? Bien à vos positions, l'attaque commence dans deux minutes.

Erwin a revu les plans avec les policiers tandis que Livaï faisait comprendre à ceux de son équipe où les otages se trouvaient. Ne pas hésiter à tirer sur les preneurs d'otages : ils ne valent rien de toute façon. Il faut tenter de tous les éliminer on s'en fout de la prison, ils vont avoir ce qu'ils méritent. Ce n'est que comme ça de toute façon qu'ils pourront sauver Eren et les autres otages.

De la caméra placée sur leur gilet, il peut entendre la respiration de son escouade – il se concentre sur eux tandis que le lieutenant de police dirige ses propres hommes – et la tension qui commence à se mettre en place. Ils vérifient une dernière fois le nombre de cartouches qu'ils possèdent : ils vont en avoir besoin ! Le caporal entend même le grognement de l'un des deux chiens. Ils ont Red et Ecorce. Ces derniers seront utiles pour foncer sur les hommes en face d'eux et permettre à leurs propriétaires de gagner du temps et de s'en sortir vivant. Isabel est, quant à elle, aux côtés de son maître, tandis qu'Hachi est toujours dans la voiture, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son maitre ne vient pas le voir. Le trio clenche finalement leur pistolet et enlève le cran de sécurité. Ils se jettent un regard entre eux pour vérifier que tout va bien. Ils hochent la tête. Tout est OK. Ils soufflent un grand coup et Petra chuchote dans son oreillette – cachée sous ses cheveux.

— Caporal, est-ce que nous pouvons y aller ? Nous sommes en position, pas de mouvements à l'intérieur et il ne semble y avoir personne pour le moment devant nous. Nous attendons votre signal.

Alors Livaï regarde son camarade qui contrôle les autres membres de l'intervention et hoche la tête dans sa direction. Ils lancent le signal et les trois membres de son équipe brisent la vitre. Les policiers de l'autre côté la défoncent, faisant le plus de bruit possible. Tel est le plan : son escouade va tenter de prendre les personnes par derrière et de les surprendre pendant que les policiers font la diversion. Le trio rentre silencieusement dans le bâtiment. Ils vérifient qu'il n'y a personne et avancent doucement. Ils se tournent de tout les côtés comme dans ces jeux de guerre. Par leur caméra, Livaï voit leur progression. Il n'y a personne pour le moment.

— Avancez doucement. Normalement vous avez un chemin à droite, il vous mènera vers les otages. Faites attention cependant : il doit y avoir des gardes… Rester sur vos gardes. Tout se passe comme prévu pour le moment.

Ils grognent légèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils ont bien compris. Gunther prend la tête du groupe, Red à ses pieds qui avance tout aussi doucement que lui. Petra et Ecorce ferment la marche, regardant nerveusement derrière eux si jamais. Connaissant Annie, elle n'hésiterait pas à les prendre par surprise de derrière ! Ils tournent et à l'angle un homme armé apparait. Il hésite en les voyant et se prépare à tirer et à sonner l'alerte. Mais le blond devant ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Il appuie sur la gâchette et les balles partent, traversant l'ennemi de part en part. En plein dans la tête.

Aucune chance de s'en sortir. L'homme tombe au sol, dans une flaque vermeille qui progresse toujours un peu plus. Ils enjambent le corps et continuent d'avancer. Ils sont sur leur garde. Mais maintenant ils ont fait du bruit et rien n'est sûr : ils se sont fait sans nul doute repérer. Ils vont sans doute avoir des ennemis devant eux. Deux personnes courent en effet dans leur direction. Un homme tout en longueur et extrêmement fin, un chapeau enfoncé sur la tête. Ils le reconnaissent immédiatement et se glacent. C'est ce type qui est responsable de la mort de leur camarade et d'Hannes ! Le pistolet se lève et se pointe sur eux.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Eren est toujours au milieu de la pièce, les bras attachés derrière le dos. Sa cicatrisation est plus lente qu'au début. Il souffre extrêmement mais ne dit rien. Il ne veut pas leur montrer sa faiblesse et qu'ils ne l'ont pas loupé. Il ne leur fera pas cette joie, ils ne la mérite pas. Et dire que dans quelques minutes cela va recommencer. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment bien fait de se choisir comme la cible de tout ces coups. Non il ne doit pas douter, il doit continuer de protéger les autres otages ! Il serre les mâchoires. Et Annie qui y va de toutes ses forces. Son homme de main était plus doux.

L'os de son nez craque alors et semble résonner dans tout son crâne. La douleur irradie tout le long de son visage jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa boite crânienne. Il sait que son nez cassé est totalement de travers et n'a toujours pas arrêté de saigner, néanmoins c'est plus doucement. Est-ce qu'il va mourir d'une hémorragie dans cette banque ? Ce serait con mais vu tout les coups qu'il a encaissé et donc le nombre de bleus qu'il a… ce ne serait pas étonnant. Et puis il est sûr que sans sa cicatrisation rapide, il aurait déjà fait une hémorragie interne. Qu'est-ce que son père a testé sur lui ? Un truc de cicatrisation, mais pourquoi… et puis il n'est pas une souris de labo, merde quoi !

Il manque de pousser un hurlement quand l'os se remet subitement en place avec un _clac_. Il serre les lèvres, il attend que l'éclair blanc de douleur se dissipe. Son caporal lui a demandé de tenir bon, il l'a senti dans sa tête. Il sait qu'il ne va pas rester là à rien faire. Alors, en attendant qu'il agisse – il sait que le caporal ne prêtera pas attention à l'interdiction formelle d'Annie de tenter quoique ce soit : ils font tout de même partie de la Brigade ! – il doit tenir bon et ne rien dire. Encaisser les coups pour garder les autres otages en sécurité.

Pour le moment ils ne craignent rien : Annie est concentrée sur il ne sait quoi exactement avec Kenny – une carte arrive-t-il à distinguer. Elle ne risque donc pas de leur faire du mal ou d'en descendre un. Il a eu tellement peur quand elle a menacé de faire du mal à cette petite fille de huit ans sans défense.

Sa lèvre le tire et les deux bords de la peau se ressoude. Il voit dans le regard de ceux qui le gardent qu'il est un monstre à leurs yeux. Ou du moins une créature bien étrange. Il n'est pas humain pour ses geôliers. Pourtant si : il fait tout pour que tout le monde aille bien et que plus personne ne meurt. Mais que font-ils, dehors ? Pourquoi n'interviennent-ils pas ? Qu'est-ce qui les empêche ?

Soudain un bruit de verre brisé retentit et résonne dans la grande salle. Annie se redresse de la carte pour s'évader qu'elle étudiait. Sa main se pose sur le flingue juste à côté, un douze millimètre. Son regard est alerte, ainsi que son ouïe. Elle veut savoir d'où provient ce bruit. Et alors elle comprend. Ils mènent une intervention. Ils tentent de les avoir par la force, de les tuer. Mais cela ne va pas se passer comme ça. Elle dépêche ses hommes et leur distribue à tous une arme. Ce sont des armes de guerre, des fusils d'assaut et gros calibres. Des balles qui peuvent traverser les gilets par-balles normaux en déduit le jeune homme en les regardant. Si seulement il pouvait communiquer ces informations à la Brigade. Si seulement il avait un moyen de communiquer avec eux !

Mais non, il est seul ici. Il n'a pas le temps d'y penser. Soudain Annie s'accroupit face à lui et lui remonte brusquement la tête par les cheveux. Pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux, dans ces iris bleus et froids. Flippants.

— Je te préviens Eren, ils ont désobéi à mes ordres alors vous allez tous payer. Et ce coup-ci tu ne pourras pas protéger tous les otages : prépare-toi à ce qu'au minimum l'un d'eux meure ! A toi de choisir lequel, je te laisse le choix. Bon courage. Et si tu n'as pas choisi, je les descends tous un à un. Je vais faire payer à ces « justiciers » leur effronterie !

Le cœur du jeune homme palpite plus fort dans sa poitrine. Non, elle ne doit pas faire de mal aux otages. Ni à ses camarades qui viennent pour les sauver. Il ne la laissera pas faire. Alors il se débat mais cela ne sert à rien : il est attaché de telle sorte que quoiqu'il fasse cela ne serve à rien. Il gaspille son énergie. Purée il veut prévenir son escouade, il veut leur dire de fuir !

Il la regarde, sans rien pouvoir faire, diriger ses hommes et leur donner des ordres. Trois à gauche, cinq vers l'origine du bruit. Kenny accompagne les trois hommes pour la gauche. Et Eren craint alors pour la vie des sauveteurs. Il sait qu'ils ne feront pas le poids si ce sont des policiers et que le combat va être difficile si ce sont des Brigadiers. Il espère qu'il n'y aura aucun mort de leur côté. Ou il s'en voudra pour toujours de son incapacité à faire quelque chose.

Il se débat un peu plus quand la blonde s'éloigne, armée et prête à tuer. Il se tortille alors sur lui-même : il a pour idée de commencer à défaire ses liens et il est certain que comme ça il va réussir. Ses doigts commencent à attraper la corde qui les attache et il tire dessus. Il tend ses mains et les décrispe pour gagner du mou. Et en effet, la corde commence à lui en donner. Il peut maintenant passer un doigt dedans et il en profite. Il glisse difficilement son index – pas très évident tout de même et assez douloureux – entre la corde et sa peau et tiraille encore. La corde mord sa peau et du sang commence légèrement à couler mais il continue, l'ignorant. Il sent que les liens qui le retiennent faiblissent et tombent petit à petit.

Mais alors un homme se tourne vers lui et remarque ce qu'il est en train de faire. D'un pas rapide il se dirige vers lui et lui conseille :

— Tiens-toi tranquille, OK ? Je ne serais pas aussi violent qu'Annie mais il vaut mieux que je fasse ça. C'est pour toi, d'accord.

Et il ferme le poing et l'enfonce dans le plexus du brun. Il tourne légèrement le poing et le jeune homme crache de l'air. L'effet de surprise et le choc. Il ne peut plus respirer. Et puis quand il reprend une inspiration, tout se brouille autour de lui. Tout devient obscurité et froid. Tout tourne et il sait qu'il perd conscience. Il tente vainement de lutter. Non il ne veut pas tomber dans les pommes : il veut aider ceux qui arrivent.

Et dans son début d'inconscience, il entend des coups de feu. Tout lui semble si lointain, étouffé même. Il ne sait s'il les a imaginé. Avant de sombrer, il murmure faiblement le nom de ses équipiers. Il les prie de rester en vie et de venir l'aider. Quand il ouvrira les yeux, ce sera sans doute eux qui seront là pour lui tendre la main et lui demander s'il a bien dormi pendant qu' _ils_ faisaient tout le travail. Et il sombre dans ce gouffre noir, dans cette eau si sombre dans laquelle il se noie.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Les policiers avancent doucement dans cette semi-obscurité. Evidemment ce sont eux qui sont chargés d'avancer droit sur l'ennemi et en plus ce sont eux qui n'ont pas beaucoup de clarté. R.A.S.* ici. Ils continuent leur progression. Cette banque est tellement grande, comment arriver dans la salle principale sans se perdre ou croiser des ennemis ? Ça parait presque impossible. Pour le moment il n'y a personne, mais cela est peut-être un plan. Un piège même qu'on leur tend pour leur faire croire qu'ils ne risquent rien et dans lequel ils vont se jeter tête la première.

— Lieutenant, il nous faudrait un satellite pour qu'on puisse savoir où se trouvent nos ennemis, demandent-ils _via_ leur oreillette.

— Non, pas le temps : il faudrait au minimum trente minutes. On n'a pas de temps à perdre, des vies sont en danger. Vous vous débrouillez très bien sans.

— Alors au moins dépêcher le GIGN parce que nous on n'est pas assez qualifiés. Ouais y a la Brigade là, mais on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'ils valent.

Mais ce n'est pas la voix de leur supérieur qui répond, mais une autre. Elle est plus froide et autoritaire et semble émettre des ondes charismatiques. Rien qu'à cette voix ils savent qu'ils ont à faire à un haut gradé de la Brigade d'Exploration. Un frisson leur parcourt même le dos : ce dernier a suivi tout de leur conversation et ne doit pas être très content de savoir qu'ils doutent.

— Je suis le commandant major Erwin Smith. Je vous informe que vous n'avez pas à avoir peur : nous sommes amplement qualifiés pour faire face à ces attaques. Faites votre job et nous faisons le notre. Terminé.

Ceci fait taire définitivement les policiers. Ils ont compris le message : fermez-la et avancez. Concentrez vous plutôt sur la mission qu'on vous a demander de faire plutôt que de trouver d'autre choses pour vous désister. Sinon vous n'êtes que des mauviettes. Ils serrent les mâchoires et avancent encore un peu. Il n'y a vraiment personne et cela est étrange. Ils tournent dans l'angle d'un couloir, regardant s'il y quelqu'un.

Un groupe ennemi apparait alors, avec à leur tête une blonde au gilet par-balle. C'est la cible qu'ils doivent abattre ! Alors ils visent et commencent à tirer. Mais les ennemis, pourtant en infériorité numérique, semblent aussi forts qu'eux. Les coups de feu pleuvent des deux camps, cachés derrière le mur et laissant apparaître uniquement leur arme. Un des preneurs d'otages tombe au sol sans doute mort ou gravement touché. Mais les policiers n'ont pas le temps de se réjouir. La femme, couverte par les autres vise et tire là où leur gilet ne les couvre pas.

L'un des quatre prend une balle dans la tête et s'effondre. Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'il manque des ennemis en face d'eux et qu'ils ne sont pas au sol. Puis ils entendent un léger _clic_ dans leur dos et se retournent, figés d'horreur. Deux hommes leur sourient cruellement. Ils les ont pris par derrière alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Ce ne sont pas les ennemis qui vont mourir mais bien les policiers.

Trois coups de feu résonnent finalement sans que ces derniers n'aient rien pu faire pour se défendre. Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps d'appuyer sur la détente. Les douilles rebondissent sur le sol avec le bruit caractéristique du métal sur les pierres. Une mare de sang vermeil commence alors à s'étendre, se prenant dans les espaces entres les petites dalles grises.

L'oreillette grésille tandis que le lieutenant de police tente d'avoir un contact avec ses officiers. Il a entendu des coups de feu puis le silence. Il veut comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer et quelle est la situation. La cible a-t-elle été abattue ? Sont-ils prêts des otages et peuvent-ils donner ce pistolet au jeune homme ? Mais tandis qu'il attend il commence à craindre le pire.

Alors Annie s'agenouille et s'empare d'une des oreillettes noires. Elle parle simplement, en sachant qu'elle sera entendue.

— Ici Annie Leonhart. Vos soldats sont tous morts. Terminé.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Ils se sont cachés derrière le mur, leur cœur bat la chamade dans leur poitrine et ils en viennent à se demander si leurs ennemis ne peuvent pas les entendre. Le trio a peur mais cela ne va pas les arrêter. Cet homme est vraiment puissant et vise très bien. A quelques secondes près, Gunther aurait pris une balle dans la tête. Mais seul un bout du mur a giclé dans les airs, dans un petit bruit d'éboulis. Leurs mains se serrent un peu plus sur la crosse de leur pistolet. Ils auraient dû prendre des armes plus féroces et plus efficaces. Celles-ci leur semblent vraiment ridicules. Et les preneurs d'otages qui ont presque des fusils d'assaut. Leur gilet par-balle risque d'être mis à rude épreuve.

Gunther passe son arme et tire plusieurs coups. Il ne sait pas exactement s'il a touché quelqu'un ou s'il a tiré dans le vide : il n'a pas le temps de passer la tête pour le vérifier. Il faut qu'ils continuent de tirer pour ne pas que leurs adversaires puissent avancer. Il recharge rapidement son arme et la clenche de nouveau. Il est prêt à recommencer. Il passe la tête et tire plusieurs coups. L'homme passe alors le bras et sans trop viser tire. La balle vient se ficher à quelques centimètres du visage du blond. Le chien à ses pieds grogne. Son odorat a reconnu celui qui avait tué son maitre.

Sans que son nouveau propriétaire puisse le retenir il bondit en avant. Les mâchoires à découvert et de la bace écumant de sa gueule ouverte. Ses lèvres sont retroussées et le rendent plus menaçant encore. Comme si un chien au poil hérissé fonçant droit sur soi n'était pas déjà paniquant. Il grogne et saute sur l'homme au chapeau. Ce dernier n'a pas réagi, pas bougé d'un millimètre. Son visage n'exprime pas la terreur ou même la surprise. Il semble avoir été mis au courant de tout ce qui allait se jouer. Il lève son arme argentée et tire sur le canidé.

 _Bam._ Une balle en pleine tête. Le corps retombe, totalement mou et sans conscience sur le sol. Du sang rouge commence à couler sur le sol. Tuer un animal ne fait ni chaud ni froid à Kenny. C'était comme pour un homme : vivre ou mourir. Il a préféré tuer ce chien totalement fou. Il n'éprouve aucun remord, loin de là. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il le devrait. Pourtant dans les yeux de ses subordonnés il sent l'embarras et l'hésitation. Ces faibles n'auraient sans doute pas tiré. Il ordonne alors à l'un d'entre eux d'avancer pour tenter d'avoir les Brigadiers par surprise.

L'homme avance doucement, le pas incertain. Alors qu'il est presque au niveau de la planque du trio, un second homme se présente et lui tire une balle dans le cou. Le sang jaillit abondamment en gros bouillon comme une fontaine. La petite balle de métal a touché en plein dans l'aorte. Il s'écroule alors. Un de moins dans leur camp.

Gunther sourit et félicite son camarade. C'est à leur tour d'avancer et de tenter quelque chose pour ne pas rester planqué derrière ce mur à regarder leur stock de balles diminuer. Ils doivent tenter d'avancer et leur gilet sera d'une grande utilité. Il fait signe à Auruo et Petra de le couvrir. Ceux-ci hochent la tête et se placent pour tirer sans le blesser. Ils regardent anxieusement leur camarade s'avancer doucement. Un chien est mort mais il a presque pu atteindre son objectif alors eux aussi. Ils le doivent pour le venger et surtout son propriétaire décédé.

Le blond court sous les tirs et prend plusieurs balles dans le gilet. Une balle le touche au niveau de la jambe mais il continue à courir en boitant. Il vise l'un des hommes mais se manque. Le duo derrière ne peut plus tirer sinon ils risqueraient de le blesser. Mais alors qu'il veut tirer, il se rend compte que son pistolet est vide. A cette distance cela est fatal. Il se jette au sol criant à ses camarades de tirer mais c'est déjà trop tard. Kenny en profite, il vise la tête et tire. A un peu plus de deux mètres. Presque à bout portant. Les dégâts sont horribles et Petra crie le nom de son équipier manquant de rendre en voyant le sang chaud sur le sol et les bouts de crâne.

— Caporal, Gunther est au sol. Il est touché… il est mort.

— Continuez d'avancer mais ne prenez pas de risques inutiles. Vous devez les occuper jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts dans quelques minutes. Courage, je sais que vous en êtes capables. Les snipers ne vont pas tarder !

Mais le supérieur se demande s'il fait le bon choix, il a encore perdu un membre de son équipe et il ne veut pas perdre le reste. Il a vu l'avancé du blond. Il aurait fait la même chose. Il maudit la malchance et de leur avoir donné un pistolet si faible ! Gunther aurait pu tous les tuer ! Tch. Il serre les dents et manque de s'arracher les ongles avec la tension. Il ne quitte pas l'écran de contrôle une minute des yeux. Il ne veut pas perdre une miette. Il a bel et bien la confirmation que le bras droit d'Annie est son oncle, il a pu le voir. Et la façon dont il tire est la confirmation. Il n'a pas changé malgré ces années. Malgré ces vingt ans qui se sont écoulés.

Auruo passe la tête pour viser. Et le désastre commence. Un des fusils l'attendait. Il tire et la balle tellement grosse explose le mur et blesse l'homme. Ce dernier fait un mouvement de recul, se mettant en même temps à découvert. Petra tend la main pour le rattraper et le mettre en sécurité. Mais il est trop tard. C'est un piège dans lequel il est tombé en plein dedans. La balle fonce comme au ralenti, traversant l'air en vrille. Elle touche l'homme en plein au-dessus de l'arrête du nez. Un trou béant se forme tandis que la balle continue son chemin et se fichant dans le mur derrière. Le bruit de la douille qui rebondit sur le sol semble tourner en boucle dans la tête de la jeune femme rousse. Elle est la dernière restante de son escouade !

Son cœur accélère tandis qu'elle sait qu'elle ne va pas pouvoir faire le poids. Il lui faut des renforts et rapidement. Elle ne peut même pas s'enfuir : elle serait à découvert. Elle tente de se rassurer en enfonçant ses doigts fins dans le poil de son chien juste à côté d'elle et qui attend ses ordres.

— Caporal ! Auruo est également mort ! Qu'est-ce que je fais. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir. J'ai besoin d'aide je ne pourrai pas tenir toute seule : ils sont encore trois en face. Il ne reste plus qu'Ecorce et moi !

— Merde ! Très bien, combien te reste-t-il de cartouches ?

— … Deux. Et une bien entamée dans le chargeur.

— OK. Ne prends pas de risques inutiles et reste là. J'arrive. Attends-moi.

Elle consent. Elle va attendre son supérieur. Pas de problème mais là… Elle passe le bras et tire pour dissuader les hommes de s'approcher mais les deux camps savent qu'elle est toute seule et qu'elle ne pourra plus tenir très longtemps toute seule. Elle prie pour que son caporal ne soit pas long. Déjà elle sent la fatigue s'emparer d'elle tandis que sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse rapidement. Elle ne va pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Le caporal se saisit d'une oreillette et l'enfile. Il regarde autour de lui et se saisit de son portable. Deux des caméras montrent un rouge permanent. Elles sont hors-service et il n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'elles sont dans le sang. Il prend la dernière vidéo et la met sur son écran. Ainsi, il peut surveiller ce que sa subordonnée fait. Il ne la laissera pas mourir. Il va l'aider. Même si cela va à l'encontre de ses ordres. Il s'en fout : elle a besoin de lui et il ne restera pas les bras croisés. Il n'était pas là lors de la mort de ses autres camarades. Il se saisit de son arme et explique au policier ce qu'il fait. Ce dernier bafouille qu'il n'en a pas le droit, qu'il doit rester ici pour surveiller et les diriger.

— Je m'en fous. Je ne vais pas laisser ma soldate mourir juste parce que je suis derrière. De toute façon il ne reste personne à surveiller. Et conseiller, je vais le faire sur le terrain ! Maintenant j'y vais : tout est un question de temps !

Il sprinte pour rejoindre l'endroit par lequel ils sont rentrés dans le bâtiment. Il fonce à l'intérieur. Au détour d'un couloir il croise un homme et l'abat froidement. Ce dernier avait dû être envoyé pour prendre la rousse de revers. Il prie silencieusement qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il tente de garder le contact avec cette dernière. Il regarder son portable. Merde elle insère son dernier chargeur ! Il faut qu'il se dépêche. Jamais il ne pensait qu'une banque pouvait être si grande dans des cas difficiles !

Il entend alors Petra lui demander de l'aide : il ne lui reste plus que quatre balles. Il lui dit de rester derrière le mur. Merde à gauche ou à droite. Il prend à droite. Il ne se souvient plus exactement du parcours dans sa précipitation. Il a pris la mauvaise direction, se rend-il compte après coup et cent mètres. Purée il est en train de perdre du temps, il ne manque vraiment plus que cela !

— Caporal, Kenny avance vers moi, je fais quoi ?

— Dissuade le. Tire lui dessus ! Même s'il ne te reste plus de balles.

En courant, il observe l'écran de son portable. Son souffle est court et celui de la jeune femme également. Elle est à court de balles comprend-il en entendant le _clac_ caractéristique. Merde ! Il accélère, dérape sur la main dans le virage. Il abat un des hommes au fusil d'assaut, le deuxième. Kenny n'est pas à sa place. Et puis il regarde l'écran pour localiser sa camarade et savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il retourne légèrement en arrière.

Petra recule pour s'éloigner légèrement. Elle entend le pas de l'homme et son cœur manque un battement. Non ça ne peut pas se finir comme cela ! Alors Ecorce lui lèche la main et se jette à découvert. La balle le touche à l'épaule et son couinement résonne dans le couloir. La jeune femme crie son nom et se précipite vers lui. Kenny descend le canon vers sa tête. Les yeux de sa cible sont bordés de larmes et se lèvent vers lui en comprenant. Mais le chien saute sur le bras de l'homme. Ce dernier se débat, envoie le chien accroché avec les dents s'étaler sur le mur. Son corps heurte avec un craquement le béton et Kenny tire une fois de plus. Il regarde ensuite la femme qui pleure pour son camarade et tire dans sa poitrine. La balle part et frappe Petra dans la poitrine. Son corps semble partir en arrière, comme projeté par une force bien plus grande que cette balle de métal. Le sang gicle dans son dos. Traversée de part en part. Son poumon gauche ne doit être plus qu'une éponge, un reste de ce qu'il était auparavant !

Il s'en va alors sans un regard en arrière. Mission accomplie.

Livaï manque de pousser un cri d'effroi. Il court vers l'endroit où se trouve sa subordonnée. Il se jette en avant pour attraper sa fidèle camarade étendue au sol en hurlant son nom ! Sa voix est remplie d'horreur, d'incompréhension. De ce qu'il ne veut pas croire, il ne veut pas la voir mourir. Pas encore une de plus, Erd, Gunther et Auruo suffisent, pas elle en plus ! Il s'est pourtant dépêché d'arriver ! Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un s'acharne sur son équipe ? Et voilà qu'en plus le gosse est toujours à l'intérieur. Mais Petra…

Un fin filet de sang coule alors le long de sa bouche tandis qu'il la tient dans ses bras. Il prie pour qu'elle réagisse. Il regarde l'endroit où la balle a touché, il pose sa main dessus pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie. Il appuie de toutes ses forces en l'appelant par son prénom, en la suppliant d'ouvrir ses yeux décidément fermés. Sa voix se brise avec le désespoir. Il la prie désespérément tandis que des sanglots manquent de l'étouffer. Putain c'est pitoyable, lui en train de pleurer ! Mais il ne veut pas que sa… amie le quitte. Bordel, non, il sent de moins en moins le battement de son coeur si magnifique et charitable. Ce coeur bon toujours là pour ceux en danger et en besoin. Toujours celle qu'il allait voir quand il avait des problèmes. Elle ne peut pas le lâcher !

Elle ouvre légèrement les yeux et son coeur bondit de joie. Il y a un espoir ! Pourquoi se fait-il tant de mal : il sait reconnaître les blessures fatales, celles dont on ne peut espérer s'en sortir. Il sait aussi très bien que celle-ci en est une, que le coeur a été touché, qu'elle n'a plus longtemps à vivre ! Alors pourquoi sourit-il et l'appelle-t-il avec tant de joie ? Il ne l'aime pourtant pas, même s'il aimerait le croire, juste pour la faire revenir à elle, pour qu'elle trouve la force de lutter et de lui revenir.

— Petra, tu m'entends ! Reste avec moi, OK, tout va bien aller, tu vas aller à l'hôpital et ils vont te soigner, dans peu de temps tu vas être sur pieds ! J'ai besoin d'une ambulance immédiatement lance-t-il dans son oreillette.

— Ca… poral… ce… n'est pas la peine… vous le savez.

Sa voix croasse difficilement ces mots tandis qu'elle pose sa main sur la sienne. Elle penche la tête sur le côté et tousse durement. Tout son corps se contracte avec sa toux. Une glaire rougeâtre tombe sur le côté et tache le béton. Une larme solitaire roule aussi sur sa joue tandis qu'elle regarde Livaï dans les yeux.

— Non, hoquette ce dernier. Reste ! Je t'en prie, ne pars pas ! Il faut que tu vives, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, sans toi ? C'est de ma faute, je n'étais pas là, j'aurais dû vous sauver, j'aurais dû arriver plus vite !

Elle sourit tristement et ses yeux deviennent encore plus opaques. Un fin voile les recouvre, mélange de larmes et de mort. Elle pose avec difficulté sa main sur sa joue et ses larmes coulent plus abondamment. Elle semble le détailler, regarder les moindres détails de son visage pour les imprimer dans sa mémoire. Pour partir avec.

— Ce n'est… pas de votre faute. Vous… avez fait ce que vous avez pu. Toujours de votre mieux, hein ! Mais… Je n'ai jamais eu une chance de vous séduire, hein ? Ne me mens pas, Livaï. Il y a eu Annie, et puis après personne. La prunelle de tes yeux a grandi et tu ne sais pas y faire face. Je n'ai jamais eu une chance avec toi. N'essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire. J'étais tellement amoureuse de toi. Enfin je le suis toujours jusqu'à la mort…

— Petra, arrête de parler, ne te fatigue pas ! Si, si tu survis, tu as une chance. Tu ne vas pas mourir, c'est inutile de parler à l'imparfait. Alors bats-toi, je t'en prie ! Au moins pour Eren, lui t'aime : il est ton fils adoptif, il aura le coeur brisé s'il apprend que tu es morte ! Vis, Petra si ce n'est pas pour toi, pour nous ! On a besoin de toi à nos côtés.

Elle ferme les paupières et a une expression douloureuse. Une souffrance pure sur son visage. C'est vrai, elle va laisser Eren… Son cher Eren, son fils qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Non, elle aimerait tellement lui dire adieu, lui dire combien elle l'aime et combien il compte pour elle, dans son coeur. Elle ne lui a dit « qu'à toute à l'heure » quand il est parti enquêter. Elle ne l'a pas revu depuis. Mais elle n'a pas la force de lutter pour le revoir et lui demander pardon. Tout semble se refermer peu à peu sur elle. Tout semble lui échapper. Cet air qui ne rentre plus dans ses poumons, sa respiration qui devient sifflante et difficile. Ce cocon obscur qui se tisse autour d'elle. Parler lui est compliqué et elle sait que c'est sans doute ses derniers mots. Au moins va-t-elle mourir dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle blottit sa tête un peu plus dans les bras de ce dernier.

— Livaï. Promets-moi quelque chose…

— Tout ce que tu veux, Petra ! Tout ce que tu veux… mais survis.

— Jure-moi de prendre soin d'Eren, jure-moi de faire attention à lui comme tu l'as fait quand il était enfant. Il va perdre pour la deuxième fois sa mère, ou tout comme. Il va souffrir, se le reprocher, je le connais. Alors… jure-moi d'être là et de lui dire que je l'aime. Que je l'aime plus que tout et que je suis triste de devoir le laisser. Que je suis désolée. Dis-le lui, tu veux ? … Merci pour tout, mon amour…

— Petra, Petra ! Non, Petra ! Reste avec moi ! Ouvre les yeux, Petra ! C'est à toi de lui dire ça tu comprends ! Non ! PETRA ! Serre ma main, l'ambulance arrive ! Tiens bon Petra… ouvre tes yeux… s'il te plaît…

Sa voix se brise et ne devient plus qu'un murmure douloureux. Mais Petra a définitivement fermé ses yeux. Son corps s'est affaissé, replié sur lui-même, comme pour lui signaler que c'est trop tard. Une dernière larme roule le long de sa joue. Livaï laisse tomber mollement sa tête. Non… il n'a pas pu la sauver… Et l'ambulance qui vient de s'arrêter à côté d'eux. Les hommes en blanc se précipitent pour prendre le cadavre, faire les premiers soins, mais il se secoue tristement la tête. Non, c'est trop tard. Il plisse les lèvres pour retenir une larme, serre le cadavre qui commence déjà à refroidir, embrasse son front qu'il dégage après des cheveux roux. Et il la laisse. Il la pose doucement sur le sol, comme une princesse qu'on dépose.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la sortie. Il ne sont plus que deux membres dans son équipe. Et son subordonné est en danger. Il passe à côté du cadavre d'Ecorce le long du mur où un giclement de sang le tache et serre les paupières. Lui non plus n'aura rien pu faire même s'il s'est jeté pour la sauver. Tout est allé si vite et en même temps si lentement… Il s'excuse silencieusement. Sa maitresse aussi est morte parce qu'il n'a rien fait, parce que lui, le caporal, n'était pas là au bon moment. Il n'a, encore une fois, pas été à la hauteur. Il n'était pas à leurs côtés. Il aurait dû les sauver.

Son talkie grésille et le policier l'informe que ses officiers sont morts.

— Qu'en est-il de vos hommes ? Caporal répondez.

— Tous morts. Terminé.

Il ressort de la banque le pas lourd, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Il laisse les ambulanciers s'occuper des corps tandis qu'il rejoint l'extérieur. Un homme court vers lui et l'informe qu'Annie a pris contact. Ses épaules affaissées se relèvent un petit peu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut. Il ne lui semble pas avoir la force de se battre contre elle. Il lui semble qu'elle a gagné la bataille. Pourtant il saisit le talkie et demande :

— Annie. Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'agir. Pour la peine, je vais faire exécuter l'un des otages !

—Non attendez (il lui semble qu'avec cela il reprend conscience.) ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça : je te rappelle que la dernière fois le fait que tu n'aies pas tué t'as sauvée ! Tu n'es pas une meurtrière !

— … C'est vrai, tu as raison. je vais faire mieux : Eren tues l'otage !

Le caporal se glace. Non, elle n'a pas le droit de se servir de Jaëger pour faire cela : cela va le détruire et le ronger de l'intérieur. Son désespoir disparait momentanément. Il doit tenter de l'empêcher de faire ça. Mais tandis qu'il tente de la convaincre, en lui disant que l'hélico arrive, il entend la blonde forcer le jeune homme à se saisir de l'arme. Evidemment elle n'a pas activé la caméra ! Le brun proteste, la supplie de ne pas faire ça. Entendre sa voix par le talkie tend le caporal. Purée non, cela va le détruire.

— Tire ! Tu n'as pas le choix, Eren ! Tire ou je tue tous les autres !

Il entend ensuite un sanglot d'Eren. Puis un rire.

 _Bam._

* * *

 *** R.A.S signifie Rien À Signaler. Si jamais pour les incultes XD même si je pense que je fais une note pour rien :p**

 **voilà la fin de ce chap. Je pense que le prochain sera dans une semaine comme je vais visiter la bourgogne avec mes parents ! ++**

 **laissez une review :3 mici !**


	14. La suite d'une intervention désastreuse

**Salut tout le monde. Eh ben déjà, désolée pour le retard... Ce n'est pas fréquent mais je n'aime pas du tout... Ce n'est pas tellement de ma faute : en fait les vac duraient 15 jours et entre le galop, le VTT et les promenades... ben pas trop le temps. Des journées biens chargées comme vous pouvez le constater et l'imaginer.**

 **Je poste encore rapidement (et assez tard) après mon épreuve de galop 5 toute la journée ^^. En espérant que je vais l'avoir ^^ croisons les doigts les résultats sont dans une semaine :) bref ! Sinon je suis très contente de publier ce chap 14 ! merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, me follow, me favo et me review. Je peux vous dire que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Surtout quand sur ses mails on reçoit des "intels a favo" ou "intel a reviewé" :3**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Baka-NH : Et ouais c'est le but de mes fins de chapitre tu sais ma Baka 333 :* tiens voici la réponse que tu attendais. Ca te va? :D**

 **Nekoko 3: ah encore un giga longue review qu'il faut que je relise en entier et qui fait très plaisir :3 merci donc déjà. ensuite... *relis en entier et souris en voyant TOUTES les majuscules* oh une larme :O ouaiiiis j'ai réussi 0:) hum reprenons-nous ! non ne déteste pas Levi ! :( et non je ne pense pas du tout qu'il veuille revenir avec elle mais voilà. Juste pour pas que tu partes sur une mauvaise piste. Il essayait simplement de la convaincre de ne pas faire ça... mais ça n'a pas marché du tout... X) et quant à Annie dans quelques chapitres vous comprendrez pourquoi elle est devenue comme ça et même maintenant... ben je la plains un peu... :x**

 **P'tite Plume : Visiblement ce _bam_ a invité beaucoup de suppositions :D merci à tout le monde !**

 **Fuwa-chan: Hey... merci de ta longue review ;) :x :* bref tu comprends - TMTC- et donc. euh ouais prévisible mais pas soulant au moins :'( me connaissant ? ah... 0:) ouais j'ai remarqué la forte différence de niveau et je m'excuse mais c'est expliqué dans ce chap. :p me tue pas je te dis sinon... ben y aura pas de suite que des brouillons sans sens XD bonne lecture ma fuwa 333**

 **bon arrêtons là ce discours. Et... pour la musique... Marco's theme- snk pour le rêve le reste... aucune idée X)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : La suite d'une intervention désastreuse**

— Eren. Eren mon chéri réveille-toi. Ouvre tes yeux s'il-te-plait.

Cette voix. Dans les brumes de l'inconscience il la reconnait. En fait c'est impossible pour lui de ne pas le faire. Un petit sourire se peint doucement sur ses lèvres comme il sait à qui elle appartient. Aucun doute n'est permis pour lui, personne d'autre n'a cette douceur et cet amour dans les tons de voix. Petra. Elle est à ses côtés, il sent en effet sa présence juste à côté de lui. Il papillonne doucement des paupières comme il semble se réveiller d'une sieste. Une douce lumière étrange les enveloppe et il met un court instant à s'habituer. La jeune femme rousse – comme il le soupçonnait – est penchée au-dessus de lui. Ses cheveux courts et roux lui tombent sur le visage. Elle les replace rapidement derrière ses oreilles – avant qu'ils ne retombent –, toujours en souriant tranquillement. Eren se redresse légèrement en poussant sur ses avant-bras et ses coudes. Il regarde autour de lui pour se situer mais ne sait pas où il se trouve : il ne reconnait pas les lieux.

Des sortes de nuages dorés et rosés autour d'eux. Et puis ce soleil qui semble indiquer que c'est le crépuscule et que le globe lumineux ne va pas tarder à disparaître derrière l'horizon flou. C'est sans doute le cas d'ailleurs. Les souvenirs reviennent à Eren, en un bloc difficile. Il se rappelle de toutes ces choses avant qu'il ne soit assommé. Alors pourquoi sa mère adoptive est là avec lui ? Il sourit : il vient de comprendre qu'il rêve. Il ne s'est pas réveillé, juste rêve. Il a été assommé et il rêve. Plutôt agréable comme songe, en fait, pour une fois surtout.

Il sent aussi la douce odeur émanant de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Vanille et cannelle. Cette senteur qui l'a réconforté tant de fois lors de ses cauchemars si atroces. Toute sa tension part juste en fleurant cette odeur inimitable et qui correspond si bien à Petra. La douceur et la sincérité. L'affection pour les autres. Ses épaules se décontractent légèrement. Il aimerait tellement se rendormir contre la poitrine de sa mère adoptive, ne pas quitter cet endroit tandis que ses doigts caresseraient ses cheveux. Se caler contre son épaule et fermer ses yeux. Sentir le battement du cœur de la rousse retentir doucement sous son oreille et entendre aussi sa respiration lente et paisible.

Mais il se redresse doucement de ses nuages confortables, se mettant en position assise puis debout. Il fait face à la jeune femme plus petite que lui. Elle lui sourit doucement mais ce sourire lui semble triste. Quelque chose semble obscurcir ce visage pourtant normalement si joyeux et ouvert. Son regard brun et doré évite légèrement le sien. Eren penche la tête sur le côté pour en savoir la raison. Il préfère voir son sourire scintillant que ce visage soucieux.

La main fraiche de sa mère adoptive se pose sur sa joue et le jeune homme rajoute la sienne au-dessus. Il savoure ce contact. Elle lui manque un peu, il sait qu'elle doit se faire du soucis pour lui, de dehors. Il la connait si bien depuis toutes ces années. Comme si elle était sa véritable mère en fait… Ses yeux bruns sont un peu embués de larmes qu'il ne peut comprendre. Il s'approche d'un pas d'elle tandis que cette dernière baisse la tête, d'un air abattu qui serre le cœur du brun.

— Eren… Tu sais… je me suis battue. Je me suis vraiment battue, de toutes mes forces, je te le jure. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour rester en vie : pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles, je ne veux pas que tu te reproches quoique ce soit. Tout ceci est ma faute et seulement la mienne. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie. Je n'ai juste pas été assez forte ce coup-ci. Je n'ai même pas pu te protéger.

Ce dernier ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut lui dire. Pourquoi lui parle-t-elle de cette façon : comme si elle allait mourir dans peu de temps ? Comme si elle partait et qu'elle n'allait plus revenir. Qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais se serrer dans les bras. Il fronce les sourcils et, tandis que la jeune femme regarde derrière elle, l'attrape par la manche. Il ne veut pas qu'elle parte. Ce rêve lui semble trop brûlant de vérité, et il va l'empêcher de partir de dedans.

— Je ne comprends pas Petra. Je ne veux pas comprendre. Tu vas bien, hein ? Tu ne vas pas mourir, ni me laisser…

Les yeux aigue-marine sont remplis de larmes et de désespoir. Pourquoi fait-il un rêve si atroce. Un cauchemar qui avait pourtant si bien commencé avec cette présence rassurante… La rousse tourne sa tête triste vers son fils adoptif et le serre dans ses bras. Elle prend sa tête et la cale contre sa joue. Elle s'en veut tellement de le laisser ainsi. Elle aurait aimé faire quelque chose de plus pour survivre. Mais c'était impossible. Elle a fait tout ce qui était en son possible, elle a tenté de vivre, de se battre contre ce froid qui l'enveloppait peu à peu et qui la tirait vers ce gouffre sans fin. Et maintenant elle doit partir, elle doit le laisser.

— Je suis désolée, Eren. Je vais devoir y aller. Je vais te laisser. Prends bien soin de toi, continue de vivre avec ce magnifique sourire qui te va si bien. Je suis désolée. Tu étais comme mon fils, je veux que tu le saches.

— Non Petra, ne pars pas : je ne veux pas perdre deux fois ma mère. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner !

Mais elle secoue la tête. Elle n'y peut rien, elle aussi elle aimerait. Elle embrasse son front doucement. Leurs mains se séparent sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il serre désormais du vide. Il se contente d'observer avec désespoir ce vide qui se propage au niveau de la poitrine de la rousse. Un fin trou d'abord, juste un flou, puis qui s'étend. Un rideau de brume l'enveloppe alors et elle se détourne de lui. Elle fait demi-tour en le saluant doucement de la main. Elle pleure abondamment, ne réussissant pas à le cacher malgré qu'elle aimerait partir un sourire tranquille aux lèvres. En fait, elle pleure comme lui, s'aperçoit le jeune homme quand il sent les larmes tomber une à une de son menton tandis qu'il tend la main dans le vide.

Alors il veut l'arrêter. Il veut la rattraper. S'il la touche, elle restera avec lui. Il en est certain. Il s'élance sur ses jambes. Il tente de courir vers elle, de traverser ce simple rideau de nuages blancs et cotonneux qui fait frontière entre eux. Il tend la main un peu plus, son maximum, et tente de lever un pied. Mais c'est soudain comme si des chaînes venaient l'attraper et l'écraser sur le sol. Il se retrouve le nez dans ces nuages étranges. Il relève la tête et hurle le nom de Petra. Il se débat de toutes ses forces mais rien n'y fait, il ne fait pas le poids.

— Petra ! Non, laisse-moi venir avec toi, je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi t'aider ! Je veux venir à tes côtés.

La jeune femme se retourne une dernière fois et secoue la tête. Elle pince ses lèvres tandis que ses larmes continuent toujours de couler et de tomber. Sa voix si douce résonne dans la tête du brun. Comme un dernier murmure, si agréable. Un adieu trop difficile.

— Non Eren, pas ce coup-ci. Tu as encore trop de choses à vivre pour que je t'emmène. Ce n'est pas ton moment. Tu n'as pas à partir avec moi. Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais !

Une silhouette apparait alors aux côtés de Petra quand elle s'avance un peu plus. Il la reconnait immédiatement : sa mère ! Il tente de comprendre. Il les appelle toutes les deux, il veut leur attention, un sourire, se dire que ce n'est qu'un rêve et que sa mère va dire à la rousse qu'elle ne veut pas encore d'elle à ses côtés. Mais non. Il peut simplement les voir se serrer la main et parler en souriant. Elles le regardent et hochent la tête avec un petit sourire désolé. Sa véritable mère semble remercier Petra de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui.

Non ce n'est pas encore fini, elle ne peut pas encore partir !

Et puis son père arrive, les saluant et lui souriant de loin. Et quatre autres hommes à la cape sur les épaules se rajoutent. Ses équipiers et Hannes.

Ce cauchemar est tellement horrible. Il ne veut pas y croire. Il se débat de ces chaînes maintenant matérielles et qui le retiennent au sol. Non. Ce fer si lourd qui le retient de tout le monde. Ses larmes coulent vainement. Ils ne sont pas morts, ils ne sont pas comme Hannes. Toutes ces personnes qui ont fait quelque chose pour lui, elles ne peuvent pas être parties si loin ! Une main se pose sur son épaule. Il sursaute et tente de voir le propriétaire. Livaï. Non il ne doit pas passer de l'autre côté non plus. Mais sa présence reste matérielle et ne semble pas vouloir partir.

— Réveille-toi, Eren.

Et le jeune homme prend une grande inspiration et ouvre les yeux.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Annie ramasse rapidement les insignes des policiers. Trois morts dans son camp en tout. Ils étaient prêts à abattre quiconque tentait de les prendre par surprise. Elle garde les trois insignes dans sa main et les serre. Maintenant, elle va faire payer à ceux qui ont tenté de l'avoir ! Elle va descendre un des otages. Cela va avoir les effets qu'elle compte avoir : Eren va la supplier de ne pas le faire tandis que derrière, la police et la Brigade vont se sentir coupable. Un cent pour cent de réussite. Quant à se salir les mains, peu importe : elle n'en est plus à ça près après tout !

D'un pas rapide, elle rejoint la salle principale. Les trois cadavres de policiers vont pourrir là-bas pour le moment. Tant qu'ils ne seront pas partis en hélico. Soudainement, elle se met à tousser sur le chemin, à l'angle de la pièce où sont détenus les otages et elle doit s'appuyer sur le mur. Sa main d'abord se pose puis elle doit appuyer son dos et elle lutte pour ne pas s'asseoir. Non, ce n'est pas le moment. Pas juste avant d'entrer en scène ! Elle attend un moment toujours en toussant et faible, sa détermination est encore plus augmentée et son désir de vengeance, attisé. Tout cela… elle va leur faire payer ! La faute du père d'Eren.

Kenny arrive alors au bon moment et lui tend un petit cachet. Du coin de l'oeil et d'un hochement de tête elle le remercie et l'avale sans eau. C'est bon, elle est prête cinq secondes plus tard et peut résister pendant un jour entier.

Elle rentre dans la salle et sent immédiatement la peur des otages en la voyant arriver. Ils ont compris que les interventions ont échoué, que ce sont leurs chers gardiens de la paix qui sont morts et pas leur preneurs d'otages ! Cela fait sourire cruellement la blonde. Elle embrasse rapidement la scène entière du regard, vérifiant ses hommes et leur présence. Kenny est vivant, avec deux de ses hommes sur trois. Mais bon, ça elle ne se faisait pas de soucis : c'est Kenny et il est un tireur d'élite éprouvé ! Un tueur à gages sans pitié qui fait correctement son boulot.

Cependant, ce qui ne lui va pas, c'est Eren : au milieu de la pièce, il git sur le côté, assommé. Elle lance un regard furieux à ses hommes de main pour savoir qui a fait cela mais aucun ne semble le savoir. Mouais. Eh bien on va réveiller ce petit endormi, mais bon, pas d'une façon très agréable c'est certain. Oh, et elle va avoir le plaisir de lui annoncer que son équipe est morte et tout cela par sa faute ! Elle se sent presque grisée ! Et un large sourire lui barre le visage.

Elle s'approche du jeune adulte et lui enfonce son pied dans les côtes. Souvent radical et efficace ! Et en effet, il ouvre les yeux en grand, en inspirant une grande goulée d'air. Ses yeux dans les tons bleus-verts sont remplis de larmes et cela surprend légèrement la blonde : il ne lui semble pas avoir tapé si fort. Elle se reprend vite : elle va pouvoir lui infliger une souffrance mentale et émotionnelle bien plus forte ! Elle le gifle pour qu'il se réveille. Quand elle est sûre qu'il est bien avec elle et attentif, elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui murmure :

— J'espère que tu as bien dormi pendant tout ce temps. Parce que tu sais, pendant que tu rêvais ou je ne sais quoi, eh bien tes équipiers se sont tous faits descendre. Gunther, Auruo. Et bien sûr sinon ce n'est pas drôle, ta chère Petra. Tu sais, celle qui te servait de mère, hein ! Eh bien elle est morte. Tu es de nouveau orphelin ! De nouveau seul dans ce monde face à moi. Tout cela par ta faute comme ils ont voulu venir te chercher ! Tu sens cette culpabilité qui commence à peser, qui va commencer à te ronger de l'intérieur et t'étouffer ?

Le brun écarquille les yeux. De la peur, de la panique même. Il ne peut pas y croire. Son rêve ne peut pas être vrai… Elle ment, il en est certain. Elle ne dit cela que pour le déstabiliser. Tout ce qu'elle lui raconte ne sont que des mensonges.

— Tu mens, je ne te crois pas. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu va m'avoir si facilement!

— Oh ? Tu crois ? Je ne vois pas l'utilité de mentir quand tu peux vérifier que j'ai tort et après en être soulagé. Non je te dis la pure et dure vérité. Tu es le seul survivant de ton équipe. Et pour cette intervention, tu vas choisir l'otage qui va payer et qui va mourir dans peu de temps.

Eren se débat. Il tente de la convaincre de ne pas le faire, de changer d'avis. Ce serait débile : l'hélico arrive et cela ne sert à rien. Se faire encore plus respecter ? Tu es déjà prise au sérieux. Mais rien n'y fait : la blonde a fait son choix et rien ne le changera. Elle lui ordonne de désigner quelqu'un mais il ne peut s'y résoudre. Il la supplie de le choisir, lui, mais elle ricane. Il est le seul otage qui ait véritablement du poids pour la Brigade alors pas question de le jeter à la poubelle !

Le jeune homme pleure. Ses larmes sont amères et douloureuses. Tout cela qui se précipite. Il n'a même pas le temps de réaliser qu'il est seul, que déjà il doit protéger les citoyens présents. Il ne veut pas croire que son rêve était réel, que ses trois camarades sont vraiment partis et qu'il ne les reverra plus. Non elle ment. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'y attarder. Comment choisir quelqu'un parmi ces personnes terrorisées et dont les yeux l'implorent de ne pas le choisir ? Son cœur accélère. Il ne peut rien faire. Il se déteste en ce moment.

— Alors ? Nous allons faire mieux : je vais désigner au hasard. Ah et bien sûr ton cher caporal va pouvoir entendre notre conversation.

Elle choisit au hasard un homme et allume le talkie-walkie. Elle le met à genoux devant eux, à quelques mètres pour ne pas qu'il puisse le manquer. Elle annonce clairement qu'elle va descendre un otage. Livaï tente de l'en empêcher mais elle ne change pas pour autant d'avis. Comme pour le jeune homme un peu plus tôt. Cependant, une idée tordue lui vient en tête et elle force le brun à se saisir de l'arme – sans pour autant la lâcher complètement si jamais il veut la viser. Elle pointe l'arme sur la poitrine de l'homme. Le brun se débat : pas question de tirer sur lui. Il se saisit ensuite de l'arme et tente de la retourner contre la blonde. Mais Kenny apparait derrière lui et d'un coup de poing lui fait lâcher la crosse.

La jeune femme a un rictus méprisant et parle comme si c'était lui qui allait tuer l'homme. Il la supplie d'arrêter mais l'index fin se crispe sur la gâchette. La balle part. A bout portant. En pleine poitrine. L'homme s'écroule sur le côté dans une marre de sang tandis que le brun se tend en avant, comme pour tenter d'empêcher ce qui bien d'arriver. Il a été une fois de plus inutile ! Les épaules du jeune homme sont prises de spasmes tandis qu'il voit les yeux vitreux de l'homme en face de lui. Ces derniers semblent l'accuser et maudire sa faiblesse. Il sanglote impuissamment. Pourquoi est-il rentré dans la Brigade s'il ne sert à rien et est si faible ? Et maintenant… Que pense aussi le caporal ? Qu'il a tué parce qu'il en était obligé ? Il espère que non.

Il sert les poings. Il se sent inutile. Il regarde alors la grande horloge placée dans cette salle. Dix minutes avant que les trente minutes soient écoulées et qu'un otage soit encore abattu. Si seulement il pouvait faire le plus de dégâts possibles, juste pour les déstabiliser. Tant pis si, pour la peine, il se prend une balle en pleine poitrine : au moins il aura fait son job et se sentira mieux ! Plus cette cruelle culpabilité comme l'a dit Annie. Il tente de bouger une de ses épaules, pour continuer de se libérer mais ils ont apparemment resserrer les liens et c'est de nouveau impossible… Merde.

— Cher Livaï, tu as désormais un assassin dans ton équipe. Je te rappelle aussi qu'il te reste trois minutes avant qu'il ne soit une fois de plus martyrisé et dix minutes avant qu'on abatte un otage. Alors dépêche-toi d'amener l'hélico : tu sais que je suis sérieuse maintenant !

Elle jette alors le talkie-walkie au loin dans un coin et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers Kenny. Il leur faut maintenant choisir un otage ayant de l'importance. Le directeur de la banque par exemple. Alors ils le placent bien en évidence aux côtés du brun et lui demande de se tenir là bien sagement. Mais Eren a un plan, il ne va pas les laisser faire cela sans intervenir maintenant qu'il a une chance. Il montre ses mains à l'homme et ce dernier commence discrètement à tenter de défaire le lien.

~X~

Livaï peste : le gamin va sans doute être traumatisé d'avoir appuyé sur la gâchette. Et maintenant il est certain qu'il sait pour la mort de ses équipiers. Il voulait lui annoncer cela en douceur mais impossible avec cette psychopathe qui le détient. Il faut qu'ils le délivrent, qu'ils interviennent une fois de plus, qu'importe le prix qu'ils ont payé la dernière fois. C'est leur rôle de sauver ces otages apeurés à l'intérieur. Il espère simplement qu'en respectant le plan d'Erwin et sa phase B, ils ne vont pas tuer des otages et plus de membres de la Brigade ! Mais il n'a pas le temps pour des remords ou une quelconque humanité… Le temps presse.

Il rejoint son commandant qui explique aux hommes de la police où passer. Cette fois-ci, pas de pitié. Ils ont des armes bien plus puissantes et tireront sans ménagement sur leurs ennemis. C'est le temps qui court et elle ne doit pas tuer un otage de plus ou la mission peut être un échec encore plus grand. Ils vont passer par l'opposé de la précédente, tandis que d'autres vont passer au même endroit. Une division – de laquelle le grand blond et le noiraud font partie –, va passer par la porte d'entrée en la détruisant complètement. Tout est une question de surprise. Les tireurs d'élite vont d'abord faire diversion sur le toit et seront en plus en sécurité.

Cette opération est une question de stratégie, de rapidité et de surprise. D'efficacité de tous ses hommes.

Ces derniers hochent gravement la tête. Bien compris. Ils se saisissent ensuite d'un casque et d'une tenue complète du GIGN. Ils ne vont plus rien laisser au hasard. Ils prennent leur arme, vérifient le chargement de balles et se dirigent dans leur position. La tension monte soudainement d'un cran… Le regard des deux supérieurs se croisent et ils hochent la tête. Ils se sont compris sans même se parler. Livaï rejoint l'escouade d'Hanji et vérifie que tout le monde est prêt tandis que le commandant fait signe à son groupe en hauteur de se préparer.

Quand tout le monde murmure dans le talkie-walkie être en position, il fait un signe de la main plutôt discret. C'est au tour des snipeuses. Mikasa se cale un peu plus sur son arme, comme on serre une peluche. Elle cale sa joue, ferme son oeil et vise la fenêtre. Elle décèle derrière un mouvement. Elle règle son viseur et aperçoit que l'homme tient une arme et porte un espèce de gros gilet. Un gilet par-balle. Un preneur d'otage sans aucun doute. Ce pauvre gilet ne va pas lui être d'un grand secours ricane-t-elle en son for intérieur.

— J'ai un visu. Je tire, informe-t-elle les autres.

Et tandis qu'elle vise correctement la tête – pas trop besoin de ce point rouge qui prévient plutôt la cible qu'elle va se faire abattre. Elle serre alors la gâchette et l'enclenche. En même temps elle espère qu'Eren va bien et que ceci est sa vengeance. Elle aimerait que d'autres passent dans son champ de tir pour les descendre, mais ce n'est pas son rôle. Désormais elle est censée rester en hauteur et attendre les ordres. Censée, car ce n'est pas ce qu'elle va faire.

— Christa, Ymir, à vous seules. Je vais descendre et les aider. Tenez mon poste, s'il-vous-plait ! Promis je fais attention !

— Non, tente de la retenir Christa, on n'est pas assez fortes et tu risques de te faire blesser si tu fais ça ! Attends, Mikasa, ne fonce pas tête baissée : c'est dangereux.

Mais la tireuse d'élite s'en fiche complètement. Elle se saisit de son arme, la place dans son dos et se met à dévaler les marches. Elle a déjà son gilet par-balle sur elle et donc va pouvoir intervenir avec les autres.

Les policiers attendent que la balle traverse la vitre et tue l'homme. C'est leur signal. Maintenant ils peuvent intervenir. Ils rentrent dans le bâtiment et tournent sur eux-mêmes pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne. Mais les preneurs d'otages doivent encore être étonnés de ce qu'il vient de se passer, ils ne doivent pas encore tout bien comprendre : ils se pensaient à l'abri. Les escouades avancent prudemment et abattent froidement un homme parti en éclaireur. Un de moins informent-ils dans leur oreillette. Ils se placent ensuite derrière les piliers de l'entrée. Ils repèrent aisément le jeune Brigadier. Celui-ci aussi. Un regard rapide lui fait baisser la tête pour ne pas les démasquer. Plutôt intelligent ce jeune homme. Ils espèrent que les autres otages agissent de la même manière.

Pendant ce temps, Erwin est placé devant la lourde porte. Un homme arrive alors avec une sorte de bélier mais plus moderne. Il l'enfonce lourdement et d'un seul coup la porte cède. C'est bien plus facile qu'ils ne le pensaient, finalement la banque n'était pas si bien protégée. Ils rentrent en criant « _police_ » et « _Brigade_ », tandis qu'ils savent que de l'autre côté, les hommes sont en position et attendent leur moment. Un homme git au centre de la pièce, un ennemi et également un otage. Eren est également attaché et se débat avec ses liens.

Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de regarder plus la scène : les surpris se reprennent et les balles partent dans tout les sens, volant de toutes parts. Les gilets noirs sont mis à rude épreuve et plusieurs porteurs tombent blessés ou morts. Les otages se sont tous couchés au sol et hurlent de détresse. Mikasa débarque à ce moment et avance dans le tas. Ses balles sont précision et touchent plusieurs hommes. Elle se fiche complètement du regard foudroyant du caporal. Elle repère Eren en mauvais état au centre de la pièce, il faut qu'elle se dirige vers lui.

Mais tandis qu'elle compte avancer, elle distingue le bout du canon d'une arme qui la vise. Elle saute sur le côté mais la balle la touche au niveau de la cuisse. Elle tombe au sol dans un cri de douleur. Elle serre les mâchoires et se met à ramper sur les coudes vers le couvert. Elle doit se dépêcher : elle ne veut pas qu'on lui tire dessus. Mais un homme se met alors à la viser. Le regard de la jeune femme croise celui du viseur. Elle devine alors que c'est à ce moment qu'elle va mourir… Elle jette un regard à Eren au centre de la pièce. Ses liens ne vont pas tarder à tomber. Tant pis, elle aurait aimé lui dire au revoir mais elle n'en aura pas le temps… Cette traînée de sang derrière elle, inutile. Elle a tenté de s'enfuir mais cela ne sert à rien.

Alors que la balle va tirer et que l'homme va crisper son doigt sur la détente, Erwin sort de couvert et tire. En pleine tête. L'homme s'écroule en arrière dans une flaque de sang. Mais son partenaire derrière lui tire et la balle touche le commandant en plein dans l'épaule droite. Il lâche son arme qui ricoche et glisse un peu plus loin. Il jure entre ses dents et en se tenant l'épaule, se remet derrière le pilier. Ce n'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter, pas ce sang qui tache de plus en plus son habit.

Eren au centre vient de se libérer de ses liens. Si seulement il avait une arme sous la main. La situation est en bonne voie même si certains de ses camarades sont blessés. Il serre les dents et repère alors l'arme du commandant à proximité de sa main. S'il fait un pas de plus, il peut l'attraper. Il fait un signe à la deuxième partie de l'expédition de le couvrir et saute au sol en direction de l'arme. Il l'attrape et vise Annie. La balle la touche en plein dans le dos. Mais elle porte un gilet sous son vêtement. Elle se tourne vers lui et plisse les yeux. Elle comprend qu'elle perd.

Alors, avec Kenny, elle se dirige vers une sortie. Elle tire en même temps qu'elle recule. Autant tuer le plus de personne possible ! Elle serre les dents. Elle avait presque réussi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doit échouer si près du but. Et elle n'a pas pris la clef d'Eren, trop sure d'elle ! Elle serre les dents un peu plus. Ils montent dans la voiture de l'homme au chapeau et ce dernier démarre en trombe. Ils connaissent une ruelle qui n'est pas bouchée par les policiers. Ils sortent sans trop de problème du barrage : ils roulent doucement et font mine de demander ce qui se passe – en parlant une autre langue et avec la perruque et cela passe à peu près. Ils se faufilent ensuite dans les rues plus utilisées et se fondent dans la masse.

Une ambulance est en chemin et va emmener les policiers et Brigadiers blessés. Les autres complices d'Annie sont soit morts soit entrain d'être arrêtés. Les autres gardiens de la paix sains vérifient les otages et leur demandent si tout va bien. Ils les prennent par l'épaule et les rassurent en leur disant que tout est finit. Une couverture chaude leur est distribuée et les infirmiers vérifient que tout va bien et qu'ils n'ont pas de blessures. Pendant ce temps, Livaï se presse vers son subordonné – remettant son arme dans son dos – dont le souffle est court et s'enquière de son état.

— Ça va… plus de peur que de mal…

— Va falloir que t'ailles te faire guérir, tu sais : elle ne t'a pas loupé et tu ne me feras pas croire qu'elle a fait juste semblant. De la peur je veux bien mais aussi du mal.

Le noiraud touche de l'index doucement le nez encore rouge et sanguinolent de son subordonné et ses nombreux bleus. Eren recule vivement comme cela le brûle et est douloureux. Oui l'ambulance sera bien même s'il cicatrise vite. Il se laisse conduire par son caporal. Sa tête est basse et il croise le regard gris et froid de ce dernier. Il n'ose pas trop parler mais il sait qu'il va devoir aborder ce sujet. Alors, pendant que l'on s'occupe de lui et qu'on lui pose des pansements pour le moment, il articule avec difficulté :

— Nous ne sommes plus que deux, hein, dans l'équipe ? Et… caporal, il faut que je vous dise la vérité… : je n'ai pas tué cet homme ! C'est Annie qui l'a fait, je vous le promets !

— Je te crois, gamin, ne t'en fais pas. Oui nous sommes seuls, les autres sont morts. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il va advenir de cette équipe…

Eren baisse la tête et laisse ses larmes couler. Il ne reverra plus jamais son équipe. Cette équipe qui a toujours été à ses côtés pour l'aider… Non il ne reverra plus leur sourire. Il n'a plus de mère. Il est juste… seul… dans ce monde cruel avec une femme qui veut le tuer et prendre sa revanche. Il regarde les infirmiers emporter le commandant et Mikasa. Mais il ne se presse même pas vers eux. Tout cela est de sa faute et il ne sait pas s'il a le courage d'affronter tout cela. Il n'est pas à la hauteur d'être dans cette Brigade. Sa tête pend mollement sur sa poitrine.

Comme s'il a deviné ses sombres pensées, Livaï s'avance vers lui d'un pas supplémentaire et lui donne une grande tape derrière la tête. Le brun relève la tête, surpris. Son regard croise celui gris de son supérieur qui semble presque triste et douloureux. Soulagé en même temps et cela est étrange.

— Espèce d'abruti, cela n'est pas de ta faute d'accord ! Rien de cela ne l'est, uniquement celle d'Annie ! Je te jure qu'on aura cette folle et qu'on l'abattra la prochaine fois. Elle ne nous fera plus jamais chier alors. Et si elle se rend on l'abattra tout de même. On s'en fout si ce n'est pas autorisé, OK ?

Le brun bafouille un consentement et n'a pas le temps de dire un mot de plus. En effet, Livaï fait alors signe aux infirmiers de faire monter le jeune brun dans le véhicule et de fermer les portes de l'ambulance – comme ce dernier était assis sur le bord du véhicule. Puis il se tourne de nouveau vers le blessé tandis que les infirmiers l'ont fait asseoir sur le lit et qu'ils commencent à refermer peu à peu les portes. L'un d'eux monte avec le brun et met en place le brassard pour la tension.

— Je suis content que tu ailles bien, Eren, avoue le caporal.

Et les portes se ferment tandis que ce dernier se détourne et s'éloigne, regardant par-dessus son épaule le véhicule partir en sirènes.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chap, j'aimerais dire tout est bien qui finit bien. Mais ce n'est pas le cas... c'est loin d'être fini XD ça reprend dès le chap suivant. Et oui il se peut qu'Eren fasse des rêves plutôt réels... alors est-ce que Livaï va mourir comme le présume son cauchemar dans le chap 2 ? :p**

 **j'espère que vous laisserez une review et je vous souhaite de bonnes vacs. A dans trois-quatre jours ! :D**


	15. La Brigade dans un mauvais pas

**Hello tout le monde. Eh oui je publie dans les temps quand je ne vais pas je ne sais où et que je ne sors plus partout et dans tous les coins de la bourgogne ^.^ ! Non en vrai c'était cool, j'ai presque pris un kilo mais j'ai déjà perdu donc ça va XD. voilà ma vie perso ... hum... bref !**

 **Je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre est court parce que : - 1: il ne m'inspirait mais alors mais _vraiment_ pas ; 2: c'est un chapitre de transition sur la deuxième partie du duel Annie/Eren ! :D Je me suis pas mal justifiée, vous trouvez pas ? :p bref. Donc merci de suivre cette fic depuis 15 chap :O c'est vraiment agréable! :D Nous en sommes à plus de 2000 views ! :O donc voilà merci et vos reviews sont très agréables ! ;)**

 **Réponse - justement- aux reviews : j'ai en plus l'impression de répondre aux fidèles XD donc merci merci ! :p**

 **Baka-NH : tu n'as pas toujours aimé tout ce qui va dans le cruel ;p. Et je te rappelle que tu l'es aussi ma baka-hime-sama ! :***

 **Fuwa-chan: non mais sérieux, what did you expect ? le monde rose et bisounours ? X'D pas mon genre tu sais bien :***

 **P'tite Plume-chan: ouiiiii pour la vie de l'équit... Et ma monit a toujours pas envoyé les résultats ! :'( *vas pleurer dans son coin et stress toute seule comme une nouille* OK pas touche au caporal.. euh... je vais repenser à mes idées alors ;x héhéhé suspens je ne dirais rien de plus ! :D mouhahaha moi aussi je peux être sadique 0:)**

 **Nekoko3: tout d'abord merci pour les noms de musique mais je n'ai pas tellement trouvé daugther ou un truc qui arrachait vraiment :/ c'est ça ? sinon la deuxième mouais ça peut aller :D. Ouais je voulais quand même qu'elles puissent se rencontrer et qu'il puisse se raccrocher à un truc. Au début je pensais juste faire Petra partir et je me suis dit "ah mais pourquoi pas ramener les autres"... donc voilà :D c'est pas lui qui a appuyé sur la gâchette : c'est ce que j'explique grâce aux changements de points de vue ! :D ben là ses remords... il se les prend en pleine figure :p Ymir méchante... c'est bien plus difficile que ça... tu verras. :x Annie n'est pas une sorcière tout de même X'D et dans deux chap vous en saurez plus. et miciiii**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : La Brigade dans un mauvais pas**

 ** _Journal Maria, un braquage dans la banque centrale_**

 ** _La Brigade en décadence ?_**

 _« Hier après-midi, comme vous le savez tous, la banque centrale de notre chère ville a été attaquée et même braquée par une équipe très organisée qui ont pu entrer armés sans même qu'on ne s'en aperçoive. La Brigade et la police ont dû intervenir. On compte cinq policiers morts, ainsi que quatre Brigadiers. Ces derniers font partie de la même escouade et on peut se demander si ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts ou mal équipés. Se sont-ils jetés dans la gueule du loup sans plus de préparation ? De plus il n'y avait qu'une douzaine de preneurs d'otages – dont sept sont morts et les autres en prison en attente de leur jugement – et les deux têtes pensantes de cette action frauduleuse ont pu s'enfuir sans trop de difficulté malgré les barrages sur les routes… Une mauvaise organisation ou des risques inutiles ? Cette expérience de la Brigade laisse tout de même à désirer et invite à se poser de sérieuses questions sur la sécurité de la ville._

 _On compte en effet plus de deux millions d'euros de détournés en moins de trente minutes, ainsi que deux otages morts, sur soixante-quinze détenus. L'un des otages était certainement visé : il s'agit d'un Brigadier le jeune Eren Jaëger, qui en plus appartient à l'escouade décimée. On peut se demander si c'est une pure coïncidence : l'opération était menée par Annie Leonhart. Ces deux noms sans doute familiers sont en effet liés et ont été beaucoup médiatisés – revenir douze ans auparavant – : la fugitive a échappé à perpétuité pour complicité de meurtre des parents du jeune homme._

 _Le plus alertant dans cette affaire est tout de même le passé de cette jeune criminelle très intelligente et tacticienne. On retrouve qu'elle a appartenu à la Brigade d'Exploration pendant plus de cinq ans et a même été félicitée pour « son excellent travail dévoué et son implication dans l'étendue de la Brigade »… Qu'est-ce qui peut expliquer ce brusque revirement et changement de camp ? Serait-ce que la Brigade aux fameuses «_ Ailes de la Justice » _ne fonctionne en fait plus si bien ? Ou qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se créer ? Est-ce que cette élite ne peut régner et garder la paix qu'en temps, justement, paisibles et calmes ? Toujours est-il qu'en ce moment elle est sur la pente descendante et va devoir se reprendre ou risque certains problèmes._

 _Le fondateur et dirigeant de cette équipe d'intervention : Erwin Smith – désormais paralysé du bras droit en raison d'une balle – va devoir s'exprimer en public lors d'une conférence de presse cet après-midi. Ses motifs vont devoir être convaincants ou il se pourrait que la Brigade soit revue et peut-être même dissoute. Nous suivrons cette affaire avec attention et regarderons si les Ailes flotteront toujours sur le ciel de cette ville._ »

Eren soupire et pose le journal sur son lit vide d'hôpital. Le Maria Nouvelles. Que des points négatifs pour eux et assez piquants et douloureux. Mais c'est sans doute la pure vérité… Oui si ça continue comme cela, ils vont vraiment être dissouts ou totalement changés… Il laisse sa tête tomber sur sa poitrine, mollement. Si seulement Annie ne s'en prenait pas à eux et était restée sagement dans sa cellule. Mais c'est bien sûr impossible. Autant demander à un lézard de ne pas se mettre au soleil… C'est de sa faute même si le caporal ou le reste de l'équipe ne veut pas qu'il pense ainsi.

Entre Edwin paralysé à vie de l'épaule droite, Mikasa avec une balle dans la cuisse, et tous les morts. C'est définitivement un échec… Les deux se sont fait opérés en urgence et la jeune femme est encore en cours de guérison. La balle s'est heureusement retirée assez facilement et sans plus de difficultés… Le jeune homme se fait d'ailleurs du soucis pour elle et il se dirige jusque dans sa chambre. Lui, a été simplement recousu à certains endroits les plus graves mais a déjà cicatrisé. Cela a presque épouvanté et surpris les infirmiers et les médecins. Ils se demandent sans doute ce qu'il a dans le sang pour pouvoir guérir aussi vite…

Ses pas résonnent dans le couloir à demi-désert. Les heures des visites sont maintenant terminées et les patients doivent prendre du repos. C'est à ce moment qu'Eren veut passer : il ne veut pas croiser les parents de son ancienne petite-amie, il a bien trop peur que ces derniers lui fassent des reproches ou autre. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute si la noiraude a décidé de foncer droit dans le tas en dépit des ordres. D'un autre côté, c'est pour lui qu'elle l'a fait. Il ne peut pas oublier ce poids lourd dans son estomac. Ses yeux sont secs mais gonflés. Il a trop pleuré pendant toute la nuit la mort de sa chère escouade. Que vont-ils devenir maintenant avec simplement le caporal ?

Il continue d'avancer, ses pas toujours instables et peu assurés. Il se demande si sa camarade ne va pas le rejeter. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de remercier Armin de toutes les informations qu'il a fournies à son équipe pour les guider. Il sait que ce dernier est passé le voir mais il a préféré faire semblant de dormir. Il ne sait pas encore trop comment réagir. Lui dire quoi de toute façon ? Qu'il se sent coupable de tous ces morts ? Pour qu'on lui dise une fois de plus que ce n'est pas de sa faute, que c'était décidé ? Il en a marre de ce perpétuel discours…

Il crispe le poing et les mâchoires et s'arrête devant la chambre concernée. Il sait qu'elle ne dort pas. Il a regardé discrètement par la légère ouverture de la porte. Elle regarde par la fenêtre, elle regarde le ciel sans nuage et pur. Elle doit sans doute se demander quand elle pourra reprendre son arme et recommencer à s'entraîner. Elle est devenue accro au tir, aux sensations et à l'adrénaline. Elle est devenue accro aux endorphines sécrétées par le corps après avoir été mis à trop rude épreuve. Lui aussi aurait pu mais il s'est raccroché à Petra… Alors, maintenant, qui va devenir son filet de sécurité auquel se raccrocher dans les mauvais moments ?

Il toque doucement. Deux fois. Il attend la légère réponse. Elle sait qui est derrière cette porte. Elle savait qu'il finirait par passer la voir. Elle sait qu'il va lui demander pardon et aussi la remercier. Qu'il a en ce moment besoin de réconfort, qu'il est perdu dans tout ce chaos. Et Annie qui s'est enfuie… Mais en le voyant elle se tend. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi… Sans doute parce que dans son attitude il ne lui semble pas qu'il veuille un jour se remettre avec elle. Ou… peut-être quelque chose d'autre qui lui fait se sentir mal à l'aise. Il semble ignorer ce qu'elle éprouve encore pour lui et cela la met en colère. Elle regarde rapidement dans sa direction avant de se replonger dans le paysage. Elle voit les maisons et leurs toits. Elle n'est pas passée loin de la mort. Un coup de tête comme elle en fait souvent pourtant. Et c'est lui qui veut toujours porter ce fardeau sur ses épaules.

— Salut Mikasa… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

— Salut. Ça va ou en tout cas ça peut aller.

Il se dandine, mal à l'aise de cette froideur. Il se demande si leur amitié peut vraiment renaître, si en sortant ensemble pendant moins d'une semaine, il ne s'est pas en fait trompé et il n'a pas ruiné leur amitié si précieuse. Il aurait peut-être dû parler à Armin. Il s'approche légèrement du lit, en hésitant toujours. Sa tête est basse lorsqu'il s'assoit près du lit, sur la chaise à disposition.

— Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé, et en même temps je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait…

Il tend la main vers celle de la jeune femme, hors de la couette. Elle le regarde de ses yeux noirs et qui tentent de le sonder. Elle aimerait tellement sentir autre chose que de la culpabilité et de la compassion pour elle. Elle aimerait sentir de nouveau une pointe d'amour, pas juste cette amitié profonde. Son cœur se brise un peu plus quand elle comprend que ce ne sera sans doute plus jamais le cas. Elle préfère prendre les choses en mains et clarifier ce sujet qu'ils contournent.

— Eren, j'ai compris, tu sais. Ça ne sert à rien de le cacher : tu n'as sans doute jamais éprouvé pour moi autre chose que de l'amitié, même forte je veux bien le croire, mais pas de l'amour. Alors ne te force pas pour faire comme si. A quoi cela sert-il de me prendre la main comme ça ? Tu as déjà imaginé que ça pouvait me faire mal ? Et puis t'es totalement débile de prendre tout sur toi. Comme si tous les malheurs du monde étaient de ta faute. Tu crois que je n'ai pas choisi ? Pourquoi rejeter ceux qui te veulent du bien ? Parce que tu te sens coupable pour la mort de ton équipe, et donc tu viens chercher du réconfort auprès des autres, tout en rejetant ceux qui pourraient te dire la vérité, hein ? Tu n'es vraiment pas logique, tu y as pensé ?

Le brun bafouille et tente de donner une bonne excuse, un motif. Il ne lui semble pourtant pas agir de la sorte… Mais Mikasa n'a pas fini. Elle place sa main devant sa bouche pour lui ordonner de ne rien dire.

— Tu sais, je pense qu'il vaut mieux aussi en rester là. Tu ne comptes pas ressortir avec moi et c'est OK. Mais si tu ne veux pas entendre ce que tes amis ont à te dire, on ne peut plus rien et dans ce cas tu seras seul. C'est peut-être ce que tu veux en te comportant comme ça. Parce que là, on ne te reconnait vraiment plus. Le véritable Eren, motivé et engagé semble avoir disparu. Tu as fait ce qu'Annie attendait de toi : te briser. Eren, ne te comporte pas comme si tu étais vaincu, s'il-te-plait ! J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Merci de ta visite et repense à ce que je t'ai dit. Reviens cette après-midi si tu veux : Armin sera là ainsi que mes parents. Ils ne t'en veulent pas tu sais, et ils auraient bien aimé te voir pour avoir de tes nouvelles… Guéris bien, Eren.

Le jeune brun tente de bafouiller quelque chose mais il devine quand Mikasa regarde de nouveau dehors, qu'elle ne veut plus parler. Alors il se lève et embrasse le front de la jeune femme, qui, surprise fait un léger mouvement en arrière. Puis il ouvre la porte et s'en va, sans un mot de plus. Dehors, le couloir est encore vide sauf les infirmières qui passent. Il se trouve alors nez à nez avec son caporal. Ce dernier est appuyé sur le mur derrière lui et le regarde avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Le brun fronce les sourcils : il n'aime pas cette expression, que veut-il encore ?

— Alors, tu t'es fait rejeté par la jeune Mikasa ? Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Que tu n'étais plus assez doué pour son gout ? Ou peut-être qu'elle en avait marre que tu te sentes coupable pour rien ?

— Un commentaire, caporal ? Il me semble pourtant que vous ne pouvez pas dire grand chose : ce n'est pas vous qui avez rejeté Petra qui vous aimait depuis si longtemps ? Ah… si c'est ce qu'il me semble. Et en plus vous avez préféré choisir Annie ! Alors je ne crois pas que mes affaires vous concernent ?

Livaï crispe les mâchoires et ses poings se ferment. Vont-ils de nouveau avoir une dispute maintenant ? Non ce n'est pas le moment : ils doivent se serrer les coudes comme ils sont les deux derniers restants de l'escouade. Ils doivent comporter un front uni et ne pas laisser de failles que leur ennemie peut exploiter. Eh bien tant mieux il va expliquer de quoi il s'agit à ce gamin.

— Ah ouais ? De ce que je sache on ne choisit pas qui on aime. Ensuite, elle n'était pas du tout comme ça. Tu peux demander à tout le monde ! Hanji et elle spécialement étaient amies et pourtant je sais que si la folle se mettait sur son passage elle l'abattrait sans hésiter. Je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué ce revirement mais je compte bien le trouver. Petra était pour moi une camarade. Elle a toujours été à mes côtés, à m'aider et à me supporter. Me conseiller aussi… Mais de là à l'imaginer comme plus qu'une amie, il y a un gouffre. Je suis désolé si j'ai pu la blesser. Je n'ai jamais rien pu faire pour la sauver, je n'ai pas été là quand elle a eu besoin de moi et cela me détruit car j'aurais dû l'être ! Je n'aurais pas dû simplement être aux commandes de cette foutue expédition. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu sauver ta mère adoptive ni ton escouade. Si j'avais été là, les choses auraient sans doute pris une autre tournure. Mais j'ai été absent, une fois de plus.

Eren bafouille. Il s'attendait à une dispute, pas à des excuses. En fait il avait peut-être besoin d'une bonne engueulade pour se sentir mieux… mais là, il se sent déboussolé. Les yeux bleus anthracites de Livaï se relèvent doucement vers les siens et… Il y lit des sentiments. Il y lit de la culpabilité, de la tristesse, de la douleur. Puis ces portes sur l'âme se referment et redeviennent froids et illisibles. Le jeune homme vient à se demander s'il n'a pas plutôt imaginé tout cela… Il ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Comment réconforter un caporal bien plus puissant que lui ? Comment peut-il éprouver la même chose que lui ? Et puis… une Annie gentille c'est tellement improbable pour lui qu'il rejette l'image qui se forme dans sa tête : le blonde souriante et le saluant de la main. Donc elle est folle ou bipolaire pour changer en si peu de temps.

— Je… Ce n'est pas de votre faute, caporal. Vous n'y pouvez rien. J'aurais peut-être perdu en plus le dernier membre de mon escouade si vous y étiez allé. On va réussir à deux, vous me l'avez promis. Ça tient toujours ?

Le caporal esquisse un fin sourire et hoche la tête. Ouais ça tient toujours : ils vont tuer cette salope d'Annie et lui faire regretter amèrement d'avoir osé s'en prendre à eux. D'avoir changé de camp et Livaï va peut-être enfin comprendre la raison de ce brusque revirement.

Quelque chose passe alors dans leur regard. Une lueur de connivence forte. Qui annonce qu'ils se font plus confiance qu'auparavant. Qu'ils lutteront ensemble et ne se lâcheront pas. Ils trouveront un moyen de la tuer, ils en sont sûrs. Puis un virement brise ce moment et le caporal se détourne, faisant demi-tour sur ses pas et sortant de l'hôpital. Eren aussi ne va pas tarder à partir… Il sort son portable qui a fait du bruit pour l'alerter qu'il a reçu un message.

Ymir. _Salut Eren, ça va mieux ? Christa et moi on va prendre un café, ça te dirait de venir avec nous ? Pour fêter ta guérison… A plus, tiens-moi au courant !_

Le brun sourit, oui pourquoi pas. Mikasa a eu raison : il ne doit pas rester tout seul dans son coin à se morfondre. Au moins les discussions avec elle et son caporal lui ont remonté le moral. La vie continue et il pourra venger son escouade de ce que la blonde leur a fait ! Alors il répond rapidement au texto. _Oui j'arrive, laissez-moi juste deux minutes que je prenne mes affaires_. Il se dirige vers sa chambre et range ses deux-trois affaires. Il va les prendre et les ramener chez lui, dans la Brigade. Alors il sort de l'hôpital en saluant les infirmières et signant le register comme quoi tout va bien. Il plaisante en leur annonçant qu'elles ne sont pas prêtes de le revoir. Et les dames sourient gentiment. Elles espèrent bien pour lui.

Il sort alors, son sac sur le bras et repère les deux jeunes femmes qui lui font un signe de la main, de loin. Il presse le pas et avance vers elles, sans remarquer la voiture qui arrive à vive allure vers eux.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Christa et Ymir vont bien et ne sont en aucun cas blessées. Elles étaient sur le toit avec les quatre autres tireurs d'élite – ils ne sont que six en tout avec Erwin comme ils sont triés sur le volet et qu'ils n'en ont pas trop besoin – et comme elles ont respecté les ordres, elles n'ont pas été blessées. Elles ont pris des nouvelles de chacun de leurs camarades. En particulier Mikasa, elle n'a pas trop le moral et a hâte de ressortir de là. Elle se disent aussi qu'un café avec Eren ne serait pas mal, l'idée revient à Ymir comme elle a vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait après la mort de ses équipiers.

Elles papotent calmement en l'attendant. La brune lui a envoyé un message. Pendant ce temps, cette dernière se demande si elle devrait prévenir Christa de ce qu'elle ne peut plus tellement garder pour elle-même. Elle aimerait que la blonde ressente la même chose, cette impression que ce n'est qu'elle qui peut combler son cœur et qui la fait rire. Mais elle ne sait pas tellement si elle va être rejetée. Les choses n'étaient pas censées tourner ainsi… Elle voulait simplement qu'elles deviennent amies. Pas qu'elles se lient autant et qu'elle tombe amoureuse de la blonde. Maintenant cela la perturbe et cela commence à la détourner de sa tâche déjà bien compliquée.

La petite blonde lui montre du doigt une voiture banale au bout de la longue rue et qui arrive à vive allure vers elles. Elle plaisante :

— Ben celui-là, il n'arrive pas à cinquante à l'heure ! On devrait pouvoir lui coller un PV… Mais bon si ça se trouve il amène quelqu'un à l'hôpital…

Elle repère ensuite Eren qui sort, enlevant le mal-être de la brune qui imagine aisément quelqu'un de paniqué dans la voiture et qui se fait du soucis. Elle se referme légèrement et sourit avec Christa au brun qui vient vers elles. Il porte sur son épaule un sac de sport noir qui contient certainement ses affaires prises pour un jour. Elles le saluent de la main et la blonde se lève du bloc de béton sur lequel elles sont assises pour se diriger vers lui. Une pointe de jalousie semble transpercer la poitrine de la brune. Elle serre les dents. C'est vraiment ridicule ce qu'elle est entrain de faire, là ! Elle soupire légèrement et se dirige vers lui, un peu plus vers la route.

Du coin de l'œil elle remarque que la voiture n'est plus très loin et qu'elle ne ralentit que très sensiblement. Sa main se pose sur le fourreau de son arme de son service. Mais ce dernier est vide. Elle sait que son pressentiment lui souffle que quelque chose va arriver. Elle regarde rapidement Eren et son amie qui discutent et les interpellent : allons au café ce sera bien plus convivial. Et puis le brun doit poser ses affaires. Ils hochent la tête et se rapproche encore un peu de la route. Christa légèrement en avant par rapport à Eren. Ils attendent que le feu passe au vert et que la voiture passe. La brune se place aux cotés de son amie.

Et soudain…

Soudain la voiture ou plutôt la camionnette aux vitres teintées, fait un dérapage. Ses roues crissent et une odeur de pneus brûlés monte dans l'air. Le brun surpris fait un pas en arrière, tandis que la porte arrière s'ouvre en grand et que quatre mains puissantes s'emparent des jeunes femmes. Christa, paniquée tente de se débattre. Ymir fulmine et bat des pieds dans le vide. La porte ne va pas tarder à se refermer, et, déjà, le véhicule accélère. Tout va si vite. Eren réagit : il se saisit de son arme de service dont il ne se sépare plus et tire vers le conducteur.

Une semi-automatique passe alors par l'ouverture encore légère de la porte de tôle et commence à tirer. Mais trop peu, le jeune homme devine qu'on ne veut pas le tuer. Il se jette au sol mais une balle se fiche dans son épaule. Il hurle de douleur et tombe décidément au sol derrière un bloc de béton. La tête lui tournait à cause de cette foutue balle dans son bras. Il lui semblait que tout se brouillait et devenait noir autour de lui. Des infirmiers viennent de sortir en catastrophe de l'hôpital et se dirigent vers lui pour l'aider et lui demander ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Le jeune brun a juste la force de relever la tête et de regarder la voiture s'éloigner en trombes. Annie a prévu d'enlever ses camarades de division, ses amis. Il jure et s'écroule, son oreille heurtant douloureusement le macadam. Tout sombre dans le noir autour de lui, et il discerne à peine les silhouettes des infirmiers qui lui demandent anxieusement si tout va bien et s'il peut les entendre. Il maudit sa faiblesse et se laisse aller dans cette froide torpeur…

* * *

 **Et deux enlèvements en un ! Deux ! Qui dit mieux XD. Et voilà l'aventure continue : j'avais prévenu :p ! Dans le prochain chap, on va apprendre pourquoi Eren cicatrise vite et surtout le motif. Son passé quoi ! Rançon et menaces pour le chap 16 ;) à dans trois quatre jours encore : mon rythme. Et ce chap suivant m'inspire bien plus 0:)**

 **Oubliez pas de laisser une tite review. oui là, juste en dessous dans la grande case. voilà et maintenant c'est à vous de taper quelque chose :D bisesss**


	16. Un rendez-vous forcé

**Hello, ben me revoilà pour un chapitre, je suis encore une fois pile poile dans les rangs. Bon d'accord quatre jours mais bon ça va :D Alors nous voyons comme promis, le passé d'Eren et l'injection de ce sérum si secret ! Souvent dans les fics, on voit le père comme le méchant qui maltraite son enfant... Ben pour moi, pas du tout. Je ne trouve pas qu'il soit méchant, d'ailleurs il se sacrifie pour son fils et je trouve ça vraiment chou. Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas spoiler ;) Bon même s'il y en a mais seuls ceux qui lisent le manga le savent, comme ils sont pris dans le récit ;p voilà :D**

 **Je me suis aussi servie de ma propre expérience de l'anesthésie et de la période de réveil pour faire celle d'Eren. Parce qui oui, vraiment moi j'ai fait des rêves mégas bizarres pendant que je "dormais". XD enfin voilà mais moi j'ai juste mis une heure :p**

 **Et top info : J'AI MON GALOP 5 :DDDDD**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Baka-NH: euh non pas encore de la torture, ne t'en fais pas :p**

 **P'tite Plume-chan : ohhhh... qu'est-ce que tu as contre Mikasa :( elle est cool quand même tu sais... au moins elle lui a dit la vérité et ça lui a quand même remonter le moral.**

 **Fuwa-chan : justification pourrie... ben zut alors ;p et pas 2k reviews -.-' mais de _views_. Même si j'aimerais bien les reviews 0:D je pense que tu vas être assez surprise de la fin 333 et la voilà ta suite -3 kises**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16: Un rendez-vous forcé**

— … _Sieur_ … Monsieur… monsieur Jaëger, vous m'entendez ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Voilà, ouvrez les yeux… L'opération s'est bien passée, la balle s'est bien retirée sans se casser en morceaux et n'a pas fait de dégâts collatéraux. Vos cellules feront le reste.

Le jeune homme entrouvre les paupières avec difficultés et papillonne. Pourquoi est-ce que ses yeux lui semblent si fatigués et ses paupières si lourdes. Il y quelqu'un devant lui, une silhouette floue devant une lumière jaunie devant ses yeux. Elle est floue et semble s'approcher puis s'éloigner. Cette silhouette est vêtue d'une blouse bleue et d'un masque devant la bouche. Un médecin réussit-il à comprendre. Mais il n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi il parle. Le jeune homme tente de prononcer un mot mais n'y réussit pas. C'est comme si tout son corps lui résistait et était composé de béton. Il ne sent même plus ses membres. Un masque est posé sur sa bouche et il entend de léger _bip, bip_ , juste derrière en fond. Quelque chose le gêne dans le bras. Un cathéter arrive-t-il à deviner après un temps certain de réflexion.

Et puis, alors qu'il lui semble bouger, rouler, il retombe dans ces limbes étranges et cotonneuses. Il rêve qu'on enlève ses deux camarades, Ymir et Christa. Totalement insensé et irréel. Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait cela ? Il ne fait même pas attention aux mouvements qui semblent tourner autour de lui. Ces murs blancs qui bougent et qui ne sont pas droits. Ces spots de lumière au-dessus de sa tête, qui clignotent et semblent vouloir l'étreindre et l'écraser sur le sol. Il fait de nouveau des rêves étranges et insensés, à demi conscient. Il rouvre momentanément les yeux et il n'est plus dans la même pièce. Cette fois c'est une voix féminine qui l'appelle des limbes où il se trouve.

— Monsieur Jaëger, vous m'entendez ?

Cette voix… elle ressemble légèrement à celle de sa mère dans certaines tonalités. Sa mère… il se souvient des traits de son visage par coeur. Ce visage inquiet et protecteur qui voulait le meilleur pour son fils unique. Et puis après son visage lorsqu'elle est décédée. Cette expression froide et ce sourire rigide qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Sa mère… Il se souvient alors d'une réminiscence. En fait il ne sait pas trop si cela est simplement dû à son imagination avec le reste d'anesthésie ou si cela est véritablement un souvenir… Tout semble changer autour de lui et il revient des années plus tôt. L'ironie, c'est qu'il n'est même pas dans un superbe paysage ou même chez lui, dans son ancienne maison. Non, il est encore dans un foutu lit d'hôpital. Encore et là il n'est pas prêt d'en sortir.

~X~

Eren est âgé de cinq ans et quelques mois à peine dans ce souvenir. Ses yeux verts-bleus innocents et grands ouverts sont posés sur ce qui l'entoure, tout en ne comprenant pas la raison de ce lieu. Il est dans un lit aux draps blancs et peu doux, un peu rugueux même. Cette odeur qui s'en dégage est celle du désinfectant. Ce ne sont pas ceux de chez lui, déduit-il facilement. Et l'odeur n'est pas celle de l'assouplissant de sa mère.

En fait il est dans une chambre d'hôpital avec un meuble à côté de lui, une chaise, une vitre et le lit sur lequel il se trouve. Il entend derrière lui le léger _bip_ de son rythme cardiaque assez lent. Et puis cette perfusion dans son bras avec juste au-dessus une poche qui libère une goutte de liquide transparent toutes les secondes. Ça y est, il se souvient la raison de ce lieu, comment a-t-il simplement pu l'oublier ? Tous ces instruments médicaux et ses faiblesses…

En fait, tout ce qu'il peut faire ici, c'est regarder l'évolution de la situation du soleil par la fenêtre. Et s'ennuyer quand il n'y est pas. Ce paysage de ville avec ses toits qui reflètent ou non l'éblouissant soleil par la vitre, il le connait par cœur : il est dans ce lit depuis environ deux semaines, bientôt trois. Il est bloqué dans ce lit. Il ne peut plus courir depuis ces dix-neuf jours, et il n'a pas non plus pris l'air. Enfin si, un peu, mais sur une simple chaise roulante. Il aurait aimé en sortir, pouvoir rejeter les couvertures en ce moment leur dire que c'est bon, qu'il est guéri. Et puis courir à en perdre haleine, ça lui ferait tellement de bien. Mais il ne le peut pas, il ne réussirait pas. Il a cinq ans et demi et il est condamné.

Cinq ans et demi. Cela équivaut a à peine effleurer la vie des doigts, de la caresser, d'en gouter la saveur douce et amère à la fois et se voir apprendre que, dans peu de temps, ce met lui sera retiré. Pourquoi ? Une maladie que les médecins ne savent pas encore guérir et dont ils cherchent le remède. Une leucémie. Une infection totale de son corps qui se propage par son sang.

Au départ, c'était une simple infection due à une plaie légère au niveau de l'épaule, un caillou qui l'avait blessé. Mais ses défenses immunitaires étaient trop faibles, et les bactéries et toutes les saloperies se sont propagées dans son corps, envahissant son sang et la propageant encore plus. Vous vous dites que normalement il aurait déjà dû y passer ? Oui c'est vrai, mais disons qu'il a de la chance : la force de l'enfance et son père est un chirurgien renommé. Ce dernier se décarcasse et trouve parfois des médicaments qui fonctionnent. Momentanément seulement. Il y a des bas et des hauts qui font que l'enfant réussit à survivre depuis le moment où l'on a déclaré sa maladie. Qui font que le petit alterne avec fièvre intense et ennui.

Survivre comme cela n'est pas fait pour un enfant. Il s'ennuie. Ses seules périodes de détente et d'amusement sont lorsque ses deux amis passent le voir et le saluent. Ils rient alors ensemble et oublient un instant la maladie qui dévore peu à peu et qui va sans doute emporter leur camarade. Les deux enfants tentent de ne pas voir le fait que son état se dégrade de plus en plus malgré les médicaments et les antibiotiques et antiviraux en continu ; que ses pommettes commencent à saillir sous sa peau, que ses joues se creusent et que ses os de poignets sont de plus en plus apparents.

Ils préfèrent voir Eren comme si rien n'avait changé et qu'il allait s'en sortir.

Ils croisent ses parents et ces derniers non plus ne vont pas très bien : Carla a constamment les yeux rougis et gonflés. Les deux amis devinent aisément qu'elle pleure tous les jours, tous les soirs. C'est elle qui s'occupe de son fils avec une collègue. Elle ne le lâche jamais, trop peur qu'il meurt quand elle n'est pas là. Quant au fameux chirurgien, Grisha, il a une mine déterrée : de larges cernes sont creusées sous ses yeux. Profondément violet teintant même vers le noir. Ce sera bientôt lui qui sera malade. Ils ont entendu de leurs parents respectifs que l'homme respectable se creusait la tête pour trouver un remède pour son fils. Que les jours s'égrenaient et qu'il ne passait plus que du temps que sur ses expériences.

Mais ça, Eren ne le sait pas. Il sourit à sa mère qui vient de lui apporter son repas. Il n'a pas très faim : les antibio qui coulent dans ses veines par la perfusion lui coupent l'appétit. Mais il mange pour que sa mère soit rassurée. Il voit qu'elle ne va pas très bien : il est l'enfant unique et sa mort les ravagerait. Et puis il est tout de même conscient que son état s'aggrave chaque jour un peu plus. Cependant il garde le sourire. Cela lui permet de lutter contre cette foutue maladie et de repousser la date fatidique. Sa mère se retire quand il a terminé.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour : son père rentre dans la pièce. C'est rare : il est pris par son boulot et n'a pas le temps de passer à l'hôpital. Mais son fils ne lui en veut pas : lui est perdu, pas les autres patients de son père. Après tout, il a toujours été un enfant assez fragile. Il est tombé dans les pommes en sport, il s'en souvient. Son menton et son nez ont été bien abîmés et ont pompés encore un peu plus de son peu d'énergie. C'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'on a diagnostiqué la grave maladie. Mais il chasse ses pensées pour se concentrer sur son père. Il remue légèrement dans sa blouse blanche qui baille de toutes parts. Il veut un bisou de son paternel.

— Papa ! Comment tu vas ? Tu viens me rendre visite ? Comment ça se passe au travail ? Dis, tu as sauvé combien de personnes aujourd'hui ? Et dans la semaine ? T'as sauvé un enfant comme moi ?

— Bonjour fiston. Oui, je vais bien, merci. C'est toi qui me fais du soucis, tu sais. J'ai sauvé quatre personnes. Eren, dis-moi est-ce que si je te dis que j'ai peut-être trouvé un remède tu me laisserais le tester sur toi ? Les souris ont bien réagi… mais je ne sais pas trop s'il y a des effets secondaires. Si je le dis à ta mère, elle me tuera : je lui en ai déjà parlé et c'était non. Mais c'est peut-être ton seul espoir. Tu es prêt à courir le risque ?

— Ben je vais mourir dans pas longtemps… (Eren sourit tristement et relève la tête) alors oui : de toute façon je ne risque plus rien. Je veux bien papa, surtout si après ça peut en sauver d'autres.

Alors Grisha sourit, il est fier de son fils, il sort ensuite une seringue et une fiole de sa mallette et commence à préparer l'aiguille. Il voit son fils grimacer à la vue de cette dernière mais il le rassure : ça ne fera pas mal normalement, juste une petite piqûre de rien du tout, après tout tu es très courageux pour supporter le cathéter. Eren hoche la tête et tend son épaule. Son père embrasse son front chaud et humide et insère l'aiguille dans le bras. Il inspire un grand coup et presse sur le gros bouton. Le liquide se déverse dans le sang et tout le corps du jeune garçon se tend. Le liquide est épais et froid. Il fait un mal de chien pas possible ! Il se retient de crier mais des larmes perlent au bord de ses yeux. Et puis il est emporté dans une torpeur et s'écroule dans son lit.

Sa mère arrive alors en courant, elle regarde la seringue dans la main de son époux et son fils étendu inconscient dans son lit. Elle commence alors à hurler sur son mari. Le cardiogramme s'affole tandis que les deux parents se crispent et que Carla rapproche à son mari d'avoir pris son fils comme un cobaye ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête ! Il n'a pas le droit de traiter Eren comme cela.

— S'il… vous-plait… ne vous disputez pas : je vais bien… articule Eren.

Les deux têtes se tournent vers lui. Le petit sourit avec difficulté. Le teint blafard sur ses joues commencent alors à se colorer et prendre une teinte rosée et rassurante. Sa mère se jette sur lui en murmurant des « oh mon chéri » rassurés et effrayés. Ses mains caressent, effrénées les joues de son fils tandis que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Ils font ensuite une prise de sang et découvrent que les virus et bactéries ont été éliminées. Intégralement. Il est sauvé. Un peu plus tard, ils remarquent que ses plaies guérissent en un instant. Plus jamais Eren ne sera malade et il guérira très rapidement. Mais ils n'en savent pas les limites : l'ont-ils rendu immortel ?

~X~

— Monsieur Jaëger ? Voilà, vous allez ouvrir lentement vos yeux.

— Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Dites-moi qu'il va bientôt se réveiller : ça fait plus d'une heure et demie qu'il est comme ça !

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, c'est normal. C'est le temps de réveil commun à tous nos patients. Il sera bientôt sur pieds.

Livaï. C'est la certitude qui remplit la tête du jeune homme dans le lit. Livaï est à son chevet et se fait du soucis. Il espère qu'il se réveille vite. Livaï. C'est étrange mais à ce nom, il se souvient de son visage. Et puis cette promesse qu'ils se sont faite de se venger. Ah oui, d'Annie… Mais c'est le sourire discret du caporal qui chasse l'anxiété qui fait battre son cœur plus vite. Il prend alors conscience du reste de son corps. Il a mal à l'épaule. Il serre légèrement les mâchoires. Premier contact avec son corps. Il sent ses plaquettes s'agiter plus fort et commencer à se souder entre elles au niveau de la blessure. Et puis la peau qui commence à recouvrir la plaie. Il sent ensuite les fibres musculaires se tirer et se regrouper pour reconstruire le muscle.

Ses paupières frémissent. Il entend la voix du médecin qui annonce à Livaï qu'il ne va pas tarder à reprendre conscience. Le jeune brun tente d'appeler. Un nom lui brûle les lèvres mais il n'arrive pas à le prononcer. Il n'arrive pas encore à utiliser ses cordes vocales. Nouveau papillonnement de paupières. De la lumière rentre par la fine fente entre ses cils noirs. Le médecin regarde qu'il ouvre bien les yeux puis sort de la salle pour le laisser se réveiller tranquillement.

Eren regarde autour de lui. Il croise le regard gris du caporal. Ce dernier se lève et se presse vers son lit.

— Tss c'est que maintenant que tu te réveilles, sale gosse ? Tu veux que je t'appelle la belle au bois dormant ou quoi ?

Eren sourit légèrement, toujours un peu fatigué cependant. Il regarde son épaule, une bande rougie y est appliquée mais il sait qu'il n'y a plus rien dessous, juste une légère trace rouge. Ce qu'on doit obtenir après des mois… Son regard aigue-marine revient vers Livaï. Ce dernier a un léger sourire rare et ses yeux sont fatigués et soulagés.

— Je suis content que tu ailles mieux : je me faisais du soucis…

Le jeune homme bafouille, ne sachant comment réagir. Combien de temps a-t-il passé inconscient. Il le lui demande. Une demi-journée presque, lui apprend son supérieur. Eh bien, l'anesthésiste n'y est pas allé de main morte ! Il se redresse légèrement dans son lit et grimace : son épaule le lance. Le caporal lui ordonne de rester sagement couché et de ne pas bouger : ordre de ne pas bouger pendant un jour entier.

— Et Christa et Ymir ?

Le regard du supérieur s'obscurcit. On les recherche, on cherche leur trace mais apparemment les portables ont été jetés et aucune trace pour les diriger sur une petite piste. Ils ne savent pas où la blonde peut être cachée et où la retrouver.

— On a prévenu les parents de Christa, mais aucune réponse. Le numéro tombe sur du vide et une boite messagerie pré-enregistrée. Quant à Ymir, elle était dans un orphelinat. Je ne vois pas pourquoi _elles_. Si Annie avait voulu se faire de l'argent, pourquoi pas Conny ou Jean ?

Eren hoche gravement la tête, ouais ses deux amis sont connus pour avoir un peu de moyens mais pas riches non plus. Il plisse les lèvres. Il sait que ça ne sert à rien de demander d'être mis dans l'enquête : son caporal va lui répondre qu'il en est hors de question et qu'il doit se reposer, pas fouiner je ne sais où. Et puis la dernière fois qu'il est parti enquêter… ça ne s'est pas très bien passé non plus. Alors il va suivre toute l'enquête de son lit. Il se redresse cette fois sans grimacer. Livaï lui lance un regard blasé dans le style « _tu en étais vraiment obligé, hein !_ ». Il lui sourit innocemment.

Et puis, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Trois petits coups brefs. Le brun permet à la jeune infirmière de rentrer. Elle tient un colis dans une main et au-dessus une simple lettre. Eren penche légèrement la tête sur le côté : qui peut bien lui envoyer quelque chose ? Ah, sans doute les parents de Mikasa ou ses amis qui lui offrent quelque chose pour sa guérison… Elle s'approche du lit et les lui tend :

— Du courrier pour vous, monsieur. Reposez-vous et ne vous creusez pas trop la tête pour votre enquête, laissez vos équipiers faire.

Elle jette un regard prononcé au beau noiraud assis sur la chaise puis sort. Eren lit rapidement le nom sur l'enveloppe. Juste Eren Jaëger. Pas d'adresse, donc postée directement sans passer par la poste. Pourtant, quand il retourne l'enveloppe blanche après avoir posé le colis sur ses jambes un peu plus loin, il lit A.L. sur le dessus de l'enveloppe. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il ne faut pas être devin pour deviner que ce sont les initiales de sa pire ennemie. Annie Leonhart. Il crispe les doigts quand il va déchirer le papier. Livaï se tend près de lui en devinant de quoi il s'agit.

Fébrilement, ses doigts se saisissent de la lettre à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Il la déplie et remarque une écriture fine et bien appliquée. Du rouge, choix logique pour une criminelle, non ? Il commence alors à lire ce qu'elle a écrit.

 _Mon cher Eren – et sans doute Livaï à ses côtés que j'embrasse tout en promettant de lui faire du mal._

 _Bref, mon cher Eren, j'espère que tu te remets correctement pour ta blessure à l'épaule. Cela ne doit pas trop prendre de temps grâce à tes facultés de guérison. Je me trompe ? Enfin, je pense tout de même – et j'espère – que cela est douloureux. Tu n'as pas dû émerger de l'anesthésie que depuis peu._

 _Comme tu as pu le comprendre, je n'ai pas voulu te tuer : tu serais déjà mort dans cette fusillade comme tu as pu le comprendre et j'en ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion dans la banque. Non, je t'ai laissé la vie sauve pour que notre petit jeu puisse continuer. En fait, c'est assez ironique : ta vie est sauve grâce à moi – oui tu me dois littéralement la vie – mais tu as pris ces risques à cause de moi. Ce que la vie peut être piquante et ironique, tu ne trouves pas ?_

 _Enfin, je ne suis pas en train d'écrire une lettre simplement pour te souhaiter une bonne guérison comme tu peux l'imaginer. C'est bien moi, comme tu peux facilement le deviner, qui ai enlevé tes amies. Tu t'es demandé pourquoi, hein : pas de rançons à fort rendement possible ? Eh bien comme je l'ai dit… écrit juste avant, c'est pour que notre jeu continue. Ce sera sans doute notre dernière ligne droite. Tu as ce dont j'ai besoin et j'ai ce à quoi tu tiens. Echangeons et cette histoire sera finie._

 _Bien sûr, je peux répondre déjà maintenant aux questions que tu te poses : oui, tes amies vont bien même si ligotées et entrain de se débattre. Où je me situe ? Ne rêve pas je ne vais pas te le dire dans cette lettre pour me retrouver cernée de voitures de police et autres conneries. Je te contacterai par le téléphone dans le colis – que Livaï ne doit surtout pas voir. Je viendrai te chercher en voiture. Ou plutôt Kenny. Assure-toi bien sûr d'être seul, non armé et de n'avoir pour portable que celui qui se trouve dans le colis. Si tu es accompagné ou que tu as même un mouchard sur toi ou un GPS, je le saurai et je te promets que je tuerai tes camarades sans pitié. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable et je te déconseille de me mettre au défi._

 _Je pense que tu es capable de te mettre sur tes pieds. Je ne vais pas tarder à prendre contact. 15h15 tu as jusque là pour te débarrasser de tes camarades et trouver des excuses pour déjouer la surveillance. Bon courage._

 _J'aimerais dire que ce message s'autodétruira dans cinq seconde mais ce n'est hélas pas le cas… :/ dommage, la prochaine fois peut-être :p_

 _Ta chère Annie qui t'attend._

Eren serre les mâchoires. Alors il va devoir affronter cette dernière épreuve seul, hein ? Et ne rien pouvoir dire à Livaï… Logique de la part d'Annie. Il relève légèrement le genou droit pour que le caporal ne puisse pas voir le colis. Ce dernier est concentré sur le visage grave est fermé du jeune homme. Que veut Annie ? Quelle horrible chose va-t-elle encore trouver pour pouvoir torturer comme elle aime son subordonné ? Ses mains liées ensemble se crispent soudainement. Et il se lève pour s'approcher de l'alité.

— Alors ? questionne-t-il.

— Elle veut que je la rejoigne sans arme, seul et sans portable. Elle a mes amies et veut qu'on finisse la partie là-bas. Je vais y aller.

— Il n'est en pas question, Eren ! Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller sans aucun filet de sécurité. Là-bas, dès qu'elle aura ce qu'elle veut, elle va simplement t'abattre sans que tu puisses rien faire. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir comme ça, OK !

— Pourquoi, demande simplement le jeune homme d'une voix morne ?

— … Parce que… je tiens à toi ! Parce que tu es le dernier membre de mon équipe et que je t'ai protégé pendant ces douze ans ! Parce que si tu meurs là-bas sans que j'ai rien pu faire je m'en voudrais et je _t_ 'en voudrais… N'y va pas.

Eren laisse sa tête tomber sur sa poitrine. Ouais c'est assez compréhensible et légitime mais il doit quand même y aller. Parce que si elle tue ses amies sans qu'il ait rien fait lui aussi s'en voudra. Et cette fois-ci pour une bonne raison. Il hoche la tête et murmure un simple OK. Mais en même temps, sa main cherche la télécommande pour appeler l'infirmière et il appuie sur le bouton. Une petite sonnerie retentit tandis que le caporal fronce les sourcils. Peu de temps après, une infirmière arrive dans la chambre et demande au jeune homme ce qu'elle peut faire pour lui.

— S'il vous plait, faites-le sortir : j'aimerais me reposer un peu et je ne le peux pas comme il est extrêmement bavard. Désolé, Livaï et à toute à l'heure.

— Non, Eren, promets-moi simplement de ne rien faire de stupide, OK ? De ne pas y aller !

— Je te le promets.

Le caporal tente de se débattre un instant en comprenant ce qui se passe dans la tête de l'alité mais arrête en comprenant que s'il continue, il va se faire jeter hors de l'hôpital. Ok il ne sera plus dans la chambre mais au moins sera-t-il devant la chambre du brun. Et puis après tout, il a sa parole et le subordonné ne l'a jamais trahie. Mais bavard, il ne pouvait pas trouver une meilleure excuse ? Ce dernier a un sourire triste, il se sent désolé de la trahison qu'il va lui faire. Une promesse signifie tout, jusqu'à ce qu'on la brise. Elle a une valeur tant qu'elle est vivante… Mais après elle ne signifie plus rien.

Il s'excusera après.

Par la fine ouverture de la porte, il aperçoit le caporal qui est planté devant la porte, lui expliquant que de toute façon il veille. Il s'excuse déjà une première fois mentalement mais s'il n'y va pas, ses deux camarades vont mourir. Et il en a assez de tous ces morts à la suite. Alors, il se saisit de son portable sur sa table de nuit et compose un numéro. A la première tonalité, son ami décroche.

— Eren ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas pu venir : je suis débordé, je viens dans deux heures, OK ? Sinon, tu as besoin de quoi ?

— Salut Armin. Dans deux heures pas de problème je serai là. En attendant, j'ai besoin que tu téléphones à Livaï et que tu le fasses aller à la Brigade. Ne poses pas plus de questions, je t'expliquerai tout après, promis.

Le blond est un peu surpris mais consent. Quelques secondes après qu'ils aient raccroché, une sonnerie tonne dans le couloir et Eren sait qu'il s'agit du portable de son supérieur. Il sourit : son ami est toujours là pour lui en cas de besoin et cela est appréciable. Le caporal répond alors qu'il arrive et part au pas de course après un dernier regard à Eren qui fait mine de dormir. Le noiraud parti, il se lève, s'habille. Il ouvre ensuite le colis. Dans une minute, Leonhart va lui téléphoner et lui dire ce qu'il va devoir faire. Il pose en attendant son téléphone et gribouille sur un bout de papier un mot pour son supérieur. Il laisse son téléphone perso sur la table.

Le téléphone à clapet dans le colis sonne et il décroche immédiatement. La voix de sa pire ennemie retentit tandis qu'il devine facilement qu'elle sourit à l'autre bout du fil. Oui c'est bon il va venir seul et il n'a ni arme ni téléphone. Il se rendra docilement devant l'hôpital et guettera la voiture de Kenny. Il la connait par coeur après tout. Puis il raccroche et quitte la chambre. Dans deux heures il sera sans doute revenu après avoir abattu sa cible. Une infirmière tente de le retenir mais il lui annonce qu'il va bien et lui montre son épaule parfaitement guérie. Oui c'est son choix de faire face à son ennemie.

Alors il sort, il respire un grand coup. L'air chaud de cette été qui touche bientôt à sa fin remplit ses poumons. Il expire un grand coup et cherche des yeux la voiture. La voiture dans laquelle se trouve l'assassin de deux de ses amis. Il crispe les mâchoires. En ce moment le caporal doit réaliser qu'Armin l'a appelé pour rien et va sans doute pas tarder à revenir furieux à l'hôpital. Il doit se douter que c'est Eren qui a voulu que son ami fasse distraction. Ce dernier s'imagine le gout que la trahison doit avoir dans sa bouche. La peur aussi qu'il fasse des conneries. Il esquisse une moue désolée et repère la voiture qui arrive calmement. Tout pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Il grimpe côté passager sans un mot. Il regarde sans plus le conducteur au chapeau gris et au visage fin. Il fait squelettique pourtant une aura meurtrière et terrifiante s'écoule de tous les pores de sa peau. L'homme à ses côtés est l'oncle de Livaï mais mis à part la sévérité, ils n'ont pas grand chose à voir en commun. Il frémit.

— Ça fait quoi de tuer des personnes innocentes juste pour le plaisir de tuer ?

L'homme hausse les épaules. Pas bavard apparemment.

— Comme tu l'as dit. Juste pour le plaisir de tuer.

Eren crispe les mâchoires et se contente ensuite pendant le reste du trajet de surveiller la direction qu'ils prennent. Ils sortent maintenant de la ville. C'est étrange de ne pas lui avoir mis un bandeau sur les yeux. Son caporal a en fait peut-être raison une fois de plus : ils vont sans doute l'abattre dès qu'ils auront de lui ce qu'ils veulent. Pourquoi alors n'a-t-il pas peur comme il le devrait ? Peut-être s'est-il habitué au fait que la blonde veuille sa mort et désire tant sa vengeance en voulant le faire souffrir. Il remarque alors au loin une usine désaffectée. C'est donc là qu'ils se cachent depuis tout ce temps. Sans bouger. Et c'est là qu'ils préparent leurs plans déjantés et machiavéliques.

Le jeune homme descend. Kenny regarde quelque chose dans la voiture et lui fait signe d'y aller tout seul. Le jeune brun marche alors dans la légère allée en graviers. Ou plutôt en reste de béton qui consistait sans doute la route. Il marche en regardant autour de lui. Comment est-ce qu'en seulement vingt minutes de route hors de la ville on peut changer si vite de paysage : une forêt sombre autour de l'usine désaffectée. Il avale avec difficulté sa salive, on dirait trop un film de terreur. Mauvais ou très bon, il ne le sait pas, mais l'ambiance oppressante éclipserait presque la lumière du jour pourtant bien présente.

Il lui semble alors entendre des bruits de pas dans son dos, mais quand il regarde par-dessus son épaule, il ne remarque strictement rien. Purée, il devient vraiment parano. En plus, sa main s'est placée comme par réflexe sur le fourreau de son arme… vide. Il est vraiment démuni. Peut-être même qu'Annie voulait vérifier ce point.

Il calme sa respiration rapide et pousse la lourde porte d'entrée rouillée. La grande salle qui s'étend devant lui est totalement ou presque plongée dans l'obscurité : seules les hautes fenêtres poussiéreuses envoient de rares rayons de soleil. Les néons au plafond sont éteints et il semble au jeune Brigadier que c'est comme si même l'usine voulait le faire peur. Mais il ne va pas se laisser effrayer.

— Annie ? Je suis là, montre-toi qu'on en finisse.

Alors, la lumière arrive d'un coup. Il entend le _clic_ et tous les néons s'allument avec cette lumière blanche aveuglante. Il prend pleinement conscience de la taille de la salle de création après s'être habitué à la lumière vive. Annie se tient à quelques pas de lui. Elle lui sourit et lui fait signe de s'approcher. A côté d'elle, une chaise avec Christa attachée dessus. Il enjambe les cinq mètres et entend alors Kenny passer derrière lui et fermer la porte. Maintenant, il peut hurler autant qu'il le veut, personne ne sera là pour venir l'aider. Personne ne pourra appeler la Brigade. Il est seul contre eux.

Et des hommes viennent de se rajouter.

Il serre les lèvres. Il voit la blonde, dont la chaise vient d'être tournée dans sa direction et dont on vient d'enlever le bandeau. Mais, qu'en est-il de la brune. D'un regard il s'enquière de comment va son amie et où se trouve la deuxième. Mais les yeux bleus sont larmoyants et baissés, ils ne croisent pas les aigue-marine d'Eren.

— Où est Ymir ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

La blonde sourit et rit même.

— Oh, parce que tu crois vraiment que c'est ton amie ? Tu n'as pas compris que c'est elle qui nous a donnés la position de ton escouade avant la mort de ton cher Erd ? Elle est dans mon camp, Eren, c'est elle qui nous expliquait tout ce que vous comptiez faire, ainsi que le trajet qu'effectuerait les groupes lors des assauts. Elle n'était au courant que de la première partie, hélas. Oui, c'est à cause d'elle que tu as perdu ton groupe et ton ami ! Voilà, tu veux toujours la voir ?

Eren chancelle légèrement et recule de quelques pas. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Annie doit lui mentir, pourtant en y repensant, cela colle. Elle était présente lorsqu'il était avec toute son escouade, elle téléphonait à une personne qu'il avait cru être Christa. Il s'agissait en fait de la blonde. Et puis, au début elle avait toujours été distante, il avait cru que c'était sa personnalité mais c'était en fait sa mission. Mais pourquoi alors s'était-elle ouverte et s'était-elle autant rapprochée d'eux. Elle était finalement devenue leur amie dans ce mois qui s'était écoulé… Et puis son amitié puissant avec la petite blonde n'était pas juste pour faire genre : cela crevait les yeux qu'elles étaient liées et qu'elles s'aimaient véritablement…

Alors, la brune à la queue de cheval et aux tâches de rousseur sort de l'ombre et s'avance vers la chaise où est détenue leur amie. Son regard n'est pas fier comme le jeune homme pensait qu'il le serait, comme au début de leur rencontre. Il semble mitigé, torturé de l'intérieur. Alors il comprend : elle ne sait plus vraiment où est sa place, entre ses amis et son rôle à tenir. Elle s'est trop liée avec eux et répugne à les trahir. Tout en sachant que c'est son devoir et qu'elle _doit_ le faire sinon Annie va l'abattre.

Elle ouvre alors la bouche tandis que ses yeux redeviennent impénétrables et affrontent ceux du protagoniste. Elle prononce ensuite d'une voix claire qui ne laisse aucun doute :

— Eh oui, Eren, tu ne te doutais peut-être pas de cela, hein ? Pourtant si… Je suis désolée de te trahir comme cela mais c'est ainsi. Sache que c'est surtout pour Christa que j'ai fait cela, je me suis aussi rapprochée de vous comme elle me le demandait. Ça me permettait aussi de tenir ma couverture. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que je deviendrai amie avec une bande de naze qui ne voit vraiment rien. Mais apparemment si. J'espère que le gout de la trahison n'est pas mauvais, hein ? Ah et comme j'aime Christa, j'ai fait tout cela pour la protéger. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu sais qu'elle s'appelle Historia et est la fille du roi des Pays-Bas, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, c'est une surprise ? Eh bien au moins tu en as deux pour le prix d'une !

Et un sourire couvre ses lèvres. Mais Eren ne veut pas y croire, il ne veut pas croire que ce gout de bile qui remplit sa bouche est réel. Il est certain pourtant que lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble et qu'ils riaient de bon coeur, elle avait montré son vrai visage. Et puis comment Historia pourrait être l'héritière d'un quelconque trône ? Elle est trop timide. Si Ymir l'aime vraiment et qu'elle veut la protéger, ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen. Il faut qu'il lui parle pour la ramener à la raison. Il avance d'un pas mais la brune tend un pistolet vers lui. Ses yeux sont froids et déterminés, et sa main ne tremble pas. C'est une tireuse d'élite et elle ne ratera pas son coup, alors mieux ne vaut pas qu'il fasse un pas car elle n'hésitera pas à tirer. Le brun laisse tomber mollement ses bras le long de son corps et sa tête s'abaisse légèrement.

Et le rire terrible d'Annie résonne dans l'usine.

* * *

 **Bon comme certains l'avaient deviné, Ymir est dans l'autre camp. Pour ceux qui suivent les mangas, je l'ai assez raccroché avec un perso ;) mais je n'en dirais pas plus ;x voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **Dans le prochain, nous verrons le passé d'Annie pas tout à fait rose et la raison de ce brusque revirement ! :D voilà, bonne journée et j'espère que vous me laisserez une chtite review ;D**

 **Kissses~~~**


	17. Révélations

**Salut tout le monde, ben me revoilà avec ce nouveau chap ! La fin de cette fic approche à grands pas, je vous le dis ;) C'est avec un peu d'émtion que je publie : même si j'ai une nouvelle idée, je pense que ce sera sans doute ma dernière fic pour le moment ! Voire de tout le temps... On verra :/ je croise les doigts pour avoir tout de même le temps d'écrire l'an prochain (cette année j'y crois même pas ^.^')**

 **Bref, donc voilà qu'Eren se retrouve face à son ennemie jurée, il va découvrir le passé de cette dernière et devoir faire face à la trahison d'Ymir qu'il pensait être son amie. :D**

 **Réponse aux quelques reviews :**

 **Baka-NH : Pas mal de conneries XD moi ? 0:p Historia arrive dans le prochain chap :D**

 **Fuwa-chaan: t'inquiète pour ta review : c'est déjà pas mal d'en mettre une ;). Ouais on sait qui est la taupe, mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. ;)**

 **P'tite Plume : :3 mici Espèce de sadique X'D. ouais chou avec lui... tu verras :)**

 **Bon pour la musique, je conseille Eros, Ludovico Einaudi, Battlefield SVRCINA, et pour le passé d'Annie, Behind Blue Eyes, Limp Bizkit - galère ce nom ^.^.**

 **Bonne lecture :***

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Révélations**

— Eren, si tu veux bien t'asseoir ici…

Annie lui désigne une chaise juste en face de la jeune blonde prisonnière. Il hésite un instant et Kenny le force à s'assoir d'une main de fer. Le brun est alors ligoté tandis qu'il inspire un grand coup : la surprise lui a fait vider ses poumons d'un coup. Il cherche le regard de Christa… Historia. Il entend presque dans sa tête le petit commentaire sardonique d'Annie lui indiquant que c'est un privilège qu'il a que d'être assis devant l'héritière du trône. Il serre les mâchoires et prend sur lui. Cette jeune femme ne fait pourtant pas étrangère, il n'arrive pas à le croire. Et puis encore des familles régnantes à cette époque…

La blonde s'approche de lui avec un sourire mauvais. Elle penche la tête vers l'oreille du jeune homme homme et lui chuchote :

— Tu sais que tout est de ta faute, hein ? Tu le sais mon petit Eren ? Alors pourquoi ne pas nous dire ce que tu sais sur ce sérum que t'a injecté ton père, hein ? Dis-nous où se trouvent les autres fioles.

Il tombe alors des nues. Comment sait-elle pour cette injection. Et puis comment il y en a d'autres de fioles ? Il l'ignorait totalement. Son visage doit l'exprimer car Annie peste et jure entre ses dents. Comment va-t-elle faire si les parents n'ont pas prévenu ce sale gosse de la planque ? Ils ne vont pas remuer toute la maison… Sinon ils peuvent faire en sorte que ce soit le fiston qui le fasse. Oui mais dans ce cas, il pourra prendre contact avec la Brigade et ce sera tout foutu… A moins qu'ils n'utilisent encore la jeune fille. Mouais ça a marché une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Non, s'il transmet, ni vu ni connu, leurs coordonnées, ils sont faits et seront abattus. Bon, il lui faut des infos.

Le brun hausse les épaules pour lui indiquer qu'il ne sait pas vraiment. Il lui explique sa maladie et le fait qu'après cette injection, il guérissait très vite. Il comprend alors la raison de la clef autour de son cou. Son père avait peur et il lui a demandé de la garder en sécurité. Il craignait un évènement de ce genre. Et c'est arrivé. La convoitise des humains. Et dire que lui, Eren, ne voulait cette injection que pour trouver une amélioration et pouvoir sauver des vies…

La blonde se saisit de la clef autour de son cou. Elle l'examine puis la laisse retomber à sa place initiale. Elle va le faire réfléchir pour qu'il lui donne des pistes. Mais plus les minutes passent, plus elle voit qu'il ne sait pas. Cette arme sur sa tempe ne lui fait plus aucun effet, la force non plus. Elle fronce les sourcils et serre les dents. Elle décoche alors un grand coup de poing rageur dans la joue du gamin. Pourquoi n'est-il pas plus au courant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si jeune lors des évènements et donc qu'on ne l'a pas mis au courant.

Eren ne réagit pas à ce coup, il laisse retomber mollement sa tête, les bras attachés dans le dos, derrière les barreaux froids et métalliques de la chaise. Que peut-il faire de toute façon ? Ses pieds battent le sol irrégulièrement, pour évacuer la colère et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir lutter. Christa se débat et l'appelle, elle s'insurge encore, ne comprenant pas qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir que leur geôlière s'arrête. Alors Ymir pose brutalement ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la jeune femme et la fait se rassoir – pour le peu que ses fesses se sont décalées du siège froid – et ne plus bouger. Leurs regards se croisent et la brune le détourne pour éviter celui plein de désespoir et d'incompréhension de son amie. Plein de supplications aussi. Ce regard fait trop appel à son côté qu'elle masque, qu'elle a découvert il y a peu de temps et qu'ils ont fait progresser bien trop à son gout. Elle ne peut pas faire autrement que d'obéir à Annie : c'est celle qui l'a recueillie quand elle en avait besoin et qu'elle était en détresse.

La blonde marche en cercle pour réfléchir. Soudainement une quinte de toux la prend et l'arrête sur place. Oh non, pas encore, par pitié. Elle a oublié de prendre ses médicaments, une fois de plus ! Pas devant les otages ! Elle tousse de plus en plus fort sans pouvoir se stopper ou se contrôler. Elle place sa main devant sa bouche tandis qu'elle se plie en deux. Ses genoux commencent à flageoler et le monde tourne subitement autour d'elle. Elle s'accroupit pour ne pas tomber. Elle place même ses deux mains au sol pour s'assurer de bien tenir. Son front est humide, mouillé subitement de transpiration. Et un gros caillot de sang émerge de sa bouche, coulant entre ses doigts et mêlé à de la salive sur le sol. Un fin filet de sang coule le long de son menton. Elle est faible, encore tremblante et ces quintes ne s'arrêtent pas.

Ymir se précipite vers elle en l'appelant. Elle pose ses mains sur les épaules de sa supérieure, lui demandant si tout va bien et si elle veut un verre d'eau ou quoi que ce soit pour que ça passe. Mais la blonde furieuse l'envoie bouler d'une coup de main – et chancelle d'avoir fait cela.

— Ah ! Lâche-moi ! C'est bon, je vais bien ! Ça va passer, ce n'est rien, une fois de plus !

Mais le visage d'Ymir est toujours inquiet. Elle recule d'un simple pas, juste pour obéir aux ordres de sa chef tout en restant à proximité si nécessaire. Cette dernière se redresse légèrement comme les quintes se sont peu à peu espacées et sont devenues plus bénignes. Au sol, un crachat sanglant assez large. La chef essuie rageusement son menton et émet un « _tch_ » énervé. Ces foutues quintes partent comme elles arrivent : très subitement.

Eren n'a pas perdu une miette de la scène. Ses yeux sont écarquillés par la surprise. Il n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qu'il vient de voir. Annie, faible, au sol entrain de cracher du sang… Et alors, il lui semble se rappeler des paroles de son père quand il lui faisait un apprentissage rapide des maladies. Il sait tout de même reconnaître les maladies les plus graves dû à sa triste expérience durant son enfance. Et Annie… Elle est bien malade, à vue d'oeil il ne lui donnerait plus très longtemps à vivre en fait… Tout parait alors lucide pour le jeune brun. Il bafouille alors, presque pris de pitié pour cette femme qui veut pourtant sa vie.

— Tu… Annie… Tu es malade, n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde se tourne vers lui, furibonde et un frisson glacé parcourt le dos de la cible. Les yeux de glace jettent des éclairs et l'auraient tué s'ils en avaient eu la possibilité. Elle fait un rictus ironique avec sa bouche tandis qu'elle avale rapidement le cachet que Kenny lui a apporté. Ces foutus médocs ont de moins en moins d'effet et leur temps d'efficacité est entrain de diminuer grandement. Elle serre les dents et crache.

— Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent ce petit enfant ! Ouah mais quelle perspicacité, tu m'étonnes qu'il soit dans la Brigade ! (Elle ricane et applaudit faussement avec une tête blasée et amère.) Il a même compris que je n'en avais plus pour longtemps ! Ouais vraiment pas longtemps sans remède miracle, disons… trois semaines et encore. J'ai même de la chance d'être sur pieds. Tu ne t'es pas vraiment demandé pourquoi je me suis enfuie de prison alors qu'il ne me restait plus que peu de temps de détention ? Qu'est-ce qu'un an ou deux pour une femme qui contrôlait toute la prison, hein ? La vérité c'est qu'en un an ou deux eh bien j'aurais été dans une boite en bois à un mètre sous le sol.

« Il y douze ans et quelques mois on m'a diagnostiqué un cancer. Du cerveau. Inopérable mais très bénin pour s'en inquiéter : quelques médicaments, des scanners tous les mois et l'affaire est jouée. On surveille tout cela sans trop s'inquiéter quand même. Oui mais la tumeur s'est peu à peu propagée pendant mon emprisonnement et même avant : elle a fait une subite poussée de croissance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et j'ai entendu parler d'un chirurgien qui avait sauvé de peu son fils de la mort, par un liquide spécial ou je ne sais quoi. Alors je l'ai cherché. Tu te doutes de la suite et en prison, eh bien quand je suis tombée dans les pommes, le médecin était au courant de ma tumeur et quand on a fait le scanner, on a vu des petits points lumineux un peu partout dans mon corps. J'avoue que c'était plutôt beau.

Elle s'adosse à la table derrière elle et croise les doigts. Il y a une telle acidité dans sa voix, que cela serre le coeur du jeune homme. Il devrait pourtant la détester mais il comprend la première raison de son acte contre ses parents et cela efface en partie son premier crime. Pas la suite. En fait il se déteste juste d'avoir pitié d'elle. Il écoute cependant la suite du récit avec attention.

— Il y avait des métastases partout. Comme les fleurs qui s'étendent, tu vois. On n'avait pas fait gaffe et voilà. Donc j'ai concocté tout un plan juste pour pouvoir te retrouver et me venger de toi. Tu comprends, je désire ce que tu as dans le sang ! Et je suis prête à te tuer pour l'avoir !

* * *

~X~

* * *

Annie était là, debout, le dos bien droit et même cambré. Ses mains étaient le long de son corps et son menton était redressé. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'homme en uniforme devant elle avec son micro qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle était parmi tous les étudiants de sa faculté, ils étaient environ cinq cents. Ils allaient être diplômés aujourd'hui. Le quadragénaire aux épaules assez larges se plaça devant elle et annonça :

— Comme première de sa promotion, j'ai l'honneur d'annoncer Annie Leonhart. Félicitations mademoiselle.

Elle hocha la tête et remercia simplement tandis que l'homme lui tendait un diplôme et une plaque. Sa plaque. Celle qu'elle conserverait toute sa vie avec le diplôme accroché au mur. Comment expliquer cette fierté. Elle avait finalement réussi à surmonter toutes ces épreuves et elle savait qu'un poste l'attendait juste à sa sortie d'université : on était déjà allé la recruter sur les bancs comme ils savaient qu'elle était la première et de loin et donc qu'elle le resterait et serait assurée d'obtenir son diplôme.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Tandis que l'homme continue à distribuer les bouts de papier en citant les noms sous les applaudissements de la foule, ses yeux se perdirent dedans. Il n'y avait personne pour elle dans ce millier de gens assis. Elle avait toujours été seule, depuis le jour de la mort de la seule personne aux yeux duquel elle comptait et qui comptait pour elle… Ses souvenirs revinrent. Certains partiellement effacés et donc flous, d'autres, gravés en elle à jamais.

— C'est une fille, messieurs et madame.

L'infirmière tendit un bébé vagissant dans ses bras. La mère fatiguée le saisit contre son corps et regarda son époux. Les deux jumeaux qu'ils avaient déjà froncèrent le nez. Une petite soeur, il ne manquait plus que cela, elle ne serait jamais assez forte pour contrôler l'empire… Et puis on n'avait pas besoin d'une gamine qui se prendrait pour telle ou telle princesse ! Enfin tant mieux, cela signifiait que ce colossal royaume leur reviendrait de droit quand le père mourrait. Ce dernier contrôlait une banlieue complète et même le début du centre de la ville. Les policiers n'osaient même y faire face et ne rentraient jamais dans son territoire, ils le laissaient gérer son domaine comme il l'entendait, entre trafics de drogues, morts et prostitution. Car Monsieur Leonhard était respecté et craint de tous. Il était le dirigeant de la famille Leonhard. Cette puissante famille dont tous avaient déjà entendu le nom, ceux en tout cas du milieu.

— Elle s'appellera Annie, pour sa force et sa détermination. Je ferai d'elle quelqu'un capable de diriger cet empire. Ainsi, si elle me prouve qu'elle est en mesure de contrôler ce que j'ai crée, elle ne sera jamais une employée.

Les deux frères grincèrent des dents et soufflèrent leur amusement. Une employée… Pas besoin de faire des études poussées pour comprendre ce que ça signifiait… Alric et Taylor avaient déjà dix ans. Ils étaient en constante compétition l'un l'autre, pour savoir qui prendrait les rênes quand le paternel passerait l'arme à gauche. En parlant d'armes, ils savaient déjà très bien tirer – peut-être aussi bien que les poulets. Mais voilà qu'une fille se mettait également dans la course, et ça, ça n'allait vraiment pas leur plaire !

~Alors Annie avait peu à peu grandi. Etrangement son père avait prêté plus attention à elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait à ses frères. Sa mère restait distante avec elle : elle lui reprochait de l'avoir déformée. En effet, son ventre restait flottant et distendu et cela lui avait donné un sacré coup de vieux. Elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir de troisième enfant. Ses jumeaux étaient donc à ses yeux, ses seuls enfants et elle le faisait comprendre à la petite blonde. Celle-ci à ses cinq ans commençait les entraînements de corps à corps.

Monsieur Leonhard la poussait à avoir les meilleures notes possibles à être la meilleure. Car, ses deux frères étaient le contraire l'un de l'autre et il fallait en jouer. L'un était un cancre mais qui réussissait très bien à piéger tout le monde et se jouer de tous – Taylor –, tandis que l'autre était quelqu'un de très méthodique et qui contrôlait très bien les placements et les finances mais sincère et qui ne réussissait qu'avec beaucoup de difficultés à mentir correctement – Alric. Monsieur Leonhard lui avait dit d'être le meilleur des deux et ainsi il pourrait lui passer sans problème ses affaires. Alors sa fille se décarcassait pour le faire.

Quant aux amis dans sa classe… Elle ignorait même la définition de ce mot. Elle se souvenait d'une jeune fille en sixième qui était venue la voir comme elle était – une fois de plus – seule au premier rang. Elle avait parlé, ri avec elle et la carapace de la blonde s'était peu à peu fendillée dans la journée au point de sourire le soir. Mais le lendemain, la jeune fille laissait une distance respectueuse entre elles et ne lui adressaient plus la parole. Ses parents l'avaient prévenue : « Annie est une Leonhard tu ne dois plus la fréquenter, c'est dangereux ! » Alors elle était retombée dans cette carapace froide et ce regard bleu foudroyant et glacial qui décourageait les moindres curieux. Elle était seule et elle le resterait. Au fond, au moins cela ne la détournerait pas de son but.

Elle devenait en fait de plus en plus forte dans les arts martiaux sans trop s'en rendre compte. Alric, lui, le voyait bien et se disait que sa soeur ferait une bonne alliée dans le domaine et qu'il pourrait tirer avantage de ses qualités. Son frère et lui ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus et cela pourrait détrôner le second. Mais il préférait attendre un peu avant de le proposer à sa soeur : elle pourrait mal le prendre. Alors ils commencèrent à se rapprocher légèrement comme Alric s'inquiétait d'elle et lui demandait des nouvelles.

~Tout avait eu lieu un jour. Elle était alors au deux tiers de sa terminale, âgée de dix-sept ans. La professeur principale avait demandé à chacun de ses élèves ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard et s'ils avaient commencé à envoyer les dossiers. A vrai dire, Annie n'en savait rien. Tous ses camarades avaient répondu par un métier, disant qu'ils étaient presque certains d'être pris. Et puis, comme si elle avait fait exprès, la prof avait fini sur elle. Son regard brun s'était posé sur elle, pensant. Dans ses iris, la blonde avait pu lire le doute : devait-elle demander à la fille du baron de la drogue ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard ? Cela allait pourtant tout de suite à l'esprit, non ? Prendre la suite… Mais Annie s'était contentée de hausser les épaules pour dissoudre le trouble.

— Je n'en sais rien.

Alors, quand la cloche avait retenti quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait rangé ses affaires dans son sac et était sortie. Son chauffeur l'attendait dans la petite limousine grise. Elle était rentrée puis avait fermé la portière sans un regard supplémentaire. En rentrant, elle avait travaillé. Puis, comme d'habitude était descendue pour dix-neuf heures tapantes au repas. La conversation était froide, posée : son père faisait un rapport de la journée, puis sa mère, ses deux frères de vingt-sept ans et enfin elle. Son paternel la regarda et lui demanda alors :

— Annie, je te veux dans la salle de sport après le repas. Je suis fier de toi pour ton vingt en maths et en physique.

La jeune femme manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau. C'était rare que Monsieur Leonhard daigne complimenter quelqu'un et surtout en public. Des regards foudroyants confirmèrent cette exception. Ceux de ses frères et de sa mère, même. Ils avaient trop l'impression qu'elle était la chouchoute. Ils trouveraient bien un jour un moyen de lui faire payer, pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva de table, alla se changer et se dirigea dans la salle de sport. Son père s'y trouvait déjà. Ils s'entrainèrent comme d'habitude. Et comme tous les jours, son paternel avait le dessus. Mais bien moins. C'était désormais presque à forces égales qu'ils combattaient.

— Annie, félicitations : tu as fait de gros progrès dans tous les domaines. En fait, ce n'est pas pour t'entraîner que je t'ai fait venir : c'est pour te dire que je pense que tu es à même de prendre les rênes de mon entreprise. Tu es capable d'étendre les ailes des Leonhard et de faire régner le respect et la crainte due à ce nom. Si bien sûr tu y consens, tu as peut-être d'autres projets et je le comprendrai… ?

— Tu peux compter sur moi, père, s'était elle contentée de répondre.

— Bien, dans ce cas, je vais de ce pas annoncer à mon conseil que tu es tout à fait d'accord. Bonne soirée, Annie.

Il s'était approché alors d'un pas d'elle, et… avait déposé un baiser sur son front ! La jeune femme reste bouche bée : comment c'était possible ? Ce n'était pas juste légendaire, c'était du jamais fait. Le rouge aux joues, elle remonta dans sa chambre : c'était inutile d'attendre son père, il reviendrait sans doute vers les deux heures du matin. Alors quand elle éteignit la lumière, elle ne s'inquiéta pas que son père ne soit toujours pas revenu malgré cette heure tardive : une heure du matin.

Seulement, le lendemain, un homme était dans le salon, la tête basse. Sa mère avait un visage blême tandis que ses deux frères ne laissaient aucune émotion filtrer sur leur visage. Elle s'était informée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Monsieur Leonhard était mort dans sa voiture en retournant chez lui. On n'avait rien pu faire. Elle avait toutefois appris des années plus tard qu'en réalité, son chauffeur s'était pris une balle dans la tête et avait percuté un poteau. Ensuite que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte arrière et profitant de l'hébétude du chef, lui avait tiré une balle dans la tête. Annie avait retenu ses larmes quand la porte s'était fermée.

En ce début de week-end tout s'écroulait. Elle n'avait pas reçu la formation adéquat alors elle ne pourrait pas contrôler cet empire. Tout cela revenait à ses frères. Ces derniers semblaient se contreficher de la mort de l'homme qui les avait engendré : ils parlaient déjà affaire et partage. Sa mère, elle, s'était simplement servi un verre en soufflant « ben merde alors, ça, je m'y attendais pas… » Elle serra les poings et remonta d'un pas rageur dans sa chambre. Elle s'écroula sur le lit et versa des larmes. C'était étrange, la façon dont elles coulaient le long de ses joues jusqu'au menton. Et puis ce gout salé…

~Et puis, en trois mois tout avait changé. Sa mère s'était jetée sur l'alcool et sur les hommes. Amant sur amant, verre sur verre. Puis bouteille sur bouteille. Elle, préférait se mettre dans le travail. C'était moins dévastateur. Elle se promettait secrètement de trouver un moyen de reprendre l'empire qui lui revenait. Elle se promettait de régner dessus et de tout récupérer : les affaires comme la luxueuse maison de quatre cents cinquante mètres carrés.

Et en plus, la voiture conduite pour elle à la sortie de l'école commençait à ne plus venir, à se faire plus rare. Puis elle ne vint plus. Quand elle en informa sa mère tout à fait ivre, cette dernière lui cracha au visage :

— Ben tant mieux pour toi, ça t'apprendra.

— Mais… mère…

— Ne m'appelle pas « mère », ni maman. OK ? Juste madame Leonhard ! Je te déteste, salope !

Et puis elle l'avait frappé. La jeune femme n'avait osé riposter. Et puis cette femme qui lui avait donné la vie, elle ne la tapait jamais au visage : pour ne pas que ça se voit. Mais même si elle avait un bleu, qui oserait demander ce qui se passe dans la famille Leonhard ? Personne…

Mais un jour de cette même semaine alors qu'elle remontait de la cuisine vers sa chambre après avoir bu un verre d'eau et mangé un bout – elle ne mangeait plus avec sa famille et l'évitait –, elle croisa Taylor, accompagné de plusieurs amis. Ils étaient totalement bourrés et elle tenta de les éviter. Mais son frère la rattrapa par le bras.

— Alors, petite salope ? Comment t'as fait pour avoir les bonnes grâce de notre père, hein ? Tu l'as astiqué, dis-moi ! Tu sais je pense que tu pourrais faire une très bonne employée.

Un des amis ricana et souffla qu'elle pouvait très bien le leur faire aussi. Et malgré le fait qu'Annie se défendit, elle resta prostrée le reste de la nuit en position foetale. Elle se sentait sale, trahie. Alors une lueur meurtrière et folle s'alluma dans son regard : elle avait trouvé son métier. Elle deviendrait policière, afin d'arrêter sa famille et de détruire tout le royaume qu'ils possédaient. Mais avant de partir, elle se chargea personnellement de celui qui avait donné l'idée de la violer : elle lui tira simplement une balle dans la tête puis s'en alla. On était une Leonhard ou on ne l'était pas.

~Les années avaient passé, elle était devenue ce qu'elle espérait. Elle avait changé de nom aussi, pour motif, elle avait justifié en disant qu'on la confondait trop avec le cartel de drogue. Le _d_ à la fin de son nom était devenu un _t_ tout simplement. Les personnes n'avaient pas posé plus de questions, de peur qu'elle en soit vraiment une. Mais malgré tout ce temps, la haine dans sa poitrine était toujours présente. Alors, quand son supérieur avait annoncé qu'on allait arrêter la famille Leonhard, elle avait dit présent. Elle leur avait expliqué le contexte et étrangement ils l'avaient laissé participer.

Elle rentra dans la luxueuse baraque en tenue de civil. Elle ne ressentait aucune peur : ses collègues étaient juste derrière elle pour la protéger. Elle portait aussi une arme sur elle et pouvait en faire usage. La vengeance grondait dans son cœur, son corps et son sang.. En la voyant, Taylor ricana. Sa mère, à l'état de loque, cracha sur le sol. Alric avait été tué, elle le savait : elle l'avait lu dans les journaux. Elle savait aussi que le criminel était le jumeau.

— Alors ? La salope revient ? Si c'est pour du fric, casses-toi. Si c'est pour avoir un salaire, bienvenue. Ou peut-être de la came ? Sinon on peut même te descendre pour que tu rejoignes le frangin : t'as des pulsions suicidaires de revenir donc on peut t'aider. Hein, maman, elle sera contente ?

— Merci, j'ai maintenant ce qu'il me faut pour vous arrêter : j'ai également des preuves orales pour le procès. Sans doute condamnés à perpétuité grâce à cela. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation monsieur et madame Leonhard pour détention illégale de drogue, d'armes, meurtres répétés, proxénétisme aggravé, complicité en bande organisée et j'en passe.

Ses collègues étaient arrivés et avaient bouclé tout le monde. Ce royaume s'effondrait et elle en était la responsable. Sans un regard en arrière, elle était partie malgré les supplications pitoyables de sa famille. Elle avait alors déménagé, s'excusant mentalement auprès de son père.

~Et puis, elle l'avait rencontré, _lui_ , et tout avait changé. Elle était alors devenue heureuse. Du bonheur à l'état pur. Un soleil pendant trois ans. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu elle devait le dire. Tous ces jours à ses côtés, travailler à la Brigade… Mais, alors qu'elle rendait un rapport de police, elle s'écroula. Livaï ne fut au courant que le soir : il était parti pour une mission durant toute la journée. A l'hôpital, la jeune femme apprit : un cancer du cerveau inopérable. L'espoir revint quand Hanji lui apprit qu'un chirurgien avait sauvé son fils des griffes de la mort. Annie ne voulait pas mourir maintenant : elle ne voulait pas manquer à Livaï, ils se ressemblaient tellement… Et puis voir son fiancé souffrir de nouveau, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans un lit d'hôpital sur la pente descendante !

Alors elle était allée voir ce docteur et tandis qu'il avait refusé de donner ce sérum, son esprit avait radicalement changé. Elle était retournée dans la banlieue pour chercher des hommes de mains et tout avait mal tourné. On connait l'histoire…

* * *

~X~

* * *

— Et tu sais, le plus drôle c'est que ton père a trouvé un poison capable de transformer une personne en titan…

Eren reste bouche bée. Il n'était pas au courant. Mais tous ces meurtres, ces crimes… Tout cela… Tout cela à cause d'un cancer inopérable ? Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Ymir pose un regard dédaigneux sur lui et cela le tire de son sommeil pensif. Il affronte du regard la brune et comprend alors. Il esquisse un demi sourire vers elle et cette dernière fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

— Ah ouais, toi aussi alors tu as un dur passé ? Un peu comme Livaï… Mais dis-moi tu sais que j'ai aussi une révélation à te faire ? Tu n'as pas trouvé étrange que les policiers et les Brigadiers arrivent si vite ? Il fallait qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui les ait prévenus. (Il regarde Annie crisper les mâchoires et se demander où il veut en venir.) Or, avec le brouilleur les personnes dans la banque ne pouvaient rien faire. Des personnes à l'extérieur ? Non, toutes évacuées et aucun ne semblaient au courant. Alors… qui ? Et puis cette personne a dû les prévenir juste _avant_ que tout ne commence. Elle a dû guetter le fait que je rentre dans la banque et alors… téléphoner. Elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer.

Eren visualise correctement la scène. Il voit la personne en question passer l'appel aux forces de sécurité tandis qu'il rentre dans la banque. C'est ce qui leur a permis d'arriver si vite. Mais en quoi cela les a aidés, il l'ignore toujours. Les propos rapides échangés avec Armin quand il est sorti de la banque lui reviennent en mémoire. Oui quelqu'un a appelé dans les environs de la banque, assez près pour avoir un point de vue mais assez loin du brouilleur. Et puis juste avant qu'il y ait les coups de feu tirés. Donc cette personne était au courant de l'organisation de l'opération et de la présence du brouilleur dans les lieux. Peut-être même de sa situation exacte.

Pour lui, tout est clair. Et plus il y réfléchit, plus il en est certain. Il avait quelques doutes mais ces déclarations les ont totalement ôtés. Il observe simplement Annie fixer un à un tous ses compagnons, les paupières plissées comme si cela ferait en sorte qu'ils se dénoncent. Il savoure le doute qui se mêle dans son âme. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas que débile et qu'en ce moment il est loin de bluffer : elle est arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Eren sourit un peu plus quand elle lui fait signe du menton de continuer.

— Eh bien tu vois, je me suis dit que cette personne serait donc dans les parages. Or comme il n'y avait plus de civils, elle ferait partie de la Brigade ou de la police. Mais qui alors puisqu'elle devait faire aussi partie de ton équipe… Alors maintenant que je sais qu'Ymir est la taupe, tout me semble logique. Elle est apparemment arrivée sur place directement, pas depuis les locaux. Ralala tout cela pour tenter de protéger celle qu'a désigné son coeur, n'est-ce pas Ymir ?

Un silence pesant et lourd s'installe. Le regard brun de l'accusée croise le bleu de son amie assise en dessous d'elle. Ces derniers tentent de savoir si Eren dit juste, et pourquoi avoir fait cela ? C'est joué au double espion. C'est un jeu risqué et elle va en payer maintenant le prix. Ymir bafouille et lève les mains pour montrer son innocence. Elle tente de se justifier, de faire croire que le brun bluff, elle essaie de convaincre Annie qu'il ment. Et pourquoi croirait-elle un ennemi : il ne veut que semer le doute. Mais d'un coup elle arrête et ses épaules s'affaissent. Oui c'est elle qui a fait cela, elle ne voulait pas qu'Historia soit blessée par sa faute.

— Vraiment, espèce de traitresse. Tu sais ce qu'on fait, nous, aux personnes de ton genre, gronde Annie ? On les abat.

Ymir se jette alors au sol derrière la chaise d'Historia. Ses doigts agiles défont discrètement légèrement les liens de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle roule sur le côté sortant du couvert. Il n'y a que Eren et la jeune blonde qui ont vu ce que leur camarade a fait. Cette dernière monte son arme pour viser Kenny, mais la chef tire sur sa disciple. Une balle dans le ventre.

La double espionne tombe au sol dans un cri de douleur. Son arme valdingue de ses mains au loin. Elle reste prostrée sur elle-même, couchée sur le flanc. Ses mains s'agrippent à son ventre déjà taché de sang. Le liquide rouge dévale le long de ses doigts. Elle appuie douloureusement ses deux mains sur la plaie pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie. Historia crie son nom et tente de se libérer de ses liens pour se diriger vers elle, mais ils sont encore trop serrés. Des larmes coulent le long des joues de l'héritière.

— Ça t'apprendra. Comment as tu osé te retourner contre moi ? Contre la main qui t'avait pris sous son aile, hein ? j'ai fait tout cela pour que tu ne vives pas la même chose que moi et tout ce que tu fait c'est tenter de sauver _une fille_ ! Tu me déçois, Ymir. Tu vas crever ici sur le sol en te vidant de ton sang. Ne me demande pas pardon, sale garce, tu ne l'auras pas.

La blonde se tourne alors vers le jeune Brigadier qui se demande s'il a vraiment fait le bon choix… Il croise les yeux accusateurs de Christa… Historia et le remord l'étreint. Il se mord les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'un gout de sang emplisse sa bouche. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Un foutu coup de tête dû au coup trop amer de la trahison. S'il l'avait laissée en vie, peut-être les aurait-elle libérés dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Quel con, maintenant ils ont perdu le seul allié qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

— Merci, mon petit Eren… Grâce à toi nous avons une taupe en moins. Je ne pensais pas que tu jouerais dans notre camp mais tant mieux. Tu sais quoi, je commence à me dire que tu pourrais même nous rejoindre, qu'en dis-tu.

Eren serre les mâchoires. La réponse sincère qu'il veut donner hurle dans son âme. NON JAMAIS ! Mais pourtant il doit gagner du temps. Alors il sourit et penche légèrement la tête.

— Ça me va…

Il ne se soucie pas d'Historia qui commence à l'insulter et qui proteste en se débattant. Un coup de crosse bien placé derrière la tête la fait tomber inconsciente. Sa tête tombe mollement sur sa poitrine. Annie sourit et défait ses liens. Un canon vient se placer entre ses omoplates. Bien compris : un seul mouvement déplacé et adieu la vie. Il n'a pas l'intention de faire un pas de côté. On lui passe alors un téléphone et il aperçoit qu'un appel est entrain d'être passé. Il regarde rapidement le receveur. Livaï.

— Maintenant, tu vas lui dire que tu as changé de camp, hein mon petit.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Livaï fonce dans la voiture. Quelque chose ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu et il va aller chercher son fichu subordonné qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Pas question de le laisser seul face à la folle. Il appuie sur la pédale d'accélérateur et ses pneus crissent sur les graviers du pénitencier. Il a toutes les informations qu'il souhaitait. Il contacte rapidement les renforts et les informe. Alors son téléphone sonne. Son sang se glace quand il lit le contact : numéro inconnu. Il sait de qui il s'agit. Que veut-elle lui dire ? Que la partie est terminée ? Que le petit Eren est mort ? Il répond avec prudence, toujours au volant.

— Caporal ? Ici Eren…

C'est _sa_ voix ! Il est vivant.

— J'ai changé de camp, je suis avec Annie. Venir me chercher ne servira à rien. Je m'en fous de vous et de toute l'escouade.

Le supérieur encaisse le coup. Ce n'est pas vrai. Il tente alors de lui parler, de trouver le vrai Eren qu'il connait : la voix de celui-ci est bien trop froide. Le miracle et la vérité qu'il attendait se produit alors, le gamin prononce très vite :

— Je vais prendre cher de vous dire ça mais nous sommes dans une usine désaffectée hors de la ville, le…

Il entend un grand choc et le bruit d'un corps qui tombe au sol. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait. Il est si près du but, le gamin ne peut pas crever maintenant ! Et puis c'est la voix d'Annie qui l'informe.

— Votre cher subordonné va crever pour ce qu'il a fait.

Fin de la conversation, il n'a même pas le temps de tenter de la convaincre de ne pas faire cela ! Dans sa tête il imagine le cran de sécurité qui s'abaisse, le canon appuyé sur la tempe du brun. Son sang se glace tandis qu'un frisson glacé parcourt son dos.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chap ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce qu'Annie ne remonte pas dans votre estime ? :p**

 **C'est dans le prochain chapitre que tout va se jouer : la confrontation tant attendue ! Qui va gagner ? Dans votre tête peut-être vous vous dites forcément la Brigade... je n'en serais pas si sûre ! :D mouhahaha.**

 **Bref à dans quelques jours :* n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un PM, merci ! :D**


	18. Recherche active

**Hey me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bon je pense que je vais essayer de commencer mon autre idée de fic mais on verra je promets rien du tout. Déjà je dois finir les quelques pages qu'il me manque à l'épilogue ! :D Mais bon je suis à la fin ! :D victoire.**

 **Ok je n'ai pas respecté mes temps de publication : je me suis installée à Lyon et tout et ça prend du temps... Ça fait quand même bizarre de quitte la maison et de se dire que cette année on n'est pas au lycée ^.^. Voilà voilà, mais parlons du chapitre : combat final entre Annie et la Brigade... Je vous laisse découvrir tout cela sans rien dire de plus !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **P'tite Plume : Salut salut, encore merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir un mail avec : review :3. Oui elle a vachement mal tourné mais bon elle avait de quoi, hein ? :S**

 **Baka-NH : euh d'accord... en deux phrases XD -3 je te sushi quand même ma baka ! Bon courage pour t'installer à la Rochelle ! Tu me manquessssssss... :'( faudra aussi que je te manque mon appart comme tu l'as fait l'autre jour ;)**

 **Fuwa Chaan : ah, vicieuse, moi ? 0:) Cool si t'as eu de la compassion : j'ai bien réussi à te manipuler et à faire ce que je voulais :) mercccciiiii!**

 **Musique : je pense call your name pour la fin... à partir de ~X~ ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Recherche active**

 _Un peu plus tôt_

Livaï se précipite dans sa voiture. Armin vient de lui téléphoner pour lui dire de venir : il a des informations à lui annoncer et il veut lui montrer quelque chose. Il n'a pas hésité un instant. Il met les clefs sur le contact et démarre en attachant sa ceinture. Il lui faut dix minutes pour arriver à la Brigade. Il croise rapidement quelques membres et salue ceux de l'Information. Il se présente au niveau du bureau de l'ami de son subordonné. Il voulait le voir, le voilà. Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui raconter de si intéressant et si important ? Mais le blond bafouille et rougit en le voyant.

— Oh, euh… caporal. Vous êtes là, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez !

— Tu m'as appelé en me disant que c'était important, alors je t'en prie, je suis là… je t'écoute.

Armin avale avec difficulté et se craque les doigts. Ouais ben Eren est bien gentil en disant que ce cher Livaï n'est pas bien méchant et ne mangerait pas un humain, là, il commence à douter. Bon trouver une excuse pourrie pour le retenir aussi longtemps que possible.

— Eh bien… nous avons peut-être une piste sur le passé d'Annie durant son séjour en prison : son bras droit, une femme appelée… Selena McCaffrey. Elle pourrait nous fournir des informations intéressantes. Sinon, on n'en sait toujours rien sur l'endroit où se planque Annie et Kenny, ils semblent avoir disparus.

Les lèvres du caporal se pincent et son regard se fait noir. Le gamin l'a appelé et l'a fait venir uniquement pour… _ça_ ?! Il se fout de sa tête ou quoi ? Et l'essence, il sait ce que c'est ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire au téléphone. Alors un déclic se fait dans sa tête tandis qu'il observe la façon de se tenir du blond. Mal à l'aise, visiblement. Il se sent coupable aussi. Son regard gris se fait dur et meurtrier. Ce gamin l'a attiré ici pour le détourner d'Eren et laisser du temps à ce dernier de fuir. Il va le mettre en haché, ainsi que le brun qui lui a demandé de faire cela !

Arlet tente de bafouiller quelque chose et de se replonger dans ses recherches mais il n'y arrive pas. Il sent trop la colère et l'aura meurtrière de son caporal. Les yeux gris de ce derniers sont froids et semblent le transpercer de part en part. Est-ce que ce serait possible de le transformer en souris, parce que là, il aimerait vraiment rentrer dans un trou et en sortir quand l'orage sera passé. Livaï ne mange pas d'humain, hein ? Mouais mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait à la place.

Le caporal se détourne et jure entre ses dents tandis qu'il court dans la direction inverse. Il faut qu'il se magne avant que ce foutu gosse soit sorti de l'hosto ! Il serait encore capable d'aller au lieu de rendez-vous défini par Annie ! Il en est hors de question. Il démarre en trombe et en cinq minutes est à l'hôpital. Il s'informe auprès de l'infirmière qui a apporté le courrier si le jeune brun dans la chambre 107 est parti ou est toujours là. Elle l'ignore… Elle tente de le retenir pour avoir plus d'informations mais il l'écarte presque violemment. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec une femme qui lui fait les yeux doux.

Dans la chambre, il repère immédiatement la porte à demi ouverte. Mauvais signe déjà. Il court dans le couloir pour s'arrêter sur le seuil. Bordel, le lit est vide. Evidemment. Il a aussi pris le temps d'enfiler des habits normaux. Sur la table à côté du lit, son arme et également son téléphone. Bordel, ce n'est pas possible. Il s'empare de l'appareil et l'allume rapidement. Il veut regarder s'il n'a pas reçu un appel d'Annie et si ce n'est pas possible de savoir ce qu'elle lui a dit, l'Information devrait bien réussir à trouver, non. Et quand il l'allume, il voit une note. _Désolé_. Putain mais il n'a pas le droit d'écrire désolé et de désobéir ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça et il le sait très bien.

Le caporal crispe les dents et manque de casser le téléphone en l'envoyant éclater sur le sol. Il retient son bras de justesse. Ce fond d'écran… On dirait une vieille photo qu'ils ont prise ensemble quand le gamin était plus jeune et âgé uniquement de dix ans. Quatre ans après le drame quand il se remettait toujours avec lenteur de sa plaie béante. Le caporal se souvient de ses cris de cauchemars qui le réveillaient chaque nuit. Chaque nuit, lui se réveillait et se dirigeait vers la porte mais se figeait en entendant Petra courir. C'était mieux qu'elle y aille : elle était plus à même de le consoler.

Et cette photo… C'était seulement quand ils étaient tous les deux, il avait pris un jour de congés pour le gamin et étaient allés à la mer. Le gosse en avait toujours rêvé. Le soleil couchant témoignait d'un départ difficile de la plage. Il débloque le portable après quelques tentatives et remarque que ce coup-ci le fond d'écran est un selfie du groupe des jeunes recrues tous souriants. Il se repère au fond à droite avec Petra qui lui parle, lui regarde celui qui prend la photo avec un regard mélangé. Son coeur se serre alors, avant d'accélérer nettement, punaise ce n'est que maintenant qu'il comprend cela… Il sourit tristement puis se reprend : il doit retrouver cet abruti inconscient ! Il fourre néanmoins le portable dans sa poche et sort de la chambre.

Alors qu'il se dirige vers sa voiture, il croise Mikasa. Celle-ci lui demande des nouvelles du brun. Il ne sait quoi répondre puis dit la vérité : elle a, après tout, bien le droit de savoir de quoi il en va. Ses yeux s'écarquillent tandis qu'elle commence à l'insulter et à la traiter de bon à rien. Il n'est même pas à même de protéger son équipe. C'est normal dans ce cas que les autres soient morts. Il serre les mâchoires mais ne dit rien : elle a en grande partie raison. Il arrête pourtant sa main quand elle veut le gifler et serre son poignet presque au point de le briser.

— J'arriverai à le retrouver. Mais sache qu'il n'est pas que à toi. Il a une vie et tu vas devoir t'y habituer.

Il laisse la jeune femme énervée derrière lui et monte dans la voiture de fonction. A l'intérieur, il appelle Erwin. Il se demande bien ce qu'ils vont pouvoir faire maintenant : si le gosse a décidé de se caser sans prévenir et de ne pas obéir aux ordres, il ne peut pas le retrouver. Et puis il ne sait pas vraiment que faire. La tonalité résonne une fois, deux. Et enfin la voix de son ami de si longue date répond. Il l'informe de ce qu'il vient de se produire. Il entend un juron à l'autre bout, extrêmement rare.

— Décidément tu lui as trop passé tes caractéristiques, Livaï. Je vais en parler à Armin. Je crois qu'il a des infos pour nous.

Quelques minutes plus tard tandis que le caporal se ronge les sangs dans la voiture, son portable résonne de nouveau. Il répond immédiatement : Armin. Le petit blond a cette fois peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais il ne peut le pardonner totalement. C'est de sa faute si le brun s'est enfui comme il n'a pas pu monter la garde.

— Je… je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi il retournait… et…

— Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi, le coupe le noiraud d'une voix froide et effrayante.

— Je… Christa se nomme en fait Historia Reiss. Elle est l'héritière au trône d'une famille étrangère. C'est la raison pour laquelle Annie l'a choisie, elle. Quant à Ymir, je l'ignore toujours. Mais… oh mon dieu ! En fait, Ymir a été prise en charge par Annie lorsqu'elle était encore petite. Vous l'ignoriez ? Ah… Bon, ensuite, à propos du bras droit d'Annie quand elle était en détention, vous ne penseriez pas lui faire une petite visite ? Elle pourrait peut-être vous apprendre des choses utiles : si son amie lui avait parlé de ses plans et tout et tout !

Livaï réfléchit et hoche la tête. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée finalement. Mais il n'est pas prêt de lui pardonner pour autant. Il trouvera comment se venger, que le blond en soit assuré. Il raccroche sans plus de cérémonie. Le moteur vrombit tandis qu'il téléphone au centre de détention _–_ numéro fourni par l'informateur – il leur demande de préparer une audience. Il enclenche ensuite sa sirène et accélère un peu plus. Le temps qu'il prend à faire les trajets est du temps perdu et donc un risque supplémentaire de perdre Eren ou que celui-ci soit torturé.

Il arrive à la prison, dans la petite cour en graviers – pour que cela fasse du bruit – et descend de la voiture. Des hommes lui ouvrent la porte bien sécurisée et le guident jusqu'à la salle. Une femme, le teint mat, les cheveux ébènes, longs et bouclés, est déjà assise dans une chaise, une attitude décontractée et même tout à fait négligée. Livaï serre les dents : il n'aime déjà pas ça. Un gardien se positionne à côté d'elle mais il lui fait signe de partir. C'est bon, il est assez fort pour mettre cette femme K.O si besoin. Il lui lance un regard noir et froid et celle-ci le fixe comme si de rien n'était. Quelqu'un qui lui fait face ? Etonnant, enfin pas tant que ça : elle a quand même tué quatre personnes en leur tranchant la gorge froidement.

Il s'assoit sur la chaise en face. Un silence pesant s'installe entre eux. Livaï fait craquer ses doigts et Selena, sa nuque. Alors le caporal lui demande ce qu'elle peut dire d'Annie. Un sourire narquois nait sur les lèvres brunes de la femme et elle ricane niaisement :

— Tu crois vraiment que je vais informer un poulet ? Tu m'as prise pour qui mon petit gars, hein ? Je suis pas dans un hôpital de charité, tu vois ? C'est pas écrit sur mon front distributrice d'infos. Je suis pas une balance et j'ai pas l'intention de l'être. Annie c'est celle qui gérait tout ici. Voilà.

— Tss. Je ne suis pas de la police, tu vois ? Je m'appelle Livaï et je fait partie de la Brigade, alors tu vas me dire bien sagement ce que tu sais sur ta chef, hein, la main droite. Parce que je suppose que ça t'arrange bien qu'elle soit partie : tu reprends ta place, hein ? Donc, si nous la mettons seulement en prison tu perdras ton rang. Tu as tout à gagner à nous dire ce que tu sais.

Elle ricane, ses explications ne sont pas claires. Mais il n'est pas dans la police ? Finalement, à tout bien considérer, ce n'est pas si surprenant : il parait bien plus dangereux que les poulets. Et puis, il a un certain charme d'homme mystérieux et sombre, lui annonce-t-elle. Mais elle comprend aussi que la police n'ait pas voulue de lui : il ne convient sans doute pas aux standards de taille, hein ? Livaï respire lentement pour ne pas s'énerver et en coller une à cette fille.

Il se lève alors et passe de l'autre côté de la table métallique qui les sépare. Il se place à ses côtés et lui ordonne de lui passer des informations. Ou pourquoi pas un aménagement de peine ? Non, vraiment, ça ne l'intéresse pas : elle est bonne pour perpét de tout façon et puis elle n'a plus personne dehors qui l'attend ni quoique ce soit. Et comme il l'a dit, elle contrôle la prison… Donc non.

Livaï tente de se calmer mais ne réussit pas. Eren est dans un endroit inconnu, en danger avec la folle psychopathe et lui est obligé de se coltiner une femme qui ne veut rien avouer juste parce qu'il est de la police. Respirer, ne pas la frapper ni la plier en deux : les cris pourraient rameuter les gardiens juste derrière la porte. Il serre les mâchoires et explose :

— Maintenant je te préviens tu as intérêt à me dire ce qu'elle t'a confiée sur son évasion, tous les lieux qu'elle avait prévu de voir et tout ! J'ai un homme qui est là-bas, OK ? Et il risque sa vie en ce moment !

— Ah… mais vous seriez pas le fiancé d'Annie ? Elle m'a longtemps parlé de vous en termes élogieux et en effet vous êtes pas mal. Plutôt bien foutu et mon genre. Bon par contre c'est dommage pour la taille, il manque dix ou vingt centimètres et je vous baiserai bien… Mais bon, si vous êtes partant ça peut quand même se faire. Et vous savez quoi, j'en ai rien à foutre que votre homme se fasse buter : ça fera un flic de moins pour nous et tant mieux ! Qu'Annie fasse comme elle veut, après tout, elle l'a toujours fait et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

Livaï lève la main, la ferme, prêt à frapper et la baisse. Ça ferait bien trop plaisir à cette salope de pouvoir crier qu'il l'a frappée. Il va jouer autrement. Elle fait de la provoc ? Très bien, il est de la partie. Il se saisit de son téléphone sous les yeux perplexes, étonnés et blasés de la femme. Il compose le numéro d'Armin : il lui doit bien ça. Le jeune homme décroche immédiatement et lui demande d'une voix tendue ce qu'il arrive.

— Dis-moi, Armin, est-ce que la loi traitant les animaux d'objets vivants est passée ? Oui… ah, flute. Donc on n'a pas le droit de les frapper, c'est bien ça ? Bon, dommage, merci de l'info.

La femme métisse fronce les sourcils : c'était quoi cet appel pourri ? Juste pour montrer qu'il a des liens avec des gens qui peuvent le renseigner sur tout et rien ? Grand bien lui fasse mais elle s'en fout tout à fait. Le caporal voit son air interloqué, très bien c'est dans son plan : peut-être que comme ça elle va passer à table.

— Tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai interrogé mon informateur pour cela ? D'ailleurs, tu sais que c'est lui qui t'a retrouvée ? Bref, eh bien simplement parce que je considère que j'ai un chien devant moi. Un bon et docile toutou qui obéit au doigt et à l'oeil à son maître. Dans ce cas-là, le maitre c'est Annie et l'ordre c'est de ne rien dire.

— Enfoiré ! Espèce de…

Elle se lève d'un bond de sa chaise. Cette dernière part en arrière et heurte le sol avec un gros bruit métallique. Selena a les mâchoires serrées de frustration. Elle tente de donner un coup de poing à Livaï, mais ses poignets sont retenus par les menottes, attachées à la table. Elle est impuissante et ne peut rien faire sinon jurer et l'insulter de tous les noms. Pourtant elle se débat et tente de lui donner un coup de pied. Un gardien ouvre la porte pour tenter de savoir ce qui se passe et si l'homme a besoin d'aide mais ce dernier lui fait signe que tout va bien. La porte se referme.

Le supérieur place alors son pouce au-dessus de l'épaule, dans le dos au niveau du dessus de l'omoplate et appuie. La détenue pousse un grognement sourd de douleur et son corps se crispe instantanément. Livaï lui murmure alors de se rassoir sans plus de résistance et elle hoche la tête, toujours crispée et tendue. Sa respiration est saccadée et difficile. Quand ses fesses touchent le métal de la chaise qu'il a relevée, il lâche l'épaule et le corps s'affaisse de soulagement. Il touchait un nerf qui passait là et il sait que c'est extrêmement douloureux. Il n'y a pas mieux pour faire céder les personnes qui résistent. Bon, il suffit de savoir où il passe et de ne pas trop appuyer pour ne pas paralyser la personne mais sinon c'est plutôt facile…

Le noiraud s'assoit de nouveau en face de la femme qui a remis calmement ses mains sur la table. Le nerf semble l'avoir bien calmé dans sa provocation. Désormais son regard est furieux mais elle se tient sur ses gardes et semble avoir plus de respect pour lui. Il est plus fort qu'elle et elle l'a compris. Il croise les bras et lui demande.

— Vous n'aidez pas les flics, mais vous avez obéit pendant douze ans à une femme qui en était un…

— C'est une Leonhard, c'est différent. Même si la famille est morte, c'était l'une des plus puissantes, alors forcément, on a du respect. Voilà tout.

— Très bien, alors je me suis mal présenté. Je suis le Brigadier spécial, caporal en chef Livaï Ackerman.

La femme se tend tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillent. Ce n'est pas possible… Annie avait toujours passé le nom de famille sous silence. C'est pour ça… Des fiançailles non arrangées, par amour, entre les deux familles de délinquants très puissants ?! Sa bouche s'ouvre d'elle-même c'est presque inconcevable. Mais pourquoi alors le type qu'elle a en face d'elle est passé du côté de la police et n'est pas resté dans le crime comme son oncle ou la plupart de sa famille ? Ah oui… comme les Leonhard, c'est une vieille famille qui est sur le déclin. Ses membres perdent la valeur de toutes leurs actions passées. Dommage, la mafia et les trafics ont eu des beaux jours avec eux.

Alors elle raconte, parce qu'elle a du respect pour ces vieilles familles. Parce qu'aussi elle les admire. Elle, n'est qu'une pauvre McCaffrey, comment faire face avec ce nom pourri ? Elle raconte alors, la tête baissée. Qui va lui reprocher cela, de toute façon, si quelqu'un le fait, elle la battra tout simplement.

Annie était arrivée comme ça, comme toutes les autres, sans qu'on prévienne qui que ce soit. Les menottes aux mains, on l'avait libérée entre les autres. Souvent, si elles n'ont pas le cran nécessaire, elles se font tabasser dès le départ. Mais quand une fille qui se croyait plus forte qu'elle était venue la faire chier : elles savaient qu'elle était flic ; Annie l'avait faite s'écrouler directement sur le sol. La fille ne s'était pas relevée directement. Elle était restée sur le tapis pendant cinq bonnes minutes entrain de gémir. Et il y avait ce sourire cruel sur les lèvres de la blonde. Mais le groupe des leaders dont elle, Selena, contrôlait la tête, n'avait pas fait plus attention que cela.

Et puis, peu à peu, cette Annie avait propagé son nom dans tout l'établissement, gagna peu à peu les filles qui se ralliaient à elle. Son véritable nom était soufflé comme un murmure, un refrain dont juste le souffle servait à imposer le respect. Une Leonhard dans les murs de la prison. Alors, elle, Selena, était allée lui chercher des noises avec ses filles les plus fortes. De quoi elle se mêlait, cette blonde là, un peu frêle et qui rameutait tout un groupe. De quoi elle s'occupait pour séparer en deux cette prison : c'est toujours elle qui avait tout contrôlé depuis qu'elle était là, depuis cinq ans déjà. Elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Annie avait attendu qu'elles arrivent, les bras croisés. Sa tête exprimait une confiance absolue, et rien que ça avait eu le don de toutes les mettre sur les dents : elle se prenait pour la reine du monde ? Eh bien on allait vite la remettre à sa place. Mais rapidement, elle avait mis les deux filles qui l'accompagnaient K.O. Et puis elle s'était approchée dangereusement de la jeune femme mât. Cette dernière n'avait pas peur, elle n'avait pas fait attention à la démarche presque féline et de prédateur que son adversaire avait. Elle s'était fait démettre l'épaule d'un coup. Elle était tombée à genoux en criant. Bien sûr, quand les infirmiers arrivaient, elle avait donné un prétexte bidon. Toujours comme ça, même si on est ennemies…

Ensuite, tandis qu'elle était à l'hôpital, la prédatrice et nouvelle chef était venue la voir et lui avait demandé qu'elle lui jure allégeance. Conneries, jamais elle ne le ferait et elle lui avait fait savoir. La blonde avait conservé son calme froid et effrayant et s'était simplement assise sur le côté du lit. Aucun infirmier dans la chambre : elle s'était faite passée pour la meilleure amie de la brune. Elle avait serré l'épaule gauche de la blessée. Celle tout juste remise. La brune avait crié très brièvement : la blonde avait fourré l'oreiller dans sa bouche pour étouffer les sons. Elle lui avait de nouveau susurré à l'oreille et la brune avait prêté allégeance et était devenue son bras droit. Jamais plus on ne voyait Annie sans Selena à ses côtés. La vie de la prison s'était tout de même améliorée : plus de bagarres. Et pour cela les gardiens en étaient reconnaissants _–_ même s'ils ignoraient la véritable raison de ce changement.

Puis était venu le temps des confidences. Et finalement peu de temps auparavant, la blonde avait avoué à sa subordonnée son cancer en voie terminale et qu'elle allait s'enfuir pour pouvoir se venger et tenter de trouver ce remède miracle dont elle avait tant besoin. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle voulait retrouver une vie paisible avec son ancien fiancé. Mais cela avait aussi tout bouleversé sa tête.

Livaï ronge son frein : il ne peut pas lui demander d'accélérer, sinon elle va se refermer sur elle-même et ne dira plus rien, mais savoir comment s'est passée la vie dans la prison avec Annie, autant dire qu'il en a rien à foutre. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est ce foutu endroit dans lequel elle est allée se cacher. Et puis Selena le lui dit. Une usine désaffectée au nord de la ville, dans la périphérie. Il prend à peine le temps de la remercier, que déjà il fonce vers sa voiture. Il téléphone en même temps à Armin. Il lui dit ce qu'il sait et lui demande de prévenir les autres. De préparer une expédition.

Le blond lui envoie sur son GPS les coordonnées exactes de l'usine et le caporal accélère un peu plus. Sur la longue route presque droite il est à 130 au lieu de 90. Mais il s'en fout, sa sirène fonctionne et il évite les quelques voitures qui circulent. Le soir est déjà presque tombé et peu de gens roulent ici.

Un appel le sort alors de ses pensées. Un numéro inconnu, il sait alors de qui il s'agit : Annie. Mais c'est la voix d'Eren qui lui parle, il lui donne les informations d'où il se trouve puis il s'écroule inconscient, du moins suppose le caporal au bruit derrière la ligne. Et le téléphone raccroche. Le caporal lui passe un coup de fil en panique à la police pour demander des renforts. Il leur donne les coordonnées et raccroche.

Aussitôt, il reçoit un appel. Son coeur accélère : c'est sans doute la blonde qui veut lui dire qu'elle va faire du mal à Eren ou qu'elle l'a déjà fait… Mais c'est la voix grave d'Erwin qui prend contact :

— Livaï, si tu arrives avant les escouades, je t'interdis formellement de passer à l'action, d'accord ? Tu attends qu'on arrive ! Je te préviens, si tu désobéis, c'est ton poste qui est en jeu et je ne plaisante pas ce coup-ci !

Le noiraud serre les mâchoires. Son poste est la seule chose qu'il lui reste réellement. Mais entre son poste et le gamin, le choix est vite fait. Une vie humaine et un salaire, la question ne se pose pas. Encore moins quand il s'agit du brun qu'il a recueilli des années plus tôt.

Il accélère encore quand il ne voit personne devant lui : 150, indique le compteur. Enfin, il arrive. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'il voit les escouades : Hanji est déjà prête pour passer à l'action. Il gare rapidement la voiture, laissant même les clefs sur le contact. Il ne prend pas le temps de prendre son gilet par-balles : c'est trop urgent et ils ne peuvent pas perdre de temps à cela. Il descend, se positionne à leurs côtés tout en sortant son arme et sous ses ordres ils rentrent dans l'usine.

Les policiers arrivent peu après, mais ils ne vont pas pouvoir les aider : il est trop tard, s'ils pénètrent maintenant, ils vont semer le doute chez leurs alliés et vont les gêner. Alors le supérieur ordonne avec justesse qu'on téléphone aux ambulances : il entend les coups de feu répétés, et puis des bruits de voix. Des ordres mais aussi des cris de douleur comme ils sont touchés. Ils ne savent pas qui gagnent et leur sang se glace.

~X~

Ils défoncent la porte et pénètrent dans l'usine. C'est une grande salle qui s'ouvre à eux, bien éclairée mais sans trop d'endroit pour se mettre à couvert. Ils distinguent deux chaises sur lesquelles sont attachés Eren et Christa. Livaï lève son arme quand il aperçoit Annie et Kenny près de son subordonné.

— Annie, rends-toi ! C'est la fin pour toi, pose ton arme sans faire de résistance ! Nous y gagnerons tous les deux !

Un sourire cruel se dessine après l'effet de surprise sur le visage de la blonde. L'arme est sur la tempe du brun. Ce dernier commence à se réveiller peu à peu. Ses yeux aigue-marine se posent sur son caporal et brille. De l'inquiétude mais aussi du soulagement. La blonde recule d'un pas, tout en laissant le canon de l'arme sur la tempe.

— Oh, mais qui voilà ? Le fils de pute… Oups, pardon, c'est la vérité. Mais non, ce n'est pas _ma_ fin. C'est la fin de ton subordonné.

Les personnes derrière le caporal se tendent et commencent à viser. Ils ne peuvent rien faire pour le moment : s'ils tentent quelque chose, Eren va être tué. Christa passe alors à l'action : elle n'a cessé de tirer sur ses liens et ce coup-ci, ceux-ci cèdent. Elle se jette sur l'homme à côté d'elle. Elle se saisit du couteau accroché à sa cuisse et tranche la gorge de ce dernier d'une oreille à l'autre. Un sourire béant et bouillonnant de sang se dessine alors sur la gorge du tueur avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol, répandant tout son sang.

Elle se précipite ensuite vers son camarade et pousse la blonde pour trancher les liens de ce dernier. Alors la Brigade peut passer à l'action. Les coups de feu commencent à pleuvoir de chaque côté. Les corps tombent, un à un. La Brigade a l'avantage pour le moment. Ils sont plus prêts que les preneurs d'otages qui ne s'y attendaient pas du tout et se croyaient en sécurité.

Le jeune adulte brun se redresse lentement pour ne pas tomber _–_ la petite blonde le soutient un instant puis s'éloigne de lui quand elle le considère assez stable _–_ et assomme un homme occupé à tirer. Il se saisit ensuite de son arme tandis que la petite blonde se cache dans un coin, près de son amie toujours inconsciente et encore entrain de saigner. Il tire sur les hommes restants _–_ tout en faisant attention à ne pas se trouver dans la trajectoire des balles alliées.

Enfin, il ne reste plus qu'Annie et Kenny. Livaï se presse pour viser son oncle. Il n'a aucun remord face à l'homme qui l'a pris sous son aile lorsqu'il était dans la galère étant enfant. Il aurait pu être un délinquant mais non, il était passé dans l'autre camp. Il tire alors, juste avant ce dernier et la balle touche l'homme en plein front. Ce dernier s'écroule et un soulagement sans borne remplit le soldat. Il a réussi à se séparer de son passé, il a été plus fort que l'homme qui lui a tout appris. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus : il reste la blonde qui tente de s'échapper une fois de plus.

Eren voit cela et décide de passer à l'action : il vise avec l'arme qu'il tient. Il pointe le canon vers la tête et tire. Il lui semble que tout ralentit et il peut presque suivre le parcours de la balle dans l'air, il la voit tourner sur elle-même, filant droit et sifflant. Elle touche la femme en pleine tête. Mais avant de s'écrouler celle-ci a le dernier réflexe. Elle appuie sur la gâchette alors que le canon visait le jeune homme.

Le temps se distord. La balle file vers le jeune homme qui reste étonné et ne sait pas quoi faire. Même s'il se jette maintenant au sol, il sera trop tard. Il va mourir maintenant. Il aura tué et sera tué en retour. Il n'y aura pas de gagnant dans leur duel. Match nul, 0-0 partout. Mais c'est sans compter qu'un homme saute devant lui, le poussant de son épaule. Le garçon n'arrive pas à réaliser : il voit simplement un corps sauter, les bras écartés devant lui. Et puis il entend seulement le bruit de la balle tirée.

Le corps bascule en arrière, l'entrainant avec lui. Il met un court instant avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il regarde alors qui vient de le sauver et son corps se glace. NON ! Le caporal respire avec difficulté sur ses genoux. Son souffle est rauque. Les mains du garçon tremblent tandis qu'il appelle le nom de son supérieur. Il cherche ensuite où la balle l'a touché.

En pleine poitrine. Du côté gauche. Au milieu du poumon. Le cœur. Le sang coule à foison. Eren est encore trop choqué pour comprendre. Il appuie sur la blessure et prie pour que l'homme ouvre les yeux. Il ne veut pas le perdre lui aussi.

— Caporal ! Caporal, répondez-moi, je vous en prie ! CAPORAL LIVAÏ !

Ce dernier ouvre lentement les yeux. Ses sublimes yeux gris et sourit tristement avec difficulté.

— Je suis content… que tu sois en vie… Eren… J'aurais dû te dire plus tôt… Que je tenais à toi. Que je t'aime.

Et ses yeux se ferment avant que le jeune homme n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit. La sirène d'une ambulance résonnant derrière eux.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'attends vos reviews, même si c'est pour me tuer. Et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir comment vous trouvez ce chap ! :) oui vous pouvez me dire que vous attendez le suivant - et le dernier ? - mouhahaha ! :DDDDDDDD**

 **bisettes ! :* à plus. Euh je ne sais pas quand je publierai ^.^dsl ! on verra comme ma rentrée est mardi et mercredi... :p**


	19. Affronter la mort ou abandonner la vie

**Bonjour tout le monde, sachez tout d'abord que je n'avais pas prévu de publier aujourd'hui, mais... j'ai reçu une review magnifique qui m'a mis la larme à l'oeil alors... j'ai fait preuve de bonté. Voici le chapitre suivant. Et pas du tout le dernier ! voilà, je vous ai bien eu oui, ça m'a bien amusée et je suis une grosse sadique bouhahaha ! :D**

 **bref donc dans ce chap, c'est le combat d'Eren et celui des infirmiers pour la survie ou non de Livaï. L'espoir ? à vous de voir si vous l'avez ou non ! mais bref, je ne parle pas plus longtemps, je vais répondre aux reviews tout en sachant que les trois quarts d'entre vous vont les passer mais c'est pas grave : j'aime bien faire ma PIPLETTE ! XD Et sinon, j'ai fini de m'installer POSEY à Lyon et demain je me lève exceptionnellement à 5h du mat mais ça va quand même faire mal ! :/**

 **Donc, j'étais partie pour faire une réponse aux reviews ^.^!**

 **Fuwa Chaan: ouais c'est un peu le but ma belle ^.^ bon le voilà ton chapitre, ça te va ? :p bon par contre tu m'excuseras mais j'ai pas bien fini le suivant : il me reste un peu plus de trois mille mots à faire... -.-' j'ai juste commencé et j'ai pas d'inspi ! :S bruhhh moi aussi je t'aime très fort ma fuwa !**

 **P'tite Plume : oui ben quand même un grand merci : ça fait plaisir et pas tout le monde ne met des reviews donc voilà ! et puis vous en postez à tous les chap donc ça me remplit toujours de joie ! :D Purée j'ai deux schizo sinon qui me parlent (Nekoko3 je m'adresse égalment à toi ^.^) j'espère que ce chap va faire légèrement changer la done... ou pas ^.^vous verrez... niark niark (je suis obligée de faire ça à chaque fois : sinon je spoile tout au début...)**

 **Nekoko3: Eh ben quelle review, je dois dire que ton silence me faisait un peu de mal et je me demandais si ça ne te plaisait plus ou quoi mais bon je suis réconfortée ! ^.^Merci pour ta SI longue review et tu remportes encore le prix de la longueur et tout et tout. Donc oui c'est toi qui m'as émue et qui a fait que je publie plus tôt ce chap... tu peux être fière si jamais ! :D ;) mais voilà ne me tue pas parce que je n'ai pas tout à fait fini et que ce chap n'est en fait pas le dernier. Mais oui c'est bientôt la fin ! OK je dis le nombre restant A LA FIN ! :D non pas beaucoup :p**

 **et en musique... Hymn for the missing, red et  memento mori death parade ! voilà, bonne lecture j'ai fini mes bavardages !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Affronter la mort ou abandonner la vie ?**

— Livaï ! Livaï, réponds-moi ! Caporal, relevez-vous ! Livaï ! Vite, le caporal est touché au niveau du coeur, il perd énormément de sang ! Vite, s'il vous plait ! Faites qu'il survive : je ne supporterais pas de le perdre, pas lui ! Vite, une ambulance , Livaï tiens bon, je t'en supplie ! Ymir aussi est touchée !

Eren appuie avec désespoir de toutes ses forces restantes sur la plaie tandis que des larmes de désespoir coulent le long de ses joues. Il ne veut pas que l'homme qu'il aime meurt maintenant. Il ne veut pas qu'il abandonne la vie. Il vient de comprendre ces foutus sentiments et il comptait lui dire après cela, alors si ce dernier part il ne le pourra pas. Il tient fermement serré le talkie-walkie récupéré sur ce dernier dans sa main. Il a appelé une ambulance mais est-ce qu'elle arrivera assez vite ? Il entend de moins en moins la respiration sifflante de l'homme couché devant lui. Il lui insuffle de l'air dans les poumons mais cela n'a aucune réaction. Allez, tiens bon, Livaï, tu es fort ! Le désespoir monte dans sa poitrine.

Il jette un regard rapide aux corps à côté de lui : ceux de Kenny, et d'Annie. Mais aussi celui d'Ymir, touché au ventre et dont la tache de sang s'élargit de plus en plus avec les secondes. Historia tente de contenir l'hémorragie avec son blouson de cuir, en ayant effectué un rapide garrot. Mais cela ne marche pas. Les yeux paniqués des deux survivants se croisent. Les deux blessés qu'ils aiment ont peu de chance de s'en sortir. Peut-être même aucune en fait : ils sont gravement blessés. Ymir a déjà perdu trop de sang, d'après la large flaque autour d'elle.

La brune au sol lève alors faiblement une main vers celle qu'elle aime. Elle touche faiblement la joue blanche qui devient rouge et marquée d'une traînée écarlate de la jeune femme blonde et fille du monarque. Elle semble essayer d'articuler quelque chose tandis que l'ambulance est en route et que les sirènes résonnent. Un fin sourire nait sur ses lèvres et elle se pousse sur ses coudes. Historia tente de la remettre allongée mais elle lutte faiblement. Elle approche ses lèvres de celles de son amie et les y pose. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait faire avant de mourir.

— Tu sais, je trouve qu'Historia est un très beau prénom. Je le préfère que Christa. N'oublie pas que je t'ai toujours aimée. Tu es la seule qui a pu me faire changer de camp et d'avis vis-à-vis d'Annie. Je suis désolée pour tout ça. J'espère que Livaï va survivre, Eren : finalement vous avez tous bon fond et je suis navrée de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Je… suis désolée, H… Historia.

Alors sa main tombe lourdement sur le sol et sa poitrine s'affaisse sur elle-même. Les yeux deviennent vitreux et sans vie. Eren entend la jeune femme à côté de lui qui tient la brune hurler d'un cri aigu et déchiré. Elle hurle le prénom de celle qui est morte dans ses bras. Ses larmes coulent à flots tandis qu'elle relève la tête vers le ciel et tente désespérément de faire un massage cardiaque. Mais elle n'a pas de force, elle ne peut plus le faire. Tout est déjà trop tard. Elle ne peut pas sauver Ymir. Elle ne peut qu'observer les yeux ouverts de cette dernière, avec ce petit sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Elle passe doucement la main dessus pour qu'ils se ferment. Non, elle ne peut pas le permettre ! Elle ne veut pas que son amie meurt entre ses mains !

Alors une sirène retentit plus fort et des hommes en blouse d'infirmiers descendent et emportent les deux corps sur des brancards, poussant les deux. Ils hurlent des choses et se pressent. Ils ne leur laissent pas le temps de poser des questions sur leur état et s'ils vont s'en sortir. Tout est une question de temps, et les ambulanciers n'en ont pas à perdre. Christa sanglote alors en tendant la main vers le brancard qui s'éloigne en emmenant son amie au loin, un masque à oxygène sur la bouche. Elle tombe à genoux sur le sol et laisse sa tête entre ses mains tandis que les larmes tombent unes à unes sur le sol. Son cri lui arrache les cordes vocales comme elle sait qu'Ymir n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Encore quelqu'un qu'on lui arrache et à qui elle tenait. Elle est maudite peut-être. Pourtant elle ne s'habitue pas à cette douleur qui lui broie le cœur et qui la laisse en charpie. Comme une vêtement déchiré vide sur le sol. Elle martèle le sol de ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges soient en sang et que celui-ci se mêle à celui de la brune.

Eren se relève lentement, hagard. Il marche à la suite du brancard dans lequel le bras de Livaï pendait mollement, inanimé de vie. Il veut croire que ce dernier peut vivre, qu'il a de fortes chances de s'en sortir malgré cette balle près de son cœur. Il marche, chancelant vers la sortie. Sa main se tend vers l'ambulance dont les portes se referment rapidement et dont les conducteurs s'installent rapidement derrière le volant et démarrent précipitamment. Il boite mais il s'en fout. Il a eu à peine le temps de voir des gens penchés sur le visage de Livaï et l'appeler à tenir bon, qu'il peut s'en sortir. Il fait encore un pas puis sautiller sur son autre pied comme cela lui est douloureux.

Il a tué quelqu'un mais il s'en fiche. Il est prêt à recommencer, à tuer une centaine de personne si cela peut laisser la vie à son caporal. Il est prêt à tout pour qu'on ne le lui enlève pas le seul être vivant auquel il tient depuis douze ans. Il aperçoit distraitement Mikasa – apparemment elle est sortie de l'hôpital – se précipiter vers lui, le prendre par le bras. Son visage est inquiet, les deux chiens Hachi et Diesel sont sur ses pas. Elle le prend par le bras, lui demande si tout va bien. S'il est vivant. Il la repousse. Il veut continuer d'avancer. Il se fout de son état. Il se fout de ces taches de sang sur ses habits qui sont peut-être aussi les siennes. Il se fiche de la douleur. Lui va guérir. Lui va être comme neuf demain. Mais son caporal n'a pas la même chance, pas le même espoir. Il veut qu'il survive.

Son amie tente de le retenir comme il avance sur la route. Il la repousse, de toute façon elle ne peut pas mettre toute sa force à cause de sa cicatrice dans la cuisse. Elle ne peut pas l'empêcher d'avancer, d'aller où son cœur veut le porter. Alors elle le soutient et l'aide à avancer, son bras droit par-dessus ses épaules pour compenser sa cheville sans doute brisée. A chaque fois qu'il pose son pied, un éclat blanc de douleur passe devant ses yeux et il manque de hurler. Mais non il ne doit pas faire attention à lui, seulement à son caporal dans l'ambulance. Dont il ne voit même plus les lumières, au loin.

Il aimerait aider Christa… Historia en bas en train de sangloter mais il ne le peut pas. Il n'en a pas le temps. Il veut voir son caporal, s'assurer qu'il peut rester en vie. Alors il monte dans la voiture de l'équipe, à la place du conducteur. Mikasa tente de le retenir, de lui dire que ce n'est pas prudent, qu'il ne doit pas faire cela. Elle tente de monter avec lui, mais il bloque les entrées. Il fait un signe de la main pour lui dire d'aller aider la blonde. Elle va avoir besoin de réconfort. Lui pas encore. Il n'en aura pas besoin tout court : si celui qu'il aime décède, il prendra sa vie avec. Il trouvera un moyen de partir avec le noiraud. Il ne restera pas seul.

Il appuie sur l'accélérateur, laissant la brune un peu surprise. La voiture normalement remplie de bruits de voix des équipiers est maintenant vide. Vide de vie, d'espoir. Seulement du désespoir. Il voit déjà à l'entrée de la Brigade le tableau des morts. Erd, Hannes, Auruo, Gunther, Petra. Et peut-être Livaï. Mais dans ce cas, il y aura aussi le sien dessus. Il accélère, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui l'entoure. Il se contente d'appuyer toujours plus sur la pédale qui lui permet de rattraper l'ambulance. Il entend au loin des voitures klaxonner et piler. Il s'en fout.

Enfin, il arrive à l'hôpital. Il demande des nouvelles à l'accueil. La personne lui indique que le caporal est en soin intensifs, ils n'en savent pas plus. En revanche la brune n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle est morte d'nue hémorragie, avant même qu'ils s'occupent d'elle. Si il veut bien attendre ici. Non. Bien sûr que non. Il ne va pas rester planté ici, simplement à se mordre les doigts. Tout semble se passer dans un autre monde. Il bouscule certains clients dans la salle d'attente. Il pousse les portes à battant dans l'aile des soins urgents. Il veut voir le visage paisible de son caporal. Il veut être à ses côtés, ne pas l'abandonner.

Il le voit alors. Sur le brancard, avec ce moniteur à côté de lui et les infirmiers qui se pressent. Les chirurgiens qui enfilent la blouse. Il entend leurs voix dire que le patient a peu de chance de s'en tirer, qu'il faut se dépêcher. Ouvrir de toute urgence, opérer. Le battement de coeur est lent, irrégulier. Trop faible. Ce _bip-bip_ du moniteur qui étourdit le jeune homme tandis que le brancard passe devant lui et qu'on l'écarte sans ménagement.

— Livaï !

Personne ne se tourne vers lui. Le chef ne tourne pas son visage vers lui. Il ne peut pas voir son sourire à la fois blasé et méprisant. Cette petite expression qui le caractérise pourtant si bien. Non : il reste impassible, les yeux fermés, le visage grave et l'expression douloureuse. Sa poitrine qui tente de se soulever à chaque fois. Le groupe rentre dans une salle opératoire. Une infirmière s'avance vers lui et lui annonce qu'il n'a rien à faire ici, qu'il ne fait que gêner. Il doit les laisser faire et attendre patiemment dans la salle d'attente avec les autres. Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Lui ne m'a jamais laissé !

— Laissez-nous faire notre travail ! S'il vous plait, monsieur. Votre père va s'en sortir.

— Livaï ! Faites-le vivre, s'il vous plait. Ce… n'est… pas mon père. C'est celui que j'aime.

Elle le repousse. Il tend un bras au-dessus de son épaule comme pour tenter de toucher le noiraud derrière la vitre du bloc, derrière la porte qui se referme sur eux. Sur ces hommes en verts avec leurs bonnets, leurs masques et leurs gants. Il entend le chirurgien demander un scalpel. Et ce foutu moniteur. Qui lance une dernière fois un cri strident, plus fort que les précédents. Le cœur ne bat plus. Il voit alors les plaques d'électricité qu'on prépare et qu'on appose sur le poitrine ensanglantée et découverte de son supérieur. Deux fois. Le corps convulse avec la décharge.

Et Eren passe dans l'autre sens les battants de porte. L'infirmière l'a rejeté. Il tombe à genoux devant, dans cette salle d'attente. Sa cape déchirée reste en plis sur le sol. Il n'a pas la force de se relever. Une autre femme plus jeune en blouse blanche vient le voir, en passant derrière le bureau. Sa détresse et son désespoir sont palpables. Elle lui demande gentiment si tout va bien. S'il n'est pas blessé. Il répond que si. Il se recroqueville et place sa main au niveau de son cœur. Cette partie est douloureuse. Extrêmement douloureuse. Elle efface sa cheville. Il a l'impression qu'on le transperce à chaque fois qu'il respire. A chaque fois que son sang passe à ce niveau. Sa cheville, il ne la sent presque plus comme les fibres se ressoudent entre elles.

Il se relève, repoussant l'aide qu'elle lui propose. Il va réussir tout seul. Il a une idée. Ses parents ont laissé plusieurs fioles de ce qu'il a dans son sang. Alors même si le sien n'est pas compatible avec celui du caporal, il va aller chez lui et en ramener une. Il va lui en faire une injection. Pour qu'il puisse survivre. Pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble et que tout cela finisse bien. Il sort de l'hôpital en clopinant quand ses amis arrivent. Il passe discrètement à côté d'eux et décroche sa cape. Il n'en a plus besoin pour ce qu'il va faire. Il jette aussi son fourreau.

Il remonte dans la voiture et appuie à fond sur l'accélérateur. La puissante voiture vrombit. Et démarre en trombe. Il est concentré sur sa conduite tandis qu'une froide flamme brûle dans son cœur et brûle ses veines de l'intérieur. Il se gare juste devant la grille de sa maison. Il vérifie rapidement de sa main que sa clef est toujours en place à son cou. C'est le cas. Il saute le portail et ouvre la porte d'un grand coup d'épaule. Il sent alors la cicatrisation se mettre en route et remettre en place cette dernière qui s'est déplacée. Il est là, dans cette grande maison vide.

Où chercher ce remède miracle ? Où est-ce que ses parents pourraient bien le mettre ?

Il se précipite dans le salon. Il remue tout sens dessus-dessous. Il envoie au loin les coussins. Il les balance à l'autre bout de la salle, cherchant désespérément un coffre avec des fioles et des aiguilles. Il passe ensuite à la salle télé et détruit encore tout sur son passage avec ce désespoir si puissant qui enfle dans sa poitrine. Chaque seconde perdue ici, est peut-être une seconde de trop. Une seconde durant laquelle son caporal est mort. Il pleure de rage et de tristesse tandis qu'il passe à une autre pièce. La cuisine. Rien encore.

 _Bip Bip._ Fait le moniteur. _Scalpel. On a un extrait de balle. Elle s'est totalement fragmentée dans l'abdomen. Un bout touche même le cœur. On ne sait pas s'il va vraiment s'en sortir. Biiiiiiiiiiip ! Injection d'adrénaline ! Vite, on ne le laisse pas partir, OK ? Préparez l'électricité._ Un coup et le corps se soulève avant de tomber lourdement sur le métal froid de la dalle en métal tachée de sang. _Encore ! Baissez le niveau d'anesthésie. Je préfère qu'il se réveille qu'il en reste !_

Eren monte les escaliers, son souffle est court, tout son corps est tremblant et dégoulinant de sueur de stress et acre. Il cherche dans la chambre de ses parents mais rien encore. Est-ce que de toute façon ils ont caché les fioles ici ? Pourquoi pas au boulot de son père ?! Après tout, même Annie n'a rien trouvé ! Non, il les connait mieux qu'elle et il veut croire que ces fioles sont ici ! Il passe dans sa vieille chambre, sans s'attarder de ces valeurs sentimentales. Il détruit le matelas de son lit tout poussiéreux. Il soulève le tapis, bouge les cadres et tape fiévreusement tous les murs pour chercher un creux. Mais toujours rien. Il ne peut pas abandonner, pas laisser tomber maintenant.

 _Bling fait le petit fragment de métal de la balle en tombant dans le haricot en inox ensanglanté à côté de la table d'opération._

Bon dieu, si une divinité quelconque existe, faites qu'il trouve ces foutues fioles. Il se presse alors dans le bureau de son père. Le sol est entièrement couvert de parquet. Il ouvre tous les tiroirs, cherche les secrets s'il peut y en avoir. Toujours rien. A quoi peut servir cette maudite clef que voulait tellement leurs ennemis et dont ses parents lui ont conseillé de faire très attention ?! Il tape toute les lattes et entend enfin un creux. Son coeur fait alors un bond d'espoir il a enfin trouvé ! C'est peut-être enfin là, la solution !

Ses doigts sont tremblants et cherchent à arracher la lame de parquet. Ses ongles s'arrachent dessus, saignent abondamment. Il continue, il n'abandonne pas. Enfin, elle cède et craque. Elle se casse en deux avec un grand bruit qui résonne. Entre ses doigts dégoulinant d'un filet de sang, le bois. Et dessous, un trou. Fiévreusement, il insère ses doigts dans le trou noir et cherche. Il sent les échardes s'enfoncer dans sa peau humide de sang, alors qu'en même temps ses cellules se régénèrent. Ses ongles déchiquetés tombent sur quelque chose d'anormal.

Un bouton.

Fébrilement, il appuie dessus de toutes ses forces restantes.

L'armoire derrière lui et totalement vide comme il l'a ravagée, bouge légèrement. De dix centimètres. Elle laisse alors apparaître un petit coffre fort. Une manivelle pour l'ouvrir et une serrure. Il se jette dessus, insère sa clef et fait tourner la grosse roue qui fait très cliché ! Le coffre s'ouvre avec un petit bip et dévoile un froid réfrigérant. De la fine buée sort, en réaction avec l'air plus chaud. Après s'être dissipée, Eren peut voir plusieurs fioles. Il y en a sept en tout. Il y en avait sans doute huit auparavant mais une, la plus puissante est dans son corps. Il regarde rapidement les étiquettes : Titans, cicatrisation.

Il fronce les sourcils. Titans est sans doute celle dont parlait Annie : afin de faire des soldats surpuissants et de pouvoir tout conquérir. Il prend une cicatrisation et referme, remettant rapidement tout en place. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre mais ne veut pas que ce soit en de mauvaises mains. Il dévale les escaliers, sort et remonte dans la voiture. Il se doute que les voisins vont sans doute être suspects mais qu'importe. Il appuie sur l'accélérateur et fonce de nouveau vers l'hôpital.

Là, toute la Brigade y est regroupée. Quand il arrive, ses supérieurs tentent de lui demander des informations, il les repousse d'un coup de coude, tenant fermement contre lui sa fiole et l'aiguille. Bien cachées dans son blouson de cuir. Il ne sait pas s'il a vraiment le droit de faire cela à son supérieur. Il ne connait pas s'il peut y avoir des effets néfastes, des risques. Mais qu'importe. Il est en soins intensifs et son pressentiment lui crie qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir s'il ne fait rien.

 _Mademoiselle, informez les proches qu'on ne peut rien faire pour lui. Une balle est prise dans le cœur. Il n'en a pas longtemps à vivre s'il n'y a pas un greffe de cœur disponible. On le met sur la liste d'attente, en priorité, mais vous savez ce que c'est._

Eren tente de nouveau de passer ces foutus portes jaunes à deux battants derrière lesquelles il voit l'agitation perpétuelle. Erwin pose sa main sur son épaule pour le retenir. Il tente de se débattre, mais même avec son mauvais bras, le blond est plus fort que lui. Il serre les mâchoires. Il doit pourtant y aller. Il sent que c'est de plus en plus urgent. Il lui semble presque entendre les bruits du moniteur qui s'éteignent.

Historia pleure dans son coin, entourée de ses camarades mais Eren ne veut pas s'y résoudre. Il ne prendra pas le temps de pleurer si son caporal décède. Il disparaîtra sans que personne ne puisse rien pour lui, personne ne pourra le retenir alors. Ils ont déjà trop souffert, trop perdu dans cette guerre. C'est le dernier espoir du jeune homme. Pourquoi resterait-il dans la Brigade quand il a perdu tous ses équipiers et qu'il est maintenant seul ? Que ferait-il là-bas ? D'ailleurs cette dernière sera peut-être dissolue. Il ne peut pas rester les bras ballants.

Alors il se débat de nouveau. Il s'apprête à faire une prise à son commandant quand la femme qui l'a repoussé une dizaine de minutes auparavant apparaît. Elle les informe de la situation et le sang du jeune brun se glace. Il ne peut pas rester là.

— Monsieur Ackerman en a que pour quelques temps à vivre. Une histoire d'heures au maximum. Je suis désolée. Son cœur a été touché par un fragment de balles. Sans une greffe on ne peut rien faire ! Vous pouvez aller le voir mais il dort. Nous n'allons pas le laisser se réveiller : ce serait trop douloureux pour lui, mieux vaut qu'il ne souffre pas. Nous sommes désolés.

Non ! Eren ne va pas le laisser partir comme cela alors qu'il a dans sa main une fiole qui peut le guérir. Il en est certain ! Même le cœur, du moins le suppose-t-il. Alors il repousse ceux qui l'entourent et poussent les portes. Il croise le chirurgien qui tente de l'interrompre dans sa course mais il n'y fait pas attention. Il rentre dans la chambre en précipitation. Son désespoir est tel qu'il fait n'importe quoi. Il ne laissera pas le noiraud partir comme cela. Lui n'a jamais eu le droit de baisser les bras, alors le plus vieux n'en aura pas la possibilité non plus. Il va devoir vivre et faire face à ses sentiments, il ne le laisser pas partir comme cela !

Il sort sa fiole de son blouson et enlève la protection à l'aiguille de la seringue. Il la plante ensuite dans la petite couche protectrice du flacon. Il tire sur la pipette derrière pour absorber le liquide. Comme les docteurs, il la retourne, aiguille vers le haut. Il la tapote pour faire remonter les bulles d'air. Il presse légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'un goutte de liquide gicle vers le haut et roule jusqu'à ses doigts meurtris. Le liquide transparent rentre alors dans son sang et il voit sa peau se refermer immédiatement. C'est le bon produit.

Il s'approche alors du lit du blessé. Il hésite alors. Doit-il vraiment faire cela ? Et si cela lui fait du mal ? non, il n'a pas le droit de douter, pas de temps à perdre là-dessus. Ces doutes sont inutiles. Il s'approche de l'oreiller. Le visage du noiraud est paisible, endormi. On dirait qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et à lui râler dessus en lui demandant pourquoi il l'épie comme cela. Mais non, s'il n'injecte pas le produit dans l'aiguille dans sa main, il ne le fera plus jamais. le rythme cardiaque sur le moniteur baisse alors encore un peu. Et Eren décide.

Il avance d'un pas vers la perfusion, la poche de liquide accrochée un peu en hauteur. Il saisit la main toujours douce et fine de son supérieur. Une main de pianiste, avec ces ongles propres et bien entretenus. La main où est accrochée une sorte de pince qui mesure le taux d'oxygène dans le sang. Qui faiblit de plus en plus. La respiration existe uniquement grâce aux tubes sous ses narines qui injectent de l'air régulièrement. Le brun ne peut plus reculer. Il caresse une dernière fois la main de l'assoupi en priant pour qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.

Il prend le cathéter bleu qui dépasse et plante l'aiguille dedans. Il prend une grande respiration et se prépare à appuyer sur le poussoir.

Mikasa rentre en trombe dans la chambre et lui crie de ne pas faire cela. Qu'il va commettre une erreur. De laisser Livaï partir, qu'elle, sera toujours là à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Elle tente d'attraper sa main et le jeune homme sent la fiole bouger et menacer de tomber. De s'écraser au sol et de se briser, emportant avec lui ses espoirs : il n'a pas le temps de retourner chez lui en chercher une autre. Et donc, non, il ne le laissera pas comme ça. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il ressent. En fait elle a toujours eu raison : il n'a sans doute jamais éprouvé quelque chose pour elle. il y avait toujours son caporal à côté d'eux ou dans ses pensées quand il y avait ses papillons dans son cœurs. Il ne pensait simplement pas que c'était pour un homme…

— Non Mikasa, je suis désolé. Mais s'il meurt maintenant, vous ne me reverrez plus. Laisse-moi faire cela. Rien ne plus lui nuire de toute façon. Tu as entendu l'infirmière en chef. Laisse-moi faire cela. C'est pour ce motif que mes parents ont créé ce sérum, crois en moi, s'il-te-plait. Une dernière fois ou encore une fois.

Alors la jeune femme laisse retomber sa main et sort. Elle bloque la porte de dehors pour que les autres ne puissent pas rentrer. Le jeune homme les entend tambouriner à la porte, lui dire de ne pas faire ça, que ça peut être dangereux. Ils ont deviné ses intentions. Mais il ne fera pas demi-tour. Et tandis que l'aiguille est déjà insérée, il appuie. Complètement. Jusqu'à ce que l'aiguille n'ait plus une goutte à l'intérieur.

Il regarde ensuite le liquide descendre le long du tuyau et rentrer dans les veines de son caporal. Le corps de ce dernier se tend et commence à convulser. Il est alors pris de spasmes et tous ses muscles se mettent à trembler d'un seul mouvement. Le drap qui le recouvrait tombe au sol et sa bouche s'ouvre sur un cri silencieux. Eren se fige devant cette douleur qui semble si intense. A-t-il pris le bon liquide ?

Les yeux gris du caporal s'ouvrent en grand, écarquillés par la douleur et la terreur. Le jeune homme se presse à ses côtés et pose sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Le moniteur s'affole : le cœur bat très rapidement et totalement désorganisé. Est-ce que le liquide de guérison est toujours utilisable après toutes ces années ? Est-ce qu'il n'est pas foutu et dans ce cas ne fait-il pas souffrir inutilement celui qu'il aime ?! La main du jeune homme se serre nerveusement tandis qu'il prie pour que l'alité arrête de souffrir et se réveille enfin. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure comme les spasmes ne s'arrêtent pas.

Toutefois, peu à peu, ils commencent à devenir plus faibles et à s'espacer de plus en plus. Le moniteur bipe encore une fois, stridente. Le cœur s'est arrêté. Mais alors que le brun panique pour appeler une infirmière, il se remet en route tout seul. Comme s'il avait compris que c'était important pour la personne à ses côtés. Il devient long, régulier. Un joli battement dont le motif se répète parfaitement sur l'écran de surveillance.

Le jeune homme regarde alors la grande cicatrice rose qui enveloppe le torse du supérieur. Elle commence à se résorber. La peau à vif et couverte de sang, de croutes pas encore cicatrisés se remplacent par une fine peau fraiche et nouvelle. Les fils de suture disparaissent et semblent recracher par le corps. Bientôt, la marque de la cicatrice n'est plus et c'est comme si le caporal n'avait jamais été blessé.

Eren attrape sa main et la serre, pressant son visage au-dessus de celui inanimé de son caporal. Il presse l'épaule du noiraud et commence à l'appeler. Il le supplie de lui répondre. Mais l'homme ne répond toujours pas. Il reste comme inconscient à toute l'action dans son corps, aux efforts désespérés de son subordonné pour lui. On dirait qu'il est de glace, loin de la vie. Déjà entre les serres de la froide mort qui ne veut pas le lâcher. Non, il doit lutter pour la vie. Les électrodes posées sur son torse se sont arrachées durant ses spasmes et le jeune homme ne sait pas comment les remettre. Il ne sent pas la pulsation régulière dans la veine du poignet de l'homme.

Le jeune adulte désespéré pose sa tête contre le bras de l'endormi et sent ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Tout ce qu'il a fait… ça n'a servi à rien. Il est déjà trop tard pour son caporal. Il ne reviendra pas. Alors il se replie sur lui-même et commence à sangloter de douleur. Il ressemble à Historia. Celui à qui il tenait passionnément ne reviendra plus. Les fioles de guérison de ses parents n'ont donc servi à rien. Elles étaient périmées. Il sanglote douloureusement en se demandant pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas fait une injection avant, au moins le caporal aurait été immunisé comme lui ? Pourquoi avoir foncé tête baissé dans le piège d'Annie. Après tout, tout cela est de sa faute. Encore une fois. Son caporal avait raison du début à la fin et il n'a pas voulu l'écouter. Foutue tête de mule et débile. Mon dieu comme il s'en veut.

Si seulement il pouvait s'excuser, si seulement Livaï pouvait ouvrir les yeux un instant juste pour l'écouter s'excuser et lui annoncer son amour. Depuis si longtemps en fait… Cette adoration qui s'est transformée peu à peu en plus. Il a toujours été là pour l'aider et lui, en ce moment, ne peut rien faire. Reposant pitoyablement au pied du lit à pleurer. Et à tenir une main qu'il refuse de lâcher. Il sait ce qu'il va faire ensuite. Il va aller chez lui, prendre tous les flacons qui contiennent le poison pour transformer en monstre ou en Titan et les casser. Une à une.

Il s'enfermera ensuite dans cette maison et se laissera brûler, emportant avec lui toute cette histoire. Ou sur l'autoroute. Non il y aurait des chances qu'il blesse quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Finalement, les efforts que la Brigade a déployé douze ans auparavant : pour le sauver, n'ont servi à rien. Sauf à en tuer. A répandre du sang supplémentaire et bien plus précieux que lui. Oui, le mieux c'est d'en finir. Au moins il ne pourra plus faire de mal à personne. Ses amis seront hors de danger.

Soudainement, la main dans les siennes se serre légèrement. Elle se crispe. Ses doigts se resserrent sur les siens et se mêlent à eux. Le jeune homme se tend et relève lentement la tête, stupéfait. Ses larmes se sont arrêtées brusquement et ses iris se sont agrandis par la stupeur. L'espoir remplit alors son cœur d'une étrange légèreté qu'il croyait disparue. Il relève un genou et pousse sur l'autre pour se remettre debout. Il avance sa tête vers celle aux yeux toujours obstinément clos. Ce n'était qu'une impression.

Alors qu'il va faire demi-tour et lâcher la main, il ressent la pression qui l'empêche de partir. Il revient et s'aperçoit d'un frémissement de paupières de la part du caporal. Il est vivant ! Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine et il manque de hurler de joie. Encore une fois, les lèvres esquissent une grimace blasée et de dégout. De la douleur sans doute et le réveil difficile. Le garçon se retient de justesse d'arracher tous les fils qu'ils ont implanté dans les bras de Livaï.

Il vit !

Les paupières se relèvent lentement. Un battement rapide de cils. Et puis les paupières qui se relèvent encore un peu. Jusqu'à la moitié des yeux. Les iris gris-bleu anthracite apparaissent peu à peu. Ils se posent lentement sur le garçon dont le sourire triste fleurit. Le soulagement le remplit, prenant la place du désespoir. Il va pouvoir continuer de vivre, aux côtés de celui qu'il aime !

Un sourire commence à fleurir sur le visage de l'homme en-dessous de lui. Un miroir par rapport à celui du jeune adulte. Il a envie d'ouvrir la porte en grand et leur dire que ça a marché, que ses parents sont vraiment des héros d'avoir créer ce sérum. Il a envie de les bénir, de prier ce dieu peut-être inexistant. Il a envie de pleurer de joie de danser, de faire la fête. Le sourire pourtant si rare sur le visage du caporal disparaît alors peu à peu. Ses yeux gris regardent autour de lui, cherchent à savoir où il est. Il regarde le moniteur débranché, les tuyaux et le cathéter dans sa main. Et puis que cette dernière est dans celles du garçon. Il relève lentement la tête vers ce dernier.

Un grand sourire le fend d'une oreille à l'autre. Ses yeux aigue-marine sont rougis, gonflés et encore bordés de larmes. Il en ignore la raison. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il ait autant pleuré. Ses cheveux bruns sont en bataille, décoiffés. Une masse de cheveux indomptables. Ce visage fin qui lui sourit. Son cœur manque un battement en le voyant. Son pouls accélère de joie, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

— Tu es vivant, Livaï ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux ! J'ai vraiment eu peur. Mais tu es guéri maintenant, tu vas mieux !

Le sourire du caporal disparaît alors, ses sourcils se froncent, comme surpris. Il ne comprend pas tout. Il entrouvre la bouche et Eren attend qu'il prononce son prénom, qu'il le remercie au moins. Voire qu'il lui dise combien il l'aime. Sa voix croasse avec difficulté après une toux :

— Euh… d'accord… mais… vous êtes qui en fait ?

* * *

 **Bon ben voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Donc pour ceux qui pensaient que c'en était fini de Livaï, vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **laissez un petit comment que j'ai le courage de finir de rédiger mon chap ;p bisette !:***


	20. Un épilogue final

**Beaucoup d'émotions dans ce chapitre. Oui parce que je dois le dire, c'est le dernier. La dernière fois que je vous embête avec ma publication plus qu'irrégulière comme j'ai repris. J'ai été vraiment heureuse de passer tout l'été 2016 à écrire cette fic. Je rappelle qu'elle m'a été inspirée par une série mais je ne sais plus laquelle comme ça fait super longtemps ^.^' désolée.**

 **JE PUBLIE DANS UN AMPHI... XD oui parce que ça fait deux jours que je devais le faire et j'oubliais à chaque fois alors là j'ai le temps donc voilà ;p**

 **Bref voilà, ceci est l'épilogue. Pas forcément comme certains pensaient qu'il finirait mais voilà. Je crois que ce n'est pas souvent que je finis mes fics joyeusement mais vous verrez ;) Au fait, nous avons dépassé les 170 pages sur Word (pages comme c'est sur mac ;p) ! :D**

 **Dernière réponse aux reviews (tellement d'émotion :'( :') )**

 **Baka-NH : J'espère quand même que ma fic t'a plus pas comme tu sembles le faire penser :'( bon c'est la dernière réponse aux reviews mais je pense que je suis seule dans mon émotion.**

 **P'tite Plume(j'hésite à mettre la petite schyzo et fière de l'être, là, tu sais ? :'D) : ouah quelle review ! comme tu as publié avant Nekoko eh ben c'est toi qui gagnes ce coup-ci le prix de la plus longue review ;) C'est cool hein pour la dernière fois :p non ne pas pleurer. Non je déc quand même pas, mais tes éloges me vont droit au coeur. Je n'avais pas prévu de faire un chapitre sur lequel on pleurait mais plutôt stressant. Donc j'avoue que tes larmes me touchent et me surprennent. et non je n'ai pas peur des araignées X'D merci petite schyzo ! :D Ouais ben le fautes d'orthographe je relis et je corrige - les trucs qui me sautent aux yeux en tout cas ^.^. Donc merci vraiment *s'incline*. j'espère que tu mettras une review pour la fin ;)**

 **Fuwa Chaan : Oui je sais je sais, j'ai un peu fait exprès aussi, tu sais ? :p mais voilà il est vivant, c'est ce qui compte, non ? Et j'avoue que je trouvais intéressant le fait de voir l'opération en même temps qu'Eren qui cherchait ;)**

 **Pour la musique, Death Parade : Saigon no Uso et Becoming a legend, John Dreamer :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Un épilogue final**

— Qui êtes vous en fait ?

L'air manque au jeune homme. Alors, comme ça le produit qu'il a dans les veines lui a tout fait oublier ? Pourquoi son coeur si douloureux lui confirme cela ? Est-ce un risque que son père avait mesuré ? Il serre les mâchoires il n'arrive pas à oublier cette douleur si intense au niveau de sa poitrine. C'est peut-être ces douze années qui se sont écoulées qui ont nui au produit. Désormais le caporal ne se souvient plus de rien. Peut-être est-ce mieux en fait… Tout ces meurtres se sont produits par sa faute, ces pertes si douloureuses… Tout cela à cause de lui. C'est sans doute l'occasion rêvée de partir, de disparaître. Il n'y aura de douleur que pour lui et cette dernière sera sans doute brève brève. Le temps d'oublier et de se _faire_ oublier.

Le caporal au moins ne se souviendra pas de ses camarades morts et ne souffrira pas de leur perte. Il n'aura pas mal simplement en pensant à ses deux premiers amis morts pendant la guerre. Il ne rêvera pas de lui, pas du subordonné qui fonçait tête baissée dans le tas. Il ne sera plus qu'un visage inconnu croisé dans l'hôpital, sans se douter de tout ce qu'ils auront vécu. Très bien.

Les poings du brun se crispent tandis qu'il baisse la tête. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes mais il les chasse, pas question que le noiraud se demande ce qu'il se passe. Il relève la tête et sourit simplement. La difficulté est telle qu'il doit un instant détourner le visage pour ne pas que le caporal voit la larme rouler le long de sa joue. Il l'efface et regarde l'alité de nouveau. En effet, il n'y a pas cette lueur si caractéristique de son supérieur. Il n'est plus le même.

— Je… je ne suis vraiment rien pour vous. Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuné, je ne voulais pas. Je me suis simplement trompé de chambre. J'espère que vous guérirez rapidement. Au revoir ou adieu.

Il se retourne alors et s'apprête à ouvrir la porte où ses camarades l'attendent derrière. Il doit sourire pour ne pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. C'est pourtant si dur de se force à le faire. Dessiner ce foutu arc vers le haut sur ses lèvres et plisser les yeux alors qu'il a envie de secouer l'homme par les épaules et le supplier de se souvenir de lui. Mais non, il ne retrouvera pas ses souvenirs. Alors, pourquoi s'acharnerait-il ? Sa main se pose sur la poignée. Ses doigts serrent le plastique noir et il s'apprête à baisser cette dernière quand une voix dans son dos résonne.

— Tu sais, Eren, tu ne devrais pas tant te sous-estimer. C'est juste une blague. Je vais bien maintenant, et grâce à toi. Je sais que normalement j'aurais dû être mort si tu n'avais pas fait ce _quelque chose_ pour moi ! Je te suis infiniment reconnaissant mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je me souviendrai toujours de toi. Viens vers moi, s'il-te-plait : j'ai encore des difficultés à bouger…

Le coeur du jeune homme ne va sans doute pas le supporter. Il bat si fort de joie. Il se retourne pour vérifier que la voix provient bien du noiraud. Ses larmes coulent toutes seules le long de ses joues, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Une blague. Une foutue blague que seul son caporal trouve drôle. Il a envie de se jeter à son cou, de le serrer de toutes ses forces, de le taper pour sa vanne pas drôle, mais il se retient. Il serre les lèvres pour ne pas faire cela et arrêter ce grand sourire béat et avance d'un pas vers le supérieur, tout en essuyant ses larmes de sa manche. Il s'assied ensuite sur la chaise juste à côté du lit. Sa voix tremble un peu lorsqu'il lui annonce.

— Annie est morte, Ymir aussi. Ainsi que Kenny. Nous avons gagné. Nous sommes vivants. Et vraiment, il n'y a que vous, caporal Livaï, pour trouver cette blague amusante, vous savez !

Le caporal sourit puis rit. Le brun retient avec difficulté sa surprise. Elle doit s'exprimer sur son visage car le noiraud rigole encore plus et des larmes de rire apparaissent sur le coin de ses yeux gris.

— Tu sais, moi aussi je peux sourire et même rire. Je crois que j'ai retrouvé un humour grâce à toi. Et puis, pourquoi ne me tutoierais tu pas ? Et pourquoi non plus ne pas enlever le caporal à chaque fois ? Eren, je me suis rendu compte quand tu étais enlevé, quand tu es parti sans moi… que je tenais à toi. Pas seulement parce que tu étais le dernier membre de mon escouade ou que je t'avais recueilli : tu sais que je ne me suis jamais considéré comme ton père. En fait, c'est quand je me suis servi de ton portable avec ce foutu « désolé » que j'ai compris.

Son visage se fait dur au niveau du désolé et le brun baisse la tête et regarde ailleurs. Quand il est parti, il n'avait pas d'autre idée. Il était aussi certain que le supérieur le regarderait… Mais celui-ci approche son visage et de son index lui fait relever la tête vers lui. Ses lèvres sont si proches des siennes. Il n'y a que quelques centimètres entre eux. Un souffle.

— J'ai compris que je t'aime, Eren. Je ne veux pas te perdre, comme j'espère c'est ton cas. Et je pense que c'est ça comme tu m'as sauvé. Eren j'aimerais que nous ayons une chance ensemble.

Le choc coupe le souffle du jeune adulte. Lui aussi, le caporal froid et distant… il ressent ça ? Il bafouille, ne sachant que dire, ni que faire. Il s'attendait à être repoussé : ce sentiment il ne l'attendait pas de la part du caporal normalement si inexpressif et renfermé. Et alors il comprend que lorsque ce dernier était parti sans lui en mission, c'était parce qu'il était jaloux qu'il soit sorti avec Mikasa. Un sourire béat se dessine sur son visage. Il se rapproche encore de celui du caporal et leurs lèvres fraîches se touchent. Quand le brun ouvre légèrement les yeux, c'est avec surprise et bonheur qu'il aperçoit le sourire du noiraud.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvre alors brusquement : l'équipe veut savoir si Livaï a survécu ou non. Ils veulent savoir si tout va bien ou si Eren est entrain de pleurer. Leurs yeux se posent d'abord sur le caporal vivant. Puis … sur le sourire – !? _–_ de ce dernier. Et enfin la proximité trop grande pour être innocente du visage d'Eren avec le noiraud. Hanji sourit et bondit dans la chambre.

— Tu es vivant, Livaï, je ne peux pas y croire ! Notre bon caporal est vivant et en plus il en profite pour embrasser notre petit Eren! Moi j'appelle ça profiter de la situation mon Livaïounet !

— Ta gueule la folle.

Cette dernière éclate de rire et bat des mains - tout en bondissant dans tous les recoins de la chambre. Dans son attitude, le caporal déchiffre sans problème le stress qu'elle a eu et tout le soucis et la peur qu'elle s'est fait pour lui. Un petit sourire se dessine une fois de plus sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas que les personnes tenaient tant à lui, il pensait qu'elles le supportaient simplement sans plus. Il distingue derrière sa supérieure le soulagement d'Erwin, et des autres de la Brigade. Alors, malgré le trouble d'Eren d'avoir été pris dans cette situation, il l'embrasse de nouveau devant tout le monde, ignorant après coup les joues rouges et le bafouillant du jeune homme. Maintenant le message est passé pour tout le monde : à moi.

Des éclats de rire fusent et tout le monde est content. C'est une fin heureuse que personne n'attendait. L'infirmière vient tout de même chasser tout ce beau petit monde en leur disant que monsieur Ackerman doit se reposer et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il le peut. C'est la jeune femme qui avait regardé Livaï d'une façon prononcée la dernière fois. Elle recommence et Eren embrasse le caporal pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut aller regarder ailleurs s'ils y sont. Le jeune homme entend ensuite un bruit qui ressemble à un rire. Il se retourne vers l'alité et se rend compte qu'en fait ce dernier est en train de rire. Un petit sourire embarrassé nait sur les lèvres du jeune homme. C'est étrange ce bruit : cela fait bien longtemps que le caporal n'a plus ri et a donc dû perdre l'habitude. Mais en même temps, c'est loin d'être désagréable. Bien au contraire. De toute façon il aura tout le temps de reprendre l'habitude de rire.

Eren regarde par la petite fenêtre à côté de la porte, la brune et amie d'enfance s'en aller aux côtés du major paralysé au bras. Hanji fait la fête à côté d'eux en sautillant de partout et en proposant déjà d'organiser une soirée tous ensemble pour fêter la mort d'Annie. Il se tourne alors vers son caporal en entendant le lit grincer. L'homme est déjà entrain de tenter de se lever. Le brun essaie de l'arrêter mais rien y fait : il est debout et il commence à s'habiller avec ses habits de ville.

Il le prend ensuite par le bras et l'emmène hors de l'hôpital, sans faire plus attention au personnel qui tente de le retenir et de lui dire que ce n'est vraiment pas prudent ! Mais il franchit tout de même la porte, Eren à sa suite – tentant de le raisonner. Ils se dirigent alors vers l'ancienne maison d'Eren, réalise ce dernier. Ils rentrent avec la clef cette fois-ci et Livaï lui demande :

— Apparemment, ton père s'est loupé et quand il a voulu créé un produit pour te sauver, il en a fait un pour faire des monstres, que vas-tu en faire ? Et des dernières potions ?

Eren monte à l'étage là où il a trouvé les fioles. Il répète la même opération que moins d'une heure auparavant : il lève le plancher, appuie sur le bouton et ouvre le coffre. La surprise du caporal est palpable derrière lui. Il se saisit ensuite des trois fioles où sont écrites : « _Titans_ » dessus et les montre au noiraud. Mais soudainement son pied se prend dans la latte du plancher légèrement surélevée et il trébuche. Par maladresse, ses mains s'ouvrent et font tomber les fioles. Ces dernières s'éclatent sur le sol avec un grand bruit de verre brisé.

— Oups… Ben zut alors ! Que je suis maladroit, mime Eren.

Cela fait rire le caporal qui s'avance d'un pas de plus et l'embrasse. Ils savent tous les deux qu'ils ont fait le bon choix. Le père du garçon n'avait sans doute pas eu le temps de s'en débarrasser ou pas le courage, alors ils l'ont fait pour lui.

— Et tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant, gamin ?

— Hum, je ne sais pas trop, laisse-moi réfléchir… Peut-être construire un avenir avec toi si ça te convient ?

— Mouais je pense que je peux trouver mon compte, gamin !

Un sourire se dessine sur leurs lèvres et leurs mains se trouvent pour sortir dans la rue.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, lorsque l'affaire a été médiatisée, les politiciens se sont empressés de féliciter les Brigadiers de leur travail acharné et ont jeté des fleurs à l'élite. Alors que peu avant, celle-ci était peut-être en danger de dissolution. Cela a arraché un sourire ironique à chacun d'entre eux : après tout, qu'importe de quel côté se trouve les politiciens, ils sont tous les mêmes… Et pour le « héros » de l'histoire, Eren Jaëger, ils ont demandé à ce qu'il soit gradé. Lieutenant.

Eren regarde une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir. Il vérifie pour la énième fois que sa cravate est bien ajustée et il jette un regard interrogateur à son caporal. Ce dernier est lui aussi habillé de son uniforme formel, avec même le képi. Ses grades et médailles sont attachés sur son torse et ses épaulettes dorées sont bien en place. Il enfonce sa casquette noire sur sa tête et fait signe au brun de faire de même. Ils s'embrassent rapidement et sortent de leur appartement – celui de Livaï et que le gamin squatte pour le moment en attendant de s'installer vraiment.

La remise du grade va avoir lieu dans la grande salle de la ville. Eren est légèrement mal à l'aise : il ne sait pas trop comment il doit se tenir, ce qu'il doit faire exactement même si son compagnon lui a répété les grands axes et la tenue qu'il devait avoir. C'est en fait stressant et il semble au brun que son cœur va imploser dans sa poitrine tant il bat fort par le stress. Le regard que lui lance Livaï en coin sème un doute dans son esprit : est-ce que lui aussi peut l'entendre ? Non peut-être pas, quand même…

Le noiraud s'avance soudainement d'un pas et pose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui souffler dans l'oreille

— Tout ira bien, détends-toi et fais confiance en ceux de ton équipe.

Il fait un léger sourire à la fois ému, gêné et charmé. Ils avancent un peu plus vers la salle, et déjà les deux hommes repèrent le certain nombre de civils et autres devant la salle de la remise du grade. Beaucoup de journalistes, aussi, apparemment ! Et c'est foutu pour Eren : il s'était à peu près calmé, mais maintenant, retour à la case zéro voire même encore pire ! Et s'il se loupe et tombe devant tout ces gens, s'il prononce la mauvaise phrase et que cela fait rire aux larmes tout le monde. Non vraiment, les journalistes et toutes ces personnes devant lui, ce n'est pas pour lui. On peut pas lui remettre ce grade simplement enter équipe ? Mais non : la situation a été trop médiatisée alors il faut la fermer une bonne fois pour toute !

Livaï s'empare de sa main tandis que les premiers journalistes et curieux se tournent vers eux et que certains commencent déjà à lui poser des questions et à le mitrailler de photos. Surtout leurs deux mains liées. Oui, cela va faire grand bruit, mais de ça tout particulièrement, Eren s'en fout. C'est leur couple, ils en font ce qu'ils veulent, il tiendra quoiqu'on en dise !

Ils rentrent dans le bâtiment de la Brigade où tout le monde les salue et leur souhaite bon courage et bonne chance. Les amis du brun viennent le féliciter une fois de plus et blaguer avec lui. Eren se dirige vers le chenil pour voir Hachi : le pauvre dans l'histoire n'a pu être pris et ils se sont manqués mutuellement. Alors, il va le prendre pour obtenir son grade de lieutenant. En fait, le jeune homme n'arrive pas tellement à réaliser ce qu'ils vont faire. Un grade, près de Livaï. Ou du moins encore un peu plus !

Il croise aussi Erwin qui va parler aux journalistes, dix minutes avant la remise. Ils se demandent s'ils sont prêts. Lui n'a jamais le trac : trop l'habitude. Mais il rassure rapidement Eren en lui disant que tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est de laisser Hachi coucher, de le faire pas bouger et de répéter ce qu'il va lui dire. Et de rester immobile au garde-à-vous. _Leur_ garde-à-vous.

Livaï rejoint alors les hauts gradés et cinq minutes plus tard tandis qu'il stresse tout seul de son côté, on lui dit qu'il peut rentrer en scène. Il appelle Hachi à sa botte et il rentre sur l'estrade - légèrement agrandie pour l'occasion.

L'évènement se passe comme dans un rêve : Erwin le présente et vante ce qu'il a fait, les risques qu'il a pris, son esprit de logique et de déduction. Son raisonnement rapide qui a permis de sauver des vies et d'éviter des catastrophes plus grandes - Eren rougit et ne s'y reconnait pas tellement mais il reste immobile le poing sur le cœur et l'autre dans son dos, le regard au loin. Et puis Erwin annonce que de ce fait il peut s'avancer pour la remise du grade de lieutenant.

— Je décerne avec fierté à Eren Jaëger le titre de Lieutenant de la Brigade d'Exploration, l'escouade te compte désormais dans les rangs de ceux qui prennent des décisions. Mes félicitations, tu le mérite amplement de par ton travail acharné et toujours ta fidélité à ta patrie. Tu as montré que tu étais prêt à te sacrifier pour sauver les civils et tes amis. Ce sont les valeurs que nous mettons en avant. Que tous prennent exemple et que cela reste dans les mémoires.

Le jeune brun bafouille de rapides remerciements et il serre la main du major commandant. Cette médaille qu'on accroche à son poitrail, c'est sa fierté, désormais il est l'un des gradés ! Il jette un coup d'oeil où ses amis se sont placés dans les rangs de toute la Brigade et ces derniers lèvent discrètement le pouce. Historia est en habit de civil parmi les spectateurs : elle a tenu à venir mais a quitté la Brigade et retourne dans son pays. Son enlèvement a failli faire un incident diplomatique.

Les journalistes mitraillent de photos puis se dirigent vers le buffet où Erwin doit encore être interviewé. On demande aussi beaucoup le jeune lieutenant, mais le caporal chef passe devant eux avec ce dernier dans son dos et leur annonce qu'il n'y a pas de commentaires. Ils montent ensuite dans la voiture et retournent à l'appartement. Ce soir il y aura une fête en son honneur, mais ce soir seulement : entre temps, ils peuvent aller faire un tour tout les deux.

Livaï et Eren sortent de la voiture. Le plus vieux se place à côté du second et se saisit de sa main, délicatement. Leur regard se croise et ils y lisent ce qu'ils ressentent en ce moment. Du bonheur. Ils se fichent des regards des autres : un mélange de curiosité de par leur uniforme et parce qu'ils sont ensemble. Ils se sourient et puis avancent d'un pas. Main dans la main. Le soleil brille dans le ciel et les oiseaux chantent avec bonheur et légèreté. C'est tellement paisible que Eren se croit dans une utopie ou presque. Bien sûr, il y a toujours des soucis, mais pour le moment il les a oubliés.

Le cadet lève les yeux vers le ciel et les rayons du soleil l'éblouissent. Il aimerait que ses camarades soient à ses côtés. Il voit d'ailleurs leur silhouettes, transparentes. Il repère Petra, qui lui sourit, les mains dans le dos et les yeux plissés par la joie, avec ses larmes de bonheur le long de ses joues. Puis Erd, qui lui fait un signe de la main avant de partir, de se dissoudre. Gunther et Auruo bien sûr qui penchent la tête tandis que l'autre la hoche. Aucun regret, ils sont contents qu'il soit vivant. Leurs fantômes s'effacent ensuite. Et l'un d'eux attrape Petra et l'entraîne. Et il y a Hannes qui lui tire la langue et lui fait un clin d'oeil.

Eren sourit tristement. Livaï a sans doute vu la même illusion car il serre plus fort la main de son subordonné. Il l'attire ensuite vers lui et l'embrasse doucement. Ils vont se reconstruire ensemble, fermer cette plaie douloureuse pour toujours. Le torse de Livaï est toujours bandé par des bandelettes blanches sous sa chemise mais il n'a rien montré pendant la remise du grade. La cicatrice est presque entièrement recouverte par de la peau, il ne reste plus qu'une fine trace rose. La fiole de guérison a bien fonctionné, même si elle ne fonctionnera qu'une fois. Ils se sourient avec joie et bonheur. Ils ont réussi à abattre celle qui les retenait prisonniers.

— Ça te dirait gamin d'aller manger une glace pour se détendre un peu ? Et puis… ça favorisera ma guérison, tu sais, on dit que le froid aide ! propose innocemment Livaï.

Eren sourit, il ne connaissait pas vraiment le côté presque fripon et joueur de celui qu'il aime réellement. Cela l'amuse et le détend encore un peu plus. Oui, une glace, pourquoi pas ? Ça n'a jamais tué personne et ils ont encore deux jours pour se remettre de leurs blessures. La mort d'Annie les a tous soulagés, lui le premier. Alors une bonne glace menthe et framboise, ça lui va parfaitement. Il va se régaler, même. Avec Livaï, comme quand il avait moins de dix ans ! Mais ce sera différent.

— OK, mais c'est toi qui paie ! rétorque le brun : moi je n'ai pas encore les moyens, tu sais.

— Profiteur ! En plus tu ne peux pas dire que ton loyer te coute cher !

Ils rient et marchent vers le magasin de glaces. Eren a négocié avec l'infirmière avant la remise du grade pour le laisser sortir plus tôt et elle n'a pas pu protester comme il n'avait plus aucune marque de blessure. Les relations avec Mikasa se sont arrangées et il est satisfait de savoir qu'elle commence à fleurter avec Jean – même s'il aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que cette tête de cheval débile et mégalo mais bon, on ne choisit pas tout non plus… Il a eu tellement peur quand son supérieur est passé à deux doigts de la mort.

 _—_ Gamin, je vais bien, OK. Arrête de me regarder sans cesse comme si j'allais m'écrouler à tout bout de champ !

Le brun sourit légèrement, honteux. Oui, c'est vrai, il ne peut s'en empêcher. C'est un mélange d'inquiétude et le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'ils sont à côtés et que leurs problèmes ont cessé. Les majeurs du moins, car il y aura toujours des délits mineurs comme il va en avoir l'habitude. Il se détourne faisant mine de regarder dans la direction inverse. Alors son compagnon s'arrête et le force à le regarder.

Sa main prend le menton de son cadet plus grand que lui de dix centimètres et l'approche de son visage. Leurs lèvres se frôlent. Et le cadet rougit brusquement sous les regards des autres passants.

— Je vais bien et j'irai bien jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, OK ! Alors ne t'en fais pas et ne prête pas attention à ces regards de jaloux ou d'homophobes. Ah, et les jolies femmes, oublie : tu es à moi et à moi seul !

— Dommage, celle à gauche était plus intéressante que toi. Hum, peut-être que je vais aller la voir pour lui demander son numéro, tu en penses quoi ?

Livaï hausse un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin et l'attire de plus bel vers lui. Le baiser se fait langoureux et prolongé. Ils ne sont pas prêts d'arriver au glacier avec tout ça, se dit Eren – mais ça lui convient parfaitement.

— N'y compte même pas ! souffle le noiraud un peu essoufflé.

Ils se reprennent la main mais tandis que le noiraud veut accélérer pour arriver au glacier et ne plus entendre les grognements de leur ventre, le brun tend la main et lui demande son portable. Le caporal fronce les sourcils mais consent et tend le mobile. Le brun sourit : il se rappelle encore trop que quand son petit-ami est parti en mission sans le prévenir, sa boite vocale l'a considérablement énervé ! Alors il va dans les paramètres du portable et appuie sur « changer la boite vocale ». Non mais, maintenant Livaï va peut-être passer en normal un peu ! Ce dernier sourit puis consent, de nouveau. Il lui semble qu'il cède à tout ce que demande le brun. Mais ça ne le gêne pas plus que ça.

— Vous êtes bien sur la boite vocale de Livaï Ackerman. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, vous pouvez laisser un message et je vous rappellerai plus tard. Peut-être si ça me chante.

Bon on allait quand même pas le changer intégralement. Eren esquisse une petite moue amusée et boudeuse puis secoue la tête, faussement désespéré et entrain de rigoler. Il finit tout de même par appuyer sur enregistrer comme le noiraud fait la même chose deux fois de suite encore.

Ils finissent enfin par se diriger vers le marchand de glace avant qu'il y ait trop de monde et qu'ils doivent attendre dix minutes - c'est étrange mais le plus vieux n'est pas du tout patient ! Ils se répartissent ensuite les tâches : le caporal va chercher les gourmandises tandis que le cadet garde les places. Ils se séparent. Devant, Livaï commande deux glaces. Eren n'a même pas besoin de lui dire le parfum, il sait qu'il connait ses préférences. Il reste donc en retrait pour garder une table à l'ombre d'un arbre imposant. Il observe son compagnon en train de payer, de prendre les deux cornets et de s'avancer vers lui.

Il lui tend le sien. Eren regarde ailleurs autour de lui et ne fait même pas attention à ses parfums, il est certain que c'est menthe framboise. Il ferme un instant les yeux pour profiter des dernière chaleurs avant le début de septembre. Il demande tandis qu'il prend la première lampée de la sienne les parfums de celui qui est assis en face de lui.

— Chocolat et citron, lui répond ce dernier. Ah et oui, je me suis dit que changer pour toi, ce serait pas plus mal !

Eren manque de s'étouffer en sentant que la boule verte n'est pas de la menthe, mais de la pistache ! Sacrilège ! Quelle est le deuxième parfum ? Cerise… Mais il a fait exprès ou quoi ?! En plus il a bien pris les couleurs semblables. Il le foudroie du regard et cela fait rigoler l'homme.

— Il faut bien changer, tu sais ! Tu ne dois même plus sentir le goût qu'ils ont !

Il dit vrai, le brun profite du gout merveilleux de la pistache avec ses bouts dedans qui croquent sur ses dents, et celle à la fois acide et fruité de la cerise. Cela change de la menthe et de la framboise. C'est bon. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il a loupé quelque chose d'important ! Ses yeux brillent de délice nouveau. Tous ces parfums nouveau, c'est comme s'il tournait la page de tous ces morts, de celles de ses parents. Tout cela grâce à celle d'Annie. De ses propres mains – bon OK, aussi celles de Livaï…

— Chest bon mais chest froid, articule le jeune adulte en ayant croqué un grand coup dans sa gourmandise gelée.

— Je te réchaufferai après, ce n'est pas un problème ! plaisante Livaï, ce qui fait rougir le brun.

Il s'approche un peu plus et lui souffle doucement :

— Ne t'en fais pas, Eren, on a tout le temps devant nous pour que je te fasse découvrir tous les autres parfums de ce camion et même des autres du monde.

Et Eren sourit en prenant une nouvelle lampée. Ça lui va. Ils passent légèrement au-dessus de la table et leurs lèvres se trouvent sans difficulté.

 **Angel Beats- Ichiban no Tarakaramono**

* * *

 **Je voudrais remercier tout le monde d'avoir lu et d'avoir suivi avec tant de fidélité. Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous avez pu laisser, les favo, les follw et tout ça. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de partager tout cela avec vous ! Merci à ces 3000 lecteurs dont vous faites partie ! C'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que je finis cette fic, tout en me demandant si je fais celle dont j'ai l'idée en tête ou non comme je suis un peu débordée.**

 **bon bref, laissez-moi svp un petit commentaire pour savoir si cette fic vous a plue ! SVP, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Je réponds sans problème aux reviews par PM ! :D**


End file.
